Rabbit Heart
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Cuando un acosador se acerca demasiado a la estrella de rock Izzy Dwyer, ella toma una decisión que la lleva de vuelta a su pueblo natal y la guía a un viaje lleno de nuevas amistades y amor.
1. Capítulo 1: Rabbit heart

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **luzalejatb

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Rabbit heart **

.

_Here I am, a rabbit hearted girl__  
__Frozen in the headlights__  
__It seems I've made the final sacrifice_  
_  
__I must become a lion hearted girl_  
_Ready for a fight__  
__Before I make the final sacrifice_

_.._

_**Rabbit Heart**_de **Florence + the Machine**  
.

Las calles estaban inquietantemente vacías mientras la chica se escabullía sigilosamente de su casa de Beverly Hills, aunque fácilmente se podría referir a ella como mansión. Tenía los hombros encorvados y se aseguraba de que la capucha le cubriera firmemente el pelo rubio, la espalda cargada con una mochila repleta de cosas y un estuche de guitarra. Ella necesitaba escapar rápidamente, sin ser vista, y hoy era el mejor momento para que eso sucediera. Eran pasadas las once de la noche, en Nochebuena y prácticamente no había movimiento en la calle Santa Monica. Caminó casi cuatro kilómetros y medio antes de encontrar un taxi que pasaba por las calles desoladas.

Rápidamente guardó sus escasas pertenencias en el asiento trasero antes de subir al interior.

—A la estación de autobuses más cercana, por favor —solicitó tan suavemente como pudo, pero aún dentro del alcance de audición del conductor.

El hombre mayor la miró por el espejo retrovisor. Si él pensaba que había algo extraño en la forma en que ella mantenía oculta su cara, no lo mencionó.

—¿De regreso a casa por las fiestas, cariño?

—Algo así —murmuró, mirando por la ventana y viendo pasar las luces. Llegaron a su destino en menos de quince minutos y ella le entregó un billete de cincuenta dólares.

Él iba a darle el cambio, pero ella lo rechazó.

—Quédeselo.

Sorprendido, él le sonrió.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño. Que tengas un buen viaje.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa que pudo.

—Gracias. Felices fiestas.

Balanceando sus posesiones sobre su espalda una vez más, la chica se dirigió a la estación de autobuses. Un joven aburrido estaba de pie detrás del mostrador, leyendo una revista mientras ella caminaba hacia él.

—¿Puede darme un boleto para salir de aquí, por favor?

—¿A dónde? —preguntó el hombre, sin levantar la vista.

—A cualquier lugar entre aquí y Washington pero preferiblemente Seattle.

El tipo se movió y cerró la revista, haciendo que a la chica se le atascara el aliento en la garganta. Una cara demasiado familiar le devolvió la mirada desde la tapa con cabello platino y ojos azul zafiro. Ella tragó audiblemente y rezó para que el hombre no se diera cuenta mientras tecleaba su pedido en el computador.

—Hay un autobús que sale a medianoche y se detiene en Tacoma. Serían ciento cincuenta dólares.

—Bien, lo tomaré.

Ella buscó en su bolsillo, sacó dos billetes de cien dólares y los puso sobre el mostrador. El hombre no pestañeó ante los billetes de gran denominación y procedió a imprimir el boleto.

—Tendré que ver su identificación, señorita —le informó y el tono en su voz era aburrido. Ella sacó la identificación falsa de su bolsillo y rezó para que las habilidades de Jenks fueran tan buenas como él decía que eran. Ella solo la había usado una vez, cuando fue a un club disfrazada. Había sido reconocida en treinta minutos y nunca intentó hacer algo así nuevamente. El tipo echó un vistazo a la foto y se la devolvió, sin siquiera mirarla a la cara.

»Está bien, señorita Swan, está lista para irse. Los baños están allí y los autobuses embarcan desde esa puerta. —Hizo movimientos en ambas direcciones con los brazos pero su atención estaba claramente en la revista. Ella murmuró su agradecimiento y echó un último vistazo a la foto al pasar, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el título.

_**¡Izzy Dwyer, la más querida de América!**_

—Querida, mi culo —murmuró mientras se abría paso hacia el baño de mujeres, cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de ella. Puso sus cosas en el piso y se echó la capucha hacia atrás, consiguiendo una buena vista de sí misma en el espejo. Sabía que no llegaría lejos ya que su aspecto era demasiado reconocible.

_Paso uno_: recogió su largo cabello rubio en una coleta y rápidamente lo trenzó, antes de envolverlo en un moño. Tendría que funcionar por ahora.

_Paso dos_: se inclinó sobre el lavabo y suavemente se quitó un lente de contacto, y luego el otro. Dejándolos en el lavabo, abrió el grifo y observó el movimiento azul antinatural girar y luego caer por el desagüe. Parpadeó varias veces, se miró al espejo y una sensación extraña la recorrió mientras miraba sus desconocidos ojos chocolate.

_Paso tres_: Rebuscó en su mochila, haciendo caso omiso de los fajos de dinero puestos descuidadamente y sacó una vieja y maltratada gorra de béisbol de los Mariners de Seattle. Se la puso en la cabeza y sintió que las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos al recordar a su padre, el dueño anterior de la gorra. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Cuídame, papá, y ayúdame a llegar con Mac a salvo —susurró en el silencio.

Se puso la capucha de su sudadera en la cabeza y recogió sus pertenencias, antes de regresar a la zona de espera. Se instaló en una incómoda silla de plástico y sacó un libro de su mochila, tratando de matar el tiempo y calmar sus nervios.

**.**

**.**

Unas veinticuatro horas más tarde, el autobús llegó a Tacoma. La chica se levantó y estiró sus músculos tensionados, antes de recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a la salida del autobús. Encontró un rincón tranquilo y sacó su computadora portátil, volviendo a verificar sus opciones para llegar a Forks, que estaba a unas tres horas de distancia. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a Los Ángeles y a las ciudades metropolitanas circundantes. Sus únicas opciones eran intentar que alguien le diera un aventón hasta allí o alquilar un automóvil. Ella sopesó sus opciones seriamente. Si elegía la opción del aventón, posiblemente podría terminar muerta en alguna carretera. Pero si intentaba alquilar un automóvil, posiblemente podría llamar la atención sobre su identidad. Ella no estaba segura de cuál era más favorable en ese momento.

Había una mujer indígena de cabello oscuro, que atendía el mostrador en esa estación y la chica se dirigió hacia ella silenciosamente, manteniendo su cara oculta por su capucha.

—Disculpe, señora —habló en voz baja—. Estoy tratando de llegar a Forks. ¿Conoce la mejor forma de llegar allí?

La mujer levantó sus ojos casi negros y evaluó a la recién llegada. La simpatía se apoderó de la señora por la obviamente cansada chica que viajaba sola el día de Navidad.

—Forks está bastante lejos, querida. Si puedes esperar hasta mañana, mi esposo y yo vamos a ir a Port Angeles a visitar a mi familia. Estaremos encantados de llevarte hasta allá.

Las lágrimas picaron en los ojos de la joven. Ya no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien fuera bondadoso con ella.

—Gracias —susurró—. Apreciaría eso. ¿Hay algún motel o algo cerca?

La mujer asintió.

—Hay un hotel a cuatro cuadras de aquí. Puedo darte indicaciones. Solo ven a verme aquí mañana alrededor de las nueve, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió con gratitud y pronto se puso en camino, respirando el aire fresco de la noche mientras caminaba hacia un refugio. Era completamente diferente del aire de L.A.; ligero y fresco.

Después de un sueño irregular, plagado de pesadillas de ser descubierta y arrastrada de vuelta a California, la joven se despertó antes del amanecer. Se quedó de pie en la ventana de su habitación, viendo salir el sol sobre la estación de Tacoma y el pequeño bosque al fondo. Sus pensamientos eran turbulentos y se preguntó, no por primera vez, si su plan era un error.

Robert "Mac" McCarty había sido el mejor amigo de su padre y como un segundo padre para ella. Su hijo, Emmett, era dos años mayor y había sido como su hermano desde el momento en que nació en esa pequeña ciudad de Washington. Mac era dueño de una taberna en medio de la soñolienta Forks, y su padre, Charlie, era el Jefe de Policía. Su madre, Renée, se divorció de Charlie y se escapó del pueblo, dejando a un padre soltero al cuidado de su niña de tres años. La esposa de Mac falleció durante el parto, por lo que él y Charlie formaron una especie de familia.

Cuando Charlie murió cumpliendo su deber, justo antes del decimotercer cumpleaños de Bella, su madre apareció, alejando a la niña de todo lo que conocía y amaba, llevándola a California con ella y su nuevo marido. De lo primero que se ocupó Renée fue de cambiar el nombre de su hija a Izzy Dwyer, borrando por completo cualquier rastro de Bella Swan y de la vida que había conocido antes. Al principio, Bella había sido desafiante, negándose a responder a su nuevo nombre y a la nueva forma en que debía actuar. Eventualmente, Renée usó el chantaje emocional y rompió la voluntad de su hija.

A los pocos años de vivir en Los Ángeles, Renée había vendido a su hija como la más nueva sensación adolescente, aclarando su cabello y forzándola a usar lentes de contacto en sus ojos, para hacerlos "más lindos". El público rápidamente se enamoró de la belleza y la voz llena de sentimiento de Izzy, catapultándola al estrellato. Cuando le suplicaba a su madre que volvieran a Forks para una visita, Renée la convencía de que allí nadie quería verla. Habían pasado más de tres años y no había recibido llamadas ni cartas de su "familia". Con su corazón roto, cada año que pasó desde su partida de casa causó que la grieta en el alma de Bella se hiciera más profunda.

Tres meses después de su décimo octavo cumpleaños, Renée y su esposo, Phil, murieron en un accidente automovilístico, dejando a Bella completamente sola. Sin saber qué más hacer, se quedó en la vida que a ella no le gustaba, porque era todo lo que conocía. Los únicos puntos de esperanza eran las dos personas a las que honestamente podía llamar amigos; su asistente personal, Tanya Denali, y su mejor amigo, James Tillman, quien era uno de los actores más populares de Hollywood. Izzy y James aparecían como pareja a menudo, sobre todo para cubrir que él era bisexual y con cierta frecuencia tenía aventuras discretas con otros actores. Después de conocerse en una fiesta una noche, James pudo ver que ella aún no estaba llena de acciones turbias que algunas personas empleaban para llegar a la fama. La tomó bajo su protección y la cuidó lo mejor que pudo, demostrando su lealtad y amistad en más de una ocasión. Lamentó no haber dejado una nota más detallada para él y para Tanya pero no podía correr el riesgo de que la siguieran. El resultado final de eso hubiera sido catastrófico.

La alarma en el teléfono prepago de Bella sonó y ella apartó la vista de la ventana para ducharse y cambiarse a su única ropa limpia. Su adorado iPhone se quedó en casa por temor a que lo rastrearan. Cuando el agua caliente golpeó su espalda tensa, se perdió en sus pensamientos, tratando de precisar el momento en que todo se fue al infierno. Tenía veintidós años y estaba en la cima del mundo, era adorada por millones. Tal vez era un poco demasiado.

Hacía unos meses, comenzó a recibir cartas amorosas de un admirador desconocido. Las notas comenzaron a llegar cada dos semanas, creciendo en frecuencia y en detalles personales. Pronto, incluyeron cosas que ella había estado haciendo o usando ese mismo día. Asustada y preocupada, terminó contratando seguridad adicional para mantenerla a salvo. Dos hombres corpulentos, llamados Bruno y Dillon, la seguían donde quiera que ella fuese y se turnaban para patrullar su casa pero las cartas seguían llegando. Después de asistir a una reunión con James en Nochebuena, llegó a casa solo para encontrar que una carta la esperaba, en medio de su cama. Su corazón martilleó en su pecho mientras la levantaba y desplegaba la nota. Una imagen de su propia cara dormida estaba en el interior.

_**"Pronto, mi querida Izzy. Pronto estaremos juntos".**_

Sabiendo que su acosador no solo había estado recientemente en su casa, sino que también había estado mientras ella estaba en su estado más vulnerable, hizo que el miedo creciera sin control. Ella llamó a Bruno y le informó lo que había sucedido y él entró en acción. Para el momento en que él había revisado cada centímetro de la casa, su decisión estaba tomada. Ella rechazó su consejo de ir a un hotel hasta que se estableciera más seguridad y una vez que él se fue de vuelta a su puesto de vigilancia, ella dio vueltas por la casa, decidiendo qué llevar y qué debía dejar atrás. Se puso ropa cómoda y corrió a la caja fuerte de su oficina, retirando los cinco mil dólares en efectivo que tenía para emergencias. Dejó atrás todas, menos una tarjeta de crédito, sabiendo que el efectivo tendría que durar todo el tiempo que estuviera huyendo. La tarjeta de crédito sería solo para alguna emergencia extrema, en caso de que alguien estuviera rastreando sus compras.

Ella garabateó una nota rápida para Tanya y para James, rezando para que las encontraran y no se molestaran demasiado con su decisión. Metió algunas cosas al azar en una mochila y se llevó su computador portátil en el último minuto, pensando que sería seguro, ya que nunca lo había usado para nada más que para música. Agarró una sudadera con capucha de gran tamaño que James había dejado en su casa anteriormente y se escabulló cuidadosamente de la casa por la puerta trasera, sabiendo que Bruno estaba cuidando el frente.

Ahora aquí estaba ella, subida en el asiento de atrás del auto de unos extraños, en un viaje de regreso a un lugar donde ni siquiera estaba segura de ser bienvenida. Miró por la ventana mientras la infinita extensión de verde y marrón pasaba, la familiaridad crecía en su pecho. La mujer, cuyo nombre había averiguado que era Sue Clearwater, se giró en el asiento del copiloto y le sonrió amablemente a Bella, mientras su esposo Harry entraba en una gasolinera.

—¿Tienes familia en Forks, querida?

Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—No realmente, no. Crecí allí, pero me mudé después de que mataran a mi padre.

Harry miró directamente a Bella en el espejo retrovisor con sus ojos buscando en su rostro algo. El corazón de ella comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando el rostro de Harry se iluminó. Estaba convencida de que su farsa se había descubierto cuando el hombre habló.

—Bella Swan, ¿eres tú? —preguntó él con asombro en su tono.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Sí? —respondió ella y sonó más como una pregunta que como una respuesta.

El hombre mayor sonrió y asintió.

—Probablemente no me recuerdas, pero Charlie era un buen amigo mío. Todo el pueblo estuvo de luto por su muerte.

Ella bajó la mirada, las lágrimas le escocían los ojos y murmuró un agradecimiento. Se acurrucó contra la puerta, apoyó la frente en el frío cristal y se quedó dormida en silencio.

—¿Bella? Bella, cariño —dijo una cálida voz, sacándola de su sueño. Se frotó los ojos y miró hacia afuera, sorprendida de ver un edificio familiar y desgastado cuyo letrero decía "Mac's Bar & Grille".

Ella miró a Sue, que estaba sonriendo suavemente.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

La mujer mayor se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Todos sabían que los McCarty eran tu familia tanto como Charlie. Supusimos que esta sería tu primera parada.

Bella agradeció a la pareja profusamente, no solo por haberse desviado de su camino, sino también por ser tan generosos.

—¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Estás bien de dinero? —preguntó Harry mientras la ayudaba a sacar sus escasas pertenencias del auto.

Ella sintió que su corazón se calentaba y, por primera vez, comenzó a sentir que había tomado la decisión correcta al venir aquí.

—Estoy bien de dinero, gracias. ¿Hay algo que _yo_ pueda hacer para pagarles su bondad?

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza, antes de abrazarla con un solo brazo.

—No, cariño. No preocupes tu linda cabeza con eso. Tu papá habría hecho lo mismo.

Ella asintió y colgó su mochila sobre sus hombros, eligiendo llevar el estuche de la guitarra por el mango. Saludó con la mano cuando los Clearwater se alejaron y desaparecieron de vista antes de girar hacia el interior del bar de Mac.

**.**

**.**

El interior de la taberna estaba oscuro y carente de vida humana. Una barra larga residía a lo largo del lado izquierdo del lugar y había un pequeño escenario a la derecha, así como un par de mesas de billar en la pared más alejada. Mesas y sillas llenaban los espacios intermedios. Oyó un ruido detrás de la barra y se acercó. Un hombre alto, de aproximadamente un metro noventa de altura, retrocedió para entrar en otra habitación, llevando algunas cajas de cerveza. Cuando se volvió y la vio, sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Hola —dijo arrastrando las palabras con un ligero acento sureño—. Lamento haberte hecho esperar, cariño, no te oí entrar. ¿En qué puedo servirte?

Ella tragó nerviosamente y dejó sus cosas en el suelo, antes de tomar asiento.

—Voy a tomar un refresco por ahora, gracias. ¿Tienes un menú de comida?

Se apoyó contra la barra y sonrió ampliamente.

—Claro, señorita. La comida puede tardar unos minutos. Mi prima, Rose, es la cocinera y ahora está haciendo un recado, pero definitivamente puedo ayudarte con el refresco. ¿Cuál quieres?

Recorrió con sus dedos los viejos surcos familiares en la barra y sonrió distraídamente, recordando las incontables veces en que ella y Emmett se habían sentado en el mismo lugar.

—Cerveza de raíz —respondió sin pensar.

El cantinero sonrió y caminó hacia el otro lado del bar. Regresó unos momentos después con un vaso de refresco helado. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y cerró los ojos cuando el dulce aroma le golpeó la nariz. Bebió un pequeño sorbo, saboreando un sabor que no había experimentado en casi diez años. Cuando dejó el vaso y abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que el barman la estaba mirando de cerca. Sorprendida por la rapidez con que había bajado la guardia, se inclinó hacia adelante sobre los codos, dejando que su capucha ocultara su rostro más discretamente.

—¿Estás de paso por estos lares, cariño? —preguntó él con su voz cargada de curiosidad.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No sé cuáles son mis planes en realidad. No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

Él soltó una risita y extendió su mano.

—Mi nombre es Jasper.

Ella tímidamente extendió su mano y le estrechó la suya. Si Mac confiaba en él lo suficiente como para hacerse cargo del bar, entonces no podía ser tan malo. Al menos eso es de lo que desesperadamente trató de convencerse a sí misma.

A propósito, omitiendo su propia presentación, carraspeó.

—¿Sabes si Mac vendrá hoy?

Jasper entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. La cara de la chica le había parecido sorprendentemente familiar pero no podía determinar en dónde la había visto. Era obvio por su lenguaje corporal que estaba escondiendo algo.

—Mac ha estado retirado por unos tres años. Su hijo dirige el lugar.

Ella asintió, su corazón acelerado ante la esperanza de ver a su mejor amigo otra vez.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿sabes a qué hora llegará Emmett?

Jasper cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, preguntándose cuál era su historia. Estaba a punto de responder cuando se abrió la puerta. Él la miró y sonrió, notando que ella se había puesto rígida en su asiento.

—Parece que no tendrá que esperar mucho, señorita. Aquí está Em ahora.

—¿Qué está pasando, Jazz? ¿Alguien me busca?

Bella sintió una sacudida de nerviosismo dispararse a través de ella al escuchar el sonido de su voz. Era más profundo y más varonil de lo que había sido a los catorce años, pero definitivamente era Emmett. Se giró en su asiento lentamente y miró hacia los recién llegados. Cuatro personas estaban de pie justo al lado de la entrada: dos hombres y dos mujeres. Las mujeres eran polos opuestos: una de poco más de metro y medio con cabello corto y oscuro y la otra más cercana al metro ochenta con cabello largo y rubio. Detrás de las mujeres había un hombre alto y larguirucho con cabello broncíneo. Liderando al grupo, al frente y al centro, estaba su Emmett, ya no era el niño escuálido con frenillos. Ahora era alto y musculoso, parecido a un jugador de fútbol americano.

—Esta señorita estaba preguntando por ti o por tu padre, Em —respondió Jasper, viendo la escena desarrollarse con intensa fascinación.

La mujer alta y rubia se puso rígida y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a la desconocida, como si tratara de marcar su territorio. Sin vacilación, Bella se deslizó fuera del taburete y se acercó a Emmett, quitándose la capucha y la gorra de béisbol.

_«Esto es todo»_, pensó. _«Todo o nada»_.

Ella llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y soltó su trenza, pasando una mano por su cabello y sacándolo. Las mujeres jadearon y se cubrieron la boca con sorpresa. Emmett entrecerró los ojos hasta que su cara se relajó.

—¿Izzy Dwyer? —preguntó en estado de shock—. ¿Por qué estás buscando a mi padre o a mí? No lo entiendo.

Ella tragó saliva y se mordió el labio antes de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Ella vio el momento en que él comenzó a reconocer a su amiga perdida de hace mucho tiempo.

—No —susurró él—. No puede ser.

—Hola, Shaggy —respondió ella, con la voz temblorosa de emoción y las lágrimas picando en sus ojos.

—Scrappy —sollozó él con voz entrecortada, antes de llevar a Bella a su pecho.

Ella automáticamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, exprimiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Emmett —lloró ella—. Te he extrañado tanto.

Mientras se aferraba a su pseudo hermano como si fuera su propia vida, Bella Swan sintió que finalmente había llegado a casa después de todos estos años.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¡Bienvenidas a nuestra nueva traducción!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el primer capítulo?_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Capítulo 2: Home

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **luzalejatb

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Home**

.

_Well I'm going home,_  
_Back to the place where I belong,_  
_And where your love has always been enough for me._  
_I'm not running from._  
_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_.._

_**Home**_ de **Daughtry**

.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, causando que Emmett y Bella se separaran. Él la miró, con la cara llena de asombro y juguetonamente tiró de un mechón de su cabello rubio. Hizo una cara divertida y arrugó la nariz.

—¿Rubia?, no me gusta, Scrappy. No va contigo.

Bella negó con la cabeza tristemente.

—Está bien. Ni siquiera sé quién soy yo, Em.

Él la miró contemplativamente por un momento, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—No importa, siempre serás Scrappy para mí.

Un peso se levantó de los hombros de ella y sintió de repente que podía respirar mejor.

—Me alegra oír eso. Te he echado mucho de menos —respondió ella con voz entrecortada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Emmett, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó con frialdad la rubia—. ¿Cómo conoces a Izzy Dwyer y qué está haciendo ella aquí?

Bella la miró e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Si las miradas pudieran matar, los ojos violetas de la mujer la habrían decapitado instantáneamente. Ella notó que la postura de Emmett se tensaba mínimamente, antes de entrecerrar los ojos hacia la mujer.

—Rosie, cariño —respondió él con un tono cálido pero firme—. Bella es mi amiga, mi hermanita. Bells, ella es mi esposa, Rosalie.

Emmett le sonrió a su amiga y los ojos de la amazona se abrieron en comprensión. Su rostro inmediatamente perdió toda hostilidad y le sonrió tímidamente a Bella.

Al escuchar la proclamación de Emmett, las paredes emocionales de Bella se hicieron añicos completamente y ella cayó de rodillas. Estaba agotada física y emocionalmente, incapaz de frenar el flujo de lágrimas que corría por su rostro. Emmett inmediatamente cayó a su lado, al igual que Rosalie y la joven más pequeña. Él envolvió uno de sus musculosos brazos alrededor de sus hombros y susurró con dulzura.

—Ssh, está bien, Bella. Todo va a estar bien.

—No —sollozó ella, las palabras salían de su boca de forma apresurada—. No lo estará. Alguien me está acosando y yo solo quería volver a casa, así que subí a un autobús. Tuve que esconderme y no dejar que nadie me reconociera y no estaba segura si querrías siquiera verme después de la forma en que dejamos las cosas. Nunca respondieron mis cartas y luego los Clearwater me dejaron aquí y todo está hecho un desastre, Em.

Sus sollozos se ralentizaron y sintió dos pares de manos pequeñas frotando su espalda. Levantó la vista y notó que las dos mujeres también estaban en el suelo, ayudando a Emmett a brindarle consuelo. La chica de cabello oscuro sonrió brillantemente.

—¡Hola!, soy Alice y soy una de tus mayores fans —dijo alegremente.

Bella parpadeó sorprendida.

—Um, ¿gracias? —respondió ella con voz ronca por el llanto.

—Bella, ¿qué es esto de un acosador y de esconderte? ¿En qué te has metido, Scrappy? —preguntó Emmett con su voz llena de preocupación.

Ella se pasó la manga de su sudadera por la cara, secando sus lágrimas y sorbiendo.

—Te contaré todo, pero ¿podemos pararnos del suelo primero?

Emmett soltó una carcajada y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Sí, señora.

Rosalie y Alice le tendieron una mano a Bella. Tímidamente puso sus manos entre las suyas, permitiendo que la ayudaran a ponerse de pie.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

Rosalie le sonrió amablemente.

—Si eres parte de la familia de Emmett, entonces también eres parte de la mía, Bella.

Bella sintió que su pecho se calentaba con esperanza, aliviada de que el peor de los escenarios no hubiera ocurrido.

—¡Oye, E! —gritó Emmett desde su lugar en el piso—. Ven a ayudarme, hombre.

Bella echó un vistazo a la puerta y vio como el hombre de pelo broncíneo se acercaba rápidamente a Em, extendiendo la mano para ayudar al hombre más grande a ponerse de pie.

El hombre se volvió y le tendió la mano para presentarse.

—Es un placer conocerte, Bella. Soy Edward.

Bella puso su mano en la suya y sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

—Hola —respondió ella.

—Vamos, Bells, escuchemos esta historia tuya —dijo Emmett mientras tiraba de ella hacia una mesa. Se dejó caer en una silla y los demás lo siguieron.

—Bueno, déjame comenzar desde el principio...

**.**

**.**

Cuando Bella terminó su historia, levantó la vista y silenciosamente juzgó las reacciones en las caras alrededor de la mesa. La mayoría era una combinación de sorpresa y simpatía, excepto Emmett. Su boca estaba retorcida por la ira y su pierna rebotaba nerviosamente. Ella extendió la mano y tocó suavemente su brazo, solo para retroceder en estado de shock cuando él golpeó violentamente su puño contra la mesa.

—Esa perra. —Se enojó—. ¿Cómo se atreve?

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron.

—¿Qué… qué? —tartamudeó ella.

—Renée —escupió el nombre de su madre como si fuera venenoso—. Ella te robó y te llevó lejos de nosotros y nunca miró hacia atrás. Apuesto a que nunca te dijo que tu papá te dejó su casa y ella la vendió antes de que ustedes se fueran de Forks. Te escribimos cartas e intentamos llamarte, durante varios malditos años y ella nunca te lo dijo.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, tirando su silla hacia atrás y comenzó a caminar frente a la barra.

—Lo siento, Bella. Sé que ella era tu madre, pero sinceramente espero que se esté pudriendo en el infierno en este momento.

Bella tragó el nudo en su garganta, asimilando las palabras de Emmett. Su papá le había dejado su casa; la última conexión física entre ellos. Y su madre la había vendido. Emmett había escrito cartas y él nunca recibió las que ella le había enviado. Una parte de su corazón se quebró al enterarse de que su madre había sido cruel, jugando con los temores de su hija en vez de consolarla.

—Nunca lo supe —sollozó ella—. Cuando quise venir a casa a visitarlos, ella hizo que pareciera que ustedes no me querían cerca, como si yo fuera una carga.

Emmett detuvo su ritmo y estuvo a su lado en un instante, agachándose al lado de su silla. Extendió la mano y tiró de su trenza.

—Nunca. Nunca podrías ser una carga para mí, Scrappy. Eres mi hermanita y nada podría cambiar eso.

Ella le echó los brazos alrededor de su musculoso cuello y lo apretó tan fuerte como pudo. Allí mismo, en ese lugar y en ese momento, nunca se había sentido más segura.

—¿Sabes qué necesitas? —preguntó la pequeña, tamborileando sus dedos con sus uñas perfectamente arregladas sobre la mesa.

Bella negó con la cabeza, curiosa por lo que tenía que decir.

—¡Un cambio de imagen! —Aplaudió Alice emocionada.

Edward gimió.

—Me disculparé por mi hermana desde ya, Bella. Ella es un poco exagerada pero tiene buenas intenciones.

Alice lo golpeó en el hombro ligeramente e hizo un puchero hacia Jasper.

—No soy exagerada, ¿verdad, cariño?

El cantinero tosió sorprendido, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—No, cariño, por supuesto que no.

Rosalie miró a Bella pensativa por un momento antes de asentir.

—Ali tiene razón.

—¿La tengo?

—¿La tiene?

Alice y Edward respondieron juntos, haciendo que la mesa estallara en risas.

Rosalie extendió la mano y desarmó la trenza de Bella, esponjando su cabello rubio hasta la cintura.

—Un corte y un poco de color, junto con la pérdida de tus lentes de contacto, deberían hacerte irreconocible. En general. Tus LCP son una historia totalmente diferente.

Bella ladeó la cabeza confundida.

—¿LCP?

—Labios Chupa Pollas —respondió Rose con una sonrisa, causando que Emmett palideciera y los otros hombres miraran hacia otro lado incómodos.

—Maldición, Rosie. ¡No puedes decir una mierda así de mi hermana! —gimió él.

—¿Qué? —respondió ella inocentemente, intentando torturar a su esposo—. Cuando ella estaba en televisión y no sabías…

—Está bien, con eso tengo suficiente de esta conversación —interrumpió Bella—. Una mierda así me marcará de por vida.

Emmett se volvió hacia ella sorprendido.

—¡Usaste una grosería!

Bella parpadeó.

—Um, ¿sí? También tengo un vocabulario bastante extenso. Puta, mierda, hijo de puta, mal nacido y la lista sigue y sigue.

Él sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Eso es increíble. Izzy Dwyer siempre parecía tan sana y pura.

Bella se sonrojó.

—Uh, bueno, no soy un ángel y ciertamente no usaría la palabra pura.

La sonrisa de Emmett cayó de su rostro.

—Sí, bueno, en lo que a mí respecta, eres tan pura como la nieve, ¿lo oyes?

Ella se mordió el labio para contener una risita y asintió.

—Te escucho, Em.

—¡Bueno! —anunció Alice, poniéndose de pie—. Iré a la tienda a recoger algunos suministros. —Se volvió hacia Bella y sonrió—. Tengo un salón spa en Port Angeles —explicó.

Rosalie asintió.

—Bien, la sacaremos de aquí y nos dirigiremos a la casa grande. Estoy segura de que Bella y Mac necesitarán algo de tiempo para hablar.

Las mariposas revolotearon salvajemente en el estómago de Bella. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa por ver a Mac otra vez después de todos estos años. El lado positivo era que la aprensión que había sentido antes ese día había quedado completamente borrada por el tiempo que había pasado con Emmett. Sabiendo que la habían extrañado y que estaban tan destrozados como ella por el tiempo que habían pasado separados, la hicieron estar aún más ansiosa por encontrarse cara a cara con su segundo padre.

Luego de que Alice se fuera unos minutos después, Rosalie volvió a peinar el cabello de Bella, escondiéndolo debajo de la gorra de béisbol. Ella le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se puso la capucha encima de la cabeza.

—Edward, ¿vienes con nosotros? —preguntó Rosalie, poniéndose su chaqueta, mientras Bella volvía a poner la mochila y el estuche de la guitarra sobre sus hombros.

Bella lo observó apoyado contra la barra, hablando con Jasper. Él las miró por encima de su hombro y sacudió su mano para despedirse.

—Nah, está bien. Esto debería ser algo familiar. Además, tengo trabajo que hacer en la parte de atrás. Por algo ustedes me pagan. —Sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia Bella—. Fue un placer conocerte, Izzy.

Una explosión de pánico corrió por la sangre de Bella. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y negó con la cabeza.

—No... No me llames así.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron por la vehemencia en su tono.

—Mierda —respondió arrepentido—. Lo siento mucho, Bella. No quise ofenderte, no estaba pensando.

Ella apartó la mirada y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Rosalie le lanzó una mirada comprensiva antes de llevar a Bella afuera, donde Emmett estaba esperando en su jeep.

Rosalie la detuvo cuando llegaron al auto.

—Realmente no quería ofenderte, cariño.

Bella suspiró.

—Lo sé, lo siento, fue una reacción instintiva. Ustedes acaban de conocerme y todo lo que conocen sobre mí es mi rostro.

—No, Bella, eso no es todo lo que conocemos. Sé que te encanta la cerveza de raíz y que te caíste de un árbol cuando tenías ocho años y te rompiste el brazo. Sé que tienes una cicatriz en la rodilla por caerte de tu bicicleta y que tu padre les enseñó a ti y a Em cómo disparar un arma cuando tenías diez años.

Bella miró a la mujer a los ojos, asombrada.

—No... no sé qué decir, Rosalie.

Rose sonrió tristemente.

—No tienes que decir nada. Solo quiero que entiendas que, si bien es posible que no te conozca personalmente, sé quién eres y te quiero.

Bella se acercó, abrazando a Rosalie con fuerza.

—Gracias —susurró.

Rose asintió y le hizo un gesto para que tomara el asiento del copiloto, al lado de Emmett. Bella se resistió, ya que no quería entrometerse y tomar el lugar legítimo de Rose al lado de su marido.

—No digas nada. —Se rio Rosalie. Abrió la puerta y se deslizó en el asiento trasero, guiñándole un ojo a Bella y haciendo un gesto para que le entregara el estuche de la guitarra.

Bella parpadeó y se rindió, dándose cuenta de que no ganaría esta discusión. Tragó saliva y se subió en el asiento del copiloto, descansando su mochila en sus pies antes de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Miró a Emmett, quien le lanzó una gran sonrisa. Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de evitar la sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro. Después de solo diez minutos de paseo por calles vagamente familiares, se detuvieron frente a una gran casa blanca de tres pisos con persianas rojas y una valla blanca.

Bella salió del jeep y miró a la casa McCarty con nostalgia ya que una serie de recuerdos la asaltaron a la vez. Emmett apareció a su lado y tomó su mochila.

—¿Se ve igual a como la recuerdas? —preguntó él con curiosidad.

Ella le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Sí y no. Las persianas eran azules y no había un columpio en el porche. Pero aparte de eso, es como si viera uno de mis sueños.

Emmett sonrió tristemente, tirando de su brazo y guiándola hacia la puerta principal.

—Vamos. Papá está adentro con Joey.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Joey?

Emmett se rio ligeramente.

—Joseph McIntyre* segundo. Es un cachorro Bulldog Inglés. Lo más feo que hayas visto en tu vida, Bells.

—No hables de mi bebé, Emmett —dijo Rose detrás de ellos—. O si no, el perro más feo estará en la cama conmigo y tú estarás abajo.

—Aww, vamos, Rosie, solo dije que era feo, no que no lo amara —gimió Emmett mientras abría la puerta principal.

El sonido de las patas y ladridos resonó en la casa cuando el pequeño perro moreno y arrugado se precipitó por el pasillo con piso de madera. El cachorro inmediatamente comenzó a ladrarle a la recién llegada, causando que Bella retrocediera asustada. Emmett se agachó y recogió al pequeño perro, arrullándolo amorosamente mientras le rascaba la cabeza.

—¿Quién es un buen chico? ¿Eh?

—Lo juro, hijo, tratas a ese maldito perro mejor que a tu viejo —dijo una voz profunda y grave desde la habitación contigua.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron un poco y su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente. Emmett sonrió y la empujó hacia adelante. Caminó lentamente hacia la sala de estar hasta que apareció el rostro imponente de Robert McCarty. A pesar de que estaba sentado en su amada silla reclinable, todavía se podía decir que él era un hombre grande. Casi dos metros de altura y con pinta de leñador, Mac siempre había sido una figura imponente. Ella podía ver que su oscuro cabello estaba ahora salpicado de gris y su rostro estaba un poco más demacrado por la edad pero aun así era apuesto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en este momento del...? —Las palabras de Mac se detuvieron en su boca cuando miró hacia arriba y vio a la joven de pie en la puerta.

Sus dedos jugaron nerviosamente con los bolsillos de su sudadera y tímidamente se quitó la capucha, revelando una vieja y gastada gorra de los Mariners. El reconocimiento y el dolor por su mejor amigo fallecido lo golpearon como un puñetazo en el estómago. Se levantó lentamente, como si la joven pudiera alejarse en cualquier momento.

La esperanza feliz surgió por sus venas, preguntándose si esta era su hija perdida de hace tanto tiempo. Ella se quitó la gorra y aunque el cabello era de un color diferente, se encontró mirando a los cálidos ojos marrones de Charlie Swan. Mac siempre había sido un hombre de gran corazón y ruidoso, pero algo cambió en él cuando perdió no solo a su mejor amigo, sino también a su casi hija. Aunque trató de mantenerse fuerte y afectuoso con su hijo, incluso él tenía que admitir que se volvió más estoico y retraído.

Mientras miraba hacia abajo a la pequeña forma de Isabella Swan por primera vez en casi diez años, fue llevado de vuelta al día en que sus vidas fueron destrozadas. La tarea de decirle a Bella que su padre había fallecido había caído sobre él. La joven se había quejado en sollozos, negándose a dejar su lugar en el sofá durante dos días. Él y Emmett se habían quedado a su lado todo el tiempo, los tres se apoyaban entre sí.

Una semana más tarde, Mac había solicitado la custodia legal de Bella, a petición escrita de su mejor amigo. Incluso si Charlie no lo hubiera mencionado en su testamento, Mac sabía que él habría hecho lo mismo. Amaba a esa chica tanto como a su propio hijo. Diez días después de que él archivara la moción, Renée Dwyer entró en sus vidas y desgarró por las costuras todo lo que acababa de comenzar a reparar lentamente. Nada volvió a ser igual después de eso.

Bella aclaró su garganta y agarró ansiosamente la gorra en sus manos. Ella vio como una amplia gama de emociones aparecían en la cara de Mac. Su corazón casi salió de su pecho por la felicidad cuando él le dio una sonrisa acuosa y pronunció las palabras que había anhelado escuchar cada día desde que se había ido.

—Mi Bella, te he estado esperando.

Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y corrió directamente a sus brazos con una fuerza que lo hizo retroceder un paso para evitar caerse.

—Oomph, pegas fuerte para ser una niña tan pequeña. —Se rio entre dientes.

—Oh, Mac —sollozó en su pecho—. Te extrañé mucho.

—Ssh, no te estreses, cariño —murmuró mientras acariciaba su cabello—. También te hemos extrañado.

Miró hacia la puerta y vio a Emmett y Rosalie abrazarse con lágrimas visibles en sus rostros también.

—¿Lo sabías? —le preguntó a su hijo, pensando en algunas palabras para él si se lo había ocultado.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza.

—No, pa. Acaba de llegar al bar hace un par de horas.

Bella sorbió y se alejó, limpiándose la cara con la manga de su sudadera una vez más. Al ritmo que iba, no creía poder devolvérsela a James, sin importar cuántas veces la lavara.

—¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? —comenzó Mac a divagar. Él se contuvo y negó con la cabeza—. Lo siento, no quiero bombardearte. Solo quiero escuchar todo.

La cara de Emmett se oscureció y rio sin humor.

—Es posible que desees volver a pensar en esa declaración, papá.

Mac miró a Bella con preocupación.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás en problemas? ¿Necesitas algo?

La culpabilidad golpeó a Bella con toda su fuerza, pateándose a sí misma por dejar que sus miedos le impidieran regresar antes. Justo cuando abrió la boca para responder, un fuerte gruñido brotó de su estómago. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con el calor de la vergüenza cuando los otros soltaron algunas risas.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste, cariño? —le preguntó Mac, poniéndose en modo padre como si no hubiera pasado ni un día entre ellos.

Ella arrugó la frente pensativa antes de contestar.

—¿Dos días? Creo, de todos modos. Todo ha estado un poco agitado.

—¿Dos días? —preguntó Mac incrédulo—. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando como para que olvidaras comer? ¿Por dos días?

—¿Por qué no llevamos esta conversación a la cocina? —sugirió Rosalie—. Le haré a Bella algo de comer mientras ella te cuenta su historia.

Bella le sonrió agradecida a Rose, quien le guiñó un ojo a cambio. Mac asintió y condujo a sus visitantes hacia la gran cocina. Bella notó algo triste que la habitación había sido completamente remodelada. Todos los electrodomésticos y gabinetes eran nuevos; el feo papel estampado de paisley fue reemplazado por uno azul cielo. Miró a Mac, que la miraba expectante.

—Se ve bien. Aunque casi echo de menos el viejo papel tapiz.

Emmett dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada y golpeó la mesa con su mano.

—No jodas, Bells. Esa era la mierda más fea que jamás hubiera visto.

—Emmett Dale McCarty —gruñó Mac—. Cuida tu lenguaje frente a las damas.

Los ojos de Emmett se agrandaron. A pesar de que era un hombre adulto, sabía que su padre no dudaría en patearle el culo.

—Sí, señor. Pero en mi defensa —continuó, señalando a Bella—. Creo que ella puede maldecir más que nosotros dos.

Mac la miró y levantó una ceja espesa. Ella sonrió dulcemente antes de mirar hacia otro lado y silbar.

—Está bien, no hablemos sobre eso. Sigue siendo de mal educación, Em.

Em asintió e hizo un gesto hacia las paredes.

—De hecho Edward remodeló la cocina hace unos dos años.

Bella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿En serio? ¿Es carpintero?

Emmett asintió.

—Sí, él está construyendo en la parte posterior del bar mientras hablamos. Vamos a expandirlo un poco.

—¿Cómo te conociste con todos? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Bueno —comenzó Emmett—. Edward y Alice se mudaron aquí en la escuela secundaria cuando el Dr. Cullen se hizo cargo del puesto del doctor Gerandy cuando se retiró. Son buenas personas. Incluso abrieron una clínica gratuita en Port Angeles hace unos años.

Rose sonrió y se apoyó en los hombros de Emmett por un momento.

—Jazz es mi primo, que se enamoró de Alice desde la primera vez que se vieron. Estaba saliendo con su hermano en ese momento.

La boca de Bella se abrió con sorpresa.

—Entonces, ¿tú y Edward...?

Rosalie se rio.

—Sí, pero solo durante un par de meses. Fue él quien me presentó a Emmett. Y el resto es, bueno, historia.

Mac aclaró su garganta y sonrió alentadoramente a Bella.

—Está bien, ahora escuchemos esta historia tuya.

Una hora más tarde, Bella estaba feliz y satisfecha después de devorar un sándwich de queso a la parrilla y sopa de tomate. Lo mismo no se podía decir de Mac, quien se quedó sentado, mirando sus manos aturdido. Ella esperaba que su reacción fuera similar a la furia de Emmett, pero sorprendentemente no fue así.

Sacudió la cabeza y tragó dolorosamente.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Por qué lo sientes _tú_?

—Debería haberte protegido, luchar más fuerte contra Renée. Te defraudé a ti y a tu padre —respondió con tristeza.

Ella extendió la mano y tomó su mano, exprimiéndola para consolarlo.

—No, no hagas esto, Mac. Hiciste lo que pudiste. Ningún tribunal te hubiera otorgado la custodia sobre mi madre si ella no representaba una amenaza para mi bienestar. En todo caso, debería haber luchado más por regresar a casa. Debería haber escuchado a mi corazón y no haber tenido miedo de las mentiras de Renée.

Mac sonrió tristemente y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que todos tenemos nuestros remordimientos, cariño. Ahora, avanzamos, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Bella brillaron con lágrimas contenidas y felices y asintió.

—Sí, ahora avanzamos.

Él se estiró y la abrazó.

—Estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto.

Ella sollozó.

—Yo también, Mac. Finalmente estoy en casa.

* * *

***Joseph Mulrey McIntyre:** más conocido como Joe McIntyre o Joey McIntyre, es un cantante, compositor y actor estadounidense, conocido por ser el miembro más joven del grupo de pop New Kids on the Block.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta nueva aventura. ¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Respuestas a preguntas frecuentes:**__ tiene 26 capítulos, final feliz, y vamos a tratar de actualizar tres veces a la semana._

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Vampiremmangel, Techu, Tata XOXO, carolaap, Mel. ACS, Vall, angryc, Kriss21, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, cavendano13, kaja0507, piligm, saraipineda44, krisr0405, mony17, BereB, Chayley Costa, Moni, somas, Brenda Cullenn, Pam Malfoy Black, Liz Vidal, Melany, Shikara65, Adriana Molina, Neifer, patymdn, tulgarita, Deathxrevenge, jupy, calia19, LOQUIBELL, Tecupi, almacullenmasen, Nina Duciel, miop, melina, Cary, torrespera172, freedom2604, vanina iliana, rjnavajas, Esal y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Capítulo 3: Life Starts Now

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **luzalejatb

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ****Life Starts Now**

.

_And now it's your chance to move on_  
_Change the way you've lived for so long_  
_You find the strength you've had inside all along_  
_  
__'Cause life starts now_

_.._

_**Life Starts Now**_de **Three Days Grace**

.

Bella se quedó allí sentada, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando Alice cortó y recortó su cabello y luego aplicó un tono de color más oscuro. Sus ojos se vieron atraídos por la gran pila de cabello rubio claro esparcido en el suelo, un símbolo de su vida anterior siendo cortado.

Había sentido aprensión en el momento en que Alice y Rose la arrastraron escaleras arriba a un baño grande. La empujaron a un asiento frente a un tocador de roble y sus ojos quedaron cautivados por su reflejo en el espejo. Los círculos oscuros formaban medias lunas debajo de sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban un poco delgadas, casi cetrinas. Cerró los ojos cuando una de ellas le puso una toalla alrededor de los hombros antes de llevarla a la bañera para lavar su cabello, antes de cortarlo. Veinticinco centímetros más tarde, su pelo colgaba justo debajo de sus hombros y era lo más corto que ella podía recordar desde antes de mudarse a L.A.

Mientras esperaban a que se procesara el color, Alice se sentó en la encimera del lavamanos, balanceando sus piernas. Ella comenzó a hacerle preguntas al azar a Bella sobre su vida, mientras Rose ponía los ojos en blanco a su amiga.

—Y, ¿cómo es Justin Bieber? —preguntó ella emocionada.

Rose gimió.

—No esto de nuevo —murmuró.

Bella intercambió su mirada entre sus nuevas amigas.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

—Allie está enamorada de Bieb.

Alice resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—No lo estoy. Simplemente, ¡es un niño tan lindo! ¡Y sin contar la forma en la que puede cantar!

Rose resopló sin gracia.

—Estás a solo unos años de ser una asalta cunas, Allie.

Alice chilló y arrojó una pastilla de jabón a la amazona, causando que Bella se riera. Ambas mujeres se detuvieron y voltearon a mirarla.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron.

—¿Ahora qué?

Rose sonrió suavemente y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. Simplemente tienes una risa muy bonita.

Las mejillas de Bella se calentaron y sonrió.

—Gracias. No ha habido mucho de qué reírse desde hace un tiempo.

Rose guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

—Bueno, desde ahora eso va a cambiar. No pasarás un día sin reírte a carcajadas por algo aquí, especialmente con Emmett.

Bella sonrió.

—Oh, me lo imagino. Siempre estaba haciendo algo y metiéndonos en problemas, solo porque pensaba que sería divertido.

La alarma del teléfono de Alice sonó y saltó de la encimera.

—De acuerdo, ¡vamos a enjuagar esto y ver tu nueva yo, Bella! —chilló alegremente. Mientras ajustaba la temperatura del agua, se volvió hacia Bella y le dio una sonrisa descarada—. Entonces, realmente. ¿Cómo es Justin?

Ella parpadeó y se encogió de hombros.

—Es un niño talentoso, pero bastante molesto.

Rose soltó una carcajada cuando el rostro de Alice cayó.

—Te dije que él era como satanás, Allie

Bella rodó sus ojos esta vez.

—Es un niño, Rose. Dejando a un lado lo molesto y lo desagradablemente alegre a un lado, sigue siendo solo un niño.

Rose hizo un movimiento con su mano, como si estuviera de acuerdo con el punto de Bella. Tan pronto como el color desapareció y el cabello de Bella se secó, Alice rompió el silencio:

—Yyyyyyy —arrastró las palabras mientras cepillaba y peinaba el cabello de la joven—. ¿Qué hay de Eminem?

Rose se animó y asintió ansiosamente. Bella suspiró y se echó a reír.

—Es medio amable, de cierto modo idiota.

—¿Es tan caliente en la vida real? —preguntó Alice.

Bella se mordió el labio y sonrió.

—Más caliente.

Rose suspiró.

—Él es tan follable.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? —intervino Bella, haciendo que Rose arqueara una ceja perfectamente formada.

—¿Lo has hecho? —preguntó ella maliciosamente.

Bella parpadeó y fingió ignorancia.

—¿He hecho qué?

Rose rodó sus ojos una vez más.

—Follarte a Eminem.

Bella se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Por lo que he escuchado, prefiere a sus mujeres un poco más sucias que yo.

—¿Te has follado a alguien famoso en absoluto?

Bella frunció los labios y asintió.

—Solo un par. La mayoría de los chicos con los que he salido son los que están detrás de escena.

—¿Qué hay de James Tillman? —dijo Alice.

Bella suspiró, con su mente llenándose con pensamientos de su mejor amigo.

—James es... complicado —se interrumpió, negándose a picar el anzuelo y compartir cualquier detalle innecesario de su relación. Su privacidad y confianza no eran algo que ella estuviera dispuesta a ceder por el bien de la "charla de chicas", sin importar lo divertido que podría ser el participar. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de tener amigas. Pasar de ser la mejor amiga de Emmett a estar rodeada de productores y tutores dejó mucho que desear en esa área en particular.

Alice le quitó la toalla de los hombros y gritó:

—¡Ta-da!

Bella se volvió para mirarse en el espejo, asombrada por la vista que la saludó: una chica que era completamente irreconocible para ella misma. Su cabello era castaño oscuro con algunos tonos de rubio que hacían iluminaciones. Ella giró ligeramente la cabeza, moviendo su cabello ahora hasta los hombros. El nuevo color le trajo a sus ojos un cálido tono dorado que ella amó de inmediato.

_«Esta soy yo. Esto es lo que soy, la que siempre debería haber sido»._

Ella respiró profundo y lo dejó salir lentamente, antes de asentir a Alice y darle una sonrisa brillante.

—Es perfecto, Alice. No hay rastro de Izzy Dwyer a la vista.

Rose levantó la barbilla de Bella con su dedo índice.

—Sé que estás tratando de esconderte pero no te pierdas por dentro.

Bella sonrió tristemente.

—No lo entiendes, Rosalie. Izzy Dwyer fue un gran acto. Nunca fui yo misma, fui ella todo el tiempo. Ahora, creo que voy a ser capaz de encontrarme nuevamente, si eso tiene sentido.

Rosalie pensó sus palabras por un momento, antes de asentir y poner su mano en el hombro de Bella.

—Bien entonces, estaremos allí contigo en esta aventura.

**.**

**.**

Cuando todas terminaron, volvieron a bajar las escaleras. Mac sonrió ante la transformación de Bella y mantuvo sus brazos abiertos para un abrazo.

—Te ves bien, pequeña. Mucho más como tú.

Bella sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre mayor.

—Gracias, Mac.

Rosalie se acercó y le dio un codazo a su marido.

—¿Cómo es que no heredaste las tácticas sutiles de papi Mac?

Bella soltó una risita y resopló.

—¿Papi Mac? —preguntó ella, tratando de no reír.

Rose sonrió y asintió mientras Mac solo sacudía la cabeza, divertido.

Bella suspiró.

—He extrañado tanto esto. Todo es muy solitario sin una familia.

—Silencio ahora —murmuró Mac en su pelo—. Siempre has sido y siempre serás parte de esta familia, Bella.

Ella se tragó el nudo en la garganta y asintió, apretándolo con fuerza. Se separaron y ella se sentó en el brazo del sillón reclinable de Mac mientras él regresaba a su asiento. Emmett, Rose y Alice se acomodaron en el sofá frente a ellos y todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez. Mac levantó la mano y la sala se quedó en silencio.

—De acuerdo, ahora sé que todos tenemos preguntas pero debemos hacer una a la vez. Soy el mayor, así que yo voy primero.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco y las chicas sofocaron risitas. Bella sintió una punzada al pensar que podría haber tenido todo esto antes, si solo hubiera pensado con su corazón y no con su cabeza. Fue bastante fácil para ella ver cuánto Rosalie y Alice amaban y respetaban a su padre sustituto. Con suerte, esta vez, ella volvería con su familia, con las nuevas incorporaciones.

Mac se volvió para mirar a Bella y extendió la mano.

—Sé que has estado un poco perdida durante los últimos días, pero ahora que estás aquí, ¿has pensado en el futuro?

Ella parpadeó y bajó la vista a sus manos entrelazadas, suspirando.

—Para ser honesta, no. No lo he hecho. Todo esto ha sido tan surrealista que simplemente no puedo entender todo. Creo que mi próximo paso es encontrar algo para alquilar o algo así hasta que descubra cuál será mi próximo movimiento.

—No harás tal cosa —le informó Mac con naturalidad—. Puedes quedarte aquí. Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados donde solías quedarte cuando eras más joven. Además, está la vieja habitación de Emmett si quieres esa. Solo se queda allí cuando Rosie lo patea hasta la acera cuando hace algo estúpido. —Los ojos de Mac centellearon de alegría mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su nuera.

Rose le sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Emmett sacudía su cabeza.

—¿Es la hora de "molestar a Em"? —se quejó a medias, tratando de ocultar su propia diversión.

Rosalie se inclinó y besó a su esposo en la mejilla.

—Es tu culpa por proporcionarnos un entretenimiento tan amplio.

Él sonrió y puso su brazo sobre el hombro de su esposa, riendo.

—No puedo evitarlo, es mi naturaleza ser el alma de la fiesta.

Mac negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, hijo. Tengo canas que lo demuestran. —Volvió su atención hacia Bella—. En serio, cariño, la habitación es tuya. Al menos hasta que llegue el momento de que tomes de vuelta la casa de tu papá.

Ella le lanzó una mirada confundida.

—No entiendo. ¿Creí que mi madre vendió la casa?

El pecho de Mac se hinchó con orgullo mientras asentía.

—Eso hizo. Me la vendió a mí —respondió, deteniéndose por unos momentos para permitir que ella asimilara esa información.

—Tú… ¿Tú compraste mi casa? ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella incrédula.

—Soy tu padrino, Bella. Charlie era lo más parecido que he tenido a un hermano y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que esa mujer se deshiciera de tu casa. Tu padre te la dejó, ella no tenía por qué venderla sin consultarte. Pensé que, como no podía seguir los deseos de Charlie al criarte, a cambio haría todo lo posible por asegurarme de que tuvieras un hogar al que regresar cuando quisieras.

Las lágrimas picaron sus ojos una vez más y se encontró abrumada por la emoción. Apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y acunó su cabeza entre sus manos, permitiendo sentir todo lo que la abrumaba en ese momento: la angustia por perder a su padre, la soledad de estar por su cuenta, la ira hacia su madre por ocultarle todo. Sintió que la mano de Mac frotaba ligeramente su espalda, lo que hizo que se sentara y se limpiara las lágrimas de la cara. Cuando miró a los otros en el sofá, encontró miradas mixtas entre simpatía y tristeza. Ella les sonrió suavemente.

—Estoy bien —dijo en voz baja, intentando tranquilizarlos a todos—. Estaré bien.

Alice y Rose le dieron sus cálidas sonrisas. Emmett la miró a los ojos y asintió, haciéndole saber que él entendía. Bella se tragó el nudo en la garganta y miró a Mac. Los ojos del anciano brillaron con lágrimas contenidas.

—Entonces —dijo, tratando de sonar alegremente—. ¿Eres dueño de mi casa? ¿Alguien vive allí?

Mac sonrió y asintió.

—Después de unos cinco años más o menos, parecía una pena dejar la casa vacía, así que la alquilamos. Ha habido tres inquilinos, el último es Ed. Ha vivido allí durante aproximadamente un año mientras construye su propia casa.

Bella hizo un ruido de sorpresa, haciendo que Alice se riera.

—Ha sido el sueño de mi hermano durante años construir un hogar con sus propias manos. Tiene un terreno no muy lejos, cerca de La Push. Entre su trabajo de carpintería, ha logrado un gran progreso en la casa.

Bella le sonrió, sintiendo la calidez y el orgullo con los que Alice claramente defendía a Edward.

—Está bien —asintió Bella—. Me quedaré aquí entonces.

Emmett se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Entonces, la siguiente pregunta es: ¿cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte? ¿Te vas a esconder permanentemente o simplemente esperas a que las cosas se calmen, antes de volver?

Ella frunció el ceño al pensar y su estómago se revolvió ante la idea de volver a su casa fría y solitaria en Beverly Hills, solo para estar rodeada de gente falsa. Ella no quería irse, pero sabía que eventualmente tendría que hacerlo. Ella tenía obligaciones y contratos, así como personas cuyos trabajos dependían de ella.

—En algún momento, tendré que volver, simplemente no sé cuándo. —Ella hizo una pausa, su corazón se rompió por la forma en que el rostro de Emmett cayó—. Pero prometo que no perderé contacto como lo hice antes. Nunca podría dejarlos así de nuevo.

Emmett sonrió levemente y asintió, casi como si no le creyera del todo.

Alice rebotó levemente en su asiento antes de hablar.

—¡Mi turno! Cuando descubriste que tenías un acosador, ¿por qué no fuiste a la policía?

Bella respiró profundamente por la nariz y pensó en su respuesta antes de hablar.

—De hecho lo hice, pero lo descartaron. Supongo que reciben tantas quejas de las celebridades que a veces las dejan de lado. Mi agente, Tanya, se puso furiosa cuando nos rechazaron, así que contrató algo de seguridad adicional. Todavía no he descubierto cómo entró el acosador a mi casa, a menos que fuera un trabajo interno. —Ella negó con la cabeza, como desechando ese pensamiento—. Pero solo un puñado de personas tienen autorización para acceder. No puedo creer que alguno de ellos haga algo así.

Mac pasó su mano pensativamente por su rostro.

—Tal vez no era tu gente —reflexionó—. Tal vez fue alguien que tuvo acceso a lo que ellos sabían.

Bella frunció los labios pensativa e hizo una nota mental para encontrar una manera de contactar a Tanya para verificar esa posibilidad.

—Bueno —comenzó Rosalie—. Dicho eso, ¿tienes algún plan mientras te alojas en el lujoso Forks?

Bella no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa que estaba en la cara de la amazona.

—No, en realidad no. Estaba pensando que tal vez podría trabajar en mi bronceado —respondió con la cara seria.

La boca de Rosalie se contrajo mientras trataba de contener una risa, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil. Las risitas pronto brotaron de las bocas de las mujeres. Emmett observaba con la alegría llenando su pecho mientras miraba a las dos mujeres que adoraba llevarse como hermanas perdidas de hace mucho tiempo.

Rose contuvo el aliento y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, antes de animarse con una idea.

—Oye, ¿qué pensarías de trabajar en el bar?

Bella arqueó una ceja, la idea era sorprendente y emocionante para ella. Prácticamente había crecido en el bar. Sonrió con cariño, recordando la primera vez que se paró en un taburete para servirle una cerveza de barril a su padre. Mac siempre era su primera parada y la de Emmett en su camino a casa desde la escuela. Mac y Charlie complacieron a los niños que jugaban al barman, pero siempre se aseguraron de que salieran antes de la hora feliz o antes de que las multitudes aparecieran. No es que consiguieran mucha gente en aquel entonces.

Ella miró a Emmett a los ojos y pudo ver literalmente las ruedas girando dentro de su cabeza mientras una sonrisa traviesa cruzaba su rostro.

—Es una gran idea, Rosie. Scrappy conoce bien el bar. Eso también me evitaría poner un anuncio en el periódico como lo iba a hacer. Necesitamos otro par de manos, especialmente los fines de semana, ya que la universidad de la Península abrió una nueva sede por estos lares. Además, el área se ha urbanizado y la población se ha disparado no hace mucho debido a que la historia de algún libro popular se desarrolló aquí. —Él rodó los ojos juguetonamente y sonrió ansiosamente—. ¿Entonces qué dices?

Bella sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo.

—¡Me encantaría! —Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, la realidad se estrelló contra ella, quitándole la sonrisa de la cara. Trabajar en un bar lleno de estudiantes universitarios pondría a prueba su suerte al no ser reconocida.

Los ojos de Emmett escanearon su rostro, confundidos por el cambio repentino en su comportamiento.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Bella sonrió tristemente.

—Pensándolo bien, tal vez esa no sea una buena idea. No quiero arriesgarme a ser descubierta.

Alice ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró a Bella pensativa.

—Creo que estarás bien —comentó animadamente—. Apenas te pareces a la chica que hemos visto en televisión. Además, la iluminación en el bar será tenue.

Bella se mordió el labio mientras pensaba. Por un lado, era un riesgo, pero por otro lado, realmente quería aceptar la oferta de trabajo.

Afortunadamente, notando que no había cambiado mucho en su habilidad para leer a su hermana pequeña como un libro, Emmett se dio cuenta de su vacilación.

—¿Qué tal esto? —ofreció—. Ven y ayúdanos durante los turnos lentos. Si cambias de opinión, házmelo saber.

Ella asintió con gratitud y le sonrió a su mejor amigo. Se puso de pie, con ayuda de la mano de su esposa.

—¿Qué tal si regresamos allí ahora? Ya casi es la hora feliz y estoy seguro de que Whit puede querer un descanso.

—¿With? —preguntó Bella confundida.

Alice dejó escapar una risa tintineante.

—Se refiere a mi esposo, Jasper Whitlock, el tipo que está en el bar con acento sexy.

La boca de Bella formó una "o" y ella asintió en comprensión.

Cuando los cuatro se prepararon para irse, Mac abrazó a Bella y la apretó con fuerza.

—Sé que volverás más tarde pero me da miedo dejarte ir otra vez —murmuró en su cabello.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y le dio una sonrisa acuosa.

—Conozco la sensación; volveré. Lo prometo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la dejó ir a regañadientes. Ella lo saludó con la mano antes de salir por la puerta principal.

**.**

**.**

Cuando entraron al bar, la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Jasper fue casi cómica.

—¡Dios, Em, pensé que volverías después de dejar a las chicas! ¡Me muero de hambre y tengo que orinar como un caballo de carreras!

Él se sonrojó y se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Disculpen mi lenguaje, señoritas —se disculpó.

—Deja de quejarte y tratar de quedar bien con las mujeres, Whit.

Jasper le dio un puñetazo a Em en el bíceps.

—Mi mamá me enseñó a tratar bien a una dama, chofer esclavo.

Emmett rodó los ojos.

—Bien, toma tu descanso. Estaré en la oficina finalizando algunos trámites y Rosie va a preparar la cocina.

Jasper le lanzó una mirada confundida.

—Entonces, ¿quién estará al frente?

Emmett le sonrió a Bella.

—Ella.

Jasper se volvió hacia ella y levantó una ceja.

—¿Crees que puedes manejarlo, pequeña dama?

Ella cuadró sus hombros ante el desafío.

—Cuando sea, vaquero.

Jasper rio.

—Me agradas, chica. Tienes carácter. El cabello también se ve bien —gritó mientras él y Alice salían del edificio.

Rose le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y desapareció en la cocina mientras Emmett la familiarizaba con la disposición actual de la barra. Cuando terminó, se recostó contra uno de los enfriadores de hielo. Él le dio una sonrisa feliz y negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no puedo creer que estés frente a mí, Scrappy.

Ella se acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Conozco la sensación, Shaggy.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró, arrugando la nariz.

—Aunque, ya no te ves como Shaggy —gimió ligeramente—. Supongo que tendré que empezar a llamarte Fred ahora.

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—No, por favor. Prefiero que me llames Vilma.

Ella estalló en risitas.

—No te preocupes, te pareces más a La Criatura estos días, pero siempre serás mi Shaggy.

Él alborotó su pelo y no puso expresión ante su broma.

—Ja, ja, muy divertido, ñoña. Estaré en la oficina. Solo grita si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella lo saludó y luego comenzó a revisar los niveles de existencias con la lista que Em le había mostrado. Después de unos momentos de silencio, escuchó que se abría la puerta de atrás y un aroma almizclado de canela flotaba bajo su nariz. Levantó la mirada y vio a Edward, que la estaba mirando con sorpresa. Ella sonrió, haciendo que se separara de su mirada y caminara hacia un taburete. Mientras sus largas piernas lo llevaban a través de la habitación, no pudo evitar notar la forma en que su cabello empapado de sudor se pegaba a sus sienes, dándole una apariencia mucho más oscura que el resto de su cabello castaño rojizo. Sus bíceps se hincharon levemente mientras se sentaba y apoyaba los brazos en la parte superior de la barra.

Él le dio una sonrisa genuina y ella no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo guapo que era. Tenía la mandíbula afilada y angulada, con aproximadamente un día de barba mejorándola. Sus ojos verde mar eran claros y llenos de luz.

—Hola —dijo él bajito, con su voz vacilante debido a su última interacción.

—Hola —respondió ella con su voz tan suave como la suya.

Él le tendió la mano para presentarse.

—¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? Soy Edward Cullen. Eres Bella, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió ampliamente, divertida por su intento de aliviar la tensión con humor. Ella asintió y deslizó su mano en la suya, sintiendo un calor llenar su pecho cuando sus palmas se tocaron.

—Es un placer conocerte, Edward.

Él soltó su mano y se apoyó en sus antebrazos.

—Por cierto, tu cabello se ve bien. Te queda mucho mejor que el rubio.

Ella sintió que su cara se calentaba con un sonrojo, algo que no había hecho en años.

—Gracias. Se siente mejor también. Como que soy más yo de lo que he sido en años.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella íntimamente.

—No puedo siquiera imaginármelo. Debe ser estresante vivir una doble vida.

Ella parpadeó y rompió el contacto visual al mirar sus manos.

—Sí, fue estresante, pero no lo llamaría vivir una doble vida. Yo solo... —se interrumpió, buscando las palabras adecuadas para transmitir sus pensamientos—. Yo era ella, todo el tiempo. Isabella Swan no existe en ese mundo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, causando una sacudida en su sistema por su intensidad de verde.

—Es una pena. He oído mucho sobre Isabella Swan y suena mucho más interesante que Izzy Dwyer.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—Bueno, está de suerte, señor. A mí me agrada más Bella Swan.

Su rostro se dividió en una gran sonrisa.

—Me alegra que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo.

Ella suspiró feliz y golpeó ligeramente su mano contra la barra.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle, señor Cullen?

Él se inclinó hacia atrás y sonrió.

—Ya que estoy libre por la noche, ¿qué tal una cerveza de barril?

Ella le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente.

—Ya te la sirvo.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ BereB, rjnavajas, krisr0405, Tulgarita, Kriss21, Emilse Mtz, Yoliki, patymdn, Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, Pili, Melina, Liz Vidal, Katie D. B, angryc, Esal, cavendano13, Deathxrevenge, Florchi C, jupy, Iza, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, kaja0507, Tecupi, Lizdayanna, freedom2604, miop, Shikara65, Chayley Costa, Smedina, sandy56, Mel. ACS, somas, Sheei Luquee, Maryluna, Jade HSos y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Capítulo 4: Believe

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **luzalejatb

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ****Believe**

.

_So give me something to believe_  
_Cause I am living just to breathe_  
_And I need something more_  
_To keep on breathing for_  
_So give me something to believe_

..

_**Believe**_ de **The Bravery**

.

Después de que Bella puso un vaso de cerveza frente a Edward, crearon un cómodo silencio. Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando una o dos veces, haciendo que las mariposas revolotearan en su estómago. Ella estaba lejos de ser virgen pero nunca había tenido este tipo de reacción por un hombre que acababa de conocer. Jasper regresó poco después, dejando a Alice en su tienda para terminar el día. Él y Edward empezaron a bromear fácilmente mientras Bella continuaba haciendo el inventario del bar. Unos momentos más tarde, la puerta de entrada se abrió y entró un hombre. Tenía una estatura promedio y su cabello era corto, casi de un color rubio oscuro. Bella tragó nerviosamente y continuó verificando su lista.

—Hola, Ed, Whit —dijo el recién llegado mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en un taburete cerca de Edward, quien asintió a modo de saludo.

Jasper se apoyó contra la barra y sonrió perezosamente al hombre.

—Hola, Mike. ¿Cómo te va?

Mike le sonrió de vuelta.

—Ahí vamos, hoy estuve un poco ocupado en la tienda. —Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Bella y su sonrisa se ensanchó—. No sabía que estuvieran contratando —reflexionó—. Hola, soy Mike Newton. Soy el dueño de la tienda de artículos deportivos que queda a pocas cuadras de aquí. —Él movió su mano en forma de saludo y le dio su mejor sonrisa.

Ella escaneó rápidamente en su memoria y recordó a un Mikey Newton gordito, con dientes de conejo cuando eran niños. Incluso ella tenía que admitir que ciertamente había crecido bien. Estaba delgado, bastante en forma y sus dientes frontales probablemente habían pasado por unos frenillos.

Bella sonrió levemente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Que bueno verte tan crecido, Mikey.

Él ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Nos conocemos?

La risa ruidosa de Emmett llenó la habitación cuando salió de la oficina.

—Claro que sí, Newt. Ella es la que te pateó el trasero cuando insultaste a mi madre en tercer grado.

Los ojos de Mike se abrieron como platos mientras volvía la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Bella Swan? No puede ser —suspiró en un susurro.

—En persona —respondió ella descaradamente.

Él se echó hacia atrás ligeramente mientras sus ojos se deslizaban sobre ella, de pies a cabeza.

—Guau, creciste bien.

Se mordió el labio para evitar reírse cuando Emmett miró fijamente a Mike, quien divagó, completamente inconsciente.

—Quiero decir, estabas bien mientras crecías, pero, maldita sea, chica —murmuró mientras dejaba escapar un silbido y le guiñaba el ojo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, dejando que la risa surgiera de sus labios. Mike sonrió y su confianza aumentó por su risa.

—Entonces, ¿qué te trae de vuelta a Forks? ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos últimos años?

Ella supuso que se vio abrumada y puso una expresión de ciervo a punto de ser atropellado cuando Emmett saltó a su rescate.

—Bells vivía con su madre en el sur, antes de que ella falleciera.

—Oh, está bien. Lo siento por tu madre, Bella —respondió Mike y en su voz había sincera simpatía.

—Gracias, Mike. —Sonrió agradecida, antes de escabullirse silenciosamente una vez que estuvo inmerso en una conversación con los otros dos hombres.

Ella se acercó furtivamente junto a Emmett y lo golpeó con la cadera.

—¿En el sur? —susurró-gritó.

Emmett sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? L.A. está al sur de aquí.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se rio, entregándole la lista de verificación completa. Sus ojos la miraron, antes de llamar a Jasper.

—Whit, ¿puedes ocuparte de esto antes de que lleguen las personas por la hora feliz? Me quedaré aquí con Bells.

Jasper se volvió y saludó a Emmett como un militar, antes de tomar la lista y desaparecer en el almacén.

Al darse cuenta de que Bella había vuelto al alcance para escucharlo, Mike se volvió hacia ella y reanudó su conversación.

—Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo, Bella?

Pensó que una verdad a medias sería mejor que una mentira descarada.

—Soy escritora.

Edward asintió con aprobación desde detrás de la espalda del hombre, dándole un guiño rápido que removió las mariposas una vez más.

—¿De verdad? —respondió emocionado Mike—. ¿Algo que probablemente hayamos leído?

Ella se rio entre dientes sin humor.

—No, probablemente no, Mike. Solo he escrito algunos artículos de revistas aquí y allá.

Su rostro cayó un poco.

—Oh, eso es genial. Pensé que podríamos haber tenido nuestra propia celebridad en Forks.

Edward se atoró y tosió ya que había tomado un trago al mismo tiempo que el comentario fue pronunciado. Mike se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo con preocupación mientras Bella sacudía su cabeza ligeramente.

_«No sabes ni la mitad de la historia, Newt»._

**.**

**.**

Dos horas después, la taberna tenía una multitud animada de unas veinte personas. El número era un poco menos de lo normal para un lunes por la noche, pero Emmett sugirió que era por las vacaciones. La mayoría de los estudiantes cercanos estaban de viaje; divirtiéndose con sus familias en casa. Edward se había ido hace unas horas y Emmett deambuló por el lugar, charlando con varios clientes, lo que dejó a Bella con Jasper para aprender del bar. Una vez que comenzaron a estar ocupados, él le tendió la mano y le ofreció una banda de pelo negro alrededor de su muñeca. Cuando ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Es de Allie y no tengo idea de por qué la tengo, así que no preguntes.

Bella reprimió una carcajada y agradecida aceptó su oferta. Se recogió el cabello del cuello. Recordando el pasado, se dio cuenta de que había sido afortunada de haber hecho que su pelo rubio le cayera alrededor de la cara durante la mayoría de las sesiones fotográficas en las que había estado. Solo que por el momento eso no ayudaba con su intento de permanecer sin ser reconocida.

Ella y Jasper trabajaban hombro con hombro casi como una máquina bien sincronizada. Ella manejaba la cerveza y las bebidas básicas, mientras él manejaba los cocteles más complicados. El top cuarenta de música salía por los altavoces en el techo y se encontró moviendo sus pies al ritmo de la canción en más de una ocasión. Incluso se sorprendió a sí misma tarareando en voz baja una o dos veces.

A las nueve y diez, se cubrió la boca y bostezó ampliamente. Era difícil creer que tanto hubiera cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Doce horas atrás, ella había estado nerviosa y asustada acerca de cómo sería recibida. Ahora, estaba rodeada por su familia y se sentía sin preocupaciones por primera vez en diez años.

Sin que ella lo supiera, Emmett había estado vigilando a Bella toda la noche. Él quería estar preparado ante la primera señal de cualquier problema. Cuando la vio bostezar, inmediatamente se puso en modo hermano mayor. Se acercó y levantó la mesa de la barra, deslizándose detrás del mostrador. Sonriendo, él puso una mano en su hombro cariñosamente.

—Lo has hecho genial esta noche, Bells.

Ella sonrió orgullosamente.

—Gracias, Em. Estoy feliz de poder sostenerme por mí misma.

Él negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, ¿verdad? —Él extendió la mano y puso un mechón detrás de su oreja—. Somos familia y cuidaremos de ti.

Su corazón se apretó y la emoción se atascó en su garganta cuando asintió, sabiendo que él le estaba siendo honesto.

—Lo sé.

Él aplaudió ligeramente y llamó a Jasper.

—¡With!

El cantinero lo miró desde el cliente con el que estaba hablando y respondió.

—¿Qué necesitas, Em?

—¿Puedes manejarlo solo durante quince minutos? Quiero llevar a Bella a casa.

Jasper asintió.

—Por supuesto, hombre. No te preocupes.

Bella comenzó a hacer un intento a medias para discutir con él pero otro bostezo eligió ese momento para aparecer y Emmett rio.

—Sí, ni siquiera lo intentes. Estás muerta de cansancio, Scrappy. Necesitas descansar un poco.

Ella sonrió cansadamente y entró a la oficina para tomar su chaqueta. Estaban a mitad de camino de la salida cuando el ritmo de la música cambió, lo que provocó que Bella se congelara en seco.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag__  
__Drifting throught the wind__  
__Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin__  
__Like a house of cards__  
__One blow from caving in_

Emmett captó su mirada asustada y rápidamente la puso en movimiento, sacándola de la taberna antes de que tuviera un ataque de pánico completo.

Ella apoyó su espalda contra la fría pared e inspiró profundamente. El ritmo constante de la batería aún se podía oír afuera pero por suerte ya no oía su propia voz. Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Emmett.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él en voz baja.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, pero creo que trabajar en el bar podría no ser una buena idea —respondió, con la voz tan temblorosa como sus nervios en ese momento.

Él asintió y se encogió de hombros levemente.

—Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que sonaría una de tus canciones. Los viernes y sábados por la noche son más del top 40. Usualmente ponemos canciones más melódicas durante la semana. Podemos trabajar así.

Él le lanzó un guiño juguetón, tratando de aliviar la tensión. Tuvo éxito y Bella dejó escapar un exhausto suspiro. Él sonrió tristemente y la guio hacia su jeep.

—Vamos a llevarte a casa.

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó en una cama desconocida y se sentó rápidamente. Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos una vez que se dio cuenta dónde estaba. Trató de concentrarse y pensar en cuál debería ser su siguiente movimiento pero el olor a café que flotaba bajo su puerta la llamaba. Se estremeció cuando sus pies tocaron el frío suelo de madera. Se puso la sudadera de James sobre la camiseta sin mangas y los pantalones de yoga que Rosalie le había prestado la noche anterior. Después de usar la sudadera con capucha durante dos días, definitivamente necesitaba ser lavada, pero decidió que hoy necesitaría la comodidad.

Cuando dobló la esquina y entró en la cocina, se encontró con Alice y Rose sentadas a la mesa con humeantes tazas de café. Ella sonrió tímidamente y las saludó.

—Buenos días, chicas.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron brillantemente.

—Buenos días, Bella —respondió Rose—. ¿Café?

—Sí, por favor.

Alice le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la silla frente a ella mientras Rosalie se levantaba para servir una taza extra de café. Bella se sentó, cruzó las manos y las dejó sobre la mesa. Sintió que la mesa vibraba levemente y se preocupó por un momento, bastante segura de que los terremotos no eran tan comunes en Washington como en California. Después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que era la pierna de Alice que rebotaba la que estaba causando el movimiento.

Rose puso la taza frente a Bella antes de regresar a su asiento. Ella miró ligeramente hacia Alice.

—Al, deja de mover la pierna. Me estás mareando.

Alice rodó los ojos y sacó la lengua, haciendo que Rosalie se riera, antes de volverse hacia Bella.

—Entonces, señorita Bella —comenzó Allie—. Rose y yo estábamos charlando esta mañana y decidimos que es hora de irnos de compras.

Bella tragó su primer sorbo de café, contemplando la sugerencia.

—Uh, está bien. Creo que tiene sentido. De todos modos, necesito comprar algo de ropa y artículos esenciales.

Alice sonrió felizmente.

—¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!

—Espera un segundo —respondió Bella, señalando con su dedo a la chica más pequeña—. Sin exagerar y sin emocionarte demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero mantener el perfil más bajo posible.

Alice hizo un gesto de hacer una cruz sobre su corazón.

—¡Lo prometo!

Rose resopló suavemente antes de volverse hacia Bella.

—¿Quieres algo para el desayuno? ¿O quieres comer algo en el camino?

—En el camino suena bien. Dame veinte minutos para agarrar mi ropa del lavadero y ducharme.

—Claro, adelante, tengo que sacar a pasear a Joey Mac antes de irnos.

Bella se rio, todavía encontrando el nombre del perro hilarante.

—Oye —se burló Rose—. No te burles del perro. Él es mi bebé.

—Junto con Jon, Jordan, Donnie y Danny. —Alice soltó una risita, haciendo que las mejillas de Rose se sonrojaran ligeramente.

Bella levantó una ceja y miró a la amazona con curiosidad. Ella resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—De acuerdo, está bien. Tenemos un gato llamado Jordan y tres peces que llevan el nombre de los demás. Puede que me haya obsesionado un poco.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Alice sarcásticamente—. Y tienes el valor de burlarte de mí por Bieber.

Rose asintió.

—Pero por supuesto que me burlo, al menos mis amores platónicos son de mi edad y no iría a la cárcel por eso.

Allie levantó las manos exasperada.

—¡Dios mío, NO estoy enamorada de él!

Bella negó con la cabeza divertida y se dirigió silenciosamente fuera de la habitación.

Unas horas más tarde, el trío se encontró en una pequeña boutique de Port Angeles, probándose ropa. Una vez que Bella terminó de elegir varios conjuntos, se sentó en una silla y esperó a que sus amigas terminaran. Mientras Rose y Alice se turnaban para usar el único vestidor, Bella disfrutó conversar con las chicas.

—Rose, ¿puedes decirme cómo conociste a Emmett? —preguntó ella en algún punto de la conversación.

Rosalie se recostó contra la pared y una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar ese momento.

—Edward y yo estábamos saliendo cuando conocí a Emmett. Habíamos ido a una fiesta en algún lugar del campus y nos encontramos con unos de sus amigos. Ahora, no me malinterpreten. Edward es uno de los hombres más dulces y amables del mundo pero en el momento en que vi por primera vez a Em, sentí que algo me jalaba hacia él. —Ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente y suspiró—. Incluso antes de esa noche, nuestra relación ya se sentía más como una amistad. Duró otras dos semanas antes de que tomáramos caminos separados. Es como si hubiera sabido que Em y yo habíamos sentido una chispa pero que ninguno de nosotros tenía intención de actuar por él. Él no quería oír nada de eso. Quería que sus dos amigos fueran felices y si era uno con el otro, entonces que así fuera.

Ella sonrió tristemente y cerró los ojos.

—Se merece mucho más de lo que ha vivido con Angela —murmuró en voz baja.

La cabeza de Bella se inclinó levemente hacia un lado.

—¿Angela? ¿Quién es ella?

La puerta del vestidor se cerró ruidosamente, sorprendiendo a Bella, quien miró a Alice, cuyos ojos estaban feroces de furia.

—¿Quién es Angela? —escupió el nombre como si le hubiera dejado un mal sabor de boca—. Ella no es más que una puta con delirios de grandeza. Ella lo ha decepcionado, una y otra vez, usándolo para obtener lo que quiere y luego desapareciendo.

Rosalie frunció los labios y miró a Bella en tono de disculpa.

—Lo siento, cariño, este es un tema delicado para todos nosotros —explicó—. Su padre es el pastor de la iglesia de la ciudad. Ella y Edward salieron durante cinco años, terminando y volviendo. Ella es una verdadera joyita.

Bella rebuscó en su cerebro por un momento antes de recordar algo de cuando era niña. Recordó a una chica que tenía la edad de Bella y era extremadamente alta, con cabello castaño oscuro y gafas.

—¿Te refieres a Angela Weber? La recuerdo de cuando éramos niñas. Era muy tímida y nunca hablaba mucho.

Alice bufó.

—Bueno, cuando llegó a la pubertad en la escuela secundaria, se volvió una perra popular. Comenzaron a salir en segundo año y él juró que iba a casarse con ella. Los planes originales de Ed eran seguir los pasos de nuestro padre y convertirse en doctor. A Angela le encantaba eso, así que él se mudó al estado de Washington y una vez que decidió que la arquitectura y la carpintería eran su pasión, ella trató de obligarlo a abandonar esa "idea tonta y seguir con la carrera más lucrativa". La perra le rompió el corazón ese día y lo dejó.

Alice suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla frente a Bella, con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos grises.

»Ella se mudó a Nueva York para convertirse en modelo. Dos años más tarde, estaba en quiebra y sin trabajo, así que regresó para quedarse con su padre. Ella y Edward se vieron otra vez y se reconciliaron. Intenté convencerlo de que no volviera con ella, pero dijo que era el destino —murmuró algo en voz baja sobre que él era un romántico empedernido.

»Cuando una amiga de ella llamó para decirle que cierto diseñador la quería para un espectáculo, dejó todo y voló a la costa este. —Miró a Bella y sonrió tristemente—. Ella ni siquiera se despidió. Se levantó y se fue. Otra vez. Edward se enteró cuando habló con su padre por teléfono. Le rompió el corazón, otra vez. Es un círculo vicioso. Ella viene a la ciudad, mi hermano pierde la cabeza y olvida que ella es una puta, luego ella se va y le rompe el corazón de nuevo.

—Pero él ha salido con otras personas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella, mirando hacia Rose.

La amazona asintió.

—Claro, ha salido con otras chicas, pero nada serio. Solo unos pocos meses, aquí y allá. Sin embargo, sin importar qué pase, cuando el huracán Angela llega a la ciudad, él siempre queda entre los escombros.

Bella sintió que le dolía el corazón por el pobre hombre. Quién iba a pensar que uno de los pocos hombres en el planeta que aún creía en el amor y el romance estaría embrutecido con alguien que no merecía ni se preocupaba por sus sentimientos. Alice se volvió para mirar a Bella con una expresión rara en su rostro.

—Bella —comenzó ella con su voz en tono de disculpa—. No quiero que malinterpretes lo que te voy a decir, pero por favor no empieces nada con mi hermano.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Alice suspiró.

—Me agradas pero tu futuro está en el aire. No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estarás aquí. Podrías levantarte, marcharte mañana y regresar a tu otra vida, que es loca y agitada. Simplemente no quiero que empieces un romance con él, solo para que termine con el corazón roto.

A pesar de que ella podía entender la protección de Alice hacia su hermano, la espalda de Bella se enderezó por la ofensa.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —siseó ella enojada—. Te conocí hace veinticuatro horas. Estoy aquí escondiéndome por mi seguridad y me estás diciendo que no me meta con tu hermano. Tengo cosas más importantes por las qué preocuparme en este momento que un maldito romance.

Ella se levantó rápidamente, recogiendo su ropa y llevándola a la caja registradora. Unos momentos más tarde, se puso rígida cuando una mano cálida le tocó el hombro. Rose se inclinó hacia delante y acercó sus labios a la oreja de Bella.

—Sé que fue grosero e innecesario pero ella tiene buenas intenciones. Probablemente te sentirías igual si las cosas fueran diferentes y Emmett fuera la persona vulnerable.

Ella giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada azul hielo de Rose, asintiendo una vez.

—Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, pero no voy a aguantarlo de nuevo —respondió Bella. Tomó su cambio y metió su recibo en una de las bolsas, antes de llevarlas al auto. Se deslizó en el asiento trasero y apoyó la cabeza contra el cuero, cerrando los ojos. Miró hacia el asiento a su lado cuando la puerta se abrió y Alice se sentó junto a ella.

Hubo una pausa de vergüenza en el auto, antes de que Alice rompiera el silencio.

—Lo siento —dijo, apenas más fuerte que un susurro—. No quise ofenderte o parecer una perra. De alguna forma, hablar de Angela me saca de mis casillas. —Miró a Bella con ojos arrepentidos—. Lo siento mucho. Por favor perdóname, Bella.

Su molestia previa se deslizó de sus hombros inmediatamente y ella asintió.

—Claro, puedo hacer eso, Alice. Pero por favor no me eches a los lobos de esa manera otra vez, especialmente si no he hecho nada para merecerlo.

Alice asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Después de unos momentos, Rose se subió al asiento del conductor y se volvió para mirar hacia atrás.

—¿Estamos bien ahora?

Alice miró expectante a Bella, quien sonrió y asintió.

—Bien, me alegra —respondió Rose, antes de arrancar el automóvil—. La próxima parada es el supermercado luego podremos ir a casa.

Mientras paseaban por los pasillos de la tienda, añadiendo alimentos básicos y bocadillos en el carro, Bella se alejó para ver la sección de helados. Ella estaba tratando de decidir entre el Americone Dream de Ben & Jerry o el Sutra Karamel cuando oyó una risa masculina a su derecha. Levantó la vista y vio a un hombre joven, que estaba de pie a un lado de ella y le sonreía, con su piel bronceada que contrastaba con sus brillantes dientes blancos.

—Guau, pensé que Newton estaba exagerando cuando comentó lo hermosa que está, señorita Swan —comentó con una voz cálida y melosa.

Ella se apartó de los helados para arquear una ceja hacia el hombre.

—¿En serio? ¿Y quién eres tú? —Ella notó los pantalones azul oscuro y la chaqueta de la policía de Forks que llevaba.

Él sonrió más ampliamente y le tendió la mano, que envolvió la de ella cuando extendió la suya para presentarse.

—Soy Jacob Black, jefe de policía de Forks. Mi papá, Billy, era un buen amigo de tu padre. Era un buen hombre.

Ella tomó aliento y tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta con la mención de su padre.

—Gracias, jefe Black.

Él sonrió.

—Dime Jacob, por favor.

—¡Oh, hola, Jake! —dijo Alice detrás de ellos. Jacob dejó caer la mano de Bella y saludó a la chica más pequeña.

—Hola, Alice. ¿Cómo te va?

Ella sonrió y envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella.

—Nos estamos preparando para pagar, así que solo estaba buscando a Bella aquí.

Los ojos de Jacob se clavaron en los de Bella y sonrió.

—Fue un placer conocerla, señorita Swan. Estoy seguro de que la veré por aquí.

Ella asintió, mirándolo con curiosidad mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba. Había algo familiar en él que no podía recordar.

—¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando, B? —preguntó Alice.

Bella parpadeó y mentalmente se sacudió sus pensamientos. Ella abrió el congelador y decidió llevar ambos sabores. Se lo había ganado.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Yoliki, tulgarita, Maryluna, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, krisr0405, Esal, saraipineda44, rjnavajas, piligm, Melina, jupy, Lady Grigori, Jade HSos, Adriu, Katie D. B, angryc, Lizdayanna, Florchi C, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, Shikara65, aliceforever85, bbluelilas, Kriss21, Tecupi, somas, freedom2604, Deathxrevenge, kaja0507, Smedina y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Capítulo 5: The House That Built Me

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 5: The House That Built Me**

.

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it_  
_This brokenness inside me might start healing_  
_Out here it's like I'm someone else_  
_I thought that maybe I could find myself_  
_If I could walk around I swear I'll leave_  
_Won't take nothing but a memory_  
_From the house that built me_

_.._

_**The House That Built **__**Me **_de **Miranda Lambert**  
.

La mañana siguiente amaneció bien temprano, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana y calentaba la cara de Bella. Ella se estiró un poco, arqueando la espalda, antes de acurrucar la cara más profundo en la almohada. Abrió un ojo cuando escuchó un pequeño rasguño y quejido viniendo del otro lado de la puerta. Se arrastró fuera de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, abriéndola un poco. Se asomó al pasillo, sin ver a nadie, y se asustó cuando el perro se dejó caer en sus pies. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con sus grandes y curiosos ojos, con la lengua colgando a un lado de su boca.

—¿Um, chucho? Estás sentado sobre mis pies —murmuró en voz baja, para que cualquier otro adulto que pudiera escucharla no pensara que estaba loca por hablar con el animal.

Joey ladeó su cabecita, como si se preguntara cuál era su historia. Ella frunció los labios, se puso las manos en las caderas y suspiró. Dio un paso atrás, dejando que el trasero del perro golpeara el piso, y volvió a la cama, sentándose. Joey trotó felizmente y se sentó mirándola una vez más. Ella se agachó y le rascó detrás de las orejas.

—No sé qué quieres, chucho. Nunca antes he tenido una mascota.

—¿Nunca, de verdad? —preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

Levantó la vista, sorprendida, y vio a Mac parado allí sonriendo. Ella negó con la cabeza y se rio.

—No, mamá siempre dijo que no había tiempo para una —respondió con un suspiro.

Una mirada oscura cruzó brevemente la cara de Mac ante la mención de Renée. Él tragó y trató de cambiar de tema, antes de que la ira se apoderara de él.

—¿Qué tal si desayunamos algo? Rose dejó unos muffins con Joey hace un rato.

Ella asintió y sonrió.

—Claro, dame diez minutos para asearme y bajaré.

Veinte minutos y dos muffins con chispas de chocolate después, Bella y Mac llevaron sus cafés y su conversación a la sala. Ella puso su taza en la mesa de centro, antes de caminar hacia el grupo de fotos agrupadas en la repisa de la chimenea. Al menos la mitad de ellas eran de ella y Emmett, de una forma u otra. Hizo una pausa en su escrutinio del pasado, queriendo hacer una pregunta que había estado molestándola.

—Oye, Mac, ¿conozco a un Jacob Black?

Mac se recostó en su sillón reclinable y se frotó la cara con una mano, asintiendo.

—Sí, pero probablemente no lo recuerdas. Él es unos años mayor que Em. Su papá, Billy, era uno de mis mejores amigos. Él, Charlie y yo éramos como los tres mosqueteros. Al menos, hasta que todos comenzamos a asentarnos y tener hijos. Cuando Billy se casó con su esposa, Sarah, él asumió más responsabilidades en la reserva. Su propio padre era el jefe de la tribu Quileute y sufrió un derrame cerebral poco tiempo después de la llegada de Jacob. Cuando mi Vera murió cuando nació Emmett, apenas teníamos noticias de él, excepto muy de vez en cuando.

Mac respiró hondo, soltándolo lentamente.

»La esposa de Billy murió en un accidente automovilístico poco después de que tu mamá dejó Forks, lo que nos unió a los tres de nuevo por un corto periodo de tiempo. Jacob tenía unos diez años, Emmett siete y tú cinco, creo, cuando hicimos un viaje de pesca en grupo. Hombre, fue un desastre. —Mac se limpió una lágrima de su ojo por reír tan fuerte—. Te asustaste por las lombrices y volcaste el bote en el que estabas con tu papá y Em. Esa fue la última vez que te llevamos a pescar. Cora te cuidaba en la cafetería la mañana de los sábados que íbamos a pescar.

Bella caminó hacia el sofá, sentándose en el brazo.

—Entonces, si Jacob es el hijo del jefe de la tribu, ¿cómo terminó con el trabajo de mi papá?

Mac suspiró de nuevo.

—Jacob siempre fue un buen chico y quería hacer más con su vida que quedarse en la reservación. Cuando los perdimos a ti y a Charlie, a todos en el pueblo les afectó. Jake tenía dieciocho en ese momento y decidió que quería seguir los pasos de Charlie. Billy se puso firme y tuvieron una gran pelea, no se hablaron por cinco años, no hasta la boda de su hermana mayor, Rachel. Las cosas todavía están tensas entre ellos pero ni de cerca tan mal como solían estar. Por más que Billy estaba decepcionado de la decisión de Jacob, él también estaba orgulloso por eso. Aunque no he visto a Billy en unos años, sé que está bien.

—Hmmm —tarareó ella en respuesta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te lo encontraste o algo así?

—Sí, ayer en el supermercado. Él se presentó y pensé que se veía familiar. Estaba comenzando a pensar que solo era la chaqueta de la policía de Forks y no el hombre en sí.

Mac sonrió con nostalgia.

—Sí, amabas la chaqueta de tu papá. Él tuvo que conseguir una segunda porque solías acurrucarte con ella cuando trabajaba los turnos de noche. —Una sonrisa brillante iluminó su rostro de repente—. Sabes, la guardé para ti. Todo lo que pensé que te habría gustado está almacenado en el ático de la casa. Estoy seguro de que a Edward no le importaría que rebuscaras allí.

Su corazón dolió ante el pensamiento de su papá, pero al mismo tiempo, se llenó de alegría ante la idea de poder tener algunas de sus cosas con ella, especialmente su chaqueta.

—Gracias, Mac. Eso significa el mundo para mí —respondió mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en su regazo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Después de unos minutos, ella escuchó un resoplido bajo y sintió a Mac mover su mano para limpiarse la cara. Él se aclaró la garganta suavemente.

—Sabes, también lo extraño, Bella. Cada maldito día. La gente siempre te dice que estas cosas mejoran con el tiempo, y lo hacen hasta cierto punto, pero nunca desaparecen por completo. —Él estiró una mano y le movió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja con reverencia—. Pero tenerte en casa, hace que duela menos.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tímida mientras miraba sus sinceros pero afligidos ojos marrones. Ella parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas y tragó el nudo en su garganta, levantándose de su regazo. Caminó hacia la ventana del frente y miró al raro día soleado por unos minutos, sus ojos vagando por las pocas casas que se esparcían por la cuadra, todas con pintura nueva y autos estacionados afuera. Se preguntó qué más había cambiado en el vecindario.

—Voy a ir a caminar, Mac —dijo mientras salía de la habitación, agarrando su chaqueta en el camino—. Volveré más tarde.

—¡Abrígate, está malditamente frío afuera! —gritó Mac en respuesta.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras salía al frío aire fresco. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, dejando que el aire frío llenara sus pulmones. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse automáticamente, siguiendo el camino familiar que, hacía diez años, habrían caminado con regularidad. Sin siquiera realmente quererlo, pronto se encontró parada en el pavimento afuera de su casa de la infancia. El espeluznante árbol viejo todavía se encontraba en medio del patio delantero y una camioneta pick-up negra estaba estacionada enfrente, indicando que era más que probable que Edward estuviera en casa. Se pasó nerviosamente una mano por el cabello y se debatió si en realidad quería o no molestarlo.

Dejó caer la mano con un suspiro frustrado y se dio la vuelta para alejarse, cuando la puerta se abrió con un crujido. Edward dio un paso afuera y sonrió en su dirección.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estás? —dijo, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Sus largas piernas estaban cubiertas por vaqueros holgados, terminando con un par de botas de trabajo de color canela muy gastadas, cuyos cordones estaban sueltos y desatados, como si se las acabara de poner. Una camisa de franela azul con una camiseta blanca debajo completaba el look. Ella caminó por el sendero y los escalones de la entrada, para ver mejor sus ojos verdes, que bailaban con diversión. Era uno de los hombres más atractivos que ella había conocido.

—Hola, Edward —respondió ella en voz baja—. Yo, uh, lamento molestarte. Puedo volver en otro momento. —Comenzó a girarse, pero él extendió la mano y agarró su brazo, dándole una sonrisa encantadora.

—No me importa. Tengo unas horas antes de dirigirme al bar. ¿Necesitabas algo?

Ella tragó y asintió.

—Mac me estaba diciendo más temprano que había algunas cosas de mi papá aquí en el ático. Me estaba preguntando si te importaría que las revisara alguna vez.

Él la miró pensativamente por un momento, antes de retroceder e indicarle que entrara. Ella sonrió y pasó a su lado, antes de que los recuerdos la golpearan en el pecho, obligándola a detenerse en seco. Todo era diferente, pero de alguna forma casi exactamente como lo recordaba. Se paró en el vestíbulo, su mirada recorrió la sala, antes de estirar el cuello y mirar hacia la cocina. Sus paredes amarillo claro ahora eran de un color azul cielo y la mesa y los electrodomésticos eran nuevos, pero las alacenas seguían siendo las mismas. Su mano voló para cubrir su boca, mientras inconscientemente se dirigía al arco de la sala de estar. Sintió las muescas en la madera que contenían la progresión de su altura y la de Emmett a lo largo de los años, antes de caminar hacia el sofá, que era el mismo de su infancia. Pasó los dedos sobre la tela y sintió una pieza de su corazón volver a su lugar, cosiéndose lentamente.

Ella miró hacia la entrada de la habitación, donde Edward estaba observándola con una mirada triste en su cara. Ella le dio una sonrisa brillante, que contrastaba con las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sollozó y se limpió la nariz.

—Lo siento mucho, yo solo… —Se calló y señaló con su brazo alrededor de la habitación—. Hay muchos recuerdos. Muchísimos.

—Comprensible. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Café? ¿Té? ¿Agua? —ofreció cortésmente.

Ella estaba a punto de declinar, pero sus dedos congelados la convencieron de lo contrario.

—Cualquier cosa que tú tomes estará bien.

Él sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Bella sola con los fantasmas de su pasado. Se sacó el abrigo y se sentó suavemente en el sofá. Sus ojos se dirigieron al nuevo sillón reclinable y sonrió, imaginando a su papá sentado en el suyo, viendo un juego de béisbol. Aunque dolía evocar todos esos viejos recuerdos, ella se sentía muy agradecida y feliz de poder reconectar con esa parte de su vida. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que se asustó unos minutos después cuando Edward puso una bandeja en la mesita de centro. Dos tazas humeantes de té, un pequeño recipiente con leche y una azucarera estaban encima de ella.

—No estaba seguro de cómo te gustaba, así que traje lo que tenía a mano.

Ella sonrió ante su consideración.

—Gracias, solo azúcar está bien.

Él se sentó a su lado en el otro extremo del sofá y levantó su taza, que fue engullida por sus grandes manos.

—Entonces —comenzó él después de tomar un sorbo—, ¿qué tal si subo y te bajo esas cajas? Eres más que bienvenida a revisarlas aquí y decidir lo que quieres llevarte. El resto puedo volverlas a subir hasta que las quieras de nuevo.

—Oh, no puedo pedirte que hagas eso —exclamó ella—. Estoy segura de que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que lidiar conmigo.

Él le dirigió una mirada sincera y se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no. No me importa, de verdad.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y ella asintió, aceptando su oferta.

—Gracias.

Él se paró rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Ella escuchó y oyó mientras cada una de sus pesadas botas golpeaban los escalones de madera, uno a la vez. Volvió diez minutos después con tres cajas de cartón apiladas hasta encima de su cabeza. Ella se puso de pie y agarró la de la cima, encontrándose con sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes.

—Gracias —respondió él, apenas más alto que un murmullo.

—De nada —respondió ella con seriedad—. No quería que te lastimaras.

Ella observó fascinada como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente. Ella miró a la polvorienta caja en sus manos y la puso en la mesa frente a ella, ansiosa por explorar su contenido. Edward colocó las otras dos en el piso y comenzó a alejarse.

—¿Edward?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella con curiosidad.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me haces compañía? —Se mordió el labio nerviosamente—. No sé lo que hay en estas cajas y no quiero estar sola.

Él inmediatamente pasó sobre las cajas y se sentó al lado de ella en el sofá.

—Claro, no me importa. Solo avísame si necesitas un minuto a solas.

Ella sonrió agradecida y abrió la primera caja, sacando una vieja fotografía de ella y Emmett, cubiertos de la cabeza a los pies de barro. Edward soltó una risita.

—Ahora necesito escuchar la historia detrás de eso.

.  
.

Dos horas después, el par se asustó por el gruñido del estómago de Bella. Ella se sorprendió al ver que había pasado tanto tiempo. Solo habían revisado una caja, entablando una conversación cómoda y compartiendo historias. Había sido tan fácil sentarse y hablar con él. Aparte de Emmett, ella nunca antes había sentido una conexión tan fuerte con nadie, a pesar de que apenas lo conocía. Él puso los últimos álbumes de recortes en la caja y volvió a colocar la tapa.

—¿Qué tal si me dejas invitarte a almorzar en la cafetería? No creo que tenga nada comestible aquí en este momento —explicó de forma avergonzada.

Su corazón latió con fuerza ante la idea de pasar más tiempo con él pero la advertencia de Alice se repitió en el fondo de su cabeza. Aunque la había molestado ayer, se había dado cuenta de que su hermana tenía razón. Su vida estaba demasiado complicada para un romance, especialmente en este momento.

Ella le sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, lo siento. Puedo pedir prestado el auto de Em y volver otro día a recoger las cajas.

Edward se reclinó y la miró intensamente.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Alice te dijo que no te acercaras demasiado a mí?

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron por la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No serías la primera chica a la que le hace eso. —Se detuvo por un momento antes de continuar—: Alice es, bueno, ella es la mejor hermana que pudiera pedir pero es un poco sobreprotectora. A veces se olvida que soy un hombre adulto. Además, estoy seguro de que no estás buscando, erm, una relación en este momento.

Él se aclaró la garganta y ella notó que el adorable sonrojo reaparecía.

»Pero, siempre puedes usar un amigo, ¿verdad?

Su corazón se saltó un latido y casi se encontró respondiendo: _No, quiero ser tu todo_. Ese pensamiento la sorprendió mucho. Ella apenas creía en el amor como iba la cosa, al no haberlo encontrado en ningún lugar de Los Ángeles. Había tenido sexo y había salido en citas, pero las relaciones no eran exactamente su punto fuerte. Tal vez estaban mejor como amigos. Ella hizo una promesa en ese mismo momento, sería la mejor amiga que alguna vez tendría.

—Está bien, amigos entonces —respondió ella, extendiendo su mano para sellar el trato con un apretón. Sintió un calor inesperado correr por su brazo cuando la piel de él tocó la suya. Tragó y ocultó su reacción a su toque. Era confuso para ella y lo único que quería hacer era llamar por teléfono a su mejor amigo pero pensó que era demasiado peligroso.

—Bueno, entonces. —Sonrió él mientras soltaba su mano—, los amigos salen a almorzar con sus amigos todo el tiempo. Así que, vamos a comer algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se rio y negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta que él la tenía en una encrucijada.

—Bien. —Suspiró juguetonamente—. Pero yo invito la próxima vez, ¿entendido?

Los ojos de él atraparon los de ella, igual de sorprendido al escuchar la mención de una próxima vez saliendo de su boca. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida.

—Bien, señorita Bella, puedes pagar nuestra próxima comida juntos.

Edward agarró su chaqueta y la ayudó a ponérsela.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó él mientras extendía su codo para que ella lo tomara.

Ella lo miró con cuidado, antes de tomar la decisión de ir con la corriente. Ella entrelazó su brazo con el suyo y puso su mano en su antebrazo.

—Sí, vamos.

Continuaron charlando hasta que llegaron a la entrada de Forks Diner. Edward mantuvo la puerta abierta y Bella entró al edificio primero. La sensación de déjà vu que la había estado eludiendo desde su regreso al pueblo, la golpeó una vez más directo en el pecho. Aparte de unas modernizaciones, la cafetería era prácticamente la misma de cuando ella era pequeña. Miró alrededor brevemente, de repente nerviosa, sintiendo como si todos los ojos estuvieran en ella.

Ella sintió un toque en el codo y levantó la mirada para ver la sonrisa alentadora de Edward. Sintió que sus nervios comenzaban a disiparse mientras él la guiaba a un reservado en la parte trasera del restaurante. Ella se deslizó en el asiento y él se sentó frente a ella. Unos momentos después, la camarera se acercó y les entregó dos menús.

—Edward Cullen, ¿quién es esta hermosa joven? —dijo una voz cálida y familiar.

La mirada de Bella se elevó y se encontró con los cálidos ojos canela de Cora Benton, lo más cercano que alguna vez había tenido a una figura materna. El rostro de la mujer mayor aún era suave y hermoso, aunque las patas de gallo sobresalían alrededor de sus ojos. Ella jadeó y dejó caer las servilletas en su mano. Los cubiertos hicieron un ruido metálico cuando se liberaron de su prisión, dispersándose en el suelo a sus pies. Los ojos de Cora estaban fijos en los de la chica más joven. Las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en el estómago de Bella, preocupada de que ella la reconociera como una celebridad y no como la niña a la que solía cuidar. Cora se inclinó ligeramente y acunó la mejilla de Bella, dándole una sonrisa llorosa.

—Isabella Swan, por el amor de Dios —murmuró la mujer. Ella se estiró por su mano y sacó a la chica del reservado, abrazándola con fuerza y causando que algunos clientes miraran en su dirección.

»¡Waylon! —llamó en voz alta—. ¡Waylon, ven aquí!

Bella tragó nerviosamente mientras las personas ahora los miraban descaradamente. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y un hombre mayor se aproximó, gruñendo entre dientes. Su cabello había desaparecido casi por completo y estaba muy delgado.

—¿Qué pasa, Cora? ¿Qué está mal? —preguntó él, su voz adquiriendo un tono de preocupación mientras miraba entre su esposa y la joven.

Cora empujó a Bella un poco hacia adelante.

—¡Mira quién es, cariño!

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y miró a Bella por un momento.

—Vaya. Es la chica Swan. Pequeña Bella Bee, pensamos que nunca más veríamos tu cara por aquí de nuevo. —Él sonrió y la atrajo para un abrazo. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y tuvo que alejar las lágrimas. Ella dio un paso atrás y sonrió.

—Oye, papá —llamó un joven desde la cocina—. Tus panqueques se están quemando.

—Oh, mierda —murmuró Waylon antes de volver corriendo por la puerta. Un momento después, hubo un estruendo y gritos—. ¡Seth, pequeña mierda! ¡Limpia eso!

Cora palmeó a Bella en el hombro.

—¿Por qué no vuelves con Edward y yo me aseguraré de que Seth todavía esté en una pieza? —sugirió ella—. Volveré a tomar sus órdenes y nos pondremos al día.

Bella asintió y volvió al reservado, donde Edward esperaba con una sonrisa enigmática en su cara. Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —preguntó ella.

—Por nada —respondió él—. Es conmovedor ver cómo todos están tan felices de tenerte de regreso.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y abrió su menú.

.  
.

—No inventes, eso es totalmente mentira. —Edward se rio mientras mantenía la puerta de Mac's abierta para Bella.

Ella se rio en respuesta.

—No, hablo completamente en serio. Su cabello estuvo naranja por una semana.

Una garganta se aclaró de forma enojada, causando que sus miradas se dirigieran al otro lado de la habitación. Emmett estaba apoyado contra la barra, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada molesta en su rostro. Sintiéndose un poco como una niña regañada, Bella se separó un paso de Edward y se metió el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Hola, Em —dijo ella—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó él, su voz ronca.

Ella le dirigió una mirada confusa, sin entender por qué estaba molesto.

—Estaba revisando las cajas de Charlie en la casa y luego Edward y yo fuimos a almorzar a la cafetería. ¿Está todo bien?

Él asintió bruscamente.

—Sí, pero papá llamó aquí hace un par de horas porque saliste a caminar y nunca regresaste.

—Maldición —murmuró ella—. Me olvidé de todo eso. ¡Lo siento mucho, Em! Le llamaré ahora mismo.

—Hazlo. Cora le llamó desde la cafetería y le preguntó por qué no le había contado que regresaste, así que él sabe que estás bien, pero aún estábamos preocupados, Bella.

Ella se acercó y alcanzó su mano, tratando de atravesar su fría ira.

—Emmett —dijo en voz baja—, lo siento mucho. Debería haber llamado a Mac tan pronto como tomé la decisión de revisar las cajas en la casa de Edward. No estoy acostumbrada a tener que avisarle a nadie dónde estoy. Los guardaespaldas que te rodean todo el tiempo harán eso.

Su rostro se suavizó y soltó un suspiró.

—Lo sé. También lo siento. Mac llamó pidiendo que te vigilara, ya que nunca regresaste y entré en pánico. Acabo de recuperarte y quería saber que estabas a salvo. Este asunto del acosador no es algo para tomarse a la ligera.

—¿A la ligera? —preguntó ella, un poco incrédula—. ¿Tú piensas que venir clandestinamente de allí hasta aquí fue tomárselo a la ligera?

Emmett se pasó las manos por la cara.

—No, eso no es lo que quise decir. Solo no quiero que bajes la guardia, en caso de que te hayan seguido y no te dieras cuenta.

Ella tragó el nudo en su garganta.

—Sé que es una posibilidad, Shaggy. También sé que hay una buena posibilidad de que me reconozcan y provoque que todo se vaya al infierno, pero no quiero vivir con miedo. Ese acosador fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado.

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Eso me dio el coraje para volver a casa.

Emmett la apretó con fuerza.

—Nunca dejaré que te vuelvas a ir, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Estoy contando con ello.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Iza, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, saraipineda44, Adriu, Pili, Kriss21, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, Deathxrevenge, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, Katie D. B, patymdn, aliceforever85, Mel. ACS, Jade HSos, Shikara65, Adriana Molina, Lizdayanna, angryc, Melina, sofiarp, Florchi C, Maryluna, jupy, rjnavajas, Tecupi, kaja0507, freedom2604, miop, Smedna, sandy56, tulgarita, somas y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Capítulo 6: Tighten Up

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart**

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Tighten Up**

.

_Living just to keep going _  
_Going just to stay sane _  
_All the while never knowing _  
_It's such a shame_

_I don't need to get steady__  
__I know just how I feel__  
__I'm telling you to get ready__  
__My dear__  
__.._

_**Tighten Up **__de_ **The Black Keys**  
.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? —preguntó Edward mientras miraba por encima del hombro de ella.

Bella levantó la vista y encontró su mirada atrapada por sus cálidos ojos verdes, a centímetros de su cara. Ella sintió que su respiración se entrecortaba y que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza hacia la foto en sus manos.

—¿Ese es tu papá?

Ella miró la foto en blanco y negro de Charlie tocando una guitarra y sonrió suavemente, los recuerdos apoderándose de ella una vez más.

—Sí —murmuró ella. Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente el acabado brillante y suspiró—. Recuerdo que solía sentarse en el porche en las noches de verano y tocar la guitarra mientras Mac tocaba la armónica. Em y yo simplemente nos sentábamos y escuchábamos, fascinados. Él es la razón por la que elegí la guitarra en primer lugar, cuando mi madre nos trasladó a L.A., la convencí de que me comprara una y aprendí a tocar sola. Menos de tres meses después, ella me hizo participar en un concurso, que gané. Y así comenzó mi ilustre carrera. —Resopló burlonamente y negó con la cabeza.

»Renunciaría a cualquier cosa, a todo, solo para tener a mi papá de regreso. —Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos llenos de simpatía y comprensión.

Él le apretó el hombro suavemente y le sonrió tristemente para consolarla.

—Lo entiendo. Por todo lo que he escuchado, el jefe era un tipo increíble.

—Realmente lo era —susurró ella, mirando la foto una vez más, antes de dejarla a un lado y buscar dentro de la caja de recuerdos.

—Entonces, amiga —comenzó él mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a ella—. ¿Hay alguien en la gran ciudad esperándote?

Ella miró a sus ojos inquisitivos y ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

—Um, ¿qué quieres decir? Estoy segura de que a esta altura hay muchas personas preguntándose dónde demonios estoy.

—No, quiero decir, erm, ¿amigos? ¿O tal vez un novio?

Su corazón se hinchó cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Ella nunca había conocido a un hombre más dulcemente tímido antes de Edward.

—Solo tengo un par de amigos y les dejé una nota explicativa cuando me fui. Con suerte serán capaces de mantener mi desaparición en secreto por un tiempo más. —Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. Y no, no tengo novio.

Puso su pierna debajo de ella y se recostó contra el sofá.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

Él sonrió juguetonamente.

—Bueno, ya conoces a la mayoría de mis amigos y no tengo novia por el momento.

—¿Cómo son tus padres? —preguntó ella con curiosidad—. ¿Tu padre dirige una clínica o algo así?

Él asintió.

—Mi mamá y mi papá dirigen una clínica en Port Angeles. Él es uno de los doctores y ella es jefa de personal. Los dos son personas amables y de buen corazón. Me dijeron la otra noche que tenía que asegurarme que estés invitada a la cena de este domingo.

—¿Yo? ¡Ni siquiera me conocen! —respondió ella sorprendida, causando que él sonriera.

—Es cierto, pero están ansiosos por conocer a la nueva amiga de sus hijos. Solo es una gran cena familiar, nada de qué preocuparse. Estoy bastante seguro de que mamá ya ha llamado a Mac para invitarlo y yo voy a extender la invitación a Emmett y Rose cuando los vea en un rato.

Ella se mordió el labio, pensativa, antes de asentir.

—Claro, está bien. La cena debería estar bien.

—¿Estás tratando de convencerme a mí o a ti? —Él se rio entre dientes ante su tono indeciso.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro.

—Sigue así, Cullen.

Él se rio y se acercó a ella con el fin de sacar algo de la caja de cartón.

—¿Qué demonios...?

Ella miró sobre su brazo y una sonrisa rápidamente apareció en su cara. En sus manos estaba un Scrappy Doo de peluche un poco raído. Edward la miró y levantó una ceja.

—¿Es de aquí de donde vino tu apodo?

—No, en realidad fue al revés —se rio—. Yo comencé a llamar a Em "Shaggy" porque era alto y delgado, con cabello como el de Shaggy. A cambio, él comenzó a llamarme "Scrappy" porque era pequeña y molesta. De ninguna manera comenzaron como apodos cariñosos, simplemente evolucionaron con el tiempo.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos íntimos momentos hasta que se asustaron por el celular de Edward sonando.

.  
_I want your love__  
__And I want your revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love and_  
_All your lover's revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance_  
.

Ella parpadeó y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Lady Gaga, Edward?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza y rápidamente abrió el teléfono, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—Em, te voy a patear el trasero —siseó.

Bella escuchó la risa estridente de Emmett haciendo eco en el receptor y luchó para contener sus propias risitas.

—¿Cuándo diablos cambiaste mi ringtone, idiota?

Edward la miró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Uh-huh, está bien. No hay problema, puedo ir a Morton's en Port Angeles para conseguir la pieza. Claro, nos vemos entonces.

Él cerró el teléfono y suspiró.

—Lamento interrumpir nuestra tarde, princesa. El deber llama.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ahora soy una princesa?

Él sonrió suavemente.

—Siempre lo has sido —respondió en voz baja, causando que el calor inundara el pecho de ella.

Ella tragó y se giró para cerrar la caja.

—Está bien, volveré a la casa de Mac para dormir una siesta antes del turno de esta noche.

Cuando ella levantó la vista de nuevo, él estaba parado a unos pies de distancia del sofá, jugando nerviosamente con sus llaves. Su frente estaba arrugada mientras pensaba y ella se preguntó qué estaba en su mente. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella y una mirada de determinación cruzó su rostro.

—Sabes, podrías venir al viaje conmigo. Si quieres —añadió la última parte nerviosamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres compañía? —respondió en broma.

Él asintió, su rostro completamente serio.

—Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Bella —respondió en un tono sincero.

Su corazón se derritió y no pudo pensar en una sola cosa que disfrutaría más que una hora de viaje en auto con Edward Cullen.

—Está bien, vamos. —Ella sonrió y extendió una mano así él podía agarrarla y levantarla juguetonamente.

Él rio y gesticuló hacia la puerta principal.

—Su carroza la espera, princesa.

Bella movió su cabello y mantuvo su cabeza en alto.

—Bueno, gracias, amable señor —respondió mientras caminaba a su lado luciendo altanera, antes de apoyarse contra la pared con un ataque de risa.

—Está bien, está bien. —Se rio él, abriendo la puerta y guiándolos hacia su camioneta—. Ya basta de jugar o nunca conseguiremos la pieza que Em necesita.

Poco más de una hora después, Bella se encontró deambulando por los pasillos de Morton's Hardware mientras Edward hablaba con el vendedor sobre la pieza que necesitaba. Cuando se topó con una sección de útiles escolares, ella agarró unos cuadernos y algunos bolígrafos, pensando que serían útiles si las ganas de escribir la golpeaban. Se quedó inmóvil cuando escuchó una risa familiar.

—Sabes, Bella, no me pareces del tipo de ferretería —dijo Jacob mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa juguetona.

Ella se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—No por lo general. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes criminales que atrapar? —respondió ella en broma.

Él suspiró sarcásticamente.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que has notado cuántos delincuentes residen en Forks. —Él miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió—. Bueno, mira. Hay uno ahora.

Ella giró la cabeza y observó a Edward continuar su conversación con el pequeño hombre calvo. Él sonrió cuando su mirada captó la de ella pero luego decayó un poco cuando notó a Jacob.

—¿De verdad? Edward es un buen tipo.

Jacob se rio.

—Sí, él es un amor —respondió sarcásticamente.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada, causando que él levantara las manos en señal de rendición.

—Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando. Ed es un buen tipo. Tengo mucho respeto por él y su familia. Tenemos una pequeña liga de softbol de tres condados y estamos en equipos opuestos, así que nos gusta darnos mierda de vez en cuando. Es una cosa de hombres.

Él se encogió de hombros y Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Él se apoyó contra una de las paredes y la miró especulativamente.

—Sabes, cuando tenía diez años, quería casarme contigo.

Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

—¿Puedes repetirlo?

—Eso es lo que ella dijo —se rio él.

Ella volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, doce? Eso suena como algo que Emmett respondería.

Jacob se secó los ojos y jadeó por aire.

—Lo siento, lo siento. No pude evitarlo.

Ella se mordió el labio para ocultar su propia diversión y se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.

—Entonces, dime más sobre esta boda imaginaria.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza con diversión.

—Mi memoria es un poco difusa, pero nos recuerdo a todos en una gran parrillada. Creo que fue en First Beach, en la reservación. Tú dijiste algo sobre crecer para ser rica y famosa y luego yo dije que me casaría contigo y te protegería. Estuviste de acuerdo y nos dimos la mano. Todavía tengo el "documento" que firmamos.

Algo resonó dentro de ella y supo que él estaba diciendo la verdad. Realmente no recordaba lo mismo pero se sentía familiar. Sin embargo, la parte de ser rica y famosa le provocó escalofríos.

—No voy a mentir, pero el hecho de que todavía tengas eso es un poco espeluznante, amigo.

Él se encogió de hombros una vez más.

—En realidad la guardó mi papá. Estaba en una caja de cosas que encontré cuando me mudé hace unos años.

Ella descruzó los brazos y deslizó las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero.

—Sí, escuché que han estado enemistados. Lo siento.

Él sonrió tristemente.

—Sí, bueno, él es un viejo terco. Pensarías que con todas las pérdidas que ha sufrido, aprendería a aferrarse a lo que todavía tiene cerca. Sin embargo, ha mejorado. De hecho, estoy haciendo un mandado para él en este momento.

Bella asintió lentamente.

—Hablando como alguien a quien no le quedan familiares en el mundo, sé cómo te sientes.

Una mirada compasiva cruzó el rostro de Jacob.

—Oh, mierda. ¿Tu mamá murió?

—Sí, ella y mi padrastro murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace unos años. Yo, uh, finalmente encontré el tiempo para tomarme un descanso del trabajo y regresar a casa.

Él la miró contemplativamente por un momento.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? No estoy tratando de meterme en tus asuntos, pero definitivamente eras amada y extrañada por muchas personas aquí.

Ella tragó y se concentró en una marca de desgaste en su zapato.

—Renée, um, ella no era una buena persona. Me hizo creer que yo estaba con ella porque nadie me quería aquí. Todavía estaba de duelo por mi papá, así que le creí y simplemente traté de hacer lo mejor. Solo recientemente junté el valor para averiguarlo por mí misma.

Ella levantó la vista y parpadeó para alejar el escozor de las lágrimas que su cálida sonrisa provocó. Tenía el presentimiento de que si se hubiera quedado en Forks, Jacob Black se habría convertido en un buen amigo, no solo en un recuerdo residual de su pasado.

Un ruido detrás de ella la hizo voltear, y vio a Edward dirigirse hacia ellos, cargando una pequeña caja. Cuando llegó a su lugar, él extendió la mano y estrechó la de Jacob.

—Jake, ¿cómo te va, hombre? —preguntó con voz amistosa.

Jacob sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—No está mal. Solo pasando por un poco de pintura para mi papá.

Edward miró entre los dos.

—Entonces, supongo que has conocido a Bella.

—Podrías decir eso. Solíamos hacer pasteles de barro juntos cuando ella era pequeña.

Solo duró un segundo pero Bella podría haber jurado que una mirada de molestia apareció en el rostro de Edward.

—Huh, lindo —respondió él, su tono contradiciendo su declaración—. Bueno, lamento acortar su visita, pero tenemos que llevar esta pieza a Mac's.

Jacob sonrió con suficiencia y le lanzó a Edward una mirada cómplice.

—Claro, claro. Fue agradable verte de nuevo, Bella.

Ella saludó con la mano mientras comenzaba a seguir a Edward fuera de la tienda.

—¡Adiós!

Estaban a tres pies de distancia de la camioneta cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió.

—¡Oye, Bella, espera un segundo!

Tanto ella como Edward se giraron para ver a Jacob trotando hacia ellos.

—¿Sí? —respondió ella.

—¿Tienes algún plan para mañana en la noche?

Bella sintió a Edward tensarse a su lado.

—No realmente, ¿por qué? —respondió ella.

—Oh, bueno, es Nochevieja y pensé que tal vez podríamos salir —respondió él esperanzado.

—Mierda, ¿realmente lo es? —Se sorprendió de lo rápido que había pasado una semana desde que dejó California. Edward todavía estaba tenso y parado allí incómodamente, así que ella trató de apurarse—. Voy a estar trabajando en el bar con los chicos, pero tal vez podrías pasar si quieres.

Él asintió y miró brevemente a Edward, antes de regresar su mirada a ella.

—Está bien, entonces. Probablemente te veré mañana. Nos vemos, chicos —respondió él antes de sonreír y regresar al interior de la tienda.

Ella se dio la vuelta y notó que Edward todavía estaba mirando fijamente en la dirección que Jacob se había ido. Chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara, causando que él saltara un poco y sacudiera la cabeza.

—Cierto, lo siento —murmuró él, girándose rápidamente y desbloqueando su camioneta.

.  
.

—Voy a pasar, BB.

Bella dio un paso instintivo hacia adelante, mientras Jasper pasaba junto a ella con dos bebidas. La rubia sentada en la barra miró a Bella directamente a los ojos y sonrió.

—Ustedes son lindos. Me gusta, están tan sincronizados y deben haber trabajado juntos durante años.

Jasper negó con la cabeza y se rio.

—Lauren, cariño, creo que ya has tenido suficiente esta noche. Sabes que Bella-Bee solo ha trabajado aquí por unos días.

Lauren parpadeó sus grandes ojos azules de búho antes de tomar otro sorbo de su cosmo.

—Oh, está bien.

Bella le lanzó a Jasper una mirada incrédula. Él se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo.

—Todos tienen sus pequeñas peculiaridades cuando beben. Te acostumbras a ellos. Lauren aquí se distrae. —Él señaló hacia el extremo opuesto de la barra—. Tyler allí se pone de mal humor y Newton se pone coqueto, lo que enoja muchísimo a su esposa.

El bar estaba lleno por Nochevieja y la música llenaba los espacios apenas existentes entre los cuerpos. Emmett se había esforzado para asegurarse de que el DJ que había contratado se mantuviera alejado de cualquier canción de Izzy Dwyer esa noche, algo por lo que ella estaba extremadamente agradecida.

Rosalie se acercó y se inclinó sobre la barra para gritar en la dirección de Bella.

—Necesito cuatro Coronas con lima.

Bella asintió y trabajó rápidamente en la orden de Rose. Ella y Alice eran las camareras y tomaban las órdenes de las mesas en la parte trasera del bar. Ella se estiró y tocó suavemente la mano de Bella cuando colocó las botellas encima de la barra. Bella le dio una mirada curiosa y se inclinó más cerca.

La amazona sonrió.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien?

Bella respondió con un asentimiento y alejó a su amiga.

—Estoy bien —se rio.

Ella regresó a llenar las jarras con cerveza de barril y a preparar bebidas básicas, trabajando perfectamente con Jasper. Sus ojos captaron a Edward un par de veces al otro lado de la habitación, nunca fallando en llenar su vientre con mariposas.

—Hola, hermosa.

Bella levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos cálidos y oscuros de Jacob Black.

—¡Hola, Jake! —dijo ella desde el otro lado de la barra—. ¿Cómo te va?

Él se acomodó en uno de los taburetes de madera y sonrió.

—No muy bien, Bells. Ha sido un largo día.

Ella se rio y asintió.

—Puedo imaginarlo. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?

—Solo una Coca-Cola, por favor. Estoy libre esta noche, pero nunca sabes cuándo te necesitarán.

Ella llenó un vaso limpio con hielo y refresco, colocándolo frente a él. Él deslizó un pedazo de papel doblado por encima de la barra hacia ella.

—¿Qué es esto? —Ella lo miró con curiosidad, antes de levantarlo.

_._  
_Yo, Jacob Ephraim Black, prometo casarme con Bella Swan cuando crezca._  
_._

Debajo de la oración, Jacob la había firmado, además de su propio garabato infantil. Ella había escrito su nombre apenas legible con crayón rojo. Bella sonrió suavemente y miró a Jacob, doblando el papel y devolviéndoselo.

—Gracias, eso fue lindo.

Él lo recogió y lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—No es problema. Simplemente no quería que pensaras que estaba mintiendo y convirtiéndome en una especie de acosador espeluznante. —Su sonrisa juguetona cayó cuando notó los ojos de ella ampliarse y una mirada temerosa cruzar su cara.

»¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? —preguntó él con un leve pánico.

Ella tragó el nudo en su garganta y negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, solo un mal recuerdo.

Una mirada pensativa cruzó su rostro.

—¿Alguien de quien necesites cuidarte? Soy policía, sabes. Tengo conexiones. —Le guiñó un ojo, tratando de aligerar la tensión.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, agradecida por su inyección de humor.

—Estoy bien por ahora pero te avisaré si lo necesito.

Él sonrió ampliamente y su mirada se movió a su izquierda brevemente, antes de tomar un sorbo y mirar hacia otro lado.

Ella sintió una mano tocar su cadera y echó un vistazo, sorprendida. Los ojos verdes de Edward estaban oscuros y la piel alrededor de ellos tensa.

—Hola, Edward, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó ella confundida.

—La multitud se ha vuelto bastante grande, así que Em me pidió que subiera y los ayudara.

Ella arqueó una ceja y se puso una mano en la cadera, lanzándole juguetonamente una mirada incrédula.

—¿Tú?

Él se puso una mano sobre el pecho falsamente ofendido.

—¿En serio, Bella? Qué poca fe tienes.

Él apoyó su mano contra la barra y se giró hacia una mujer con cabello rojo oscuro.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerte, cariño?

La mujer sonrió y sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de él.

—Bueno, tú, si estás en el menú.

Edward se rio.

—Lo siento, no esta noche, señorita. Pero puedo ofrecerte una bebida.

La mujer se rio como boba y batió sus pestañas.

—Tomaré un sex and the beach entonces.

Edward se alejó de ella y puso los ojos en blanco en dirección a Bella, causando que ella reprimiera una risa. Ella entregó un par de cervezas más, observándolo mezclar expertamente la bebida por el rabillo del ojo. Se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando lo vio voltear una de las botellas de licor a lo Tom Cruise en la película, _Cocktail_. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar a la pelirroja murmurar sobre lo sexy que era eso. Bella no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

Edward colocó la bebida frente a la mujer y le lanzó una sonrisa burlona a Bella.

—¿Cómo hic...? —tartamudeó ella—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Él se rio.

—Fui barman con Em durante la universidad para tener dinero extra.

—¿Puedo tener la atención de todos? —anunció el DJ por los altavoces—. ¿Pueden Bella, Rosalie y Alice venir aquí?

Bella se detuvo y se quedó inmóvil. _¿Seguramente se refería a otra Bella?_

Edward la empujó hacia adelante.

—Vamos, él te está esperando.

Ella giró su mirada aturdida hacia él, sus ojos se estrecharon ante la forma en que estaba sonriendo.

—Estás involucrado en esto, ¿no? Es por eso que realmente viniste, ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió inocentemente.

—Vamos, señoritas, no tenemos toda la noche —llamó de nuevo el DJ.

Ella se sacó el delantal negro que estaba usando y se lo lanzó a Edward con un gruñido, causando que Jasper se riera a carcajadas.

—Cállate, Whit, o serás el próximo en la lista.

Jasper se calló de inmediato y se giró hacia el otro lado de la barra. Bella se agachó bajo el separador y se abrió paso entre la multitud, hacia el DJ. Estaba más brillante aquí que detrás de la barra y sus nervios comenzaron a sacar lo mejor de ella. Se sacó el lazo del cabello, dejando que cayera alrededor de su rostro, esperando ocultarlo lo más posible. Ella alcanzó a Rosalie y Alice en un momento, quienes estaban tan sorprendidas como Bella.

—Está bien, señoritas. Esto es muy de la vieja escuela, pero tenemos una dedicación especial para estas tres bellas damas de parte de Emmett, ya que son sus chicas favoritas.

El ritmo de la canción comenzó y Rose soltó un gran chillido. Alice y Bella intercambiaron miradas confusas hasta que las palabras comenzaron a reproducirse.

.  
_She's my favorite girl_  
_Ooooh, she's my favorite girl_  
_(Don't you know)_  
_She's my favorite girl_  
_Ooooh, she's my favorite girl_  
.

Rosalie agarró a sus amigas y comenzó a bailar alrededor de ellas, provocando más chillidos de risa cuando las otras dos se unieron a Rose en su baile. Cuando la canción terminó, Emmett apareció sonriendo y las tres se lanzaron a sus brazos.

—¡Ahora, ese es un hombre afortunado! —anunció el DJ—. ¡Son las doce menos cuarto, amigos! Solo quince minutos para preparar su beso de Año Nuevo.

Él cambió la música y Bella besó la mejilla de Emmett, antes de regresar a la barra mientras Grenade de Bruno Mars se reproducía por los altavoces. Ella estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de Edward, provocando que su corazón hiciera una voltereta. Puede que no estuviera segura de dónde estaban sus sentimientos por él, pero sabía que esta noche no quería un beso de nadie más que él. Asumiendo que él ya tenía a alguien esperando, ella estaba contenta con no ser besada esta noche.

Ella se sorprendió cuando Edward se quedó detrás de la barra para continuar ayudándolos. Sus codazos y bromas juguetonas la hicieron sentir más a gusto de lo que se había sentido en años. A las 11:55, Jasper se abrió paso entre la multitud para encontrar a Alice y Bella suspiró.

Ella se giró hacia Edward y gesticuló con la mano hacia la multitud.

—Ve, está bien. Puedo arreglármelas sola por un rato.

Él ladeó la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Um, ¿tu beso de Año Nuevo?

Él se frotó la nuca y se mordió un poco el labio.

—Estoy justo donde quiero estar.

Ella frunció el ceño por la confusión.

—No entiendo.

Él iba a decir algo, pero la multitud de repente lo silenció.

_¡10!_

_¡9!_

_¡8!_

_¡7!_

Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella, causando que el calor le abrasara el vientre.

_¡6!_

_¡5!_

_¡4!_

_¡3!_

Él dio un paso adelante y alcanzó la mano de ella con una de las suyas y acunó su mejilla con la otra.

_¡2!_

_¡1!_

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

Sus labios rozaron suavemente su mejilla, apenas tocando, pero quemando su piel por el contacto. Él se apartó y besó su frente de la misma forma, susurrando un suave: "¡Feliz Año Nuevo!" en su oído. Ella cerró los ojos brevemente y respiró profundamente, antes de regresar el deseo en voz baja.

En ese lugar, en ese momento, ella supo sin lugar a dudas que era a donde pertenecía. Donde su vida había estado llena de hastío y cielos grises unas semanas antes, su futuro ahora era brillante y esperaba ansiosa los cambios que este nuevo año traería.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, Katie D. B, angryc, krisr0405, Esal, saraipineda44, Kriss21, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Pili, aliceforever85, Lizdayanna, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, Smedina, kaja0507, melina, Brenda Cullenn, Marie Sellory, Shikara65, rjnavajas, vanina Iliana, Maryluna, freedom2604, Adriu, jupy, Adriana Molina, Tecupi y Jade HSos._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	7. Capítulo 7: The Cave

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 7: The Cave**

.

_So make your siren's call_  
_And sing all you want_  
_I will not hear what you have to say_  
_Cause I need freedom now_  
_And I need to know how_  
_To live my life as it's meant to be_

..  
_**The Cave **_de **Mumford & Sons**  
.

La siguiente semana pasó tranquilamente. Bella cayó en una cómoda rutina de pasar tiempo con Edward por la mañana y revisar las cajas de su papá, antes de separarse después del almuerzo. Era durante esas horas, mientras Edward trabajaba en Mac o en su propia casa, que sintió que el descontento se filtraba en sus huesos. En L.A., Izzy Dwyer apenas tenía un momento para ella. Aquí en Forks, el tiempo era todo lo que tenía. Intentó diferentes actividades para mantenerse ocupada, como correr o hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio a pocas cuadras del bar, pero ninguna de ellas evitó que su mente funcionara activamente.

Sabía que no podía esconderse aquí para siempre, pero tratar de encontrar la manera de encajar sus dos vidas se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicado. Simplemente podría volver a ser Izzy una vez que pasara la amenaza y volver a visitar Forks de vez en cuando. O podría renunciar a su música por completo y hacer una vida en Forks. Ninguna de las dos opciones la atraía. De hecho, ambas hacían que le doliera el corazón de una forma u otra. En el primer escenario, lloraría la pérdida de la compañía que había llegado a apreciar con su familia y amigos. Además de... lo que sea que estaba pasando entre ella y Edward. Ella no quería perder nada de eso. En el segundo, ella lloraría la pérdida de su música. Aunque había sido una profesión que Renée le había impuesto, se había enamorado de ella.

Escribir y cantar había sido su única fuente de consuelo durante muchos años. Era una parte de sí misma, era tan familiar para ella como la respiración. Suspirando pesadamente, detuvo su trote justo afuera de la casa grande, como eran propensos a llamar a la casa de Mac para diferenciarla del bar. Lentamente subió las escaleras y se dispuso a ducharse y cambiarse para trabajar, su mente todavía se negaba a apagarse.

Una hora más tarde, se encontró entrando a la taberna, solo para encontrar a la mayoría de sus amigos pegados a la gran pantalla de televisión. Levantó la vista y sintió que la bilis subía por su garganta. Una reportera estaba de pie afuera de su casa, con una ráfaga de actividad detrás de ella y una foto de ella como Izzy en un pequeño marco en la parte superior de la imagen.

.  
_—Estamos aquí en la casa de Beverly Hills de la estrella de rock, Izzy Dwyer, que fue objeto de robo y vandalismo anoche. La policía nos aseguró que la cantante no estaba en casa en el momento del ataque. De hecho, cuando intentamos ponernos en contacto con su publicista, Tanya Denali, no nos dijo nada más que "Sin comentarios". Fuentes cercanas a la estrella de rock dicen que ha estado desaparecida durante las últimas dos semanas, no habiendo sido vista desde la Nochebuena. El compañero de mucho tiempo de la señorita Dwyer, James Tillman, tampoco estuvo disponible para hacer comentarios. __Los__ mantendremos informado cuando llegue más información._  
_._

Bella dejó caer su bolso en el suelo y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, intentando contener un sollozo. Cuatro pares de ojos se giraron en su dirección. Emmett y Rose corrieron a su lado y la abrazaron confortablemente. Edward y Jasper se quedaron atrás, observando la escena ante ellos.

Jasper miró a su cuñado por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta de que Edward se estaba conteniendo de entrometerse en su momento familiar. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de preocupación y algo más que Jasper no pudo identificar pero era algo que nunca había visto cuando su mejor amigo miraba a Angela. Deslizó su mirada hacia Bella, quien estaba tratando de ser fuerte y luchar contra las lágrimas frente a lo que pensaba que era un momento bastante aterrador. Su respeto por la chica aumentó y comenzó a formular una idea de cómo hacerla sentir mejor.

Bella respiró hondo varias veces y se apoyó en Emmett mientras Rosalie le frotaba la espalda en consuelo. Ella realmente no comenzó a sentirse cómoda hasta que levantó la vista y encontró la mirada de Edward. Él le sonrió tristemente y ella tragó saliva. Por primera vez desde que había sido bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, se preguntó si estar aquí era una buena idea. Apartó la mirada de Edward y sintió pánico en el pecho. Se agachó, recogió su bolso y se tambaleó hacia la puerta.

—¿Bells? —preguntó Emmett, su voz cargada de preocupación—. ¿A dónde vas?

—N-Necesito irme. No p-puedo quedarme aquí —tartamudeó ella, con nuevas lágrimas atacando sus ojos.

Edward se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo antes que nadie y no se impidió avanzar esta vez. Él se adelantó y acunó sus mejillas, obligándola a encontrarse con su mirada. Los otros tres se congelaron con desconcierto, hasta que sus palabras cortaron el aire como un cuchillo.

—No hagas esto, Bella. No corras. No te alejes de nosotros —suplicó, con su voz y sus grandes ojos verdes.

—Edward, n-no puedo. No d-debería estar aquí —medio hipó, medio sollozó—. ¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¿Y si él me sigue y uno de ustedes sale lastimado?

La atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Ssh, cariño. Déjanos preocuparnos por eso. Podemos cuidarnos a nosotros mismos.

La comprensión se apoderó de Emmett como un maremoto y el miedo lo golpeó en el pecho. No por un idiota, que era un cobarde por acechar su seudo hermana, sino por la idea de perderla. No creía que podría pasar por eso otra vez. Rosalie extendió la mano y tocó el brazo de su marido, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando ya que ella sentía lo mismo. Aunque apenas había empezado a conocer a Bella, no quería perderla tan pronto.

Bella respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Edward se echó hacia atrás y se inclinó para mirarla a los ojos una vez más.

—Por favor, no huyas de nosotros. Te acabo de encontrar, no te puedo perder —susurró él implorando, creando una grieta en su armadura.

El dolor en su mirada fue suficiente para que su corazón se saltara un latido. Ella asintió lentamente y soltó su agarre en él. Se pasó las dos manos por el pelo y lo agarró con fuerza. Suspiró profundamente y dejó caer los brazos a los costados, antes de volverse para enfrentar a todos de nuevo.

—Ese bastardo destrozó mi casa. ¿Qué demonios más quiere de mí? —escupió ella con ira.

—¿Tal vez te está enviando un mensaje?

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Jasper, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta a su declaración anterior.

»Quiero decir, si te ha estado siguiendo de forma regular, ya debe haber averiguado que te has esfumado. —Él asintió hacia la televisión para enfatizar—. Esta podría ser su forma de hacerte saber que está contigo. Podría ser una táctica para sacarte de la clandestinidad.

Emmett se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Bueno —habló, sus ojos captando los de Bella—. Eso lo resuelve entonces. No vas a volver allí.

A pesar de que ella estaba de acuerdo con él en ese momento, Bella todavía se enfadaba por su sobreprotección.

—Emmett —respondió ella en un tono de advertencia.

Él suspiró.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No puedo evitarlo. Mi primer instinto es protegerte, Scrappy.

Ella sintió que las lágrimas pinchaban sus ojos y antes de que lo supiera, estaba en los brazos de Emmett, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Te amo, Em. Tan jodidamente mucho —susurró ella con voz quebrada.

—También te amo, Bella. Tan jodidamente mucho —susurró a cambio.

Después de recomponerse, se decidió que tendrían una reunión grupal para discutir el asunto del acosador el domingo, antes de ir a cenar a casa de los Cullen. Pronto, los otros se dispersaron y se alejaron para completar sus propias tareas, dejando a Bella y Jasper solos en el bar. Después de unos minutos de silencio, él se inclinó casualmente contra la barra y sonrió. Bella detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella con confusión.

La sonrisita de suficiencia se convirtió en una sonrisa.

—Bueno, solo pensaba en algo que fue bastante divertido.

—Essstá bien —arrastró las palabras lentamente, esperando pacientemente a que él terminara su pensamiento.

—Me preguntaba cómo habría reaccionado Alice a esa escena de antes.

Ella se puso rígida y le lanzó una mirada furiosa, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —mintió ella.

La sonrisita volvió a su rostro.

—Para que conste, creo que se equivocó al decir lo que dijo antes. Y ella también se da cuenta, pero Edward es su gemelo y es muy... protectora con él. Sinceramente, temería por la vida de Angela si mi esposa tuviera algún tipo de superpoder.

Él se enderezó y comenzó a revisar el stock de licor.

»Pero, creo que ella estaría feliz de ver su reacción hoy.

Bella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Ella casi se orinó en su pierna y me dijo que me mantuviera alejada.

Jasper soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

—Suena como ella —murmuró él, antes de girarse para mirar a Bella a los ojos—. Mira, ella se equivocó, no hay duda de ello. Sobrepasó sus límites pero todavía quiere ver a su hermano feliz. Si haces eso, aunque no salga y lo diga, ella estará agradecida.

—Honestamente, Whit —respondió Bella—, ella es la que debería decirme esto.

Él sonrió y asintió.

—Tienes razón y estoy seguro de que lo hará en algún momento. Solo estoy allanando el camino.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó su hombro juguetonamente.

—¿Ella sabe cuán afortunada es de tenerte?

Sus ojos azules brillaron alegremente.

—Seguro que lo hace.

Ella asintió en respuesta.

—Bien, odiaría tener que darle un poco de sentido a su trasero.

Él rio de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No sé nada de eso, Bella-Bee. Mi Allie es una fiera.

—Oh, estoy segura de que lo es.

Un cómodo silencio llenó el aire cuando se dispusieron a preparar el bar para la noche. La inquietud volvió a asentarse en el estómago de Bella y repitió la transmisión de noticias en su mente, varias veces.

.  
_El compañero de mucho tiempo de la señorita Dwyer, James Tillman, tampoco estuvo disponible para hacer comentarios._  
.

Su corazón ansiaba poder hablar con su amigo. Durante los últimos cuatro años, él siempre había estado allí para ella y ella para él. Se preguntó si estaba preocupado y permaneció en silencio ante los medios de comunicación sobre su ausencia debido a la carta que le dejó. Cuanto más lo pensaba, mayor se volvía su ansiedad.

La noche avanzó con relativa normalidad, excepto por la agitación que se arremolinaba en la cabeza de Bella. Cuando Emmett le preguntó si le gustaría tomarse un descanso a las nueve y cuarto de la noche, sus pensamientos volaron al teléfono público en la acera al otro lado de la calle. Ella rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo y le avisó que solo iba a salir para tomar un poco de aire.

Tan pronto como la puerta acalló los sonidos del bar detrás de ella respiró profundamente el frío aire de la noche. Sus ojos se centraron en su destino y caminó decididamente hacia el teléfono ubicado fuera de la tienda cerrada.

Su corazón latía con furia mientras se acercaba vacilante, tentativamente tocando el teléfono como si fuera una serpiente lista para atacar. Bella tragó saliva y levantó el auricular, acunándolo entre su oreja y su hombro mientras insertaba monedas y marcaba los números familiares. Apenas podía escuchar el zumbido sobre el staccato de su pulso en sus oídos.

.  
_—Hola, no estoy cerca para responder tu llamada. Déjame un mensaje y te responderé._  
.

—¿James? —murmuró ella en el micrófono—. Oye, soy yo. E-Estoy bien, en caso de que estés preocupado por mí. Vi las noticias de hoy y me asusté muchísimo, así que me iré por un tiempo más.

Respiró hondo y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

»Llamarte probablemente es arriesgado, pero solo necesitaba escuchar tu voz. Incluso si es una grabación. Te quiero y te extraño. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono rápidamente, apartando la mano como si se hubiera quemado. Se giró y rápidamente cruzó la calle, de vuelta al estruendo bajo de los borrachines de la noche de semana y la música de fondo de la rocola. Con cada nueva canción que tocaba, la necesidad y el deseo llenaban los espacios en su alma. Ella comenzó a temer que se ahogaría en sus propias emociones si no agarraba su guitarra pronto.

.  
.

El domingo llegó antes de lo esperado y Bella se sentó en su pequeña cama, con los dedos acariciando las desgastadas tallas de la guitarra acústica de su padre, un tesoro encontrado en el ático de su casa el viernes. Cuando Edward la había bajado del ático, en lugar de otra caja, su corazón casi había estallado de alegría. Inmediatamente se la llevó a su pecho y comenzó a afinarla, notando que las cuerdas estaban viejas y desgastadas. No era nada comparada con la vibrante Gibson Les Paul azul que actualmente residía en su estuche de guitarra pero esta era aún más valiosa para su corazón.

El sonido de Joey rasguñando y ladrando en su puerta sacó a Bella del trance en el que estaba. Rosalie y Emmett ya estaban abajo con Mac, esperando a que Jasper, Alice y Edward llegaran y completaran su grupo de reunión. Suspiró y se puso sus zapatillas de deporte, pensando que tendría que enfrentarse a la música en algún momento y por qué no acabar de una vez. No estaba segura cuánto lograría de esta discusión, en todo caso.

Cuando llegó a la parte inferior de la escalera, unas voces acaloradas la llevaron a la sala de estar. Se sorprendió al ver que todos ya estaban aquí y habían comenzado sin ella. Tanto Edward como Emmett estaban mirando con furia a Jasper, mientras que Mac, Rosalie y Alice observaban desde los costados.

—Eso es una tontería —siseó Emmett, su voz mezclada con ira.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—No dije que era una buena idea, solo que era una opción viable.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No, absolutamente no. Es demasiado peligroso.

Jasper asintió.

—Miren, entiendo que ustedes estén preocupados por su seguridad pero ¿qué pasa si la descubren? ¿O cuando vuelva a L.A.? No estarán allí para protegerla.

Su corazón dolió un poco al ver caer sus caras con la realidad de lo que su amigo estaba diciendo.

—¿Cuál es la opción viable? —habló ella, haciendo que los ojos de todos se volvieran hacia ella.

Las chicas y Jasper le dieron sonrisas de bienvenida, mientras que Mac, Edward y Emmett se mantuvieron sombríos. Cuando el silencio hizo eco en toda la habitación, Alice suspiró.

—Jasper sugirió que se haga algo para sacar al acosador a la luz, con la esperanza de atraparlo.

Bella frunció los labios y dejó que la idea girara en su cerebro por un momento, antes de responder.

—Esa es realmente una buena idea —murmuró ella.

Edward le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿No puedes hablar en serio?

—¿Por qué no? Mientras sea en un ambiente controlado, no puedo ver por qué haría daño.

Emmett apretó su mano y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué haría daño? En el peor de los casos, podrías morir, Bella. Esto no es una opción.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Lo haces sonar como si la estuviera echando a los lobos, Em.

—¿No es eso lo que estás haciendo? Nada de eso se puede hacer sin involucrar a las autoridades o al menos contratar seguridad. —Emmett se volvió hacia ella—. ¿No podemos seguir adelante y olvidarnos de todo?

Su ceño se frunció por la confusión.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Rosalie suspiró con frustración y escondió su rostro en sus manos, sabiendo lo que estaba por salir de la boca de su esposo.

Él agitó las manos en un arco en dirección a ella.

—Todo el tema de L.A., la vida de Izzy Dwyer, ¿no podemos simplemente dejarla y seguir adelante? ¿Comenzar una nueva vida y olvidar esa?

Ella parpadeó y sintió su nariz arder mientras las lágrimas pinchaban sus ojos.

—¿Olvidar la vida de Izzy Dwyer? ¿Así de simple? —preguntó ella, levantando su voz con molestia.

Completamente ajeno al huracán emocional que se estaba gestando, Emmett se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Sí. No veo el problema.

Bella se acercó a él, apenas notando que Edward retrocedía.

—Mi madre pudo haber cambiado mi nombre y empujarme a un foco que nunca quise, pero. Esa. Es. Mi. Vida. —Ella puntuó cada palabra con un golpe en su pecho—. Los amo a todos. Que Dios me ayude, te amo. Pero no estoy huyendo de mi vida permanentemente. Me encanta cantar, escribir y actuar. Es del resto de las tonterías de las que puedo prescindir. No puedo solo levantarme y dejar todo para pretender ser alguien que no soy.

Emmett se burló con molestia.

—¿Alguien que no eres? Eso es gracioso. Eres Bella _**Swan**_. Isabella Marie _**Swan**_ —dijo con voz dura, enfatizando el Swan cada vez—, no Izzy Dwyer. ¿O la fama se te ha subido a la cabeza?

Sintió que la sangre salía de su rostro mientras su corazón se agrietaba un poco.

—¿Cómo-Cómo pudiste decir eso? ¿Parezco o sueno como si dejara que la fama se me suba a la cabeza, imbécil? He sido Izzy Dwyer casi tanto como fui Bella Swan. No soy una u otra, Emmett. Soy ambas. Y necesito reconciliar eso. Yo. No tú. No puedes juzgarme por eso.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la ventana delantera y se quedó mirando sin ver el cielo oscuro.

—¿Chicos? —habló Mac en voz baja y autoritaria—. ¿Pueden darnos un momento?

Ella levantó la mano y se tapó la boca, conteniendo un sollozo cuando escuchó los murmullos de asentimiento y los cuerpos saliendo de la habitación.

—Tú también, hijo.

—Pero, papá...

—Nada de "pero, papá", Emmett. Ya has hecho suficiente.

Negándose a apartar los ojos de la ventana, ella oyó el ruido de la puerta golpeándose contra la pared fuertemente.

—No me importa la edad que tenga ese chico, aún puede ser puesto sobre mi rodilla —murmuró Mac mientras se movía para estar a su lado.

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, recordando esas mismas palabras dichas cuando eran niños. Antes cuando las cosas eran mucho más simples.

—Bella, lo sien…

—No —lo interrumpió ella—. No te disculpes por nada. Sus palabras fueron su elección.

Mac suspiró pesadamente.

—Lo sé, pero para ser justos, fue herido y atacó.

Ella volvió la cabeza y lo miró con asombro.

—¿Ser justos, Mac? ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Cómo fue eso justo para mí? ¿Cómo es justo que él pueda arremeter porque está herido? ¿Cómo es justo que Alice pueda advertirme que no me acerque a su hermano? Pero está bien porque tenían buenas intenciones —agregó sarcásticamente—. No importa a quién lastimen en el proceso.

El torrente que había estado conteniendo con fuerza finalmente se rompió y ella cayó de rodillas.

—No es justo. No hice nada malo y, sin embargo, yo soy la que está siendo atacada. —Ella lo miró a través de las lágrimas que nublaban su visión—. ¿Por qué?

Mac se dejó caer a su lado y la atrajo a sus brazos.

—Ssh, cariño, está bien —susurró él en su cabello.

—No —sollozó en voz baja—. No está bien. Todo es un desastre y siento que me estoy ahogando, Mac. No sé qué hacer.

Él se apartó y le limpió las mejillas con los pulgares.

—Te levantas, te secas las lágrimas y vives cada día, uno por uno. Sé que las cosas se ven como una mierda en este momento, pero las cosas mejorarán, lo prometo.

Sintió un toque familiar en su espalda, haciendo que se pusiera rígida y volviera la cara hacia Emmett. Sus ojos castaños estaban hinchados y rojos, llenos de remordimiento.

—Eres una verdadera mierda, ¿lo sabes? —sollozó ella.

Emmett la sacó de los brazos de su padre y la envolvió en su abrazo.

—Lo sé, pero de todas formas me amas.

—Siempre has sido un imbécil, ya debería estar acostumbrada.

Su pecho vibraba bajo su mejilla mientras él se reía.

—Sí, deberías estarlo.

Después de un momento, él se retiró y se encontró con su mirada.

—Lamento mucho haberte gritado. Sé que no es tu culpa y sé que eres tú, no importa qué nombre uses o cuál sea tu profesión. Eres mi Scrappy y yo soy tu Shaggy, nada puede cambiar eso. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante con el pretexto de abrazarlo y se limpió la nariz con su camisa, asintiendo.

—Lo sé, Em.

—¿Acabas de limpiarte la nariz con mi camisa? —preguntó él con diversión.

—Sí. Sí, lo hice.

—Joder, te he extrañado mucho, pequeña.

—Solo mi esposo se reiría por el hecho de que alguien se haya limpiado los mocos en su camisa.

Bella se asomó alrededor de su hombro para encontrar a Alice y Rosalie de pie justo en la puerta, sonriendo suavemente.

Emmett movió su cuerpo y puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Bella.

—Es un rito de paso, nena. Sé que no estoy perdonado hasta que ella hace algo asqueroso. Larga historia.

Rose sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír.

—Solo puedo imaginarlo.

Alice llamó la atención de Bella y sonrió arrepentida. Se acercó y jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—Escúpelo, pequeñita —bromeó Emmett con buen humor—. La tarta de manzana de tu mamá me llama.

Alice resopló ligeramente.

—Sí, espero que ella haya hecho una extra para que no llores esta vez.

Emmett la fulminó con la mirada juguetonamente.

—No lloré. Fueron las cebollas que ella estaba cortando.

—¿Estaba cortando cebollas durante el postre?

—Cállate, pequeñita.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se rio antes de volverse hacia Bella.

—Lo siento pero no pude evitar escuchar una parte de lo que dijiste antes. Necesito disculparme por haber sobrepasado mis límites. Si bien tenía buenas intenciones, no fue justo para ti o Edward que metiera mi nariz en ello.

Bella asintió y miró hacia otro lado con incomodidad.

»Además —continuó Alice—, me alegro que se volvieran amigos. No lo he visto sonreír tanto en años. Gracias por hacer eso.

Ella levantó la vista para juzgar su sinceridad y se encontró con felices ojos azules.

—Está bien, él también me hace sonreír.

Alice sonrió y su mirada se movió hacia el pasillo.

—Oh, lo sé. Confía en mí, lo sé.

Ella estaba a punto de cuestionar el comentario críptico de la chica cuando Emmett habló y comenzó a sacarlas de la habitación.

—Vamos, señoritas, la tarta no espera a nadie.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ cavendano13, angryc, Tecupi, melina, Iza, Liz Vidal, Maryluna, Pam Malfoy Black, Lizdayanna, patymdn, Tata XOXO, Pili, Arlette, kaja0507, EmmBe, vanina Iliana, Kriss21, aliceforever85, saraipineda44, Yoliki, Adriu, Katie D. B, krisr0405, Shikara65, tulgarita, jupy, rjnavajas, Adriana Molina, Esal, Jade HSos, Sheei Luquee, Lady Grigori, Cecy, Smedina, Marie Sellory, miop, freedom2604, MariePrewettMellark y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Capítulo 8: Gotta Be Somebody

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Gotta Be Somebody**

.  
_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares._  
_Someone to love with my life in their hands._  
_There's gotta be somebody for me like that._

_'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_  
_And everyone wants to know they're not alone._  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

..  
_**Gotta Be Somebody **_de **Nickelback  
**.

Jasper fue el primero en salir de la casa, gritando "¡Voy adelante!" en su camino hacia la puerta. Bella le lanzó a Alice una mirada confusa, a lo que la chica más pequeña solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Mac se echó a reír y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Rosalie y Alice.

—Está bien, muchacho. Prefiero sentarme entre las damas de todos modos —comentó él con voz suave, haciendo que las chicas se rieran.

—Espera un segundo —murmuró Bella—. Si Alice y Jasper viajan en el Jeep, ¿dónde encajo yo?

Rose se mordió el labio y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Oh, pensé que podrías ir con Edward. ¿Eso es un problema?

Bella arqueó una ceja.

—No, no es un problema.

_«¿Qué estás tramando, Rosalie?»,_ se preguntó a sí misma.

—Está bien, genial. Alice dejó su auto allí ayer, así que puedes volver con nosotros a casa. Si quieres. —La amazona sonrió y sacudió la cabeza hacia la camioneta de Edward.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco ante la no muy sutil insinuación de Rosalie pero no pudo evitar reírse con su amiga.

—Bien, bien, nos encontraremos en casa de los Cullen.

Edward estaba apoyado en la parte delantera de su camioneta, esperando a que Bella se acercara. Se movió hacia el lado del pasajero y abrió la puerta cuando ella llegó allí.

—Gracias —respondió ella en voz baja.

—De nada.

Estuvieron en la carretera por unos minutos antes de que Bella apoyara su brazo en la puerta, girando su mirada hacia Edward. Él la miró rápidamente y luego de vuelta a la carretera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él con nerviosismo.

—Estaba pensando en que no sé mucho sobre ti, pero sabes la historia de mi vida a esta altura.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es cierto. Sabes mucho sobre mí.

—Principalmente cosas que me dijo tu hermana.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Sí, solo Dios sabe qué tipo de secretos ha contado.

Bella se rio.

—No muchos, estoy seguro de que te alegrará escuchar.

—Tengo que decir que estoy muy contento por eso, en realidad. —Respiró profundamente por la nariz—. Está bien, ¿qué te gustaría saber?

Ella sonrió, emocionada de que él le siguiera la corriente.

—Cualquier cosa, todo.

—Bueno, entonces, déjame comenzar por el principio. Me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen, hermano gemelo de Mary Alice Cullen. Nacimos en Chicago, Illinois, y vivimos allí hasta que teníamos diez años. Nos mudamos a Seattle cuando a mi padre le ofrecieron un excelente trabajo en un hospital de prestigio. Unos años más tarde, mi madre sufrió un aborto espontáneo y cayó en depresión, y nos mudamos a Forks para que nuestra familia pudiera curarse en paz, lejos de la gran ciudad. Todos nos enamoramos de él, a nuestra manera, y hemos estado aquí desde entonces.

—¿Siempre quisiste ser carpintero?

Él sonrió con nostalgia y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no realmente. Quiero decir, siempre he sido bueno con las manos y me encanta diseñar y construir cosas, pero en realidad quería seguir los pasos de mi padre y convertirme en médico. Accidentalmente fui inscripto en una clase de arquitectura el último semestre de mi segundo año y me enamoré de ello. Todo encajó después de eso.

—Excepto Angela —murmuró Bella en voz baja, sin darse cuenta de que se le había escapado hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Él frunció los labios y asintió bruscamente.

—Supongo que Allie te contó sobre ella, ¿eh? —murmuró en tono molesto.

—Un poco, sí. Ella dijo que la amabas y que te rompió el corazón cuando no pudo moldearte en lo que quería que fueras.

La comisura de su boca se contrajo con el comienzo de una sonrisa.

—Ahora, ¿por qué no puedo imaginarme a Alice explicándolo tan educadamente?

Ella se mordió el labio y trató de contener su propia sonrisa.

—Bueno, ella pudo haber sido un poco más apasionada que eso.

Él resopló, riendo al mismo tiempo y haciendo el ruido más extraño. Tosió para cubrirlo pero sus mejillas se pusieron rosas y lo delataron.

Ella se estiró y tocó su mano izquierda, que descansaba sobre el volante.

—Está bien, podemos cambiar el tema.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella brevemente y asintió.

—Gracias.

—Claro, no hay problema. —Ella golpeó su barbilla pensativamente, pensando en otra pregunta—. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Él sonrió.

—Marrón.

Ella inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

—¿Marrón? ¿A quién le gusta el color marrón?

Las señales reveladoras de un rubor aparecieron en sus pómulos una vez más.

—Marrón es un color bonito, solo depende de lo que estés viendo —respondió él, mirando fijamente la carretera que tenía delante.

—Eh —respondió ella en voz baja.

Doblaron en un largo camino de entrada y se detuvieron detrás del jeep de Emmett, frente a una hermosa casa de tres pisos con muchas ventanas grandes.

Edward tragó saliva y se volvió hacia Bella, después de apagar la camioneta.

—Escucha, necesito decirte algo antes de que entremos allí.

Ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó hacia adelante, con su curiosidad despierta.

—¿Qué es? ¿Tus padres son asesinos en serie en su tiempo libre?

—Ojalá —se burló, con un ceño fruncido estropeando su hermoso rostro—. Mi mamá tiene esta, cosa... por, erm, avergonzarme.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Ella, eh, ella piensa que mi sonrojo es lindo y se esforzará para que eso suceda.

Bella parpadeó y miró dos veces en su dirección.

—Espera, ¿qué?

Él sonrió tristemente.

—Mi madre cree que tengo un rubor adorable y sin duda encontrará maneras de avergonzarme hoy, para que pueda mostrarlo.

El ceño de Bella se frunció en divertida confusión.

—Está bien, no logro ver el problema. También creo que tu sonrojo es lindo.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello tímidamente.

—Solo... no quiero que pienses lo peor de mí después de que nos vayamos de aquí hoy.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando un pedazo de su corazón se derritió con su confesión. Le costaba mucho creer que alguien tan dulce y adorable realmente pudiera existir.

—Lo prometo, Edward. No voy a pensar menos de ti si tu madre me muestra lindas fotos de bebés desnudos.

Ella sonrió, abrió la puerta y saltó al suelo mientras él se quedaba atrás, mirándola con incredulidad. Ella comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta principal, dándole intencionalmente suficiente tiempo para alcanzarla.

—Entonces, espera un minuto —llamó desde atrás de ella—. ¿También crees que mi rubor es lindo?

Ella giró la cabeza y se rio alegremente.

—¿Qué puedo decir? No puedo resistirme a un chico tímido.

Cuando ella llegó a los escalones del porche, él la había alcanzado.

—No soy tímido. —Hizo un puchero, extendiendo la mano y abriendo la puerta para ella.

Apenas estaban en la puerta cuando una mujer muy bonita asomó la cabeza en el vestíbulo. Su sonrisa se iluminó y se lanzó hacia ellos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Edward.

—¡Mi bebé! —gritó ella—. Te extrañé.

Él le devolvió el abrazo y puso los ojos en blanco detrás de ella.

—Mamá, acabo de verte esta mañana para misa.

—¿Misa? —preguntó Bella, algo dentro de ella se calentó al ver su evidente afecto por su madre.

La mujer mayor se apartó y la miró, de la cabeza a los pies, sonriendo amablemente.

—Sí, misa. Su padre trabaja todos los domingos por la mañana en la clínica, así que Edward va a la iglesia conmigo. —Miró cariñosamente a su hijo, antes de volverse hacia Bella y envolverla en un abrazo—. Es tan bueno conocerte finalmente, Isabella. Soy Esme.

Nunca había tenido una figura maternal cariñosa en su vida, así que el abrazo maternal de Esme Cullen la tomó por sorpresa. Ella le palmeó la espalda con torpeza.

—Gracias, también es un placer conocerte. Por favor, llámame Bella.

Esme enganchó su brazo con el de Bella y la condujo dentro de la casa.

—Vamos, Bella. Unámonos a los demás.

.  
.

Unas horas más tarde, después de que la cena había sido devorada, Bella se sentó junto a Esme en el cómodo sillón, hojeando un álbum de fotos.

—Y aquí estaban en su primera obra de Navidad. Edward era el más alto, así que fue el árbol, y Alice era la más pequeña, así que fue una elfa. Ambos lloraron y se quejaron durante una semana por lo injusto que era.

Alice rodó los ojos desde su lugar en el regazo de Jasper mientras su hermano gemía, descansando su cabeza entre sus manos.

—¡Oh! —gritó Esme cuando pasó a una página en particular—. Esta es mi favorita absoluta. Edward estaba mirando un libro mientras estaba sentado en la bacinica...

Edward se estiró rápidamente y arrebató el libro de las manos de su madre, con las mejillas de color rosa brillante.

—Está bien, mamá, eso es suficiente.

Esme resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—Nunca me dejas divertirme.

—¿Por qué tu diversión tiene que ser a mi costa? —respondió él con exasperación.

Su madre sonrió y se giró hacia Bella.

—¿No tiene el rubor más adorable?

Ella lo miró fijamente justo cuando él agachaba la cabeza.

—Tienes toda la razón, Esme. Es el Sr. Adorable.

Edward llamó su atención y la fulminó con la mirada juguetonamente, pronunciando las palabras: "Me voy a vengar".

Ella le guiñó un ojo en desafío, antes de volver a concentrar toda su atención en Esme, que había observado su interacción con fascinación, sin que ellos lo supieran. Nunca había visto a su hijo tan vivo y juguetón con una mujer en su presencia. Incluso cuando salía con Angela, siempre había estado tenso y nervioso. Era muy diferente verlo simplemente ser él mismo. Ella iba a disfrutar viendo como se desarrollaba esta relación.

—Bien —suspiró Esme—. Ya que no puedo torturar a mi hijo y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de sacar al Sr. Snugglebunny, creo que tendremos que conformarnos con el postre.

Los ojos de Bella se dispararon a la cara sorprendida de Edward, su rubor prominente una vez más.

—Mamá —susurró—, ¿qué demonios?

Esme se inclinó hacia delante y le palmeó la mano con suavidad.

—Es, ¿cómo lo dices, hijo? Está todo bien. —Se puso de pie y desapareció en la cocina, con unos risueños Alice y Jasper detrás de ella, dejándolos a los dos solos.

Edward gimió y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Bella, golpeando su cabeza contra el cojín del respaldo.

—¿Podría esta noche ser peor?

Bella se puso de costado y apoyó el codo en el respaldo del sofá.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está este Sr. Snugglebunny? ¿Es suave? ¿Lindo? ¿De peluche?

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

—Estás caminando en una línea delgada aquí, Swan.

Ella extendió la mano y pasó la punta del dedo por su mejilla.

—Me gusta vivir peligrosamente, Cullen.

Su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente cuando notó que sus fosas nasales se ensanchaban y sus ojos se oscurecían. Él se lamió el labio inferior, sus ojos se centraron en ella mientras se estiraba para jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

—Sabes, Bella, yo…

En algún lugar, una puerta se abrió ruidosamente y se separaron, sus cuerpos se habían acercado inconscientemente.

—¡Eddie! —llamó Emmett en voz alta, antes de caer en su regazo—. Mamá Ez no nos permitirá tocar la tarta hasta que ustedes dos nos honren con su presencia.

Edward lo empujó, arrojándolo al suelo sin contemplación. Emmett se agarró el estómago, riendo a carcajadas. Edward suspiró y se volvió hacia Bella.

—¿Siempre fue así?

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió.

—Peor, en realidad.

—Tienes mi compasión, princesa.

Él se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano, ayudándola a levantarse. Mientras los llevaba a la cocina, ella no pudo evitar notar que él mantenía su mano metida cálidamente dentro de la suya.

—¡Oigan, esperen! ¿A dónde van ustedes? —gritó Emmett desde su lugar en la alfombra—. ¿Me van a dejar aquí? Eso es malvado.

—Como dijiste antes, Shaggy —dijo Bella en respuesta—, la tarta no espera a nadie.

—Hijo de fruta —maldijo Emmett, luchando por ponerse de pie y causando que un ataque de risa surgiera de la pareja que entraba en la cocina, aún de la mano.

Seis pares de ojos los observaron cuidadosamente, transmitiendo una gran variedad de emociones.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron sorprendidos y luego sucumbieron a más risas, antes de calmarse y sentarse a la mesa para el postre. Absortos el uno en el otro y en su propia conversación, no prestaron atención a su audiencia cautivada.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse, Bella optó por regresar con su familia y no apartar a Edward de su camino. Además, ella necesitaba un poco de espacio lejos de él para calmar los latidos erráticos de su corazón. Temía que pudiera hacer algo precipitado si se sometía a un contacto más estrecho con él, algo como besarlo hasta que ambos estuvieran sin aliento. Era una buena idea, de por sí, pero los resultados finales podrían ser desastrosos tanto para su amistad como para su relación con Alice.

Sabía que su futuro era incierto y aunque Allie se había extralimitado con sus advertencias, también estaba completamente justificada en su preocupación. Edward se merecía algo mejor que eso. Merecía devoción y un futuro estable. Lo primero podía dárselo, pero lo segundo no sería posible, considerando su carrera. Ella saludó con la mano y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, su corazón dolía por su expresión decepcionada mientras se alejaban de la casa de los Cullen.

Rosalie apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Bella y se acurrucó contra ella.

—Sabes, Bell, podrías haber ido a casa con Edward. A nadie le habría importado.

Bella miró hacia adelante, pensando una respuesta a su comentario, cuando Mac se encontró con sus ojos en el espejo retrovisor. Él puso los ojos en blanco en broma desde su lugar en el asiento del pasajero y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tal vez ella no quería ir con él, Rosie. Han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, tal vez era necesario algo de espacio.

Ella le lanzó a su padrino una mirada agradecida, la que él respondió con un guiño.

Rosalie resopló.

—¿No quiere? En serio, papi Mac, podrías cortar la tensión sexual alrededor de esos dos con un cuchillo.

—¡Rose! —reprendió Bella.

—¿Qué? —contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente—. Todos podemos verlo.

—Cariño —dijo Emmett desde el asiento del conductor, haciendo una mueca—, esa es mi hermanita. Por favor, no menciones a ella y al sexo juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Emmett! —chilló Bella. Ella resopló con exasperación y echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás contra el asiento.

—Lo siento —susurró Rosalie, apretando la mano de Bella.

—Está bien —respondió ella en voz baja—. No hay nada entre Edward y yo —habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los hombres también escucharan.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Emmett, levantando una ceja—. Porque en realidad no se ve así a veces.

—Solo somos amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, si tú lo dices, Scrappy —respondió Em sarcásticamente.

Mac se movió en su asiento y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Bella.

—¿Por qué?

Su frente se arrugó por la confusión.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué solo son amigos? ¿Qué tiene de malo ser más?

Ella sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

—¿En pocas palabras? Mi vida es complicada y él merece algo mejor.

Mac enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y eres la mejor persona para hacer esa elección por él?

Ella se mordió el labio pensativamente.

—Sí, supongo. Simplemente... no creo que pueda hacerle pasar por el caos y la angustia que pueden suceder si me descubren. Los paparazis lo masticarían y lo escupirían.

—Bella —habló Mac, con voz suave pero firme—. Todo lo que escucho es lo que _**tú**_piensas. Es un poco egoísta tomar una decisión así sin que ambas partes sepan todos los hechos, ¿no crees? Si te preocupas por él, sé sincera y honesta. La vida es demasiado corta para no arriesgarse, nena.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, no queriendo encontrarse con los de Mac por más tiempo. La tristeza y la preocupación que los llenaba rompieron su corazón. Mientras que ella entendía muy bien lo que él estaba diciendo, se sentía egoísta incluso pensar en poner a Edward en una posición que pudiera causarle sufrimiento.

Demasiado pronto, ella y Mac fueron dejados y entraron a la silenciosa casa. Cuando ella se giró para dirigirse arriba, Mac se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Quieres tomar una taza de té conmigo antes de irte a la cama, cariño?

Con la espalda todavía hacia él, tragó y negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias, estoy agotada —respondió ella en voz baja.

—Bella, por favor, no te enojes conmigo. Es desgarrador verte tan rota.

Ella suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

—No estoy enojada contigo, Mac. Sé que solo estás cuidándome. Estoy enojada con la situación en general.

Ella se acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso.

—Te amo y aprecio lo que dijiste, pero esto es algo que necesito resolver sola.

Él besó la parte superior de su cabeza y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo sé, pero como padre, es difícil quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver a tus hijos luchar. Puede que no seas mi hija biológica pero siempre ha sido tu papel en mi corazón.

Las lágrimas escocieron sus ojos y su corazón se calentó con sus palabras. A pesar de que nunca podría reemplazar a Charlie en su corazón, Mac siempre había estado cerca.

—Gracias, Mac.

Después de unos momentos, ella se retiró y le sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Esa oferta para el té todavía sigue en pie?

Sonriendo, él asintió.

—Claro que sí, vamos a poner el agua.

.  
.

Bella secó distraídamente la misma coctelera de acero por tercera vez, cuando Jasper finalmente tuvo suficiente.

—Bella-Bee —la llamó, causando que ella saliera de su mirada vacía.

Ella le sonrió.

—¿Sí, Whit?

—Creo que esa coctelera ya está seca, querida.

Ella se miró las manos con sorpresa y dejó el recipiente en su lugar en el estante con los demás.

Se acercó más a ella y se recostó contra la barra.

—¿Qué está pasando dentro de esa bonita cabeza tuya, chica?

Ella suspiró y agarró la toalla en sus manos.

—Yo solo…

—Oigan, chicos, ¿pueden tirarme una botella de agua? Hace mucho calor allí.

Ambos giraron la cabeza y alcanzaron a ver a Edward, sudoroso y sucio. Él agarró el dobladillo de su camiseta y lo levantó para limpiarse la frente, exponiendo un conjunto de abdominales duros como una roca. Su pulso comenzó a latir y una llama de deseo destelló en su vientre. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Jasper metió la mano en el refrigerador y le arrojó una botella al carpintero, sonriendo con satisfacción ante la repentina incapacidad de Bella para moverse.

—¿Cómo va el aislamiento, Ed? —preguntó Whit, inclinándose hacia atrás una vez más y ofreciéndole a Bella una mejor vista de la fuente de sus nervios agotados.

Él puso los ojos en blanco por la molestia y frunció el ceño.

—Jodido Jeffries. Un cuarto del panel de yeso que nos enviaron tiene moho. Estoy a punto de salir para recoger algunas cuchillas Sawzall, así que me imagino que pasaré por allí y lo mataré.

Bella tragó saliva mientras sus ojos viajaban a lo largo de su cuerpo, comenzando por sus botas y terminando con el movimiento de su nuez de Adán mientras se bebía la botella de agua de un trago. Ella apartó la mirada y miró hacia otro lado, antes de que él pudiera verla observando. Los últimos días habían sido duros para ella, mientras trataba de distanciarse de él y de su nueva amistad. Después de su conversación con Mac, ella se había ido con un poco más de claridad, pero con una determinación renovada de proteger a Edward de que no saliera lastimado cuando ella se fuera. Porque sabía sin lugar a dudas que no volver nunca sería una opción para ella.

Ella había inventado excusas de por qué no se presentó a su rutina habitual de la mañana y sabía que él estaba empezando a sentirse frustrado, pero no veía ninguna otra alternativa.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta y ella miró hacia arriba, inmediatamente atraída por la mirada de Edward.

—Solo voy a ir, erm, a la parte de atrás por algo —murmuró Jasper, tratando de alejar una sonrisa de su rostro, desapareciendo rápidamente.

Ella se mordió el labio superior con suavidad cuando su mirada intensa se apoderó de su corazón.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó, su voz cargada de emoción.

Ella asintió lentamente, no confiando en sí misma para hablar.

»¿Qué hice mal? —Sus ojos se movieron y un velo de tristeza cayó sobre ellos.

—¿Qué? —respondió ella sorprendida—. ¿De qué estás hablando? No has hecho nada malo.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceó sobre los talones.

—Me has estado ignorando desde que dejaste la casa de mis padres el domingo por la noche. ¿Qué más se supone que debo pensar?

Ella suspiró y desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward. Sin embargo, realmente no has hecho nada malo. Mi cabeza está hecha un lío.

El resopló.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿"No eres tú, soy yo"?

—Sé que es una excusa de mierda pero es verdad. M-Me preocupo por ti. Mucho. Pero mi vida es un caos total en este momento y no creo que estar cerca de mí sea bueno para ti. No quiero que salgas lastimado.

Él arqueó una ceja mientras la comprensión se apoderaba de él, produciendo un brillo de ira en sus ojos.

—¿Y qué, simplemente decidiste que lo que yo sentía no importaba? ¿No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para manejar el estrés?

Sus ojos se agrandaron y finalmente vio lo que Mac había estado tratando de hacerle entender la otra noche. Al tratar de evitar lastimarlo, ella todavía lo lastimaría en el proceso.

—No, eso no es lo que quise decir en absoluto. —Sus ojos le suplicaron que lo entendiera.

—Bueno, Bella, eso es lo que a mí me parece. Creo que estás subestimando mi fuerza. —Se acercó, sus ojos se negaron a dejar los de ella mientras hablaba—. No soy como los hombres con los que has salido en Los Ángeles. Soy un buen hombre, un hombre sencillo. Soy cercano a mi familia y mi hermana gemela es una de mis mejores amigas. Tengo buenas costumbres morales y una fe fuerte.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

—Lo sé, Edward. Todo eso es lo que te hace perfecto. Es solo que me duele físicamente el pecho cuando pienso en que sales lastimado. No creo que pueda vivir conmigo misma si yo fuera la causa.

—¿Por qué no me dejas hacer esa elección? —le imploró él.

Cuando ella no respondió de inmediato, él suspiró decepcionado.

—Mira, me tengo que ir. Solo tómate un tiempo para pensar en esto. Si no te presentas en la casa mañana, sabré mi respuesta.

—Edward, por favor…

Levantó una mano para que parara a media frase.

—No, no quiero escucharlo ahora. Quiero que pienses mucho en lo que significo para ti. Si descubres que no es suficiente, te dejaré ir. Estoy cansado de juegos, así que por favor, asegúrate de lo que quieres.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa torcida y salió del bar. Ella sintió que su labio inferior temblaba y las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

¿Realmente pensaba que ella estaba jugando con él?

¿Podría honestamente dejar ir su amistad o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera desarrollarse?

Las preguntas se arremolinaron en su cabeza y sofocó un sollozo, su corazón dolía por la confusión. Sintió que la cálida mano de Jasper frotaba su hombro.

—Estará bien, Bella-Bee —murmuró en un tono reconfortante.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y dos lágrimas simétricas cayeron por sus mejillas.

—No veo cómo, Whit. Lo arruiné todo, lo que no debería ser nada nuevo para mí.

—Momento —la reprendió—. Deja de ser tan dura contigo misma. De hecho, tengo la respuesta a todos tus problemas.

Ella sollozó y lo miró con una expresión esperanzada, pero cautelosa.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es eso?

—Lo verás cuando el bar cierre esta noche. Confía en mí, valdrá la pena.

—Espero que sí, no creo que pueda empeorar.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Katie D. B, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, patymdn, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, aliceforever85, melina, Liz Vidal, Adriu, saraipineda44, Kriss21, Arlette, Pili, Yoliki, krisr0405, angryc, Adriana Molina, Cecy, mony17, tulgarita, Esal, kaja0507, Lizdayanna, Maryluna, Jade HSos, rjnavajas, MariePrewettMellark, Mel. ACS, Vanina Iliana, somas, sandy56, miop, Smedina, Shikara65, Sheei Luquee, Tecupi, Marie Sellory, bbluelilas y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	9. Capítulo 9: Hysteria

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Itzel Lightwood

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Hysteria**

**.**

'Cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control  
..

_**Hysteria **_**de Muse**  
**.**

Cuando el último cliente se fue y la puerta se cerró, Jasper y Bella hicieron su rutina de cierre bastante rápido. En menos de una hora, el bar estaba limpio y listo para la próxima noche. Ella se giró, mirándolo con expectación, curiosa de qué era lo que él se tenía bajo la manga. Él solo sonrió y alzó un dedo para que ella esperara.

—Cierra los ojos.

Arqueó una ceja, causando que él riera.

—Solo hazlo —respondió, moviendo el dedo—. Y mantenlos cerrados hasta que yo te diga.

Ella suspiró dramáticamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. En la oscuridad detrás de sus párpados, escuchó los ruidos y ligeros golpeteos mientras Jasper se movía. Después de unos minutos, él se aclaró la garganta y ella escuchó el inconfundible sonido de los dedos tocando las cuerdas de la guitarra, lo que causó que su corazón saltara a su garganta.

—Bien, puedes abrirlos ahora.

Lo hizo y lo vio sentado en uno de los bancos del pequeño escenario, una guitarra acústica Gibson descansaba en sus brazos. A su derecha, su propia funda estaba en el segundo banco vacío.

—Whit —susurró maravillada—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu idea de terapia?

Él sonrió y asintió.

—La música es parte de tu alma. Supuse que esto quizá te ayudaría para aclarar tu mente y resolver las cosas.

Ella dejó salir un respiro y asintió, la emoción le recorría la sangre. Caminó y puso las dos manos contra el suelo del escenario y subió la pierna por un lado, trepando con habilidad. Él la miró sorprendido y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es solo que no pensé que fueras tan atlética —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella sonrió.

—Yo no diría atlética, pero voy al gimnasio con frecuencia y me ejercito.

Caminó hacia su funda y la abrió, revelando su Les Paul azul marino. Gentilmente acarició el suave cuerpo y con amor la levantó en sus brazos, deleitándose con su peso. Se sentó en el banco, acomodó la guitarra en su regazo y la afinó. Encontrando el sonido adecuado, comenzó a rasguear, sintiendo las vibraciones en lo más profundo de su pecho.

Sonrió hacia Jasper y parpadeó para eliminar las lágrimas.

—Bueno, señor Whitlock —dijo en voz baja—. Este es su show. ¿Qué sigue?

Él comenzó a tocar una conmovedoramente familiar melodía, su profunda y melodiosa voz hacían eco por el lugar vacío. Ella tragó y cerró los ojos, escuchando las palabras mientras sus dedos caían en la melodía al lado de Jasper.

..

_I took my love, I took it down__  
__Climbed a mountain and I turned around__  
__And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills__  
__'Till the landslide brought me down_

_Oh, mirror in the sky__  
__What is love?__  
__Can the child within my heart rise above?__  
__Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?__  
__Can I handle the seasons of my life?__Well, I've been afraid of changing__  
__'Cause I've built my life around you__  
__But time makes you bolder__  
__Even children get older__  
__And I'm getting older too_  
..

Cuando las últimas notas llegaron a su fin, Bella descansó sus manos en el cuello de su guitarra y suspiró.

—¿Acaso esa fue tu manera de decirme que no tenga miedo de dejar entrar a Edward a mi corazón?

Jasper parpadeó, manteniendo su rostro sin ninguna emoción.

—No, solamente me gusta Stevie Nicks.

Sus labios se movieron y ella bufó, causando que él se pusiera a reír. Después de unos minutos, se limpió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, era bastante caliente en su tiempo.

—Al menos no fue Justin Bieber —dijo Bella con una risa.

Él le lanzó una mirada disgustada y se estremeció en burla.

—Si no amara a Allie con todo mi corazón su "fiebre por Bieber" sería nuestro fin.

Sus dedos inconscientemente rasguearon las cuerdas de la guitarra, mientras Jasper la observaba en silencio. Dobló sus manos y pacientemente esperó a que ella lo mirara. Cuando lo hizo, él señaló hacia la guitarra.

—¿Asumo que no tocas esta en público —preguntó.

Ella frunció el ceño, pensativa.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Señaló hacia el lado izquierdo de la guitarra, en donde la palabra "Isabella" estaba grabada en color dorado.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y asintió.

—Tienes razón, solamente dos personas han visto esta guitarra. Una fue el hombre que la personalizó y la segunda fue el hombre que la compró para mí. Además de ellos, solamente ha sido tocada en privado, que es usualmente el único momento en el que puedo tocar de todas formas.

Él tocó su barbilla, pensativo antes de responder.

—Me preguntaba acerca de eso. La noche en que llegaste, Allie y yo buscamos en Google para ver qué podíamos encontrar de ti, lo siento. —Se encogió de hombros sin remordimientos cuando ella le lanzó una mirada divertida.

»Como sea, noté tu funda de inmediato, pero ninguna de tus fotografías mostraban la guitarra. ¿Por qué es eso?

Un sentimiento oscuro cruzó por su rostro durante un momento.

—Está en mi contrato que no puedo tocar en público o en ninguno de mis álbumes.

—¿Por qué accederías a eso? —preguntó él con incredulidad.

—Yo no lo hice, mi madre lo hizo. Ella lo estipuló cuando mi contrato fue renovado hace unos años atrás. Ella no quería que ninguna "distracción" se interpusiera entre mi música y yo. Básicamente, no quería que nada interfiriera con su cheque. En ese momento, tenía diecisiete y realmente no me importaba del todo.

—¿Puedes cambiarlo ahora?

Ella asintió.

—Mi contrato se termina en mayo y definitivamente habrán varias re-negociaciones. No creo que pueda volver a como estaban las cosas cuando me fui. Me estoy encontrando a mí misma otra vez, no quiero perder esto tan pronto como vuelva a los reflectores.

Whit asintió pensativamente.

—Sabes, la forma en la que trataste a Ed no es tan diferente de cómo fuiste tratada.

Ella se enfadó y se sentó más recta.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tomaste una decisión acerca de lo que pensaste que era lo mejor, no tomando sus sentimientos en cuenta. Él es un hombre adulto y merece la oportunidad de opinar acerca de su futuro. ¿Acaso no puedes ver cómo le quitaste eso?

Pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró.

—Sí, puedo verlo ahora. Yo solo… yo no sé qué hacer…

Sus ojos tristes se encontraron con los de él, causando que sonriera con empatía.

—Primero, necesitas tomar una decisión. O quieres ser su pareja o solamente quieres ser su amiga. Una vez que tomes esa decisión, necesitas apegarte a ella. Sin importar lo mucho que te he empezado a querer como amiga, él es mi cuñado. Y has visto lo sobreprotectora que es mi esposa con su hermano.

Ella se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo tomo esa decisión? ¿Cómo sé cuál es la decisión correcta?

—Sigue a tu corazón —contestó con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

Ella bufó.

—Lo haces sonar tan simple.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y sonrió.

—Porque lo es. ¿Siempre te preguntarías "y qué si"? ¿Duele estar lejos de él? ¿Se siente como si finalmente pudieras respirar de nuevo una vez que estás en su presencia?

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió las lágrimas picar detrás de sus párpados.

—Sí —susurró.

—A eso se le llama amor, Bella.

Ella giró la cabeza y miró directo hacia él, sus ojos llenándose de angustia.

—Pero ¿no se supone que debes proteger a las personas que amas?

Él asintió.

—Sí, hasta cierto punto. Ponte en sus zapatos. Si él fuera la estrella de rock y tú lo amaras, ¿te gustaría que él te alejara por tu propio bien? ¿Por pensar que tú no podrías manejarlo?

Jasper se enderezó y vio las emociones en sus ojos. Pudo ver exactamente el momento en el que su decisión fue tomada. Su postura se enderezó y una mirada determinada se instaló en su rostro.

—Lo amo —susurró—. Lo amo y lo elijo. —Miró hacia Jasper—. ¿Ahora qué hago?

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora tienes que probarte a ti misma.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo heriste y considerando que este no es su primer rodeo, dudo que esta vez sea fácil que se abra contigo. Sugiero que contengas tus declaraciones de amor hasta que sepas en dónde estás con él. Apuesto que él no perdonará al inicio y que tendrás que trabajar para ganarte de nuevo su confianza.

Ella se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba en sus palabras. Después de unos minutos de aceptar el potencialmente largo camino frente a ella, habló.

—Haré lo que sea necesario.

Él la miró especulativamente.

—¿Vale la pena luchar por él?

Ella asintió sin ninguna duda.

—Absolutamente.

—Cuando vayas allá mañana, necesitas darle una señal. Ve a mostrarle tu lado más vulnerable.

—¿Cómo?

Él rodó los ojos.

—¿Necesito deletrear todo para ti, Bella-Bee? —Señaló hacia la guitarra en su regazo y una bombilla se encendió por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Como un gran gesto? ¿Quieres que me vaya por la ruta de Lloyd Dobler* y le cante? ¿Eso no es algo cliché?

Él contuvo una risa, sus hombros temblaron ligeramente.

—John Cusack nunca cantó en esa película*.

Ella rodó los ojos con molestia y pasó su cabello por encima de su hombro.

—Todo el momento del gran gesto con la radiocasetera. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Whit suspiró.

—Mujer, ¿no prestas atención al hombre que dices amar? Se sonroja como una colegiala, dice las mierdas más lindas y lleva a su mamá a la iglesia los domingos. Si eso no grita romántico empedernido entonces no sé qué lo haría.

Se mordió el labio inferior y lo pensó.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? Deberías ser psicólogo, no barman —resaltó con una risa.

Jasper alzó una ceja.

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Voy a la escuela por las mañanas. Estoy en proceso de escribir mi tesis acerca del funcionamiento de la mente de una diva del pop-barwoman de un pequeño pueblo mientras hablamos.

Ella parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Cállate —contestó con una risa—. Es demasiado tarde para que juegues conmigo.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien, estaba bromeando con eso de la tesis, pero en realidad no es una mala idea. Aunque realmente sí estoy tomando clases.

—Huh —murmuró. Después de un momento de silencio, habló de nuevo—. Gracias por todo esto, Jasper. Realmente lo aprecio. Pienso que serás un gran psicólogo, basándonos en cómo revolviste mi cabeza hoy.

—No hay problema, cariño. Ustedes dos son perfectos el uno para el otro y realmente no quiero que ninguno de los dos se pierda la oportunidad de algo que tiene el potencial para ser grandioso. Y gracias, incluso aunque los psiquiatras son los que te revuelven la cabeza. —Le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a tocar su guitarra de nuevo—. ¿Qué te parece si tocamos unas cuantas canciones más antes de irnos?

Ella asintió y sonrió con ganas, la emoción por tocar de nuevo regresó ahora que un peso había sido levantado de sus hombros.

**.**

**.**

La mañana siguiente, Bella se encontró apresurándose hacia la casa de Edward, al menos veinte minutos tarde de la hora acordada. Se había quedado en el bar con Jasper hasta las cuatro de la mañana, tocando hasta que le dolieron los dedos. Cuando se despertó tarde, se puso ropa limpia y apresuradamente se lavó los dientes, optando por cepillarse el cabello con los dedos de camino a su casa. Se estacionó de forma descuidada y azotó la puerta, antes de correr por las escaleras, la funda de su guitarra saltando contra su espalda. Justo cuando llegó a la puerta, se abrió y un estoico Edward la esperaba. Su rostro no tenía emoción alguna y no dejaba ver ninguno de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento tanto —jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Me quedé dormida.

Él asintió y esperó en silencio mientras ella se tomaba algunos momentos para calmarse. Bella miró sus pies por un momento antes de mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus cautelosos ojos. En silencio se golpeó a sí misma por poner esa desconfianza ahí. Jasper tenía razón y ahora sabía sin duda alguna que estaba enamorada de Edward y que lucharía por él. Solamente deseaba que su gran gesto no fuera demasiado tarde.

—Lamento haber tomado la decisión equivocada. Debí haberlo pensado bien, debí haber hablado contigo antes de decidir eliminarte del proceso de tomar decisiones. Me preocupo mucho por ti y no quiero perderte. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Después de dejarla esperando por un minuto, en su rostro se formó una tentativa sonrisa.

—Sí, puedo perdonarte. No será de inmediato pero también me preocupo por ti.

Él se estiró y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

»Antes de que vayamos más allá en nuestra amistad, relación o lo que sea que estemos haciendo aquí, necesito confiar en ti y saber que no me alejarás la próxima vez que algo salga mal.

Ella tragó y asintió, mientras pasaba a su lado y entraba a la casa.

—Yo, uh, traje mi guitarra —contestó, señalando hacia su funda. Internamente rodó los ojos.

_«Bien hecho, estúpida»_, pensó para sí misma._ «Por supuesto que puede ver que traes la guitarra, idiota»._

Él le lanzó una sonrisa adorablemente confundida y asintió.

—Puedo verlo.

De repente, sus ojos se ensancharon y un poco de emoción pasó por ellos.

—Espera, ¿vas a tocar para mí?

Ella asintió nerviosamente y caminó hacia la sala de estar, sentándose en un brazo del sofá y sacando a "_Isabella"_. Él se sentó del lado opuesto del sofá y dejó salir un silbido por lo bajo, mientras sus ojos veían la guitarra tan cara.

—Ese es un instrumento hermoso, Isabella —murmuró, su mirada nunca dejó su rostro.

Su interior se derritió ante el sonido de su nombre completo en sus labios. Sabía que había hecho eso intencionalmente. Tragó y pasó sus sudorosas manos por sus muslos, secando la humedad en la mezclilla. Se había presentado frente a miles de personas, pero sentada frente a este hombre le afectaba más a sus nervios que cualquier otro concierto que hubiera dado. Se aclaró la garganta y rasgueó las cuerdas.

—Así que, erm, este es mi gran gesto para mostrarte lo mucho que lo siento y que realmente quiero ser parte de tu vida. Estoy dentro, por decirlo de algún modo, de cualquier forma en la que me quieras.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la melodía y las palabras la llevaran con ella.

..

_You don't know about my past, and__  
__I don't have a future figured out__  
__And maybe this is going too fast__  
__And maybe it's not meant to last_

_But what do you say to taking chances__  
__What do you say to jumping off the edge__  
__Never knowing if there's solid ground below__  
__Or hand to hold, or hell to pay__  
__What do you say__  
__What do you say__  
__I just want to start again__  
__And maybe you could show me how to try__  
__And maybe you could take me in__  
__Somewhere underneath your skin_  
..

Mientras las notas se convertían en silencio, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Él le sonrió y asintió.

—Eso fue bastante bueno —respondió él—. En lo que respecta a grandes gestos.

Se quedó sin habla por un momento, antes de notar el juguetón brillo en sus ojos. Rodó los ojos y dejó salir una risa.

—Sí, bueno, lo entiendo. Fui bastante estúpida.

Él se estiró y tomó una de sus manos, gentilmente acariciando sus nudillos con su pulgar.

—No digas eso —murmuró—. No me gusta cuando hablas de ti de ese modo. Quizá haya reaccionado un poco pero estaba herido y molesto. Esas son dos emociones que nunca me imaginé asociar contigo, así que eso me descontroló un poco.

Ella tragó.

—Mira, ¿podemos tomar esto como una experiencia de aprendizaje y seguir adelante? Prometo que si me das otra oportunidad, seré la mejor amiga que hayas tenido.

Él la miró detenidamente por unos momentos, antes de asentir lentamente.

—Me gustaría eso. —Su sonrisa volvió con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza—. Sin embargo, aún no estás perdonada.

Ella se estiró y le aventó uno de los cojines, riendo.

—Eres un idiota.

—Pero aun así te agrado —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, realmente lo haces.

El aire entre ellos estaba lleno de una energía sin nombre, sus ojos y corazones comunicándose entre ellos en silencio.

Edward se reclinó y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Tocarías más?

Ella sonrío y asintió, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, antes de comenzar otra canción.

No resolvieron muchas cosas pero nuevamente estaban sobre tierra firme. En su mente, ese era el mejor escenario posible.

**.**

**.**

El siguiente viernes…

Jacob Black sería abofeteado esta noche, Bella estaba segura de eso. Había estado en medio de una conversación con Jasper cuando él se sentó frente a ellos a interrumpir. Se dio cuenta de que cada vez que él quería su atención, se estiraba para tocarla. Comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta. Jasper rápidamente lo notó y cambió de lugar con ella pero aún podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

Se estaba riendo de un chiste que Whit había dicho cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward al otro lado del lugar. Le sonrió dulcemente y le guiñó el ojo, causando que su estómago se llenara de mariposas. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos durante la última semana se había llenado más y más de tensión sexual. En más de una ocasión habían estado cerca de besarse pero algo o alguien siempre los interrumpía.

_«Esta noche»_, pensó. _«Esta noche le diré que quiero estar con él. Luego lo besaré sin descanso»._

Miró mientras él terminaba su botella de cerveza y se ponía de pie, cruzando el bar. Se detuvo frente a ella y le dio su sexy sonrisa torcida, inclinándose sobre la barra. Ella imitó su pose.

—¿Qué puedo darte? —contestó, moviendo sus pestañas coquetamente.

Él sonrió y le siguió el juego.

—Bueno, me gustaría conseguir el número de cierta bartender. ¿Crees que podrías conseguirlo para mí?

Tocó su barbilla, pretendiendo pensar.

—No lo sé. No creo que a la esposa de Whit eso le vaya a gustar demasiado.

Él soltó una risita, una risita de verdad y dejó caer su cabeza en sus brazos, los hombros sacudiéndose de risa.

Una conmoción sucedió en la entrada, causando que Bella se girara de la adorable vista que era Edward. No podía ver mucho pero escuchó a Emmett discutir con alguien. Un flashazo de color rojo pasó junto a él e hizo su camino por la multitud.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Edward, llamando su atención. Miró su confundida expresión y mentalmente se estremeció pero un sentimiento nervioso se instaló en su pecho. Le sonrió y le tendió una botella nueva.

En ese momento, una hermosa morena con brillantes ojos verde-azules apareció frente a ella y tocó el hombro de Edward. Cuando él se enderezó y se giró para ver, su rostro palideció con asombro y casi se ahoga con la cerveza que estaba tomando.

Luego, dijo el nombre que arruinaría su noche.

—Angela.

* * *

*Hablan de la película Say Anything.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, Katie D. B, Adriu, Liz Vidal, Pili, Shikara65, angryc, Keniie Masen, patymdn, camilitha Cullen, makita colocolina, rjnavajas, polacullenswan2627, Yoliki, Tecupi, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, MariePrewettMellark, EmmaBe, krisr0405, Adriana Molina, Smedina, aliceforever85, freedom2604, Esal, Lizdayanna, Marie Sellory, kaja0507, somas, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, sandy56, FerHerrera, lunaweasleycullen14, miop, jupy, Mel. ACS, Hanna D. L, Sheei Luquee, Jade HSos, Maryluna y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Capítulo 10: Hurricane Drunk

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Itzel Lightwood

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Hurricane Drunk**

.

_No home__  
__I don't want shelter__  
__No calm__  
__Nothing to keep me from the storm__  
__And you can't hold me down__  
__'Cause I belong to the hurricane__  
__It's gonna blow us all away_  
..

_**Hurricane Drunk **_de **Florence + the Machine**

**.**

**.**

—Hola, Edward. —La seductora voz de Angela Weber atravesó el espacio hacia los oídos de Bella.

Su boca se tensó en una línea recta y tragó visiblemente.

—Ange. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella sonrío y lo miró por debajo de las pestañas.

—No estabas en casa, así que supuse que te encontraría aquí.

El pensamiento de que ella hubiera estado en casa de él, su casa, hizo que el estómago de Bella se contrajera. Edward la miró con nerviosismo, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia su exnovia.

—No. Quise decir ¿qué haces en la ciudad? Pensé que estabas en ¿Italia? —contestó, con un tono ácido que tomó a Bella por sorpresa.

Angela rodó los ojos y puso una mano en su brazo, inclinándose hacia él.

—Extrañaba estar en casa —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Te extrañaba.

Su ceño se frunció, mirando la mano con la que lo estaba tocando.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con sequedad—. ¿Por qué encuentro eso difícil de creer?

Ella sonrió coquetamente.

—¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?

Edward entrecerró los ojos por un momento.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea.

El corazón de Bella se detuvo por un segundo mientras miraba como la otra castaña sonreía hermosamente y enredaba sus brazos alrededor de él, besando su cuello. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando se encontraron con los de él por encima de los hombros de la chica, enviándole una mirada de disculpa.

—¡Eddie! Te he extrañado mucho —habló Angela en un susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la bartender la escuchara.

Bella sintió una ola de celos e irracional enojo recorrerla. Esto no estaba pasando. ¿Quién se creía esta perra que era? _«Obviamente alguien que ya lo había reclamado»_, pensó para ella, burlonamente. Su corazón comenzó a alentarse y palpitar, doliendo con las posibilidades que la llegada de Angela había abierto.

—Bien, sentémonos en un lugar y hablemos —respondió él con irritación, separando a Angela de su cuerpo y alejándola con gentileza.

Ella le dio una mirada confundida, antes de mirar entre él y Bella. Echó su cabello por encima de su hombro, mirando a su competencia y evaluándola. Edward se puso de pie, estirándose por su mano y guiándola al otro lado de la habitación hacia una mesa vacía en una sección ligeramente privada del bar. Incluso aunque su semblante sugiriera que estaba molesto por su repentina aparición, el hecho de que no le hubiera dicho ni una sola palabra a ella en presencia de Angela no había pasado desapercibido para Bella. De hecho, hacía que su corazón doliera más. ¿Sería olvidada ahora que Angela estaba de vuelta en su vida?

—¿Bella?

Giró su cabeza mecánicamente y miró a los preocupados ojos de Jacob. Se había olvidado de que él estaba en el bar esta noche y ahora estaba sentado en el banco que Edward había desocupado.

—¿Sí? —respondió temblorosa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él con preocupación.

Ella tragó y asintió, sus ojos involuntariamente se deslizaron hacia donde Edward estaba sentado con Angela, quien todavía estaba sonriendo, sus labios se movían a una milla por minuto.

—Estás enamorada de él.

Bella dejó de mirar al otro lado del lugar y miró sin expresión a Jacob, sin enfocarse en lo que él estaba diciendo.

—Lo siento, ¿qué?

Él la miro de manera reflexiva y suspiró.

—Edward. Estás enamorada de él —contestó afirmándolo.

Ante el sonido de su nombre, su corazón se apretó y regresó su mirada hacia la escena desarrollándose en la mesa de la esquina. Es como si no pudiera evitarlo. Mechones de cobre brillaban en su cabeza bajo la luz mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, hablando animadamente con Angela. Desde donde estaba, Bella no podía descifrar el tono de su discusión, pero el estómago se le fue a los pies cuando la otra chica rio y tocó la mano de Edward íntimamente. Tragó dolorosamente y se forzó a sí misma a mirar de nuevo a Jacob.

Sus ojos eran suaves y empáticos, lo que provocó un ataque de ira.

—Edward y yo solo somos amigos —soltó, antes de girarse para atender a un cliente unos cuantos asientos detrás del jefe de policía. Cuando pasó a su lado de nuevo, él dejó salir una risa, causando que ella se detuviera para mirarlo mal.

—¿Hay algo que le dé risa, jefe? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Sí, Isabella. Tú. —Se recargó de forma engreída en su asiento cuando ella dejó caer su mano en la barra frente a él.

—¿Por qué me estás molestando, Jacob?

—Porqué estás herida y está escrito por todo tu rostro. Reprimir todo eso dentro de ti solamente te hará más daño que bien. Llora. Enójate. Quéjate y gimotea. Déjame ser tu amigo.

Miró hacia la mesa de Edward y luego a Jacob.

—Creo que por el momento he terminado con los "amigos".

Él sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

—Míralo de esta forma, ya estás enamorada de él, así que no hay ninguna oportunidad de que te enamores de mí. Esta vez estás a salvo.

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, agradecida de su intento de chiste.

—Gracias, Jake —contestó suavemente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando quieras, amiga —contestó con un fuerte énfasis en la palabra "amiga", lo que hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara ligeramente.

Incapaz de detener el morboso impulso hacia la escena que estaba rompiendo su corazón, Bella miró una última vez. Los ojos de Angela se alzaron en ese momento y se encontraron con los de ella. Sus labios se curvaron juguetonamente y se acercó más a Edward, inclinándose hacia delante y besando su sien. La deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro de él desató algo dentro de ella. Tomó un profundo respiro y miró a sus pies, luchando contra las lágrimas picando en sus ojos, cuando sintió un gentil toque en su codo. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la sonrisa de Rosalie.

—Yo me encargo de esto, Bella. ¿Por qué no te retiras por la noche?

Ella asintió y lentamente se giró, forzando a sus ojos para que se fijaran en la puerta, no en dirección a Edward. Emmett le dio una mirada cautelosa, pero ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, esperando aliviar un poco de su preocupación. Mientras el frío viento golpeaba su rostro y levantaba mechones de su cabello, se recargó contra la pared, levantando su rostro e intentando físicamente contener las lágrimas. Miró cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, esperando ridículamente que fuera Edward viniendo tras ella. Cuando vio el amable rostro de Jacob no pudo evitar las lágrimas que atravesaron por su rostro presa de emociones.

Él suspiró y la atrajo hacia sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Ssh, está bien. Todo estará bien —susurró con suavidad.

—No, no lo estará —sollozó—. Todo es culpa mía. Debí de haber tomado al toro por los cuernos y haber dicho algo antes. Ahora ella ha vuelto y él caerá a sus pies.

Ella se separó y sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa cuando Jacob rio.

—No ves las cosas con suficiente claridad, ¿no es así? —murmuró, estirándose para acunar su mejilla en su mano.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que no ves la manera en la que él te mira, como si fueras la única persona en la habitación.

Ella bufó y sollozó de nuevo, limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Obviamente no estábamos viendo al mismo hombre esta noche.

Jacob rodó los ojos y bajó los brazos.

—No hablo de esta noche. Estoy hablando de todas las veces que los he visto juntos. Ahora, con toda honestidad, no estaba viendo su conversación con Angela. Estaba viendo tu reacción. Pero —contestó, antes de pausar por un momento—. Si crees que él dejará lo que sea que los dos han comenzado solo porque ella volvió al pueblo, creo que estás loca. No pienses automáticamente lo peor.

Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, pasando sus manos por su cabello y liberándolo de la liga que lo ataba.

—Bueno, al menos puedo escribir algunas canciones de desamor si lo peor sucede —respondió, intentando aligerar el ambiente con humor.

La cabeza de Jacob se ladeó en confusión.

—¿Canciones? ¿Escribes canciones?

Sintió como la sangre abandonó su rostro, dándose cuenta de que se había equivocado. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, volviéndose inquisitivos y buscando algo en los de ella. Supo el momento en el que hizo la conexión cuando sus labios formaron una "o".

—No me jodas —susurró en sorpresa.

Ella tragó y nerviosamente retorció su cabello.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Él la miró por un momento, antes de sonreír con ganas.

—Increíble, ¿cómo no lo noté antes? —murmuró para sí mismo.

Ella bufó y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Porque eres un común Inspector Clouseau?

Él la miró mal y se llevó la mano al pecho en señal de ofensa, bromeando.

—Me hieres, Bella. —Se estiró y tiró de un mechón de su cabello—. Esto te sienta mejor que el rubio.

—No le dirás a nadie, ¿verdad? —pidió, una ola de miedo le recorrió la espalda.

—No, no le diré a nadie. Pero —pausó—, tengo que escuchar la historia. ¿Tienes ganas de un paseo?

Con una última mirada a la entrada del bar, enderezó los hombros y asintió.

—Seguro, me vendría bien la distracción.

**.**

**.**

Una hora después, Bella y Jacob estaban sentados en un tronco, mirando hacia las olas de First Beach en la reservación de La Push. Jacob permaneció callado y pensativo mientras Bella compartía su historia.

—Y así fue como terminé aquí.

Sacudió la cabeza en desagrado.

—No puedo creer lo de tu mamá. ¿Qué clase de madre le hace eso a su hija? Quiero decir, pensé que mi papá y yo teníamos problemas, pero al menos yo puedo mirar hacia atrás y darme cuenta de que él pensaba que estaba haciendo lo mejor para mí. No quiero hablar mal de los muertos, pero mierda, Renée tenía problemas —señaló, golpeando su rodilla con su puño.

Ella sonrió con remordimiento.

—Créeme, lo sé. Era todo un desafío.

El silencio se estableció entre los dos antes de que Jacob suspirara y rompiera el silencio.

—Y, ¿cuánto tiempo planeas esconderte de todos y hacer nada por solucionar el problema?

Sus ojos se ensancharon y miró a Jacob con sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Él se acomodó en el tronco y agarró un poco de arena, dejándola caer lentamente entre sus dedos.

—El tiempo pasa, justo como esta arena. Tarde o temprano, te quedarás sin nada. Estás jugando un juego peligroso con este acosador, Bella.

Se giró para mirarla, sus ojos empáticos y calculadores.

—Podría ayudar. Soy policía, tengo conexiones. Déjame ayudarte.

Ella miró sus manos y las retorció mientras pensaba. Ya era demasiado malo que él descubriera su secreto, pero involucrarlo en su drama era algo que no quería hacer.

—No lo sé, Jake. No quiero darte espe…

Él tocó sus labios con gentileza y sonrió con arrepentimiento.

—No necesitas decirlo, no tendré esperanzas. Contrario a la creencia popular, soy jefe de policía por diversas razones, una de ellas es que tengo buenos instintos. También no soy ciego, puedo ver lo mucho que te preocupas por él y no tengo el hábito de ir tras la chica que ya está perdidamente enamorada de alguien más. Puedo ser tu amigo, quiero ser tu amigo.

Bella tomó un profundo respiro y exhaló con lentitud. Se estremeció en el aire frío de la noche y apretó su chaqueta contra su torso, contemplando su oferta. Jacob notó su reacción ante el viento que había y se puso de pie, limpiándose la arena de los pantalones antes de ofrecerle una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Vamos, hay que calentarte.

Abrió la puerta del pasajero de su auto para ella, antes de apresurarse a la suya. Encendió la calefacción y se estiró por sus manos, frotándolas entre las suyas para calentarlas. Se preguntó, solo por un segundo, cómo sería si le diera la oportunidad de ser más que un amigo. Él era dulce y amable y estaba segura de que era una pareja amorosa. Pero no había ninguna chispa de atracción, nada remotamente cercano a la manera en la que Edward podía hacer su sangre cantar.

Separó sus manos de las de él y las deslizó debajo de sus piernas, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, Jake. Por todo.

Él sonrió con arrepentimiento y encendió el motor.

—No hay problema, Bella.

Manejaron entre los oscuros caminos en silencio por un rato, antes de que él lo rompiera de nuevo.

—Tengo algunos contactos y buscaré algunas cosas acerca de tu acosador. Prometo que dejaré tu nombre fuera de todo y seré tan vago como sea posible.

Ella asintió y se giró para mirar por la ventana.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

—Ahora, en serio, ¿tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Forks? ¿O solamente te esconderás hasta que alguien te encuentre?

Ella frunció los labios, tomando un profundo respiro a través de la nariz.

—No lo sé —susurró—. ¿Dos meses? ¿Más? ¿Menos?

Él la miró con rapidez, antes de enfocarse de nuevo en el camino.

—Eso es un poco indeciso.

Ella suspiró.

—Es solo que no sé lo que quiero hacer aún. Idealmente, habría alguna solución mágica en la que pudiera ser Izzy Dwyer y permanecer aquí también. Pero eso no es posible.

Recargó su cabeza contra el frío cristal de la ventana y cerró los ojos.

—Tengo obligaciones y una agenda que frecuentemente me abruma. Tengo un loco idiota siguiéndome. Y encima de eso, me he enamorado de un hombre increíble que quizá se esté reconciliando con la perra de su ex. Nada puede volverse peor, ¿cierto?

—Si fuera tú, no tentaría a la suerte. Solo digo.

Azotó su cabeza contra el vidrio con suavidad y gimió.

—En algo completamente fuera del tema, mi papá quería que viera si te gustaría venir a una fogata el siguiente fin de semana. Ha estado ansioso por verte otra vez, después de todos estos años.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿En serio?

Él se rio.

—¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendida?

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que es porque ni siquiera lo conozco. Es decir, quizá lo hice antes pero apenas lo recuerdo ahora.

Jacob asintió, pensativo.

—Eso es entendible, supongo. Lo que debes tener en cuenta es que Charlie era como un hermano para él. Seguro, las cosas pasaron y ellos se distanciaron, pero él aun así lo quería. Ahora, estás de vuelta en el pueblo. Un recuerdo viviente de que una parte de tu papá aún vive.

—Nunca lo pensé de ese modo —contestó en voz baja, aún pensando en sus palabras.

—Solo piénsalo. El resto de tu equipo es más que bienvenido a unirse, también. Estoy seguro que a papá le gustaría tener la oportunidad de hablar con Mac por un rato.

—Bien, hablaré con ellos y veré qué piensan.

Unos minutos después, se estacionaron frente a la casa de Mac, la luz del porche estaba encendida e iluminaba una oscura silueta sentada en el columpio. Asumiendo que era Mac esperándola, ella sonrió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza. Se giró hacia Jacob y se estiró por su mano, dándole un apretón.

—Gracias de nuevo, Jake. Me alegra que seas un amigo.

Él sonrió.

—Gracias por dejarme entrar, Bella. Prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió.

—Hablamos después, Jake.

Abrió la puerta y salió hacia el aire nocturno. Jacob se inclinó y habló, antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta.

—Llamaré a mi amigo, Paul, mañana. Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, gracias.

Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la entrada, girándose cuando llegó a las escaleras del porche para despedirse. Cuando las luces desaparecieron de su vista, miró hacia el sonido del columpio moviéndose. Su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente, cuando el rostro de Edward la saludó en lugar del de su padrino.

—¡Edward! —murmuró en sorpresa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sus ojos eran oscuros y precavidos, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, dejando que sus codos descansaran en sus rodillas con sus manos colgando entre ellas.

—Estaba buscándote —contestó, su voz ronca y grave—. Te vi mientras salías del bar. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando Black te siguió afuera. Me senté ahí por más de treinta minutos y esperé a que volvieras pero nunca lo hiciste. Cuando le pregunté a Em si te había visto dijo que te habías marchado por la noche, así que vine aquí pero no estabas en casa aún.

Las mariposas se revolvieron en su estómago, preguntándose qué era tan importante que él sintió la necesidad de esperarla en el porche. Sus pensamientos inmediatamente se convirtieron en pesadillas acerca de él diciéndole que Angela era la que él siempre había querido. Tentativamente, se sentó junto a él en el columpio.

—Así que, ¿decidiste esperar aquí afuera?

Él bufó con suavidad.

—Mac me ofreció esperar adentro, pero supuse que el aire fresco aclararía mi cabeza.

—¿Lo hizo? ¿Aclarar tu cabeza? —preguntó no estando segura si realmente quería saber la respuesta.

Él tomó un profundo respiro y sacudió la cabeza.

—No realmente, solamente me dejó aquí para retorcerme de celos.

Ella parpadeó en sorpresa, insegura de haberlo escuchado correctamente.

—Espera, ¿qué?

Él tragó y la miró a los ojos, la tristeza era evidente ahí.

—Llegué demasiado tarde, ¿no es así? ¿Jacob es a quien tú quieres?

—Espera, espera, dame un minuto para ver si estoy entendiendo esto. Te vas, sin decirme ni una palabra, para hablar con tu ex. Ahora, ¿estás celoso y preguntándote si quiero estar con Jacob? Edward —suspiró con exasperación—, estoy confundida aquí. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Él rio con arrepentimiento y la miró intensamente.

—Te quiero a ti —dijo en voz baja, antes de evitar su mirada y prestar atención a sus manos.

Su mandíbula se cayó de la sorpresa, eso era lo último que esperaba saliera de su boca.

—P-pero, ¿qué hay de Angela?

Él la miró de nuevo, su ceño se frunció en confusión.

—¿Qué con ella?

Ella tragó, decidiendo seguir el consejo de Jacob y solamente dejar salir todo. Reprimir todo en su interior no la ayudaría aquí.

—Dejaste que te besara, dos veces. Te alejaste de mí de la mano con ella. Sonreíste y te reíste mientras hablabas con ella. Dejé el bar porque no podía verlo; me rompió el corazón.

Él suspiró y se estiró para acunar su mejilla.

—Bella —susurró con pena—. Lamento que lo vieras de ese modo. Ella fue excesivamente amigable y coqueta. Cuando dejó totalmente claro que quería retomar las cosas donde las dejamos, le hice saber que esa ni siquiera era una posibilidad remota.

Ella se inclinó en su mano y apreció la sensación de su piel tocando la suya.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no solamente soy un hombre diferente del que era hace seis meses, ahora estoy involucrado con alguien más. Y en las pocas semanas anteriores que me he vuelto más cercano a ti, es muy diferente de lo que alguna vez sentí con Angela.

Ella sintió el picor de las lágrimas y luchó por retenerlas. Esas palabras que dijo rompieron los últimos pedazos de protección que había creado alrededor de su corazón.

—Por favor —imploró él—. Por favor sácame de mi miseria. Dime que sientes lo mismo o recházame. Solo sé honesta, puedo manejarlo.

Ella miró sus ojos con intensidad, amor y esperanza en guerra con su duda.

—Me interesas, Edward —susurró.

Su rostro se relajó de alivio y una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—¿De verdad? ¿No lo dices solo por decir algo?

Ella rio y giró la cabeza, besando su palma.

—Hablo en serio, realmente amo estar a tu alrededor.

Él alzó su mano libre y acunó su otra mejilla, acercando sus rostros. Su cálido aliento acarició su mejilla, justo antes de que sus labios tocaran los suyos en el beso más dulce que ella hubiera sentido. Su corazón se aceleró y movió sus labios al ritmo de los suyos. Después de unos minutos, él se separó y descansó su frente contra la suya, una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado para hacer eso —susurró.

Riendo, ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su nuca.

—Créeme, lo sé.

Ella volvió a llevar sus labios a los de él, esta vez profundizando el beso un poco más. Él soltó su rostro y deslizó una de sus manos por su costado, recargándola en la parte baja de su espalda. Un involuntario escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, causando que él frunciera el ceño y frotara sus brazos con fuerza.

—Debería dejar que entres —susurró—. Hace frío aquí afuera.

Ella se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, en realidad.

Él rio.

—Eso puede ser cierto pero no quiero que mi novia se resfríe.

Una repentina calidez se instaló en su estómago.

—¿Novia? —preguntó, sin aliento.

—Sí, novia. Si no te importa, ¿o sí? —contestó nerviosamente.

—No, me gustaría eso, de hecho.

—Qué bien, porque ahora no podrás deshacerte de mí. —Se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de ella una vez más.

—Ve, descansa. ¿Te veré en la mañana?

Ella asintió y de mala gana se puso de pie, no queriendo irse de su lado.

—Ni los perros salvajes podrían apartarme de ti.

Él se puso de pie y la atrajo hacia sí, envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo en un cálido abrazo.

—Buenas noches, Bella —susurró contra sus labios, antes de reclamarlos de nuevo. Fuegos artificiales se encendieron bajo su piel, la sensación de sus labios moviéndose con los suyos.

Ella suspiró y descansó su cabeza contra la puerta mientras lo veía irse, una sonrisa boba grabada en su rostro. De repente, todas las dudas y emociones confusas silenciosamente se fueron, dejando un pacífico y alegre sentimiento. Por primera vez en años, un peso dejó sus hombros y la esperanza se instaló en su corazón.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ angryc, cavendano13, EmmaBe, Melina, Mel. ACS, tulgarita, Kriss21, patymdn, Tata XOXO, Neifer Camacho, krisr0405, rjnavajas, Rosy Canul, Adriu, Sheei Luquee, Liz Vidal, bbluelilas, piligm, Maryluna, Pam Malfoy Black, Lizdayanna, Hanna D. L, Lady Grigori, Marie Sellory, Shikara65, jupy, Adriana Molina, Jade HSos, Katie D. B, saraipineda44, kaja0507, michelletushe, Esal, Smedina, sofiarp, Tecupi, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, freedom2604, Nadiia16, somas y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	11. Capítulo 11: Raise Your Glass

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Itzel Lightwood

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Raise Your Glass**

**.**

_So raise your glass if you are wrong__  
__In all the right ways__  
__All my underdogs__  
__We will never be never be anything but loud__  
__And nitty gritty dirty little freaks__  
__Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass__  
__Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

..

_**Raise Your Glass **_de **P!nk**

**.**

**.**

La mañana del miércoles, Bella se sentó en un gabinete de la cafetería, escribiendo versos potenciales en una libreta mientras esperaba a que Alice y Rose se unieran a ella para el almuerzo. Una melodía y algunas palabras llevaban circulando por su cabeza todo el día e hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Whit si estaría interesado en otra sesión de improvisación pronto. Estaba totalmente concentrada cuando sintió el asiento frente a ella moverse. Alzando la cabeza con una sonrisa de bienvenida, se sorprendió de encontrarse frente a frente con unos ojos verde agua. La sonrisa lentamente dejó su rostro, transformándose en una expresión vacía.

Angela sonrió dulcemente y movió sus uñas con perfecta manicura sobre la mesa. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró a Bella en silencio.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —preguntó, sin preámbulos.

—Desafortunadamente.

Angela sonrió y juntó las manos frente a ella.

—No eres para nada lo que esperaba, Bella Swan.

Bella arqueó una ceja.

—Cuénteme, señorita Weber.

—De todo lo que he escuchado en el pueblo, pensé que serías más, hmmmm —pausó pensativamente—. Más del tipo de la chica de al lado.

—Bien, morderé el anzuelo. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—En primer lugar, eres bastante linda. No al nivel de una supermodelo pero mucho más que la chica básica que esperaba que fueras. También tienes este aire de seguridad que te hace parecer ligeramente fuera de lugar en este sórdido pueblo —comentó Angela.

La miró especulativamente por un momento, antes de continuar y sonreír.

»Me recuerdas un poco a mí, en realidad. Supongo que eso es entendible dado que has captado la atención de Edward.

—¿Disculpa? —cuestionó Bella sin estar segura si había sido un insulto o no.

—Bueno, quiero decir, mira las cosas en perspectiva. Edward me ama; lo ha hecho por años. Luego una chica llega al pueblo, quien le recuerda demasiado a su amor perdido. Naturalmente, se forma un lazo. Pero ahora estoy de vuelta, así que puedes volver debajo de la roca de la que saliste. —Le lanzó otra dulce sonrisa.

_«¿Me estás jodiendo? Oh que tonta, no tienes ni idea de con quién estás hablando»_, pensó Bella para sí misma.

—Creo que estás demente, Ange.

Los ojos de la otra chica se ensancharon.

—No me llames así.

—Mira, Angela, no sé cuál es tu problema o qué fue lo que te convirtió en una Súper Perra pero fuimos amigas cuando éramos niñas.

—No —interrumpió a Bella, señalando a ambas—. Nosotras nunca fuimos amigas. Yo era la niña a la que usabas cuando Emmett y tú peleaban. A la que alejabas tan pronto como comenzaban a hablarse otra vez. Así que, si hay que culpar a alguien porque yo sea una perra, que sea a ti. Tú arruinaste mi infancia.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Me culparás de esa mierda? ¿Cómo soy yo la culpable de tus decisiones? —preguntó Bella con incredulidad.

Angela le lanzó una fría mirada y enderezó su postura.

—No me quitarás a Edward. Él es el hombre perfecto: amable, dulce y amoroso. Cometí un error y no lo aprecié. Eso no pasará de nuevo.

—Estás olvidando una gran parte de la ecuación aquí —interrumpió una voz la conversación. Ambas mujeres miraron a Alice y Rosalie—. Edward —contestó Alice con veneno en su voz—. Él escogió a Bella, no a ti, perra. Quítate de mi asiento y de nuestra vista.

Angela tragó, haciéndose la valiente pero Bella vio a través de eso. Demonios, en este momento incluso ella estaba un poco asustada de Alice pero la castaña solo se puso de pie y sonrió dulcemente una vez más.

Mientras se alejaba de la mesa, la mano de Alice se estiró y tomó su bíceps. A pesar del hecho de que eran de diferentes estaturas, la postura de Alice era imponente.

—Mantente. Alejada. De. Mi. Hermano —gruñó.

Antes, cuando esas palabras fueron dirigidas a ella, Bella no había sentido nada más que enojo hacia la pequeña mujer. Pero escucharlas dirigidas a la ex de Edward trajeron un sentimiento completamente diferente.

Angela zafó su brazo del agarre de Alice.

—¿En serio? Rosalie, deberías ponerle una correa a tu perro.

Rosalie se estiró y sostuvo a Alice antes de que creara una escena.

—Vete, Angela —amenazó—. Antes de que la deje patear tu trasero aquí en medio de la cafetería.

Rodó los ojos y miró a Bella una vez más.

—Te estaré vigilando… Swan —dijo mientras se iba.

Rosalie soltó a Alice, cuyos puños aún estaban tensos, causando que sus dedos parecieran completamente blancos. Bella se estiró y los cubrió con los suyos, provocando que la mujer más pequeña relajara los dedos. Alice tragó y la miró, dándole una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Gracias, Bell —murmuró mientras ocupaba el asiento que Angela acababa de dejar, Rosalie sentándose junto a ella.

—Bueno, esa fue una adorable visita —comentó Rose mientras hojeaba el menú.

Alice bufó, lo que hizo que Bella se moridera el labio para no reírse. Pronto, las tres estaban riendo y limpiándose lágrimas de los ojos.

—En serio —suspiró Alice—. ¡Esa chica no sabe leer las señales! ¿Qué te dijo antes de que llegáramos?

Bella suspiró.

—Bueno, señaló que Edward solo está interesado en mí porque soy muy similar a ella.

—¿Qué? —interrumpió Rose—. ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Ustedes son como el día y la noche!

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, hizo algunos puntos muy válidos.

—Lo que sea que haya dicho, ignórala —añadió Alice—. Le gusta jugar con las debilidades de la gente. Tú vales más que miles de Angelas Webers. Fue un error desalentarte para que empezaras algo con Edward. Eres una persona maravillosa y sacas lo mejor de él. No como ella que es el diablo.

Bella asintió tímidamente.

—Gracias, Allie. —Después de un momento, añadió—: Ella también me culpa por arruinar su infancia y volverla una perra.

—Nos estás jodiendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Cuando Bella sacudió la cabeza, Alice dejó salir una risa—. Esto tengo que escucharlo.

—Bueno, cuando Em y yo éramos niños, la mayor parte del tiempo éramos inseparables. Una o dos veces tuvimos esas grandes peleas en las que no nos hablábamos. Pero me sentía sola sin mi mejor amigo, así que mi papá me dejaba con los Weber para que jugara con Angela. Ella era callada y realmente nunca quería jugar. Pasábamos el rato y dibujábamos, leíamos o lo que sea que fuera relajado. Una vez que Shaggy y yo nos hablábamos otra vez, nunca pensaba demasiado en Ange. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella nunca se acercó a mí, tampoco.

Rosalie tamborileó en la mesa mientras pensaba las palabras de Bella.

—Es una agresión mal colocada. Era tímida y tuvo una infancia terrible, así que está culpando a alguien de quien sentía celos. Yo no le haría caso, Bell.

—Obviamente está demente —añadió Alice—. Quiero decir, de verdad, comparemos niveles de éxito, por un lado.

Bella rio.

—Claro, pero no es como si pudiera alardear en su cara acerca de quién soy. Y eso no es algo que hago regularmente. Pero ciertamente haría una excepción por Angela Weber.

Después de que Cora tomara su orden, Alice saltó emocionada sobre Bella.

—Tendremos una noche de juegos en nuestra casa el domingo. ¡Por favor dime que vendrás!

—Claro, suena divertido. ¿Quién irá?

—Solo nosotros seis. Rose, Em, tú, Edward, Jazz y yo. Supuse que podría ser una noche de parejas.

Bella sonrió y se mordió la mejilla.

—Has dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en relación a que vea a tu hermano —especuló.

Alice se sonrojó, similar a Edward y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, Jasper habló conmigo y realmente me ayudó a ver todo de una forma diferente. Además, eres una alternativa mucho mejor que Angela.

Bella tomó su servilleta, la hizo bolita y la aventó hacia la cabeza de Alice.

—No seas mala. —Rio—. O no iré el domingo.

—Tienes que ir —contestó Alice, astutamente—. Sino el pobre Edward se quedará sin pareja.

—O quizá lo dejaré en casa conmigo —contestó Bella.

Rose bufó.

—Estoy segura de que él tomaría esa opción.

Bella le dio una mirada confundida.

La amazona le lanzó una mirada llena de incredulidad.

—¿De verdad, Bell? ¿No notas la forma en la que el hombre te mira en ocasiones? Es como si fueras algo de comer. Lo que definitivamente no sería una mala opción, si sabes a lo que me refiero —contestó, moviendo las cejas lascivamente.

Alice hizo una mueca e hizo ruidos de asco.

—Asqueroso, Rose. ¡Ese es mi hermano!

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No es mi culpa que él sea tan caliente.

—Sabes, Rose, tú y Em son perfectos el uno para el otro.

La rubia sonrió.

—Lo sé. Honestamente él es mi mitad perfecta.

Bella sonrió, perfectamente feliz y contenta de pasar este tiempo con sus amigas. Dejó que su mente vagara, preguntándose si quizá Edward era la otra parte de sí misma que le faltaba. Nunca había sido gran creyente del destino, pero de repente, comenzaba a tener esperanza de que todo fuera posible.

.

.

La tarde del domingo llegó rápido, el resto de la semana pasó volando. La vida estaba dividida entre trabajar en el bar, pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, escribiendo y tocando música. Había estado alejada de L.A. por poco más de un mes y sabía que tenía que volver, más pronto que tarde.

Había pasado una hora desde que inició su noche de juegos cuando un hipopótamo naranja salió volando hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Alice, Jasper y Edward miraron boquiabiertos a Emmett, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

—El pequeño bastardo estaba engañándome.

—¿Cómo un pequeño hipopótamo de plástico puede engañarte? —preguntó Jasper con incredulidad.

Bella contuvo la risa, recordando algunos momentos volátiles de los juegos de su infancia. Emmett la miró de reojo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Scrappy?

Ella bufó.

—Solo tú pensarías que Hungry Hungry Hippos puede engañarte.

—Ustedes no lo entienden. ¡Esos pequeños bastardos son malvados!

Alice frunció el ceño y cruzó la habitación para recoger el hipopótamo roto.

—Si no puedo arreglar esto, tú me comprarás un nuevo juego, EM.

—Pequeña, te compraré dos. ¿Cómo suena eso?

Ella sonrió, tranquila por el momento. Se movió hacia la gigantesca pila de juegos junto al sofá y sacó la caja de Monopoly.

—¡Pido al perro!—exclamó emocionada.

Agradecido por la distracción, Emmett reclamó también su pieza.

—¡Yo soy el auto de carreras!

Bella y Rosalie gimieron al mismo tiempo y se miraron la una a la otra, sorprendidas, antes de reírse. Limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, Bella suspiró.

—¿Supongo que ya has jugado esto con Em antes, Rose? —preguntó.

Rose hizo una mueca.

—Dos veces, lo que es demasiado.

Emmett rodó los ojos.

—No soy tan malo.

_Una hora después…_

Emmett miró a Bella, esperando intimidarla con su tamaño y ferocidad. Ella simplemente lo miró y suspiró.

—No —contestó calmadamente, moviendo su pieza tres espacios.

Su rostro se derrumbó, cambiando de táctica y recurriendo a las quejas para salirse con la suya.

—¿Por favoooooor? ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor?

—Dije que no —contestó con firmeza—. La última vez que te cambié Park Place, me jodiste.

Su mandíbula cayó en sorpresa.

—¡Eso fue como hace once años! —exclamó, sus ojos se entrecerraron y se quedó pensativo—. Creo recordarte enojada y aventando el tablero después de eso.

Bella se sonrojó y rodó los ojos.

—No recuerdo tal cosa.

—Uh huh, como sea, Scrappy —bufó.

Se giró hacia Rosalie, quien miraba su conversación con una divertida sonrisa, junto con las otras tres personas en la habitación.

—¿También te hace sentir culpable cuando no se sale con la suya?

Rose sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, usualmente trata de comprarme con favores sexuales.

Bella hizo un gesto y lució enferma por un momento.

—Ew, asqueroso. Él es mi hermano, a todos los efectos.

Rose chilló mientras Emmett la atraía a su regazo y dejaba un dulce beso en ella, causando que piezas del juego salieran volando por el tablero y el resto del grupo estallara en risas. Bella miró al otro lado de la mesa de café y se encontró con los brillantes ojos de Edward, sonriendo felizmente hacia ella. Lo miró y el resto de la habitación desapareció, hasta que solo fueron ellos dos. Edward había estado en Seattle por negocios la mayor parte de la semana, así que no habían tenido la oportunidad de sentarse y hablar a fondo acerca del nuevo estado de su relación.

Sabía que era un carpintero y estaba trabajando con Em, pero lo que no sabía es que él tenía su propia compañía en Seattle. Hacía buen uso de su título en arquitectura, trabajando de cerca con sus clientes planeando diseños, así como también en varias tareas detrás de escena. Le había explicado que la mayor parte de las cosas que hacía podían ser hechas por teléfono o internet pero uno de sus mayores clientes lo estaba usando para construir una nueva biblioteca para la escuela privada a la que sus hijos asistían.

La situación era un gran recordatorio de que realmente no sabían mucho del otro, causando que dudara si sus sentimientos por él realmente eran amor. Después de tener una larga conversación con Mac anoche, ella firmemente decidió seguir su consejo y solo seguir su corazón. No era de sorprender que su corazón la guiara hacia Edward.

Un par de dedos chasquearon frente a ella y miró a Jasper, sorprendida. Él rio y golpeó su hombro con el suyo.

—Suficiente con los ojos de amor, Swan. Jugaremos trivia después y tú eres mi pareja.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no Alice? —preguntó en confusión.

Whit se encogió de hombros.

—La amo demasiado pero Allie apesta en la trivia. Además, con tu conocimiento de la cultura pop y literatura combinado con mi amor por la historia y deportes, ¡seguro dominaremos!

Alice rodó los ojos con diversión.

—Está bien, gran bebé. Jugaré con Rose. ¿Sabes? ¿La que por sí sola ganó el juego la última vez que jugamos?

—¡Oye! —exclamó Emmett—. ¡Yo también era parte de su equipo!

Rose sonrió y palmeó el brazo de su esposo.

—Lo sabe, cariño.

Él se recargó y cruzó los brazos.

—Bien. Compórtate así. Patearemos sus traseros, ¿verdad, Ed?

Edward se encogió de hombros, sus ojos aún en Bella.

—No lo sé, Em. Creo que la suerte no estará de nuestro favor.

Emmett frotó sus manos.

—Ya lo veremos, ¿no es así?

.

.

—Nunca he visto un berrinche así antes. —Edward rio mientras caminaba con Bella hacia la puerta principal de Mac.

Ella bufó.

—No sabía que una persona podía ponerse de ese tono púrpura.

—Lo sé. Además, nunca esperé que fuera Rose quien lo hiciera y no Emmett.

Bella se rio ligeramente.

—Qué Dios los ayude cuando tengan hijos.

Edward sonrió y se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta cuando Bella deslizó su llave en la cerradura. Tragó nerviosamente y lo miró.

—¿Quieres pasar? —preguntó tímidamente.

Él asintió y se estiró para abrir la puerta por ella.

—Me encantaría.

Entró y colgó su chaqueta en el armario, sonriendo mientras se giraba para preguntarle si quería tomar algo, solo para chocar contra su duro pecho.

—Lo siento —murmuró, tratando de dar un paso hacia atrás.

Sus brazos rodearon su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

—Diría lo mismo, pero no lo diría en serio —susurró mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Sus labios gentilmente presionaron los de ella, antes de dejar que su lengua pasara por su labio inferior, buscando entrar. Ella abrió su boca ligeramente, saboreando su lengua antes de estirarse para pasar sus dedos por su cabello. Descansó su cabeza contra su pecho una vez que su dulce y apasionado beso terminó. Su corazón latía con fuerza, lo que provocó que sonriera, sabiendo que él estaba tan afectado por su deseo como ella.

Él jaló su mano y señaló hacia la sala. Le permitió que la guiara y los acomodara en el sofá, su corazón latiendo furiosamente mientras él se giraba hacia ella con una expresión seria en el rostro.

—Y, me preguntaba… ¿qué dirías si le pidiera a mi novia salir en nuestra primera cita oficial?

Mordió su labio inferior, causando que él lo liberara y lo masajeara gentilmente con su pulgar.

—Me gustan esos labios, por favor no los lastimes —comentó.

Ella tragó el nudo en su garganta.

—Diría que me gusta la idea. —Dejó de hablar.

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—¿Escucho un "pero" venir?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Um, sí. Creo que primero debemos hablar un poco. Quiero que estemos en la misma página antes de avanzar.

Él asintió.

—Puedo entender eso. ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar?

—No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar esta semana pero, ¿te dijo tu hermana que nos encontramos a Angela en la cafetería?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No, olvidó mencionar eso, pero con Alice involucrada, estoy seguro de que la cosa fue volátil.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Estás culpando a Allie sin siquiera escuchar lo que Angela dijo?

Él suspiró.

—Alice y Angela no siempre están… de acuerdo. De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que mi hermana la odia.

—¿Puedes culparla? Después de todo lo que te hizo, definitivamente puedo simpatizar con Allie.

—Angela es complicada. Bajo ese duro exterior, ella es una buena chica. Aunque tiene sus problemas.

Bella parpadeó y se preguntó si se había equivocado. Pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró.

—¿La amas?

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—Solía hacerlo. Aún me preocupo por ella; no creo que eso se vaya del todo. Pero ¿la amo? No, honestamente puedo decir que no lo hago. ¿Realmente crees que estaría aquí contigo si amara a alguien más? ¿Qué va mal, Bella?

—Es solo que… —pausó—. Me molesta algo que pasó la semana pasada; la noche que llegó al bar. Me miró y se aseguró que estuviera mirando antes de besarte en la sien. Tú-tú sonreíste y te veías tan feliz. Yo solo... no lo sé… —Dejó de hablar y frotó su rostro con frustración.

—Le dije que me estaba enamorando de alguien que me hacía feliz, solo por estar a su alrededor. Cuando me besó, susurró en mi oído que estaba feliz por mí y que nadie lo merecía más que yo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza en frustración.

—Está jugando con nosotros y me molesta demasiado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, la confusión escrita en su rostro.

—En la cafetería, llegó y se sentó conmigo y me dijo que tú aún la amas; que era básicamente una penosa sustituta de ella y que tarde o temprano terminarías en sus brazos. Dijo que no te había apreciado y que ese era un error que no volvería a cometer. Nos está jodiendo al decirte lo que quieres escuchar y luego me antagoniza a tus espaldas. No lo soportaré.

Su expresión facial se tornó sombría mientras contemplaba lo que ella había dicho pero Bella aún no había terminado.

»Mira, sé que mi vida es complicada y que soy un desastre, pero me importas. Demasiado. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y parpadeó para alejarlas—. Si me quieres, entonces tienes que confiar en mí y estar de mi lado. Si entras del todo, entonces yo también lo haré y prometo que te daré todo lo que tengo. Pero si la quieres, entonces no me atraigas a esto. No puedo darte mi corazón si existe la oportunidad de que lo deseches por ella.

Él rápidamente tomó sus caderas y la atrajo hacia él, deslizando sus manos para acunar sus mejillas, mirándola intensamente.

—No puedo decir que no estoy frustrado por lo que sea que está pasando con Angela, pero puedo decirte que soy tuyo. Sin importar lo que ella diga o lo que haga, estoy contigo. Mi corazón es tuyo. Creo que lo ha sido desde el día que tocaste a mi puerta.

Su corazón saltó y se inclinó hacia delante, sus labios presionando contra los de él rudamente, pasionalmente. Ella retrocedió y él lamió sus labios, mirándola con los ojos oscuros de deseo.

—¿Supongo que esa respuesta te pareció?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —contestó ella con duda.

—Jodidamente sí.

—Entonces sí, sí lo hizo —susurró, sus labios descendieron sobre los suyos una vez más.

Una garganta aclarándose los hizo separarse, mirando para encontrar a Mac en la entrada, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—¿No es un poco tarde para una visita social, chico? —preguntó, su voz un poco rasposa por el sueño.

Edward sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Sí, señor, lo es. Solo estaba asegurándome de que Bella llegara segura.

Mac alzó una ceja.

—Ella luce bastante segura para mí.

Bella gimió y dejó que su cabeza se recargara contra el sofá. Edward rio y se inclinó para besar su frente.

—No necesitas acompañarme a la puerta.

Caminó hacia Mac y le tendió la mano, la cual el hombre mayor tomó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, Mac. ¿Te veré mañana, Bella?

Ella asintió y sonrió.

De espaldas a Mac, él le lanzó un beso y le guiñó el ojo antes de salir de la casa. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró y su auto arrancó un momento después, ella le lanzó una mirada exasperada a su padrino.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—¿Qué fue qué? —preguntó él inocentemente. Un poco demasiado inocente.

—¿Qué le pasó a eso de seguir a mi corazón?

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Todo está bien con eso siempre y cuando no sea bajo mi techo mientras trato de dormir, ¿bien?

Bella suspiró, el cálido y confuso sentimiento que le dejó su tiempo con Edward aún corría por su sangre. Caminó hacia él y se puso de puntillas, besando su mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Mac. Dulces sueños —dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Regresaría el sentimiento pero tengo la sensación de que no es necesario.

Su risa se escuchó por las escaleras y él cerró los ojos, dejando que lo invadiera. Habían pasado demasiados años con ese sonido ausente de sus vidas. Se había divertido interrumpiendo su momento cuando los encontró en un amoroso abrazo pero, la verdad, no podría estar más satisfecho. Edward era un buen hombre que le recordaba demasiado a Charlie cuando eran jóvenes, hacía algunos años.

Sí, Mac estaba demasiado satisfecho con los eventos recientes.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ aliceforever85, Marie Sellory, Hanna D. L, tulgarita, Kriss21, angryc, Iza, Pam Malfoy Black, patymdn, ana mel, Maryluna, jupy, Melina, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, Rosy Canul, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, Pili, nydiac10, Esal, Shikara65, Jade HSos, Katie D. B, Nadiia16, sandy56, krisr0405, Vanina Iliana, Sheei Luquee, Adriana Molina, Adriu, Lizdayanna, Yoliki, Tecupi, rjnavajas, lunaweasleycullen14, yasmin-cullen, Smedina y somas._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	12. Capítulo 12: Hands Down

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Itzel Lightwood

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Hands Down**

.

_Hands down, this is the best day I can ever remember__  
__I'll always remember the sound of the stereo_

_The dim of the soft lights__  
__The scent of your hair__  
__That you twirled in your fingers_

_And the time on the clock__  
__When we realized it's so late__  
__And this walk that we shared together_

..

_**Hands Down **_de** Dashboard Confessional**

.

.

Con el volumen del radio tan alto como era posible y el paisaje de Washington de paso, Bella y Edward manejaron a Seattle en la camioneta de él. Ella cantó al ritmo de Nicki Minaj, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Edward manejaba, mirándola con diversión por el rabillo del ojo.

..

_Shawty, I'ma only tell you this once, you the illest_  
_And for your lovin' I'ma Die Hard like Bruce Willis _  
_You got spark, you-you got spunk_  
_You-you got something all the girls want_  
_You're like a candy store and I'm a toddler_  
_You got me wantin' more and ma-ma-more of_  
_Your love, your love, your love_  
..

Edward se soltó a reír cuando Bella comenzó a mover los hombros y bailar en su asiento.

—¿Qué es tan divertido, Edward?

—Nada, nada en absoluto. Solamente te ves demasiado linda rapeando. Pensé que lo había visto todo.

Ella lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro y rio.

—¿Sí? Espera que encuentre la forma de hacer un dueto con Eminem. Entonces lo verás.

Él alzó una ceja.

—¿De verdad? Eminem no parece encajar con el estilo de Izzy Dwyer.

Ella se giró hacia él, sentándose sobre una de sus piernas.

—¿Oh, en serio? ¿Cómo sabes tanto del estilo de Izzy Dwyer?

Un sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas.

—Uh, puede que comprara tu cd.

Ella sonrió ampliamente ante su sonrojo y ante el hecho de que quisiera conectar con ella.

—¿Cuál compraste?

—Todos —contestó, mirándola.

Una calidez se instaló en su pecho. Él realmente era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Esa debe ser una de las cosas más dulces que alguien haya hecho por mí. Gracias —contestó sinceramente.

Él se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Quería entenderte mejor. Tu último disco es mi favorito, por cierto.

—¿Out Of This Cage? ¿Por qué ese? —preguntó. La mayoría de la gente hubiera escogido su álbum debut.

—No lo sé, se siente como si hubiera más de ti en él. Si eso tiene sentido.

Se mordió el labio y asintió.

—Lo tiene para mí. Escribí tres cuartas partes de las canciones en él. Es lo máximo que me han permitido hacer. Cuando sea la hora de renegociar mi contrato, ser capaz de tener el control total será una de mis peticiones.

—¿Y si dicen que no?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero sonar arrogante pero soy Izzy Dwyer, su gallina de los huevos de oro por decirlo de alguna forma. Hay docenas de otras compañías que me tendrían. El dinero no es importante para mí, tener control artístico lo es. Me iría sin problemas con un cheque más pequeño por tenerlo.

—¿Por qué no creas tu propia compañía, como otros artistas lo han hecho?

Frunció los labios, pensativa.

—Realmente nunca he pensado en hacerlo. Sin embargo, sí es algo que tengo que considerar.

Se giró para mirar por la ventana, pensando sobre cómo sería la vida una vez que volviera a L.A. Lo único en que podía pensar era en la palabra "soledad". Después de estar rodeada de amigos y familia durante las últimas semanas, volver al ajetreo de su solitaria vida como Izzy no se le antojaba demasiado.

Con un pequeño suspiro, desterró esos pensamientos y enfocó su mente de vuelta en el hombre sentado junto a ella. Sin importar qué pasara en su futuro, ella podía verse con él, amándolo y llegando a casa, a él, después de un ajetreado día. Pero ella no estaba segura si él siquiera quería ser parte de su vida como Izzy. Era un hombre simple y feliz con su vida en Forks, él mismo lo había dicho. No queriendo arruinar el ambiente de su primera cita oficial, hizo una nota mental para hablar con él de eso después.

—Y, señor Cullen, todo lo que sé de esta cita nuestra es que iremos a Seattle y pasaremos la noche ahí. Hacer que Alice empacara mi maleta para la noche fue bastante malvado, por cierto. ¿Puedo tener al menos algunas pistas?

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, tengo un día entero planeado para nosotros y estoy seguro que estaremos rendidos para cuando terminemos, así que supuse que podríamos pasar la noche en mi apartamento. Está a unas calles de distancia de mi oficina y hay dos habitaciones, así que no tienes que preocuparte por tu virtud.

Ella se mordió el labio y giró su rostro hacia la ventana para que él no pudiera ver su sonrojo. No era su virtud por la que estaba preocupada. Era la de él.

Tomando su silencio como incomodidad, comenzó a retractarse.

—Pero, si eso no es algo con lo que te sientas cómoda, podemos ir a un hotel al centro de la ciudad. No hay problema.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—No, no tengo problema en quedarme contigo, sé que eres un perfecto caballero.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa.

—Creo que estás dándome demasiado crédito.

Se mordió el labio y sonrió.

—Espero que sí.

Él tragó y volvió a mirar el camino, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosas. Se preguntó brevemente si siempre se sonrojaría así o si dejaría de hacerlo una vez que se sintieran mucho más cómodos con el otro. Y no tenía ninguna duda, ella definitivamente quería acercarse más a él en todos los aspectos de la palabra.

—De acuerdo, nos quedaremos en tu apartamento por la noche, pero ¿qué pasará entre ahora y eso?

—Eres una persona difícil para las sorpresas, ¿no es así? —preguntó él descaradamente.

Ella rio.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no te rindes. Vas a seguir preguntando una y otra vez hasta que ceda, ¿no es así?

Ella lo pensó por un momento, antes de asentir.

—Sí, soy muy molesta en ese sentido, lo siento.

Él sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos aún en el camino.

—No lo sientas. Eso es solamente algo que te hace única.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Eso es algo lindo que decir, gracias.

Unos minutos pasaron en silencio, luego Bella habló de nuevo.

—Nunca contestaste la pregunta.

Él soltó una risa y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien, cederé. Pasaremos el rato y haremos algo divertido. Luego tengo reservaciones para la cena.

—De acuerdo, pero…

—¿Qué te parece si cambiamos el tema y dejas de pensar en eso? —la interrumpió, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar de nuevo.

Ella suspiró dramáticamente.

—Si tenemos que hacerlo. ¿De qué te gustaría hablar?

Él la miró nerviosamente, antes de mirar el camino otra vez.

—Cuéntame acerca de tu vida como Izzy.

Ella gimió ligeramente y recargó su cabeza contra la ventana.

—Bueno, si no quieres contarme…

—No, no es eso —contestó en voz baja—. Es solo que no quiero arruinar el ambiente.

—Bella, te prometo que lo que sea que digas no "arruinará el ambiente" o cambiará la manera en la que me siento por ti.

Ella tragó y asintió.

—Bien. Pero realmente no sé por dónde empezar. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Él sonrió amablemente.

—Quiero saberlo todo, así que comienza por donde te sientas cómoda.

—Mi vida como Izzy es ajetreada. La mayoría de los días me levanto y me ejercito, luego voy al estudio o algún otro lado para una entrevista. A menos que esté de gira, entonces hay ensayos, pruebas de sonido, vestuario, firmas de autógrafos y el concierto. Apenas tengo vida personal y cuando tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo no relacionado a la música, siempre es apresurado para que los paparazzi no se den cuenta. Siempre hay alguien con una cámara para seguirnos e inventar una historia ridícula para vender sus mierdas.

—¿Qué hay de las citas? —preguntó tentativamente.

Bufó.

—Eso es un chiste. No puedo recordar la última cita real que tuve.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué hay de James Tillman?

Arqueó una ceja.

—Alguien ha estado usando Google últimamente, ¿no es así? ¿O fueron las chicas?

Él rio nerviosamente.

—Alice y Rose nunca dijeron nada pero sí te busqué en Google, debo admitir. Uh, muchas personas parecen pensar que… ¿ustedes dos son pareja?

—A eso me refiero con que crean las historias que quieren creer. Ni James ni yo hemos dicho que estamos saliendo. La prensa sugirió eso. Él probablemente es uno de mis únicos amigos "reales" en L.A. —suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello—. Incluso pasar el rato con él es muy esporádico. Él es actor y nuestras agendas rara vez coinciden y cuando lo hacen solo es por un día. Además, los paparazzi lo siguen más que a mí. Es cansador y agotador. Para nada cerca de lo glamoroso que las películas lo hacen ver.

—Suena bastante solitario.

—Lo es. No tengo idea de cómo seré capaz de lidiar con eso otra vez —murmuró, mirando por la ventana.

Edward estacionó la camioneta a la orilla del camino y apagó el motor. Ella lo miró, los ojos de él contenían muchas emociones.

—No tendrás que pasar por eso otra vez.

Parpadeó en confusión.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No volver no es una opción.

—No, me refiero a la parte de estar sola. Nos tienes a nosotros. Mac, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper y yo. No puedes deshacerte de nosotros ahora.

Sonrió con tristeza y recargó los pies en el asiento, abrazando sus rodillas a su pecho.

—Desearía que fuera así de fácil. Sus vidas están en Forks, la mía en L.A. No puedo decir públicamente quiénes son ustedes, los paparazzi se los comerían vivos. Invadirían el pueblo y el pasado de todos para encontrar siquiera un poco de escándalo, luego lo cambiarían todo hasta que sea algo completamente de locura. Seguro, se aburrirán después de un tiempo, pero mientras tanto acosarán e interferirán con sus vidas. Eso apesta y no sería justo hacer que alguien más pasara por eso.

Él se estiró y gentilmente acarició sus dedos, relajándolos del agarre en sus piernas. Ella giró su cuerpo hacia él y le rogó con sus ojos que entendiera.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos antes? No puedes tomar decisiones por otras personas, Bella. Si lidiar con unos idiotas molestos es el precio que tengo que pagar para estar contigo, lo haré. Me quedaré contigo.

Ella sollozó y se inclinó sobre la consola, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un apretado abrazo.

—No sé lo que hice para merecerte, pero estoy agradecida —susurró.

Lo sintió sonreír contra su sien.

—Créeme, el sentimiento es mutuo.

.

.

Bella miró la gigantesca escultura hecha de guitarras con asombro. Después de una rápida parada para almorzar, Edward la llevó al Museo de la Cultura Pop, suponiendo que ella apreciaría por lo menos el aspecto musical de éste. Pasaron por las exhibiciones, interesándose más por la de Jimi Hendrix. Girándose hacia Edward, ella sonrió.

—¿Sabías que a pesar de que usó múltiples tipos, su guitarra favorita era una Fender Stratocaster? Ese hombre podía hacer una guitarra cantar como ningún otro.

Edward cruzó los brazos y se recargó contra una pared mientras ella veía los diferentes objetos.

—¿Esa es la que tú tocas?

Lo miró.

—¿Una Fender? No. Bueno, puedo hacerlo. Pero mi bebé es una Gibson Les Paul.

—No quiero sonar ignorante, pero ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Ella pausó por un momento y frunció el ceño, pensativa.

—Hmmm, supongo que eso es como preguntar cuál es la diferencia entre un desarmador phillips y uno chato.

Él arqueó una ceja y señaló para que continuara.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Bueno, ambos son desarmadores, pero están especializados para trabajar en diferentes tipos de tornillos. Es similar con las guitarras. El tamaño, la forma y la estructura determinan el tipo de sonido que será emitido. Una Les Paul es más pesada, con un cuello definido y un mejor puente. Produce un sonido más cálido y rasposo mientras que la Strat suena más limpia y metálica. También prefiero el cuerpo redondo de la mía.

Él asintió pensativamente.

—Eso tiene sentido. Gracias por la explicación.

—Cuando quieras. —Le guiñó el ojo y continuó mirando alrededor.

Dos horas después, se encontraban del lado opuesto de una mesa de hockey aéreo en el Seattle Waterfront Arcade. Después de vencerlo dos veces seguidas, Bella sonrió mientras Edward comenzaba a hacer muecas.

—¡Oh, vamos, gran bebé! —Rio, guiándolo a través de la gente—. Tú eliges el siguiente juego.

Comenzó a entender por qué había escogido manejar aquí un martes. No había mucha gente durante el día así que había muchas menos posibilidades de ser reconocida.

Merodeando alrededor de un carrusel interior, él la llevó hacia una cabina de fotos por el stand de regalos. Él le dio una sonrisa descarada, entrando y atrayéndola a su regazo. Después de hacer su selección y deslizando su dinero en la ranura, él movió sus cuerpos para que ambos estuvieran frente a la cámara. Justo antes de que la primera fotografía fuera tomada, él rápidamente giró y la besó en la mejilla. Un par de divertidas poses después, su última foto fue de ellos dos mirándose a los ojos. Él sonrió y la besó con dulzura, luego salió de la cabina y se estiró por su mano. Él guardó las fotos y caminaron hacia la salida.

—Bien —dijo él mientras se ponían sus abrigos otra vez—. Necesitamos ir a mi apartamento para cambiarnos e ir a cenar. No te preocupes, tu vestido está en tu maleta con instrucciones de Alice para planchar con rapidez cualquier arruga.

Ella rodó los ojos juguetonamente y se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero cuando él abrió la puerta para ella.

—Bien.

Él rápidamente corrió a su lado del vehículo y prendió el motor para calentar la camioneta.

—¿Te molesta si pasamos por mi oficina? Está a solo unas cuadras de mi apartamento y hay un archivo que necesito tomar.

Ella asintió.

—Seguro, no me molesta.

La oficina de Construcciones Cullen estaba en el último piso de un edificio de cuatro, a las afueras de la ciudad. Él preguntó si le gustaría pasar y ella accedió, la curiosidad era demasiado fuerte. Una mujer de alrededor de cincuenta años se sentaba en el escritorio de la recepción y los saludó entusiastamente.

—Buenas tardes, Edward. No esperaba verte aquí hoy.

Él sonrió y saludó mientras pasaba por su escritorio.

—Hola, Heidi. Solamente paseo por la ciudad con mi chica. Solo me llevará un minuto tomar el archivo de Mallory.

Bella sintió un cálido sentimiento ante ser mencionada como su novia. Nunca fallaba en hacerla sentir especial. La mujer mayor la miró con una sonrisa.

—Debes ser Bella. Es un placer conocerte. Fuiste todo de lo que habló Edward durante la semana pasada.

—¿Lo hizo? —Sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa, lanzándole una mirada de duda. Su sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas.

Heidi rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Déjame volver a decir algo. Se estaba quejando acerca de estar en la oficina mientras tú estabas en Forks. Por un minuto pensé que le diría al señor Mallory que se fuera a la mierda.

—Casi lo hice —murmuró él, mientras se deslizaba en su oficina.

Una vez que estuvo lejos de su vista, Heidi rápidamente caminó hacia Bella y le dio un abrazo.

—Nunca antes lo había visto tan feliz y enamorado —susurró—. Él lo merece. —Se separó y miró a Bella, ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable y maternal—. Eres buena para él, puedo verlo. Les deseo a ambos la mejor de las suertes.

—Ahora Heidi, ¿quién es esta linda jovencita y por qué está esperando? —Una voz masculina dijo detrás de Bella.

Ella se giró para ver a un hombre alto y fornido de su edad, caminando hacia ellas. Su cabello castaño estaba despeinado y sus ojos eran amigables.

—Ella es la Bella de Edward.

Bella se sintió mareada ante el título y no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante lo cómico que fue cómo se cayó el rostro del hombre.

—Adelante, ríete —bromeó—. Puedo ver que el sentido del humor de Edward ya se te ha pegado.

—Sé amable, Riley —contestó Edward mientras salía de su oficina y se paraba junto a ella, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Bella, él es mi mano derecha, Riley Biers. Como ya lo escuchaste, Ry, ella es mi novia Bella.

Riley se estiró por su mano y besó sus nudillos.

—Es un honor conocerla, señorita. Quien sea que mantenga a este hombre lejos de mí es un amigo mío. —Le guiñó el ojo y se inclinó para abrazar a Edward con un solo brazo—. En cuanto a ti, es lindo verte cuando no estás frunciendo el ceño, Ed.

Edward empujó a su amigo juguetonamente.

—Bien, bien, tenemos que irnos. —Señaló al fólder manila en sus manos—. Revisaré los cambios y te llamaré esta semana.

Riley asintió y sonrió.

—Seguro, jefe. Dick solo está siendo, bueno, un idiota.

Edward sonrió.

—Su nombre le va muy bien, te concedo eso.

Riley rio y palmeó su hombro.

—Diviértete y no hagas nada que yo no haría.

—Eso no me ayuda mucho, Ry.

Riley asintió.

—Eso es cierto. —Se giró hacia Bella y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa—. Realmente es lindo conocerte, Bella.

—También a ti, Riley —contestó suavemente.

Edward tomó su brazo y caminaron hacia los elevadores.

—Fueron agradables —comentó en voz baja.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Son los mejores. He conocido a Riley desde la universidad y Heidi es en realidad una amiga de mi mamá.

Bella miró hacia la oficina pensativamente.

—Sí, puedo verla a ella y Esme confabulando a tus espaldas.

Edward gimió.

—Créeme, lo han hecho. Y estoy seguro de que no será la última vez.

.

.

La cena fue todo un espectáculo. Él hizo reservaciones en El Gaucho y hablaron sin parar mientras comían. La comida estaba deliciosa mientras suaves notas de jazz viajaban por el aire desde el piso de arriba en donde un hombre tocaba el piano. Demasiado pronto, se encontraron de vuelta en su apartamento con una sensación de incomodidad asentándose sobre ellos.

Él arrojó su chaqueta sobre el respaldo de una silla y pasó su mano por su cabello, haciendo que varios mechones sobresalieran.

—¿Te gustaría una copa de vino? —preguntó nerviosamente.

—Seguro, suena bien —contestó con una sonrisa, esperando aliviar la tensión.

Mientras desaparecía en la cocina, ella se quitó los tacones que Alice había empacado junto con el vestido negro de tirantes que estaba usando. Tenía demasiada prisa como para revisar antes, pero realmente esperaba que hubiera algo más cómodo para que ella usara mañana de regreso a casa.

Edward volvió después de unos minutos, tendiéndole una copa de vino rojo antes de sentarse junto a ella en el sofá. Ella tomó un sorbo y jugó con el líquido alrededor de su lengua. Se inclinó y la dejó sobre la mesita del café, recargándose en el sofá y cerrando los ojos.

Él se estiró y gentilmente movió el cabello de su nuca, dejando un gentil beso ahí antes de comenzar a masajearla ligeramente. Ella suspiró y se inclinó hacia su toque, la tensión lentamente dejó su cuerpo. Ella gimió suavemente, causando que él riera.

—¿Eso se siente bien? —preguntó él con voz ronca.

—Sí —gimió suavemente mientras sus dedos trabajaban un nudo particularmente terco—. Ha sido un largo día.

—Lo siento —murmuró él.

Ella se separó y giró su cuerpo para verlo, sonriendo.

—No lo decía de una forma negativa. Sí, fue un largo día pero ha sido lo más divertido que he hecho en años. Gracias por llevarme de paseo por Seattle.

Él sonrió tímidamente y acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Gracias por dejarme llevarte de paseo por Seattle. Y acceder a quedarte la noche aquí conmigo.

Acunó su mejilla, besándola suavemente. Mientras comenzaba a separarse, ella se estiró por su corbata y lo atrajo de vuelta, rozando sus labios por su mejilla y su nariz con la de él.

—No tan rápido, Cullen. Tomaste todas las decisiones durante el día, es mi turno ahora.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, animada por la manera en la que sus ojos se oscurecieron y su mano se deslizó por su cuello.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere, señorita Swan? —susurró—. Lo que sea que quieras, es tuyo.

Ella presionó sus labios suavemente contra los suyos en un rápido beso.

—Solo te quiero a ti —susurró de vuelta.

Sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa.

—Ya me tienes. Haz conmigo lo que quieras.

Sus bocas se movieron juntas, dulce y apasionadamente. Una de sus manos pasó por su costado, rozando su pecho y causando que ella jadeara en su boca. Intentando crear esa reacción de nuevo, pasó su mano de nuevo, esta vez acunando gentilmente su pecho en lugar de solo rozarlo. Sus labios se separaron de los de ella y dejaron pequeños y calientes besos por su mandíbula mientras sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello.

—Edward —suspiró.

Sus ojos la miraron y ella estaba segura de que vio sus propios sentimientos reflejados ahí.

—Bella, yo… —Tragó pesadamente—. Creo que deberíamos detenernos.

La decepción la invadió.

—Oh —murmuró ella—, de acuerdo.

Él se sentó y pasó sus manos por su rostro. Ella lo miró, confundida por un momento y se preguntó por qué él no podía verla a los ojos. Ella se estiró y tomó su copa, rápidamente vaciándola antes de ponerse de pie.

—Bueno, entonces si hemos terminado aquí, iré a cambiarme para dormir —habló, su voz temblando ligeramente. Ella rápidamente fue a la habitación de él, donde su bolsa estaba en medio de la cama y se cambió en su baño, agradecida de que Alice hubiera empacado una camiseta y pantalones de yoga para dormir. Después de cepillarse los dientes y amarrar su cabello en una coleta, ella regresó a su habitación para encontrar a Edward sentado en la cama, esperándola.

Él sonrió a forma de disculpa y abrió los brazos, a los que ella caminó sin dudarlo.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja—. No es que no te quiera. Créeme, lo hago. Es solo… quiero ir despacio contigo. Hacer las cosas bien.

Sus ojos miraron los de él, tratando de encontrar algo que la hiciera sentir que estaba mintiendo, pero no encontró nada.

—No soy virgen para nada, pero solo he estado con otras dos mujeres. Para mí, el sexo es un paso serio. No puedo… no creo poder cruzar esa línea contigo hasta que sepa en mi corazón que no vas a desaparecer de mi vida.

Su corazón dolió ante su vulnerabilidad, pero podía ver su punto de vista.

—Lo entiendo completamente. No te culpo por ser cuidadoso conmigo. —Miró hacia abajo y sus dedos instantáneamente se fueron a su barbilla, alzándola para mirarla.

—No estoy diciendo que nunca, Bella. Solo estoy pidiendo un poco de tiempo.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

—No sé cuánto más de eso tenemos.

Él suspiró y bajó las manos.

—Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Te he dicho una y otra vez que quiero estar contigo, con el estilo de vida caótico y todo eso. Que vuelvas a L.A. no cambiará eso. Aún te querré, esto no tiene que terminar. Los parámetros solo tendrán que cambiar.

Ella cerró los ojos y tensó los puños, no estando segura de qué podía decir para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Edward. Yo…

—Ssh, no hablemos de eso ahora. Estoy cansado y estoy seguro que tú también. Podemos hablar de eso mañana.

Ella asintió solemnemente y se giró a la puerta. No había dado más de dos pasos, cuando él tomó su brazo, atrayéndola de vuelta y dejando un gentil beso en sus labios.

—Quizá esto sea muy atrevido de mi parte pero me gustaría que te quedaras. Aquí conmigo esta noche. Prometo ser un caballero; solo quiero tenerte en mis brazos.

Ella miró a sus ojos esperanzados y asintió. Ella no quería otra cosa más que esa.

—De acuerdo, dejaré que te cambies y te acomodes.

Él caminó a su cajonera y sacó un par de pantalones de pijama, antes de caminar hacia el baño.

—Um, ¿en qué lado de la cama duermes? —preguntó ella.

—Usualmente duermo en el medio, así que realmente no me importa —contestó él.

Se subió a la suave cama de tamaño king-size y se deslizó bajo las sábanas. Un par de minutos después, Edward apagó la luz y sintió la cama hundirse junto a ella mientras él se acomodaba. Sus brazos se estiraron por ella y ella se acurrucó contra él, dejando un beso en su pecho.

—Buenas noches, Edward —susurró.

—Buenas noches, princesa —contestó, besando el tope de su cabeza.

El sueño la encontró con rapidez, mientras era arrullada por el confortante latido del corazón de Edward.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Marie Sellory, Katie D. B, Pili, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, vanina Iliana, Keniie Masen, somas, nydiac10, patymdn, Adriu, saraipineda44, lunaweasleycullen14, Yoliki, Shikara65, tulgarita, Lizdayanna, freedom2604, jupy, sandy56, Esal, Tecupi, Kriss21, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, Maryluna, Nadiia16, sheep0294 y hadabelle cullenswanmasen._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	13. Capítulo 13: Love You Madly

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Love You Madly**

.

_I don't want to think about it__  
__I don't want to talk about it__  
__When I kiss your lips__  
__I want to sink down to the bottom of the sea_

_I want to love you madly_  
_I want to love you now, yeah__  
__I want to love you madly, way__  
__I want to love you, love you_  
_Love you madly_

..

_**Love You Madly **_de **Cake**  
.

Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un calor desconocido presionando contra su espalda. El pesado brazo que la sujetaba, enroscado alrededor de su cintura, aceleró su corazón a toda marcha. Giró rápidamente la cabeza y fue recibida por un desordenado mechón cobrizo. Ella suspiró y se acercó más, presionando su espalda contra su pecho. Aunque la noche anterior se había sentido decepcionada cuando él evitó que siguieran adelante, ella comprendió de dónde venía y se alegró de que lo hiciera. Cuando llegara el momento, sabía que ambos estarían listos y que sería más que especial.

El brazo de Edward se apretó alrededor de su cintura y sus labios se presionaron contra la parte posterior de su hombro.

—Buenos días —murmuró, con voz ronca por el sueño.

Ella se giró para mirarlo y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Buenos días —respondió ella suavemente—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Sus ojos la miraron con amor.

—Sí, lo hice. No recuerdo haber descansado tan bien. ¿Qué tal tú?

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió.

—Estaba cómoda. Bueno, excepto cuando casi me tiraste de la cama.

—No lo hice —jadeó, su tono incrédulo.

Ella asintió inocentemente.

—Seguro que lo hiciste, acaparador de cama.

Él entrecerró los ojos, notando el brillo malicioso en los de ella. Sus dedos se clavaron en sus costados, causando que ella chillara y sacudiera su cuerpo, tratando de escapar del ataque de cosquillas.

—De-detente —se rio ella, sin aliento.

La pareja se congeló cuando algo duro rozó el muslo de ella.

—Lo siento —murmuró él mientras tragaba con dificultad, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Él dejó caer los dedos, tratando de desenredarse de ella con suavidad. Ella instintivamente se estiró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, no permitiéndole retroceder.

—No lo hagas —susurró ella—. Y no te avergüences, mi cuerpo reacciona de la misma manera a ti.

Sus labios se curvaron, conteniendo una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? Dudo que tu cuerpo responda así, Bella —susurró él seductoramente, presionándose más contra su muslo.

Ella cerró los ojos y se quedó sin aliento. Cuando ella se encontró con su mirada otra vez, casi le sorprendió ver cuán oscuros de deseo estaban.

—No, Edward, puede que no sea capaz de ponerme dura, pero sí me mojas —respondió ella con voz ronca, agarrando su mano y colocándola contra sus bragas húmedas.

Sus labios se estrellaron contra los de ella mientras sus dedos la acariciaban suavemente, sacando un gemido de sus labios.

Luego sus labios acariciaron su cuello, acercando más su cuerpo mientras la mano de ella se movía entre ellos, agarrando su dureza. Ella sintió su rápida respiración cuando lo acarició a través de su bóxer. Su movimiento contra su sexo vaciló, su boca rozando la piel justo detrás de su oreja. Sus dedos se movieron lentamente, tortuosamente, trabajando arriba y abajo su polla.

—Mierda, Bella —gimió él, dándoles la vuelta para que ella se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

Sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente por sus costados, palmeando sus senos mientras ella comenzaba a frotar su sexo contra su polla. Él la empujó hacia abajo, arqueando su espalda y capturando un pezón con su boca, chupando y mordiéndolo suavemente. Ella jadeó y empujó sus caderas contra las de él, cada vez más fuerte, su sangre cantando en sus venas.

—Edward —gimió ella, cuando sus labios buscaron su otro pezón, sus manos acunando y apretando ambos senos.

Después de unos minutos, sus dedos una vez más agarraron sus caderas, moviendo su cuerpo más rápido, deslizando sus sedosas bragas a lo largo de su longitud. Su pecho cayó para tocar el de él y sus bocas se estrellaron juntas en un frenesí violento, golpeando los dientes, explorando las lenguas. Ella se sintió escalar más alto y más rápido que nunca. Estrellas brillaron detrás de sus párpados y ella apenas reconoció la voz estrangulada de él diciendo su nombre, cayendo sobre su propio precipicio.

Ella apoyó la frente contra su pecho sudoroso, jadeando. Ella sintió que su mano frotaba suavemente su espalda y lentamente levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, una sonrisa feliz y serena adornaba su rostro. En ese momento, algo hizo clic y ella supo que no podía dejarlo ir. Lucharía tan duro como pudiera para aferrarse a lo que estaban construyendo.

—Te amo —susurró ella emocionalmente.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, perforando los de ella, tratando de determinar su sinceridad. Él tragó y se estiró para acunar sus mejillas, usando sus pulgares para quitar las lágrimas que ella no se había dado cuenta que había estado llorando.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó él con voz ronca.

Ella parpadeó y asintió, sus lágrimas salpicando su pecho.

—Sí. Nunca he amado a nadie antes, no de la forma en que te amo ahora. No espero que me lo digas de vuelta, solo quería que supieras dónde estaba mi corazón. Está contigo.

Él los giró y presionó sus labios suavemente contra los de ella, dulce pero apasionadamente. Se apartó y sonrió ampliamente.

—También te amo, Bella. Muchísimo —susurró él con voz ronca.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, apretándolo tan fuerte como pudo. La tensión y la soledad que llevaba consigo comenzaron a levantarse de su pecho. Todavía no tenía idea de cómo resolverían las cosas cuando llegara el momento de tener que regresar a Los Ángeles, pero sabía que se les ocurriría algo. Juntos.

.

.

Bella suspiró, mirando por la ventana mientras se acercaban a Forks. Habían llegado a un punto de inflexión en su relación y ella no estaba lista para compartir a Edward con el mundo fuera de su pequeña burbuja.

—¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?

Ella sonrió suavemente y se giró para mirar hacia él.

—No quiero ir a casa todavía. Quiero mantenerte para mí por un poco más de tiempo.

Él sonrió.

—Solo di la palabra y daré la vuelta.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No me tientes.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tu pérdida entonces —respondió, antes de guiñar un ojo.

La pareja cayó en un cómodo silencio durante los siguientes treinta minutos. Cuando pasaron el letrero haciéndoles saber que estaban entrando a Forks, él extendió la mano derecha y apretó suavemente la de ella.

—¿Cómo te sentirías sobre volver el próximo fin de semana para San Valentín?

—¿San Valentín? —cuestionó ella, un tanto vacilante.

—Um, ¿sí? —Él le lanzó una mirada interrogante—. ¿La fiesta de Hallmark celebrando el amor?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sé lo que es. —Se rio—. Simplemente no me di cuenta de que estaba tan cerca.

—Diez días —respondió él—. No es que esté contando ni nada.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, sofocando una risita cuando su sonrojo revelador se precipitó por sus mejillas.

Edward se detuvo afuera de la casa de Mac y apagó el motor. Su amplia sonrisa envió una inyección de felicidad a la columna vertebral de Bella. Él se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios contra los de ella suavemente.

—Te amo —susurró él contra su piel—. Ahora que las compuertas se han abierto, te vas a cansar de que diga eso.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio, con los ojos brillantes.

—Nunca me cansaré de eso. Ahora estás atrapado conmigo, Cullen.

La atrajo más cerca, besándola con fuerza.

—Estoy contando con eso, princesa.

Justo cuando sus cuerpos se desenredaron, la puerta del lado del pasajero se abrió y alguien sacó a Bella de la cabina de la camioneta. Ella se dio vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con un par de ojos azul acero.

—James —jadeó ella sorprendida.

—Iz —suspiró él y la abrazó con fuerza—. Mierda, me has asustado muchísimo. —Retrocediendo, él tomó su rostro entre sus manos—. ¿En qué estabas pensando, mujer?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Y-Yo estaba asustada, Jame. No sabía a dónde más ir.

—Conmigo —respondió él con exasperación—. Podrías haber venido a quedarte conmigo. Te habría protegido.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Bella? —interrumpió Edward, su voz mezclada con confusión.

James se giró y miró al otro hombre.

—¿Bella?

—Mi nombre —susurró ella.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Isabella.

Ella asintió y miró a su novio, que parecía perdido. Se alejó de su amigo y alcanzó la mano de Edward.

—Edward, este es mi mejor amigo, James. James, este es mi novio, Edward.

—¿Novio? — comentó James sorprendido—. La última vez que revisé, ese era mi título.

Ella levantó la vista hacia la cara de Edward cuando sintió que su agarre se apretaba en su mano. Un músculo se flexionó en su mandíbula mientras respiraba profundamente por la nariz.

—¿Qué tal si llevamos esto adentro? —sugirió ella, preocupada por la atención que James podría atraer como un actor conocido.

Sin otra palabra, James dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras del porche, entrando a la casa. Ella suspiró ante el talento de su amigo para el dramatismo. Se volvió hacia Edward, quien le lanzaba dagas con la mirada a la espalda en retirada de James.

—Oye. —Ella tiró de su mano para llamar su atención. Él miró hacia abajo, casi como sorprendido de verla allí de pie.

—Lo siento —murmuró él.

Ella sonrió y se llevó sus manos unidas a la boca, depositando un beso en sus nudillos.

—Está bien. James es un buen tipo, confía en mí.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa y asintió.

—Confío en ti, pero su aparición aquí desencadena nuevos problemas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella suspiró.

—Lo sé. Necesito averiguar cómo me encontró.

Él tragó con dificultad antes de responder.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—No, ¿por qué? ¿Te quieres ir?

Levantó la mano y le pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—No, no me quiero ir; quiero estar a tu lado. Pero tampoco quiero entrometerme o inmiscuirme en tus asuntos.

Poniéndose de puntitas, ella besó su mejilla.

—Gracias, pero te quiero conmigo. Somos un equipo, ¿verdad?

—Suena como un plan para mí —dijo él, inclinándose para besarla dulcemente.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia la casa mostrando un frente unido. James estaba recostado en el sofá, jugando con su teléfono, cuando entraron en la sala de estar. Levantó la vista y frunció el ceño a sus manos unidas.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién _es_ este tipo, Iz?

Edward se enderezó en toda su estatura y extendió su mano, que James estrechó con vacilación.

—Soy Edward Cullen. La amo y tú significas mucho para ella, así que, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser.

James se recostó y entrecerró los ojos hacia el otro hombre, tratando de averiguar cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—James Tillman. También la amo y no tengo ni idea de por qué debería creer una palabra de lo que dices. Es dulce, ingenua y rica; podrías estar jugando con ella por lo que yo sé.

Bella se colocó las manos en las caderas y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy justo aquí, ya sabes.

James la miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros.

—Sin embargo, sabes que es verdad. Confías demasiado en la gente.

—_Era_ demasiado confiada. Creo que mi pequeño acosador me libró eficazmente de eso. —Ella suspiró, cayendo junto a él en el sofá.

»¿Cómo me encontraste, Jame?

—Honestamente, he sabido dónde estabas durante semanas, pero quería darte espacio. Recuerdo que me dijiste que eras de un pequeño pueblo que lleva el nombre de un utensilio. Cuando llamaste y no estaba en casa, hice que Jenks rastreara el número hasta Washington. Forks sobresalía como un pulgar dolorido, así que hice que J hiciera más averiguaciones. Hizo un viaje hace unas semanas para encontrarte. Después de eso, fuiste demasiado fácil de encontrar, señorita Swan.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, extendiendo la mano para tocarle el cabello.

»Has hecho un buen trabajo cambiando tu apariencia, te daré eso. Todavía estoy un poco sorprendido de que hayas durado tanto tiempo sin que nadie te reconozca.

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

—Eso no es exactamente cierto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él con cautela.

—Mi familia y mis amigos saben quién soy. Ellos son los que me ayudaron a esconderme.

James la miró pensativamente.

—¿Familia? ¿Pensé que no tenías ninguna?

—Mi padrino Mac y mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Emmett. Em fue lo más parecido a un hermano que tuve. Su esposa Rosalie también lo sabe. Edward, su hermana, Alice, y su esposo Jasper también lo saben.

Él se pasó las manos por la cara.

—Esto es jodidamente complicado, Iz.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

—Lo sé, pero ha funcionado bien hasta ahora —respondió ella alegremente.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo diablos crees eso, señorita-dejar-todo-y-desaparecer?

—Tengo una familia otra vez. Y ahora tengo amigos y amor por eso. Sí, el acosador todavía está ahí afuera pero estoy casi agradecida con él en este momento.

James cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza una vez más. Edward miró en silencio, sintiendo empatía por su amigo. Era obvio que él solo la estaba cuidando y estaba agradecido pero si trataba de interponerse entre ellos, Edward pelearía con uñas y dientes.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado por un minuto, Iz? —preguntó James, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con los de ella.

Ella asintió con una mirada hacia Edward.

—¿Puedes darnos unos minutos, por favor? ¿Tal vez podrías llamar a Em y avisarle lo que está pasando?

Edward asintió y de mala gana comenzó a salir de la habitación.

—Estaré afuera —respondió él, dándole una mirada de advertencia al recién llegado.

James miró a Bella, notando que veía a Edward irse como un cachorro enfermo de amor. Una vez que se fue, James suspiró.

—Te ha pegado fuerte, ¿no? —preguntó él, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Nunca he estado enamorada antes —respondió ella suavemente.

—Mierda —se quejó James—. Esperaba que algún día te enamoraras de mí e hiciéramos hermosos bebés.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—¿En serio?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, no es en serio. Eres hermosa, pero definitivamente no eres mi tipo.

Ella sonrió y empujó su rodilla con la de ella.

—¿No soy lo suficientemente macho para ti?

Él sonrió.

—No, en absoluto. Sin embargo, debo decir que tienes un gran gusto en hombres. Él es muy sexy.

Ella asintió en acuerdo, sin saber qué más decir. James se acercó y tomó su mano.

—Me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu familia otra vez e hicieras nuevos amigos, Iz —comenzó él, antes de detenerse.

Ella tragó nerviosamente.

—¿Pero?

—Pero has hecho un desastre de esta situación. Tanya está enojada como el infierno y no me dejará malditamente en paz. Ella entiende que tienes miedo pero es su trasero el que está en la cuerda floja en este momento, cubriendo tus reuniones y entrevistas perdidas. Ha empeorado mucho desde que se conoció la noticia de que tu casa fue objeto de vandalismo. —Él hizo una mueca, antes de continuar—: Escuchaste sobre eso, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió en silencio.

»Ha sido un loquero desde entonces. La seguridad ha sido incrementada y Tanya está hasta la coronilla de personas que intentan averiguar si los rumores de tu desaparición son ciertos.

Ella sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento por haber dejado a su agente para lidiar con su desastre. Tanya era la única otra persona, además de James, que ella consideraba una amiga en Los Ángeles.

—La llamaré antes de que te vayas, ¿de acuerdo? —razonó ella con él.

James arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me voy de aquí sin ti?

Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió su columna. Su mandíbula se abrió ante la expresión de terror en su rostro.

—Iz —susurró él con voz ronca—. Dame algo de crédito. ¿De verdad crees que te sacaría de aquí, pateando y gritando? No soy un maldito monstruo.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella—. Yo solo… no puedo simplemente irme.

—Lo sé, nena, pero tu tiempo se está acabando. Hay un montón de cosas en las que aparentemente no has pensado. Como, ¿qué sucede si alguien te reconoce? Los paparazzi invadirán este lugar y meterán las narices por todas partes. También estás bajo contrato con Vulturi Records.

Ella suspiró y se frotó la frente.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Dos semanas, Iz. Tienes dos semanas para volver a L.A. No puedo contener a Tanya por más tiempo que eso —respondió.

Ella tragó y sintió un plomo formarse en su estómago.

—¿Dos semanas? —respondió ella con resignación.

Él la miró, sus ojos compasivos.

—Sí, dos semanas. Lo siento. Sé que eres feliz y estás enamorada pero no puedes esconderte aquí para siempre.

Ella asintió tristemente.

»Oh, vamos —se quejó él—. ¿Y me llamas reina del drama?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Qué demonios?

Él lanzó sus brazos al aire en señal de derrota.

—A veces eres tan tonta, honestamente. Estás triste y desconsolada por irte de aquí, pero ¿has considerado alternativas?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —respondió ella con enojo—. ¡Fuiste tú quien me dio un sermón sobre tener que volver!

—Bueno, sí, tienes que volver ahora. Pero ¿qué pasa con el futuro? Este es el clásico Dizzy Izzy. Solo escribes tus canciones y cantas, sin mirar el panorama general. Tú eres Izzy-jodida-Dwyer. ¿Te das cuenta de cuánto poder tienes? Tú dices salta y cincuenta personas se alinean para decir: "¿qué tan alto?". A veces eres muy despistada.

Él se pasó ambas manos por su cabello rubio y enmarañado.

—No tienes que _vivir_ en California. Yo lo hago porque soy un actor y me gusta vivir esa vida. Tú eres una música, puedes grabar en cualquier lugar. Sí, es posible que necesites estar en la ciudad para varios eventos y giras, pero no eres una prisionera. ¿Entiendes?

James suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a la aturdida figura de Bella, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Iz? Tus procesos de toma de decisiones realmente dejan posibilidad de mejorar.

La comprensión de sus palabras se hundió lentamente en su cabeza.

—No tengo que vivir en L.A.

James sonrió.

—No, no tienes.

—Podría vivir aquí, si quisiera. O incluso en Seattle.

Él asintió, mirando sus ojos llenos de emoción.

—Oh, Dios mío —chilló ella—. ¿Por qué no pensé en eso yo misma? ¡Hay una gran escena musical en Seattle! ¡Demonios, fue el lugar de nacimiento del grunge!

James se golpeó juguetonamente la frente.

—Duh.

Ella lo empujó. Una renovada sensación de esperanza surgió por sus venas, inundando su corazón.

—Sin embargo, en serio necesitas regresar y limpiar el desorden que hiciste al huir. Tomará un tiempo pero todo se arreglará. Ya lo verás, nena.

Ella suspiró de nuevo.

—Sé que tengo que hacerlo pero no me quiero ir. Todavía no.

Una garganta se aclaró en la puerta y ambos levantaron la vista para ver a Mac parado allí, pareciendo incómodo.

—Lo siento por entrometerme, solo quería ver si estabas bien. Edward me encontró afuera y me puso sobre aviso.

Él sonrió tristemente y su corazón se quebró un poco.

—Mac —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Está bien, Bell. Sabía que no estabas aquí para quedarte. —Su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

Ella se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrazarlo.

—Oh, Mac —lloró ella—. No es para siempre. Ahora que los tengo, no voy a dejarlos ir. Prometo visitarlos y que vayan a quedarse conmigo, ¿está bien? Una vez que regrese, encontraré la manera de hacer que todo funcione. Lo prometo.

James observó su abrazo, viendo fácilmente el amor que los dos se tenían el uno al otro. Se puso de pie lentamente y esperó a que se separaran.

—Señor McCarty —dijo él—, lamento haber irrumpido, pero estaba preocupado por Izzy. Estoy seguro de que comprende lo tensa que es la situación con su acosador.

Mac miró al joven, antes de extender la mano. James la agarró con firmeza.

—Es un placer conocerte, James. Bella nos ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti.

James le ofreció su sonrisa premiada y se rio.

—Todas mentiras, no creas una palabra de lo que dijo.

Mac se rio y soltó su mano, moviéndose para sentarse en su sillón reclinable.

—También debería advertirte que Emmett estará aquí muy pronto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella sorprendida—. ¿Qué hay del bar?

—La familia es más importante que el bar, Bella —la reprendió Mac suavemente.

El calor inundó su pecho, trayendo una sonrisa a su cara.

—Estoy aprendiendo eso.

Edward entró en la habitación, con vacilación en su voz.

—¿Está bien volver?

Ella sonrió, tirando de él para que se sentara con ella en el sofá.

—Sí, lo está.

Él le dirigió una mirada confusa, preguntándose qué había ocurrido mientras él estaba afuera para traerle una sonrisa a su rostro.

—Entonces, James —preguntó Mac—, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en el pueblo?

Él frunció los labios, pensativo.

—Honestamente, solo había planeado encontrar a Iz y marcharme, así que no tengo ni idea. —Miró a Bella y se encogió de hombros, disculpándose—. ¿Te importaría si me quedo en tu sofá esta noche y puedo salir temprano mañana? No quiero llamar la atención.

Mac asintió.

—Eres bienvenido a quedarte, claro.

—Te haré una oferta mejor, Jame. Puedes dormir en mi habitación esta noche —intervino Bella.

James la miró desconcertado.

—No te voy a dejar dormir en el sofá, nena.

Bella sonrió y apretó la mano de Edward.

—No voy a dormir en el sofá. Me quedaré con Edward.

—¿Vas a qué? —respondieron los tres hombres a la vez.

Ella sofocó una risa y miró a Edward.

—Quiero decir, si eso está bien contigo.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso está más que bien conmigo, princesa.

James hizo un ruido de arcadas y Mac miró hacia otro lado incómodamente.

—Oh, cállense, bebés grandes —reprendió Bella, riendo ligeramente.

El sonido de un auto estacionándose afuera hizo que Mac se pusiera de pie y mirara por la ventana.

—Bueno, parece que la caballería ha llegado.

Ella se giró hacia James y le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

—Uh, solo una advertencia, el ladrido de Emmett es peor que su mordida.

Los ojos de James se ensancharon.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Debería estar preocupado? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¡SCRAPPY! —gritó Em mientras abría la puerta delantera rápidamente.

Ella sonrió con remordimiento.

—Estará bien —susurró ella.

Emmett irrumpió en la habitación, su rostro animado por la ira. Puso sus ojos en James y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Oh, mierda —susurró James.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Pam Malfoy Black, tulgarita, cavendano13, Pili, Kriss21, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Vanina Iliana, sandy56, Adriu, aliceforever85, krisr0405, rjnavajas, Katie D. B, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, angryc, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, Lizdayanna, somas, Yoliki, Tecupi, Maryluna, Jade HSos, Sheei Luquee, Esal, lunaweasleycullen14, jupy, Shikara65, bbluelilas, cary, freedom2604, Smedina y Brenda Cullenn._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	14. Capítulo 14: Comatose

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Comatose**

.  
_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe__  
__Unless I feel you next to me__  
__You take the pain I feel__  
__Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream__  
__'Cause my dreams don't comfort me__  
__The way you make me feel__  
__Waking up to you never felt so real_

_.._

_**Comatose **_de **Skillet**

.

James tragó con nerviosismo cuando el hombre grande entró en la habitación, con una mirada asesina en su rostro. Definitivamente no era así como se había imaginado este día.

Los ojos de Emmett buscaron a Bella y una vez que confirmaron que estaba a salvo, su mirada se dirigió al recién llegado. James saludó con la mano y sonrió nerviosamente.

—¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí? —gruñó Emmett, en modo de protección total.

James se frotó nerviosamente la nuca.

—Hola —respondió tranquilamente, intentando enmascarar su miedo—. Debes ser Emmett. Soy el novio de Izzy, James.

Bella lo pateó rápidamente en la espinilla.

—Auch, ¿qué diablos, Iz? —chilló, agachándose para frotarse la pierna.

—No seas una mierda —susurró ella con molestia.

—Maldición, está bien. Aparentemente ex novio ahora que "Abdominales-de-Acero" me reemplazó —respondió en tono de broma.

Edward parpadeó sorprendido y levantó las cejas. Los ojos de Bella también se desviaron, observando la forma en que su camiseta se aferraba con fuerza al estómago, mientras que su botón de arriba se abría. Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos verdes hambrientos, ni siquiera un poco avergonzada de haber sido atrapada mirándolo. Tragó saliva, bloqueó sus pensamientos no aptos para todo público y trató de concentrarse en el asunto en cuestión: tratar de mantener a James en una sola pieza.

Se aclaró la garganta y se concentró en el oso pardo que actualmente residía en la sala de estar.

—Em, este es mi amigo, James. Te he hablado de él antes.

La mirada furiosa de Emmett disminuyó ligeramente.

—Está bien, pero ¿qué está haciendo en mi sala de estar?

Ella levantó una ceja.

—¿En tu sala de estar? La última vez que revisé, esta era la casa de Mac. La tuya está al otro lado del pueblo.

Agitó su mano restándole importancia.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Scrappy.

—¿Scrappy? —preguntó James, la diversión coloreando su tono—. ¿Ese es tu apodo?

Ella asintió distraídamente, todavía enfocándose en Emmett. James aplaudió y soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, Dios mío —se rio—. Tienes el nombre de un desayuno de carne.

Todos se giraron y le dieron al recién llegado miradas incrédulas.

—¿De qué estás hablando, hombre? —preguntó Emmett, su confusión dominando su ira.

James se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Scrappy? Ya sabes, ¿como el desayuno de carne hecho de sobras? —Miró a Bella—. Ya sabes, lo comimos en Filadelfia el año pasado.

—Idiota. —Se rio ella—. Estás hablando de scrapple, no de Scrappy. Scrappy es un personaje de dibujos animados.

—Ohhhh —murmuró él, frotándose la cara.

Ella conocía a su amigo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que él estaba haciendo lo que mejor hacía: actuar. Ella no lo culpaba en lo más mínimo por tratar de aliviar la tensión con humor. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, esperando que hubiera funcionado. Miró a Emmett, quien estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa. Sus ojos se encontraron con ella y negó con la cabeza.

—Seguro que puedes escogerlos, Bells.

James se sentó en el sofá y se burló juguetonamente.

—Esto viene del linebacker que la nombró por un molesto cachorro chillón.

Emmett se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva.

—Momentito —argumentó él—, ella se lo ganó totalmente cuando éramos más jóvenes.

La puerta principal se cerró de nuevo y Rosalie entró en la habitación.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Em, ¿por qué me llamaste como loco? —Se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos se posaron en su visitante. Ella se alisó el cabello y le dio una sonrisa brillante.

»¡Santa mierda, James Tillman! ¡Soy una de tus más grandes fanáticas! —dijo ella emocionada, caminando hacia el sofá y sentándose a su lado—. Estuviste brillante en Blood Moon. Quiero decir, esa actuación fue, ¡guau!

James le dio una de sus sonrisas "baja bragas" y le agradeció amablemente.

—Rose —gruñó Emmett, causando que su esposa se sobresaltara y lo mirara. Él asintió hacia James y lo miró con furia. Al ver la expresión en su rostro, la sonrisa de ella se transformó cómicamente en un ceño fruncido, apuntando a James.

—Lo siento, señor Tillman —murmuró ella en voz baja, para que solo James y Bella pudieran escuchar. James se mordió el labio para contener la risa y Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, señorita… —James se calló, esperando una respuesta.

Rose se sonrojó, haciendo que los ojos de Bella se abrieran de sorpresa.

—Rosalie —respondió ella con timidez.

—¡Oh, vamos! —gritó Emmett—. ¿De verdad? Tillman, deja de ligar con mi esposa. Rosie, deja de hacerle ojitos a la estrella de cine. Por Dios.

Él suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón reclinable de Mac, como si estuviera agotado. Bella miró a Edward, aún de pie incómodamente en las afueras de la conversación. Ella le hizo un gesto para que se sentara con ella en el sofá y él obedeció con una sonrisa. Cuando se acurrucaron en el pequeño sofá juntos, ella sintió una integridad que solo sentía cuando estaba cerca de él.

Ella suspiró y miró a sus amigos, a su familia. James le dio una sonrisa alentadora, lo que reforzó sus nervios un poco.

—Está bien, así que supongo que deberíamos sacar algunas cosas a la luz —comenzó ella—. James vino aquí para, erm, animarme a regresar a L.A.

Sintió que Edward se ponía rígido a su lado y ella alcanzó su mano para sostenerla, con suerte para traerle algo de consuelo.

Emmett se inclinó hacia delante y señaló con el dedo a James.

—¿Ves? Sabía que no eras bueno, Hollywood.

James se burló.

—¿Hollywood? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre? Oh, sí, es cierto. Eres el tipo que nombró a su mejor amiga por un perro.

La cara de Emmett se sonrojó con un tono púrpura, una señal segura de que su temperamento estaba a punto de explotar. Bella negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando.

—Está bien, termínenla. De todos modos, después de escuchar su razonamiento, no puedo negar el hecho de que tiene razón. Tengo obligaciones a las que debo volver, pero tengan la seguridad de que, ahora que los tengo, no voy a dejarlos ir. Me mantendré en contacto y espero que podamos visitarnos hasta que resuelva las cosas. No sé con certeza qué nos depara el futuro, pero me gustaría buscar algún estudio en Seattle.

—¿Seattle? —preguntó Edward tentativamente, como si tratara de contener la esperanza.

Ella asintió y sonrió alegremente.

—Sí, he sido un tanto obtusa e infantil al no querer pensar más allá de aquí y ahora, pero James me puso de nuevo en marcha. Tengo dos semanas antes de regresar pero está lejos de ser el final.

La tensión en su cuerpo se desvaneció visiblemente al saber que, aunque ella se estaba yendo, estaba pensando en un futuro que los involucraba.

—Está bien —murmuró él, jugando distraídamente con un mechón de su cabello—. Haremos todo lo posible para facilitarte esto, princesa.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy preocupada por mí; estoy preocupada por ustedes.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Rosalie.

James levantó una pierna sobre el sofá y se movió ligeramente en dirección a la rubia. Él le dio una cálida sonrisa, antes de hablar suavemente.

—Porque es una celebridad. No solo una celebridad, fíjate. Es una de las cantantes más buscadas de los Estados Unidos. Los fotógrafos y los paparazzi siguen cada uno de sus movimientos. En Los Ángeles, es lo normal; todos están acostumbrados. ¿Puedes imaginar cómo se verían afectadas todas sus vidas si se enteraran de que Izzy Dwyer está aquí? Invadirían completamente el pueblo.

Él sonrió con simpatía.

»¿Cómo crees que se sentirían tus vecinos con los cabrones escudriñando tu basura? ¿O husmeando, haciendo preguntas personales sobre Iz y la conexión de tu familia con ella? Nunca tendrían un momento de paz.

Miró entre Emmett y Edward.

»Sé que la quieren, chicos, no los culpo. Ella es increíble y sé lo afortunado que soy de llamarla amiga. No estoy diciendo que deban esconderse y fingir que no la conocen, solo estoy sugiriendo que mantengamos las cosas discretas por ahora.

Emmett asintió a regañadientes.

—Veo de dónde vienes. —Miró a Bella y sonrió tristemente—. No quiero que te vayas. Sé que tienes que hacerlo, pero aun así apesta.

Ella se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente a él, agarrándolo de las manos.

—Sí, apesta —reconoció ella—. Pero imagínate si nunca hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad y escapado en la noche. A los dos todavía nos faltaría una parte de nuestros corazones, ¿verdad? Nada nos puede alejar del otro ahora, Shaggy. Es solo la longitud de un dedo en un mapa. Todavía estamos conectados aquí. —Ella señaló entre sus corazones, sintiendo que sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas cuando los de él se pusieron vidriosos.

Emmett tragó y asintió, demasiado abrumado para hablar. Ella tenía razón en una cosa, sin importar lo que pasara, nunca la perdería de nuevo. Ella era su hermana, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Se puso de pie lentamente, llevándola con él. La abrazó con fuerza y suspiró antes de dejarla ir.

—Voy a regresar al bar, ya que todo parece estar bajo control aquí. Hablaremos más tarde, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Por supuesto.

Él sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Estaría preparada para una emboscada de Alice en el desayuno, si fuera tú.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco con buen humor.

—Lo puedo imaginar.

Él la besó en la frente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, nena, vamos a ponernos en marcha.

Rose hizo puchero y batió las pestañas a su marido.

—¿No puedo quedarme un ratito? ¿Por favor?

Emmett parpadeó cómicamente.

—¿En serio, Rose?

Ella asintió inocentemente y él suspiró.

—Bien, pero si pones un dedo sobre mi esposa, Hollywood, reorganizaré esa cara bonita.

James sonrió.

—¿Piensas que soy bonito?

Emmett gruñó y salió airado de la habitación, cerrando bruscamente la puerta principal. James miró a Bella y movió las cejas. Palmeó el brazo de Rose y sonrió.

—Lamento haber sacado de quicio a tu marido, hermosa.

Ella lo desestimó con la mano y sonrió.

—Está bien, es fácil sacarlo de quicio. Y no creas que no te vi mirando su trasero cuando se fue.

Las cejas de James se dispararon tan alto como podían, antes de que se echara a reír.

—Querido Señor, Iz, tienes unos amigos increíbles.

Edward miró entre la pareja en el sofá confundido.

—Estoy perdido aquí. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Jame estaba mirando a Em —contestó Bella, se mordió el labio para ocultar su sonrisa. Ella encontraba su confusión absolutamente adorable. Sería una mentira decir que ella no estaba esperando su rubor característico una vez que finalmente lo descubriera.

—Erm, ¿por qué?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sé que no eres tan lerdo, Edward. Por lo general, cuando un hombre mira a otro hombre, significa que es gay. ¿Te suena?

Su boca formó una "o" cuando lo entendió.

—Técnicamente, soy bisexual —intervino James—. Me gusta considerarlo como "Amante de igualdad de oportunidades".

Los ojos de Bella se enfocaron en Edward, quien no falló en producir ese color rosa cálido en sus mejillas, haciéndola sentirse confusa por dentro. Se sentó a su lado y le dio un golpecito en la rodilla con la de ella, mientras Rose y James charlaban distraídamente en el fondo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sí. Quiero decir, todavía hay algunas cosas de que hablar, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió mientras él continuaba.

»Como, ¿qué nos va a pasar cuando te vayas? ¿Seguimos juntos? ¿O quieres un descanso mientras estamos separados? Mierda, ¿volverá a cambiar lo que sientes por mí? —Se pasó las manos por el pelo, agitado.

Ella frunció el ceño, sin saber de dónde venía todo esto.

—Edward —respondió ella suavemente—. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Él tragó saliva y se recostó contra los cojines, sonriendo tristemente.

—Angela.

Ella frunció los labios, esa única palabra traía comprensión.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? —preguntó él en voz baja, mirando a James.

Miró hacia el reloj, sorprendida de ver que ya iban a ser las cinco. Se puso de pie y sonrió a sus amigos.

—Voy a hacer algo para cenar. ¿Quieren unirse a nosotros?

Rosalie sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie.

—No, gracias, debería volver a Mac's pronto. Solo Dios sabe en qué clase de problemas se está metiendo Em. —Se volvió hacia James y le estrechó la mano—. Fue un placer conocerlo, señor Tillman.

Él respondió con una sonrisa genuina.

—Por favor, llámame James, Rosalie. Deberíamos reunirnos y pasar el rato si vas a visitar a Izzy en algún momento.

La amazona se mordió el labio y asintió tímidamente.

—Suena como un plan. —Se giró y abrazó a Bella con fuerza, antes de despedirse de Edward y salir de la casa.

Bella miró entre los dos hombres observándose cuidadosamente y tuvo que reprimir una risita. Pensó que un poco de tiempo a solas podría romper el hielo entre ellos, así que se escabulló silenciosamente hacia la cocina, solo para encontrar a Mac sentado en la mesa leyendo un periódico. Levantó la vista y le dio una media sonrisa que hizo que su aliento se atascara en su garganta. Nunca se había dado cuenta del asombroso parecido que el hombre mayor tenía con su padre. Ella le restó importancia, culpando a sus emociones descontroladas.

Ella trabajó en silencio, preparando una lasaña. Después de colocarla en el horno, se sentó con su padrino.

—¿Algo nuevo y emocionante? —preguntó, señalando hacia su copia del Peninsula Daily News.

Él se encogió de hombros y cerró el periódico.

—No mucho, la verdad. Lo mismo de siempre. —Apartó los ojos y miró hacia la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa, Mac?

Él suspiró y la miró con tristeza.

—Sé que tienes que irte, pero no puedo sobreponerme a lo mucho que te voy a extrañar. Este viejo lugar estará demasiado silencioso.

Ella pronunció sus siguientes palabras sin pensarlas, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

—Siempre podrías venir conmigo. —Mientras más pensaba en la idea, más le gustaba.

Las cejas de Mac se alzaron.

—Gracias pero dudo que quieras que un anciano te corte las alas.

—No, espera —intervino ella—. En serio, piénsalo. Estás jubilado y pasas la mayor parte del día durmiendo o pescando.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, estoy a un paso del asilo, ¿eh?

Ella sonrió como pidiendo disculpas.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Pero con toda honestidad, esto podría beneficiarnos a los dos.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó, la idea de pasar un tiempo bajo el sol resultaba muy atractiva para él.

—Cuando regrese, volveré a negociar mi contrato y cumpliré con algunas obligaciones, pero mi objetivo principal es lograr que todo se resuelva para poder regresar a Washington y estar más cerca de ustedes. Con este acosador aún cerca, podemos decir que eres mi guardaespaldas personal, así podrás quedarte a mi lado. Mis días no siempre están repletos, así que también puedo mostrarte algunos sitios turísticos.

Ella se balanceó sobre las patas traseras de la silla, sintiéndose un poco engreída.

—De esa manera, también tendrás unas pequeñas vacaciones del lluvioso Forks. Es una situación en la que todos ganan.

Mac la miró pensativamente.

—Esa es una oferta muy tentadora. Déjame pensarlo y hablar con Em. —Él extendió la mano y apretó la de ella—. Me gusta la idea, no me malinterpretes, pero quiero pensarlo bien y asegurarme de que él está de acuerdo.

Ella sonrió alegremente y asintió, antes de levantarse para revisar la cena. El queso burbujeaba muy bien y olía divino, así que entró en la sala de estar para avisarles a los chicos que era casi la hora de comer. Cuando dobló la esquina, se detuvo en seco. James y Edward estaban sentados juntos en el sofá, riendo como viejos amigos. La vista calentó su corazón y renovó su sensación de que todo iba a estar bien.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde, Bella se encontró nerviosamente golpeando sus dedos en su muslo, mientras esperaba a que Edward terminara en el baño. Ella se recostó contra sus almohadas, sus pantalones cortos de seda y su camisola a juego deslizándose suavemente contra su piel. Su mente giró en direcciones sucias, imaginándolo medio desnudo detrás de esa puerta. Respiró profundamente por la nariz y cerró los ojos. Ella había tenido relaciones sexuales antes, pero todo con Edward se sentía completamente nuevo. Nunca había sido promiscua para los estándares modernos, pero el hecho de que su número de parejas sexuales fuera el triple que el de él, la hacía sentir un poco sucia. Por primera vez en su vida, se arrepintió de haber compartido su cuerpo sin ninguna conexión emocional. No es que todos hubieran sido situaciones decepcionantes, aun así tenía la sospecha de que hacer el amor con el hombre que amaba los superaría a todos con creces.

Ella recordó el comentario de James antes de que se fueran de la casa. A veces él era un hijo de puta molesto, a menudo usaba el humor de manera inapropiada, pero siempre sabía qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor. Él la había apartado a un lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Puede que llegara como un imbécil, pero me alegro por ti. Abdominales es un buen tipo y puedes decir que realmente te ama. Será mejor que te aferres a este, señorita Iz, o haré mi misión personal el convertirlo en bisexual.

Ella se rio y hundió la cara en su hombro, oliendo su familiar marca de colonia cara.

—Mantén tu polla lejos de mi hombre, James.

Él le besó la frente y le guiñó un ojo.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo. —Él suspiró y se apartó—. Mañana saldré temprano, así que esta es la despedida. Prometo que hablaré con Tanya en cuanto regrese a la ciudad, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y sonrió suavemente, girándose para volver con Edward.

—Oh, Iz —la llamó, sonriendo—. Trataré de no profanar tus sábanas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella lo miró con furia y lo señaló con el dedo.

—Será mejor que no, tonto. No sé dónde ha estado tu trasero sucio últimamente.

Él le guiñó un ojo y sonrió lascivamente.

—No es mi trasero por lo que debes preocuparte.

Ella se echó a reír y le enseñó el dedo medio mientras se alejaba, haciendo una nota mental para lavar las sábanas mañana por la tarde.

Ahora aquí estaba ella, nerviosa como una virgen en la noche de graduación y no tenía idea de por qué. Este era su Edward, quien era amable y dulce. Ella sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. La puerta del baño se abrió con un chirrido y ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, tragándose el nudo en la garganta. Ella sintió que la cama se hundía y sus dedos bailar suavemente por su brazo, descansando en su mejilla. Abriendo los ojos, ella se encontró con los verdes de él, brillantes de deseo.

Él sonrió y se inclinó para besar suavemente sus labios. Sus ojos se cerraron una vez más y se sintió deslizarse, mientras él se acostaba al lado de su cuerpo. Cuando su mano se deslizó por su muslo desnudo, Bella soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Ella se movió e inclinó su pierna alrededor de su cadera, tirando de su cuerpo para acomodarlo cómodamente sobre ella. Sus labios lentamente se abrieron paso por su cuello, encendiendo un camino de fuego a su paso.

—Edward —gimió ella suavemente. Ella lo sintió sonreír contra la piel justo encima de su corazón, antes de depositar un beso allí, tan suave y gentil que apenas lo sintió.

Él se movió y llevó su boca a sus labios, antes de retirarse. Sus ojos se clavaron profundamente en los de ella, la gran cantidad de adoración que vio en ellos le quitó el aliento. Ella tuvo el impulso más extraño de alejarse, agarrar su cuaderno y escribir la canción más hermosa que se haya escrito, pero nada en la Tierra la sacaría de este momento. El mundo podría vivir sin otra gran canción de amor. _Ella_ no podría vivir sin este momento en el tiempo con él.

A sus ojos, era un intercambio parejo.

—Bella —susurró con voz ronca, inclinándose para capturar su boca con sus labios de nuevo.

—Edward, por favor —murmuró ella en respuesta.

—¿Por favor qué, nena? ¿Qué quieres?

—Te quiero a ti —jadeó ella, sus labios chupando suavemente en la base de su garganta—. Solo a ti.

—Soy tuyo, princesa —respondió, con voz profunda y áspera.

Ella se estiró y le acunó la cara con las manos.

—Te amo —dijo ella en voz baja—. Soy tuya, en cuerpo y alma. Entiendo por qué nos detuviste antes, pero me he expuesto para ti esta noche. Estoy en esto. Si no puedo encontrar una manera de equilibrar todo, lo dejaré todo. Por ti.

Sus ojos se inundaron con una emoción sin nombre, pero ella supuso que debía haber dicho lo correcto cuando sus labios se estrellaron contra los de ella de forma rápida, desesperada. Ella podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo aún más, una llama que los encendía a los dos al mismo tiempo. Todas las canciones de amor de ayer y de hoy colisionaron en su cabeza, haciendo que se derritiera por este hombre que le estaba mostrando cuánto la deseaba y la amaba.

Ella levantó la mano y tocó su rostro suavemente con la punta de sus dedos, trazando lentamente la línea de su mandíbula. Él cerró los ojos ante su toque, tarareando solo un poco, sus dedos tocando su cuerpo como a su amada Gibson. El ritmo de su corazón coincidía con el de él, dos tambores erráticos latiendo al unísono. Él se inclinó, besó a lo largo de su mandíbula, probándola antes de bajar por su clavícula, sus dientes mordisqueando y causando que ella se estremeciera.

Ella sintió besos suaves entre sus pechos, el rastro formando un corazón que él terminó con uno justo en el medio. Era demasiado adorable y dulce para ser cursi. Él se abrió camino hacia sus pechos, prodigándoles atención. Si ella no lo conociera mejor, podría haber jurado que estaba tarareando una de sus canciones de amor mientras regresaba a su boca. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo, sintiendo y tocando, antes de besarla con más fuerza que antes. Él estaba rasgueando su cuerpo, aprendiéndolo, encontrando lo que lo hacía cantar para él. Observó su cuerpo, tomando notas, aprendiendo qué hacer de nuevo la próxima vez. Estas sensaciones eran completamente nuevas para ella. Había tenido orgasmos en el pasado, pero nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora. Tal vez porque estaba con alguien a quien realmente amaba, no estaba segura. Solo sabía que él le estaba haciendo cosas, haciéndola sentir cosas que nunca había imaginado.

Él movió sus manos a los costados de ella, levantándose en sus codos para mirarla. Ella lo miró a través de sus párpados cargados de deseo, anhelando que él hiciera algo más que tocarla, sentirla. Quería ser una con él, necesitándolo más de lo que las palabras podían expresar.

—¿Estás segura? —susurró él con voz ronca, sus ojos buscando los de ella.

—Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida —medio gimió.

Él se estiró hacia su mesita de noche, sacó un condón antes de abrirlo y deslizarlo sobre su longitud. Él era amable, embistiendo y saliendo, el ritmo y el tiempo de sus cuerpos haciendo el amor dulcemente. No era rudo, no era suave, era solo la forma en que se suponía que debía ser.

Tan cliché como sonaba, en el momento en que él se hundió completamente en ella, uniéndose de la manera más íntima, su mundo giró sobre su eje. En ese momento, ese singular momento, su mundo entero fue redefinido. Ella no era Izzy Dwyer. Ella no era Bella Swan. Ella era ella misma; la persona que en el fondo siempre había sido. Ella solo había estado esperando que él la trajera de vuelta desde las profundidades de su alma.

Horas más tarde, ella yacía medio desparramada sobre él, sintiendo a su pecho expandirse y contraerse mientras dormía pacíficamente. Se preguntó qué había hecho para merecer a este hombre maravilloso, este pedazo de cielo. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, su nombre fue el último pensamiento coherente en su mente.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Marie Sellory, tulgarita, aliceforever85, Lady Grigori, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, Pili, krisr0405, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, Katie D. B, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, patymdn, saraipineda44, Adriu, lunaweasleycullen14, rjnavajas, Lizdayanna, melina, Tecupi, jupy, Esal, Maryluna, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, Smedina, crizthal, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, angryc, ilianacantamutto, freedom2604, Cinti, kaja0507, Jade HSos, Brenda Cullenn, somas, Nadiia16 y sandy56._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	15. Capítulo 15: Reason Why

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Reason Why**

.  
_And there is a story here, I feel it __  
__I've searched for something real, and I believe this __  
__You found me on the ground, where I was bleedin' __  
__And you came around_

_I'd had enough, I'd given up, I was broken __  
__Left to rust, hollowed out, life seemed hopeless__  
__Here you are, you see my scars, but still you're dryin' these eyes __  
__'Cause you are my, you are my, you are my reason why __  
__You are my, you are my, you are my reason why_

_.._

_**Reason Why **_de **Ron Pope & Grace Weber**

.

Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente y se estiró, las sábanas se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo desnudo cuando se estiró por Edward. La confusión le nubló la cabeza cuando se encontró con un lugar frío donde él debería haber estado. Se sentó en la cama y se frotó el sueño de los ojos. El olor a tocino inmediatamente asaltó su nariz y ella sonrió, pensando en lo dulce que era al hacer el desayuno. Se deslizó de entre las sábanas y se puso la camiseta que él se había quitado la noche anterior, optando por ponerse un bóxer en lugar de sus bragas.

Era una sensación extraña caminar por estos pasillos, recuerdos de su infancia se precipitaron por su mente. Algo llamó su atención y se giró hacia la izquierda, justo antes de la cima de las escaleras. La vieja puerta de su habitación estaba ligeramente entreabierta y las ganas de entrar en la habitación la golpearon con fuerza. Ella había evitado hacer eso en cada una de sus visitas a esta casa, por temor a sentirse abrumada por los recuerdos. Incapaz de calmar su curiosidad, empujó suavemente la puerta para abrirla, sorprendida de verla exactamente como la había dejado, solo cubierta de años de polvo. Miró alrededor de la habitación y sonrió. Un viejo y descolorido póster de New Kids on the Block, justo al lado de uno de Leonardo DiCaprio. Ella resopló y sacudió la cabeza, recordando cuando las cosas eran mucho más simples.

Sus ojos se posaron en la mecedora, situada en un rincón. Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas al recordar que su padre la mecía para que se durmiera cuando había tenido una pesadilla o no se sentía bien. Un dolor sordo se formó en su pecho e hizo una nota mental para visitar su tumba y llevar algunas flores. Tragó el nudo en su garganta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Bajó silenciosamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, solo para encontrarse con las caras sorprendidas de Alice y Jasper.

Bella se mordió el labio y tiró del dobladillo de la camiseta de Edward, antes de encontrarlo parado junto a la cocina, su mirada vagando por su cuerpo lujuriosamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, sus mejillas se oscurecieron con ese adorable rubor por haber sido atrapado comiéndosela con la mirada. Ella sonrió, su inquietud por haber sido tomada por sorpresa por sus amigos estando allí olvidada. Caminó directamente hacia él y se puso de puntitas, besándolo dulcemente.

—Buenos días —susurró ella contra sus labios.

Su rostro estalló en una amplia sonrisa.

—Lo son ahora.

Ella se alejó tímidamente y se apartó unos mechones de cabello que se habían soltado de su trenza. Se sentó en la mesa, frente a Alice, que todavía tenía una mirada sorprendida en su rostro. Miró a Jasper, que estaba tratando de contener la risa.

—Hola, Allie.

Alice parpadeó, saliendo del trance en el que había estado.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró en voz alta, inclinándose sobre la mesa—. ¡Te acostaste con mi hermano!

Bella puso los ojos en blanco con descaro.

—Sí, Alice, lo hice.

—Al —gruñó Edward amenazadoramente, colocando una fuente de panqueques y tocino en el medio de la mesa—. No empieces nada.

Alice se recostó y levantó las manos en señal de derrota.

—No iba a empezar nada —argumentó ella—. Estoy sorprendida, eso es todo. Cuando dijiste que había pasado la noche, no pensé en _eso_.

Jasper, incapaz de contener su diversión, resopló, ganándose una mirada furiosa de su esposa. Él sabiamente la ignoró, cortando algunos panqueques con su tenedor y dirigiéndose a Bella.

—Entonces, Bella-Bee, ¿estás lista para una última sesión de improvisación antes de regresar a la vida de estrella de rock?

A pesar de que sabía que sus palabras eran en broma, todavía le causaron una descarga de tristeza en el estómago. Ella forzó una sonrisa y asintió.

—Suena bien, Whit. ¿Cuándo estabas pensando?

—¿Qué tal el martes? Creo que los dos vamos a cerrar esa noche.

Ella asintió y sonrió más genuinamente.

—Suena bien para mí.

Edward se deslizó en la silla junto a ella y le lanzó una mirada esperanzada.

—¿Te importaría si asisto a esta sesión de improvisación? Me encantaría escuchar.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Eso está bien para mí.

Alice pestañeó y le hizo puchero. Bella se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Tú también puedes venir, Allie.

Ella aplaudió.

—¡Yay! Deberíamos invitar a Em y Rose y convertirla en una fiesta.

Bella se rio y sacudió la cabeza, antes de sumergirse en sus panqueques. Casi se atragantó con su último bocado cuando sintió los dedos de Edward rozando su muslo. De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada allí sin nada debajo de su ropa. Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, notando que él estaba mirando fijamente su plato, moviendo pedazos de comida con su tenedor. Se giró hacia Alice y Jasper, ocupados en su propia conversación. Por mucho que le gustaran sus amigos, estaba más que lista para que se fueran, para poder abalanzarse adecuadamente sobre su novio.

Jasper levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Bella. Ella señaló con los ojos hacia la puerta principal y sonrió dulcemente. Captando la indirecta, Jasper sonrió y convenció a Alice para que se fueran un ratito después. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Bella estaba en el regazo de Edward, besándolo ferozmente. Sus manos se enredaron en su cabello, sosteniéndola cerca mientras sus bocas se acariciaban entre sí. Él se retiró, jadeando por aire.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me hizo verte de pie allí con mi ropa? Allie y Whit tuvieron suerte de no conseguir un espectáculo.

Bella se rio, dejando besos por su cuello.

—Dudo mucho que tu hermana hubiera apreciado verme de rodillas, adorando tu polla.

Él gimió, sus palabras sucias disparándose directamente a dicha polla y cerró los ojos.

—¿Te gustaría eso, Edward? —le susurró con voz ronca al oído, provocándole un escalofrío.

Él se puso de pie de un salto y la levantó en sus brazos, la mitad por encima de su hombro. Ella chilló de sorpresa y deleite, mientras él subía las escaleras de dos en dos.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde, Bella se acurrucó en el sofá, esperando que Edward regresara del ático. Después de pasar más tiempo en la cama, se habían duchado juntos y decidido tener un día de descanso para revisar el resto de sus cajas. Ella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, durmiéndose rápidamente.

Ella se despertó una hora más tarde y bostezó, notando que Edward no estaba en ninguna parte. Se dirigió arriba para buscarlo.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó ella, asomando la cabeza en el ático para ver lo que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo.

Edward estaba sentado con las piernas dobladas, papeles esparcidos alrededor de él en el piso. Ante el sonido de su voz, él levantó la vista lentamente, sus ojos llenos de asombro. Inmediatamente, su curiosidad se despertó.

—Son de tu padre. Lamento haber tardado tanto, estaban metidos en esta caja al azar, así que traté de ponerlos en algún tipo de orden.

Ella sonrió y se agachó bajo una viga, abriéndose paso lentamente hacia él. Ella encontró un lugar vacío justo a su lado y se deslizó con cuidado, recogiendo un papel al azar y leyéndolo. La letra era prolija, pero obviamente masculina.

..  
_23 de agosto de 1997_

_En menos de un mes, mi bebita tendrá diez años. Ella está creciendo demasiado rápido y es tan hermosa como su madre. Sé que Mac, Emmett y yo vamos a tener las manos ocupadas en unos años. ¿Tal vez podría mantenerla encerrada como una princesa de cuento de hadas? No, entonces solo estaría nervioso esperando a que el caballero de brillante armadura escale su pared y se la lleve hacia la noche._

_¡Ja! Como si pudiera contenerla, si es la mitad de terca que Renée. Pero eso está bien, porque sigue siendo mi Bella._  
..

Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas y estiró una mano para limpiarlas. Echando un vistazo, notó que Edward estaba boquiabierto por la sorpresa, mirando un papel en su mano.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada.

Él se volvió hacia ella y le entregó silenciosamente el cuadrado de papel desgastado, sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Ella lo estudió en shock, su mente luchando para entender las palabras escritas y fallando miserablemente.

..  
_Estado de Washington_

_Certificado de Nacimiento_

_Charles Joseph McCarty_

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 1 de marzo de 1964_  
..

Su mente se quedó en blanco mientras se enfocaba en el certificado de nacimiento de su padre. McCarty. Charles Joseph _McCarty_.

_¿Cómo es eso posible?_

Soltó el ofensivo trozo de papel y lo dejó caer lentamente al suelo. Ella parpadeó, saliendo del estupor en el que había estado metida, y se levantó rápidamente. Se tambaleó hacia la puerta que conducía al pasillo del segundo piso.

—¿Bella? —llamó Edward confundido, levantándose para seguirla.

Ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de limpiar las telarañas de su cerebro. Sorprendentemente, ella bajó hacia la puerta principal sin tropezar una vez.

—¡Bella! ¡Espera! —gritó Edward, frenéticamente.

Abrió la puerta principal y se dio la vuelta para encontrarlo justo golpeando el rellano al pie de las escaleras, con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados. Ella tragó e hizo todo lo posible para reprimir el impulso de apresurarse y abrazarlo.

—Yo-Yo solo necesito tomar un poco de aire, Edward —contestó ella, con la voz obstruida por las lágrimas.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó ella, con incredulidad—. ¡Mi vida entera es una mentira!

Él puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Princesa, estás siendo melodramática. Solo porque el certificado de nacimiento de tu padre dice McCarty, no hace que tu vida sea menos válida.

Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y necesitaba salir de la casa, el aire la estaba sofocando.

—Lo sé, cielo. Solo necesito un poco de aire, prometo que volveré después de una carrera o algo para aclarar mi cabeza.

Él se cruzó de brazos y asintió con aprensión.

—Ten cuidado, Bella.

—Lo haré. —Ella le dio una última sonrisa triste, antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo por la calle en un trote. Sus zapatillas golpearon el pavimento cuando tomó velocidad, disfrutando de la sensación del viento azotando su cabello. Cuando terminó la acera, viró a la izquierda hacia el parque y siguió corriendo por un sendero. Después de aproximadamente una milla, se detuvo y se arrodilló sobre la suave hierba. Jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Un sollozo la atravesó inesperadamente y golpeó su puño contra el suelo.

—Maldición, papá —murmuró ella—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ella se balanceó sobre sus talones y levantó la vista hacia el cielo, triste y dolida porque su padre nunca compartió esto con ella. Con sus emociones bajo control, se puso de pie lentamente y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa, la vergüenza filtrándose por la forma en que salió corriendo. En su prisa, nunca notó que el cielo se oscurecía hasta la mitad de la vuelta a la casa de Edward. Aceleró su ritmo a un ligero trote cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer. Cuando llegó al porche delantero, los cielos se habían abierto, dejándola completamente empapada. Abrió la puerta principal, quitándose los zapatos y los calcetines en el vestíbulo, antes de colgar el abrigo.

—¿Edward? —gritó, deslizando sus pantalones mojados y pesados por sus piernas.

—Arriba —respondió él, su voz ligeramente amortiguada.

Caminó silenciosamente hasta el segundo piso y hacia la puerta abierta de su dormitorio.

—Hola —dijo ella en voz baja, de pie en su puerta solo con sus bragas y su camiseta húmeda.

Él estaba reclinado en su cama, leyendo un montón de papeles. Ante el sonido de su voz, él levantó la vista, sus cejas se juntaron en confusión cuando se fijó en su apariencia y en su cabello mojado.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó, no sin amabilidad.

Ella hizo un gesto hacia la ventana.

—Empezó a diluviar.

Él echó un vistazo, sorprendido de que el clima hubiera cambiado.

—Oh, lo siento —murmuró él tímidamente. Levantó los papeles en su mano y se encogió de hombros—. Me entretuve.

Ella sonrió, antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, temblando por la fría humedad. Él se levantó de un salto y entró en el baño, volviendo con una toalla grande y esponjosa. La envolvió alrededor de sus hombros, frotando enérgicamente las manos por sus brazos para calentarla. Ella se acercó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, suspirando.

Edward la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal si tomas una ducha caliente y yo pongo tu ropa en la secadora?

Ella asintió.

—Eso suena perfecto. ¿Podemos acurrucarnos en la cama y hablar después?

Él sonrió alegremente y asintió.

—Claro, eso suena genial. Déjame buscarte algo para que te cambies.

Veinte minutos después, Bella salió de la ducha y se secó lentamente. Ahora que había tenido tiempo para procesar las cosas, una vez más estaba emocionada de leer las palabras de su padre. Agarró el cepillo que había traído y se lo pasó por el cabello, antes de trenzarlo rápidamente. Se puso la camiseta y el bóxer que Edward le había prestado, enrollando este último unas cuantas veces para que no se cayera de su trasero.

Salió de la habitación, con el vapor entrando en el pasillo, y se dirigió de regreso al dormitorio. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver que había una bandeja al pie de la cama, cargada con dos tazones de sopa y algunos sándwiches. Edward sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. Bella sonrió y se subió a la cama, inmediatamente manoteando un sándwich de queso fundido una vez que estuvo acomodada.

—Gracias por el almuerzo —dijo ella en voz baja.

Él sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, Bella.

Una vez que el almuerzo terminó y se retiró, la pareja se reclinó con Bella apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho de él.

—Lo siento —susurró ella, jugando con los botones de su camisa.

—¿Por qué, princesa?

—Por huir así. No sé qué me pasó.

—Shh —arrulló él mientras le frotaba la espalda—. Estabas en shock y necesitabas ordenar tus emociones. Entiendo. Me alegra que me avisaras lo que ibas a hacer, en lugar de dejarme desinformado. Sabes que estoy aquí para ti, Bella.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Muchas gracias.

Ella sintió que su pecho vibraba cuando él se rio.

—Nunca necesitas darme las gracias por eso, princesa.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, ella suspiró.

—No entiendo, Edward. ¿Por qué Mac y mi papá no me dijeron que están emparentados?

—No creo que Charlie le haya dicho a nadie —reflexionó Edward—. Mientras estabas fuera, continué revisando sus papeles y los puse en orden cronológico. Uno de los primeros me llamó la atención y lo revisé. Cuando su madre murió, él encontró su diario y su certificado de nacimiento y se mudó a Forks para conocer a su padre, solo para descubrir que él también había fallecido. Estaba devastado hasta que descubrió que tenía un hermano, menos de un año mayor que él.

Edward inhaló, dejándolo salir lentamente antes de continuar, con Bella cautivada por la historia de su padre.

»No sabía qué hacer o si debía presentarse como su hermano, así que finalmente decidió no hacerlo. Él y Mac se convirtieron en mejores amigos y siguieron adelante con sus vidas. Creo que parte de él tenía miedo de ser rechazado.

—Eso es tan triste —murmuró ella—. Ojalá hubiera confiado en mí al menos. Ahora, básicamente la historia se repite y soy la que lee sus cartas para descubrir sobre su vida.

—¿Vas a decirle a Mac?

Ella tragó y asintió.

—Merece saber, ¿verdad?

—Sé que yo querría saberlo —murmuró él—, pero es tu decisión, nena.

Ella suspiró.

—Hablaré con él esta noche. Hablando de eso —se calló, mirando el reloj.

Edward frunció el ceño y la atrajo hacia sí.

—No quiero dejarte ir.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó dulcemente.

—Sé cómo te sientes, pero necesito volver a lo de Mac.

Él suspiró dramáticamente y se paró, tirando de ella con él.

—Vamos, vistámonos y te llevaré.

.

.

Después de ver a Edward alejarse con gran tristeza, se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa de Mac, gritando su nombre. Acunó la pequeña caja llena de papeles de su padre en sus brazos como un tesoro muy valioso.

Él apareció desde la sala de estar, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola, Bella. Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo fue tu noche, porque, francamente, no quiero saber.

Sintiendo que algo estaba mal, él frunció el ceño y puso las manos sobre los hombros de ella.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, su voz cargada de preocupación.

Ella se tragó el nudo en la garganta e hizo un gesto hacia la habitación de la que él acababa de salir.

—¿Podemos sentarnos y hablar?

Él asintió con cautela y los llevó a la otra habitación, tomando asiento en su sillón reclinable favorito. Ella se sentó en el sofá, colocando la caja en el asiento junto a ella, y el perro de inmediato le saltó encima. Ella se rio y le frotó la cabeza.

—Hola, chucho. —Joey se dejó caer en su regazo y apoyó la cabeza—. Claro, toma una siesta —murmuró ella.

Miró a su padrino, no, tío, y suspiró. Él levantó una ceja, una mirada de preocupación cruzó su rostro. No muy segura de cómo debería explicarle todo, ella metió la mano en la caja y sacó el certificado de nacimiento. Sin decir palabra, ella se lo entregó y observó su reacción.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y la miró en shock.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—Edward encontró una caja con las cosas de papá. Eso estaba allí, junto con algunos papeles tipo diario —respondió ella, señalando la caja.

Mac colocó el papel sobre la mesa de café, antes de inclinarse hacia delante y frotarse la cara con las manos.

—Entonces, ¿Charlie era realmente mi hermano? ¿Por qué no dijo algo? No me lo creo —murmuró.

Escuchar la angustia en la voz de su tío la hizo sentir mal por su reacción infantil más temprano en el día. Ella empujó al perro de su regazo con suavidad y se movió para arrodillarse al lado de Mac, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

—Me pregunté lo mismo, créeme —lo consoló—. Edward leyó algunos de sus papeles y parece que estaba feliz de estar aquí, contigo. Es posible que no haya querido arriesgar tu amistad al abrir viejas heridas. No lo sé con seguridad, pero espero comprender mejor al leer estos.

Mac acunó su mejilla, sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.

—¿Sabes qué significa esto?

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa genuina y respondió:

—Sí, lo sé. _Tío Mac_.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso suena muy bueno de escuchar. Sabes que Emmett va a tener un día de campo con esto, ¿verdad?

Bella se rio.

—Estoy segura de que lo hará.

Su expresión se volvió triste y negó con la cabeza.

—Si hubiera sabido que era tu tío, habría peleado con tu madre, Bella. Mirando hacia atrás, ella probablemente lo supo todo el tiempo, por eso me echó en cara el hecho de que yo no era un pariente de sangre.

—Oye —dijo Bella en voz baja—. No más de eso, hemos hablado de esto. Es hora de seguir adelante, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, pero todavía me quema el trasero que se saliera con la suya. Pero tienes razón, no tiene importancia. ¿Te importaría si los leo cuando termines?

Ella se puso de pie.

—En absoluto. De hecho, iba a sugerirlo.

—Bien, bien. Me dará algo que hacer cuando estés ocupada mientras estemos en L.A.

Ella tuvo que mirar dos veces.

—¿Vas a venir conmigo? —preguntó, la emoción llevando su voz una octava más alta.

Mac asintió y sonrió.

—Hablé con Emmett esta mañana, después de que James se fue. Al principio no estaba cien por ciento convencido, pero ahora está a bordo.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —murmuró.

Él la apretó una vez, antes de soltarla y guiñarle un ojo.

—De nada, nunca antes he estado allí, así que estoy emocionado de ir. Pasar tiempo con mi sobrina es una ventaja adicional.

Horas más tarde, ella yacía en la cama mirando al techo, incapaz de quedarse dormida. Extrañaba a Edward, el toque de sus dedos, la sensación de su piel. Suspiró y se puso de espaldas con un resoplido bajo. Habían hablado por teléfono hacía un rato, pero eso solo parecía hacer que lo extrañara más. Era casi como si ahora que se habían conectado físicamente, la atracción entre ellos solo se hiciera más fuerte. No tenía idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir a más de mil millas de distancia.

Un golpeteo en la ventana la sobresaltó. Echó un vistazo, con su corazón latiendo en su garganta, solo para ver la cara de Edward al otro lado del cristal, sonriendo como un tonto. Ella se levantó de un salto y desbloqueó la cerradura, abriendo la ventana.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —susurró-gritó ella—. ¡Podrías haberte roto el cuello!

Él se rio y cerró la ventana detrás de él.

—No, me subí al techo del cobertizo hasta este. Em y yo tuvimos mucha práctica en la escuela secundaria. Solía volver loco a Mac.

Él la atrajo contra él y la besó profundamente. Después de unos momentos, ella dio un paso atrás y le sonrió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Te extrañaba —respondió en voz baja, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente.

Esa simple y sincera declaración le llegó al corazón, haciéndola enamorarse un poco más de él. Ella tiró de su mano y lo llevó hacia la cama.

—Ven, vamos a la cama.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ sandy56, Katie D. B, cavendano13, Adriu, crizthal, Pili, saraipineda44, Pam Malfoy Black, aliceforever85, Maryluna, somas, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, lunaweasleycullen14, miop, rjnavajas, tulgarita, krisr0405, patymdn, Smedina, kaja0507, Lizdayanna, angryc, Tecupi, jupy, Brenda Cullenn, freedom2604, Adriana Molina, y BereB._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	16. Capítulo 16: Say Hey

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Say Hey**

.

_I say_  
_Hey, I be gone today__  
__But I'll be back around the way__  
__It seems like everywhere I go_

_The more I see, the less I know__  
__But I know one thing_  
_That I love you__  
__I love you, I love you, I love you_

_.._

_**Say Hey (I love you) **_de **Michael Franti & Spearhead**  
.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella y Edward bajaron las escaleras, de la mano. Mac ya estaba sentado a la mesa, con las manos alrededor de una gran taza de café. Levantó la vista, mirando a la pareja de manera fría y despreocupada. Bella apretó la mano de Edward, antes de acercarse a besar a su tío en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, Mac —dijo ella alegremente. Metió la cabeza en el refrigerador y puso los artículos para el desayuno en la encimera.

Edward tragó nerviosamente mientras la mirada calculadora de Mac lo evaluaba. El hombre mayor señaló la silla frente a él.

—Toma asiento, chico. ¿Café? —ofreció, señalando hacia su taza.

Edward sonrió agradecido.

—Sí, por favor.

Mac asintió y señaló con la cabeza hacia la derecha.

—La cafetera está ahí —murmuró con voz ronca.

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron y su boca se crispó, tratando de contener una sonrisa ante el intento de intimidación de Mac. El hombre era amable a más no poder, algo que siempre había admirado desde que se había hecho amigo de Emmett. Cuando buscó una taza en la alacena, notó por el rabillo del ojo que la forma de Bella temblaba con una risa silenciosa. Después de llenar su taza, le pellizcó discretamente el trasero, antes de volver a la mesa y sentarse.

Mac se reclinó en su asiento y miró a Edward especulativamente.

—Edward, hijo, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto que puedes, Mac.

—Primero, quiero que finjas por un minuto que tienes una hija, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella giró la cabeza para mirar la mesa, mordiéndose el labio cuando vio a Edward asentir con las mejillas rosadas.

Mac sonrió apretadamente.

—Bien, bien. Ahora, ¿qué harías si un joven se metiera en su habitación y pasara la noche, justo debajo de tu techo?

Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon y tragó con dificultad, sintiendo que la culpa lo invadía. Mac no lo intimidaba de ninguna manera, pero su madre lo había criado bien. Estaba seguro de que ella se avergonzaría si estuviera aquí ahora. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos en la mesa y se frotó la frente.

—Me disculpo, Mac. No quise faltarte el respeto. Prometo que no pasó nada, solo nos abrazamos.

Con un movimiento brusco e inesperado, Bella puso una bandeja de huevos sobre la mesa. Ambos hombres miraron hacia arriba y se sorprendieron por la mirada salvaje en sus ojos.

—¿Princesa? —comenzó Edward, pero ella levantó una mano, interrumpiéndolo.

Ella respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, definitivamente estaba más tranquila.

—Soy una chica de veintitrés años que ha vivido sola durante los últimos cinco años. ¿Por qué deberías castigar a Edward porque le pedí que se quedara? Soy una mujer adulta, Mac, y estoy molesta de que pienses que actuaría como una puta en tu casa.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina. Edward se levantó rápidamente para seguirla, pero Mac suspiró y le dijo que se volviera a sentar.

—Yo iré —respondió él, palmeando a Edward en la espalda—. Lo siento, te estaba tomando el pelo, hijo.

Caminó lentamente por las escaleras, llamando a su puerta antes de asomar la cabeza en la habitación.

—¿Bella? —llamó suavemente, al verla sentada junto a su alféizar, mirando hacia el bosque.

Ella se giró y se enjugó las lágrimas, dándole una sonrisa tímida.

—Lo siento por explotar, Mac.

Su tío sonrió tristemente y cruzó la habitación para sentarse con ella.

—También lo siento. No debería haberle hecho pasar un mal rato a Ed. Es un hombre magnífico y me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien tan bueno como él. Eres una adulta y no tengo derecho a actuar como tu padre.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Fue lindo al principio, pero cruzó una línea que parecía que estabas tratando de reemplazar a mi papá. Si Charlie hubiera estado vivo, habría estado sentado allí, haciendo las mismas preguntas. Lo extraño mucho, pero no había razón para que te gritara así. Lo siento mucho —susurró ella con voz quebrada.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó, frotando suavemente su espalda.

—Lo sé, cariño. Yo también.

—¡PAPÁ! —llamó la voz de Emmett, justo antes de que la puerta principal se cerrara de golpe—. Oh, hola, Ed. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Bella se apartó y se limpió la cara.

—Supongo que no hay tiempo como el presente para decirle a Emmett que estamos emparentados, ¿eh?

Mac se levantó y la hizo ponerse de pie.

—Vamos a hacerlo; ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo.

Ella deslizó su mano en la de él y se dirigieron a la cocina.

.

.

Dos días después, el grupo de amigos se quedó en Mac's hasta la hora del cierre, ansioso por escuchar a Jasper y Bella tocar. Emmett y Rosalie cerraron la barra, ahuyentando a Jasper y Bella hacia el escenario, mientras Edward echaba llave. Alice se sentó en la mesa más cercana al escenario, rebotando de emoción.

—¡Esto va a ser muy divertido! —chilló ella.

Bella se rio y negó con la cabeza, colocando ambas manos en el escenario y levantándose para sentarse allí. Jasper imitó su posición, con las piernas colgando, y alcanzó su guitarra. Cuando terminaron de afinar, sus cuatro compañeros estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, esperando pacientemente.

Ella echó un vistazo y atrapó la mirada de Edward, lanzándole una sonrisa feliz. Comenzó a tocar una melodía familiar que trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Jasper, que pronto se convirtió en confusión cuando ella aceleró el ritmo y comenzó a cantar.

.  
_Hello, hello, hello,_  
_Is there anybody in there?_  
_Just nod if you can hear me._  
_Is there anybody home?_  
_Come on now, I hear you're feelin' down._  
_Well, I can ease your pain_  
_And get you on your feet again._  
_Relax._  
_I need some information first._  
_Just the basic facts._  
_Can you show me where it hurts?_  
_._

—Espera, espera, espera —interrumpió Jasper—. ¿Qué demonios fue _eso_? —La molestia llenó su voz y Bella tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Nunca has oído hablar de los Scissor Sisters, Whit? —respondió ella inocentemente.

—E-eso —balbuceó él—, ¡fue una parodia! ¡Una completa mierda! ¡No ridiculizas a Floyd de esa manera!

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso es malo. Solo porque no es tu estilo o gusto no significa que sea una mierda. Por supuesto, solo la toqué porque un pajarito me dijo que eres fanático de Pink Floyd pero eso no significa que puedas destrozarla. Sucede que me encanta la música de Scissor Sisters. Además, son personas muy agradables.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Tienes razón. Todavía no puedo creer que seas fanática de la música disco. —Él se estremeció falsamente.

—Momentito —lo reprendió, apuntándole con el dedo—, Barry Gibb* era sexy en su día.

Emmett miró de reojo a Edward.

—Bueno, Bells, si te gustan los tíos con pecho peludo, supongo que podríamos conseguir algo de Rogaine* para E aquí.

Edward se cruzó de brazos, rodando los ojos.

—¿Tal vez podría tomar prestado algo de tu espalda en lugar de eso?

—Ooh, vencido —susurró Alice en voz alta.

Bella se rio ante la mirada cómica en la cara de Emmett, recordándole a la otra mañana, cuando ella y Mac se sentaron para decirle que estaban emparentados.

_._

—_Espera, ¿entonces eres mi hermana? —había preguntado._

_Ella puso los ojos en blanco._

—_No, Shaggy, significa que soy tu prima._

—_No, me gusta más el sonido de hermana. —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió, sorprendentemente tomando todo con calma._

_Él la abrazó con fuerza._

—_Lo sabía, Scrappy —murmuró—. Creo que siempre he sabido que éramos parientes._

_._

Rosalie apoyó los pies en el regazo de Emmett y le lanzó un maní a Bella, golpeándola en el hombro.

—¿Qué tal si nos cantas una canción de Izzy Dwyer?

Bella frunció los labios, antes de tocar una melodía suave.

.  
_You made me insecure,__  
__Told me I wasn't good enough.__  
__But who are you to judge__  
__When you're a diamond in the rough?__  
__I'm sure you got some things__  
__You'd like to change about yourself.__  
__But when it comes to me__  
__I wouldn't want to be anybody else._  
.

Cuando ella llegó al coro, Rose y Alice cantaban junto a ella. Después de que ella y Jasper tocaron algunas canciones más, se bajaron y se unieron a sus amigos en la mesa. Emmett sirvió una ronda de chupitos, luego levantó su vaso en un brindis.

—Por mi hermanita, superestrella internacional.

Todos se rieron y bebieron. Bella sacudió la cabeza, riendo, la quemadura del alcohol calentando su pecho.

—No vas a renunciar a la cosa de la hermana, ¿verdad?

Emmett negó con la cabeza enfáticamente.

—No, estás atrapada conmigo ahora, Scrappy.

Bella sonrió y asintió.

—Creo que puedo lidiar con eso. —Hizo una pausa por un momento, antes de agregar—: No soy una superestrella internacional.

Rosalie resopló.

—¿No fue en Sydney donde casi te invadió una multitud?

Bella sonrió con nostalgia.

—Sí, los australianos me aman. He pensado en mudarme allí algún día.

Edward sonrió y puso sus brazos sobre su hombro.

—¿Aún considerándolo?

Ella giró la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente.

—Tal vez, pero solo si pudiera convencerte de que vayas conmigo.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella atentamente.

—Te seguiría a cualquier parte.

—Está bien, está bien —intervino Emmett—. Suficiente con la mierda sentimental. Bebamos.

Dos horas más tarde, todos, aparte de Edward y Emmett, estaban en diferentes estados de embriaguez. Rosalie estaba durmiendo en sus brazos, que estaban doblados sobre la mesa, y Alice estaba sentada trenzando pequeños mechones del cabello de Jasper, mientras él acariciaba con cariño la guitarra de Bella. Bella estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward, besando suavemente su cuello. Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho y suspiró.

—Es agradable pasar el rato con mis amigos y relajarse —murmuró ella, solo un poco achispada.

—Está bien —anunció Emmett en voz alta, despertando a Rosalie—. No sé sobre ustedes, chicos, pero estoy cansado como la mierda. E, ¿estás listo para sacar a los borrachos?

Edward se rio y sacó a Bella de su regazo, poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, creo que es una buena idea. ¿Quieres dejar a Alice y Jasper mientras llevo a Bella a casa?

Emmett asintió.

—Me parece bien, pero ¿me ayudas a meterlos en el Jeep?

Mientras el par maniobraba a sus amigos en el auto, Bella tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar una melodía que se estaba formando en su mente.

—Eso suena bien —habló Edward desde la puerta.

Ella levantó la vista y sonrió.

—Gracias, es solo algo que estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Espero recordarlo mañana.

Él sacó su teléfono mientras caminaba de regreso a la mesa.

—¿Por qué no lo grabo mientras tocas de nuevo?

Una vez más, se sorprendió de lo perfecto que era este hombre. Ella sonrió y comenzó a tocar con más vigor, la melodía tomando cuerpo a medida que avanzaba. Cuando terminó, él cerró su teléfono y ella colocó su guitarra en su estuche.

Recogiéndolo y girándose hacia él, ella le lanzó un comentario atrevido.

—No quiero ver eso en YouTube, ¿capiche?

Él se rio y la atrajo hacia él, besándola dulcemente.

—Lo prometo, no YouTube.

Él tiró de su mano y la condujo hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, vamos a llevarte a casa.

Ella se apartó, mordisqueando su labio inferior con sus dientes. Él levantó la mano y lo soltó suavemente.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa? —preguntó suavemente.

Ella se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, vamos.

Ella comenzó a alejarse, pero él la agarró del brazo y tiró de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Dime qué pasa, Bella. ¿Por favor? —le imploró. Ella cerró los ojos y respiró su aroma, su proximidad afectando su corazón repentinamente acelerado.

—Iba a preguntar si podía ir a casa contigo, en lugar de ir a la de Mac pero no quiero ponerte en una posición incómoda.

Él extendió las manos a lo largo de la parte baja de su espalda, presionándola más cerca.

—¿Esto te resulta incómodo? —murmuró contra su oreja.

Ella suspiró y se derritió contra él.

—No, se siente perfecto.

El aire estaba frío afuera, así que la metió debajo de su brazo después de que cerraron con llave y caminaron hacia la camioneta. Abriendo la puerta, él la ayudó a subir a la cabina, inclinándose para besarla.

—Además, ¿no fui yo el tonto que se trepó a la ventana de tu habitación anoche porque te extrañaba? Te amo.

Ella agachó la cabeza con timidez hasta que él cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el lado del conductor. Ella sonrió ante su habilidad para siempre decir lo que ella necesitaba escuchar.

.

.

El lunes siguiente encontró a Edward y Bella conduciendo hasta Seattle para pasar un tranquilo día de San Valentín. Pasaron el día visitando el acuario de Seattle y luego viendo una película. Como no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con alguien que pudiera reconocerla como Izzy Dwyer, Edward optó por hacerle una cena tranquila en su departamento, en lugar de ir a un restaurante en una de las festividades más concurridas.

Ella estudió detenidamente sus libros y eligió una copia desgastada de la obra: "Heredarás el viento". Se acurrucó en una cómoda silla y devoró el diálogo mientras Edward preparaba la cena. Una vez que la historia terminó, ella cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida hasta que sus cálidos labios la despertaron. Ella parpadeó y sonrió suavemente.

—Hola —murmuró ella.

Le dio un beso en los labios y la hizo ponerse de pie.

—La cena está lista, Bella durmiente.

Ella se echó a reír y lo siguió hasta el comedor, sorprendida de encontrar la mesa decorada con flores y velas encendidas.

—Oh, Edward —suspiró ella—. Es hermoso.

Durante la cena, conversaron sobre todo lo posible, simplemente disfrutando de la comida y el vino que él les había proporcionado.

Ella gimió suavemente y apartó su plato.

—No puedo comer otro bocado. Eso estuvo delicioso, Edward. Gracias.

Él sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a limpiar los platos. Cuando ella se puso de pie para ayudarlo, él la ahuyentó.

—Sal de aquí —dijo él mientras se reía.

Ella agarró su copa de vino y lo siguió a la cocina. Él se subió las mangas hasta los codos y comenzó a enjuagar los platos antes de colocarlos en el lavaplatos. Miró por encima del hombro y sonrió.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome?

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió.

—Es todo un espectáculo, debo admitir —respondió ella con voz ronca.

Él rápidamente se dio la vuelta y la tomó en sus brazos, besándola apasionadamente.

—Quédate aquí —le advirtió—. No te muevas. —Se giró y la dejó confundida en la cocina. No sabiendo cuánto tiempo se iría, ella saltó sobre la encimera de la cocina y sacó el teléfono celular prepago que había estado usando durante las últimas semanas, iniciando un juego de solitario. Diez minutos después, él volvió y la besó de nuevo.

—Hay una sorpresa para ti en el baño, ¿por qué no vas a ver y estaré allí tan pronto como termine aquí?

Ella arqueó una ceja, pero asintió y siguió en silencio su consejo. La vista que la esperaba le quitó el aliento y trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. La habitación estaba a oscuras; velas flotantes y pétalos de rosa estaban esparcidos por la habitación. La gran bañera estaba llena de agua humeante y burbujas. Se quitó la ropa y metió un dedo en el agua, comprobando la temperatura, antes de meterse en la bañera. El agua estaba muy caliente, apenas tolerable, pero se sentía maravillosa. Respiró profundamente, el aroma de rosa y vainilla llenando sus sentidos.

Ella comenzó a tararear mientras sus músculos se relajaban. Al escuchar que una garganta se aclaraba, miró hacia la puerta y le sonrió brillantemente a Edward, que estaba allí con una botella abierta de champán y dos copas. Él colocó la botella y las copas en un estante construido en la bañera. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando él lentamente se quitó la ropa y le hizo un gesto para que se moviera hacia adelante.

Ella soltó un suspiro de alegría cuando él se acomodó detrás de ella. Ella se recostó y se apoyó contra su pecho, el agua caliente y las burbujas besaban sus pechos. Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente por sus brazos hasta que se unieron a las de ella en el borde de la bañera.

—¿Todavía está bien el agua? —murmuró él en su oído.

—Está perfecta —respondió ella, girando su cabeza para capturar sus labios en un suave beso.

Él se estiró y sirvió el champán en las copas, le dio una a ella y sostuvo la suya.

—¿Qué tal un brindis? —preguntó.

—Por el mejor día de San Valentín de la historia —murmuró ella, antes de chocar sus copas y tomar un sorbo.

—Quería que fuera especial para ti —respondió él en voz baja—. Te voy a extrañar mucho.

Ella alcanzó la copa de él y colocó ambas de nuevo en el estante, girando su cuerpo hacia un lado y dejando caer agua al piso. Sus ojos estaban tristes cuando ella levantó los brazos, acunando sus mejillas.

—Te amo —respondió ella enfáticamente—. También te extrañaré, pero recuerda, es solo temporal. Eres dueño de mi corazón, Edward Cullen. Completa y totalmente.

Él sonrió tentativamente.

—Puedo ir y visitarte, ¿verdad?

Ella se mordió el labio, asintiendo.

—Cuando quieras.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Realmente no deberías haber dicho eso. Puede que esté en la puerta de tu casa al día siguiente.

Ella se movió y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, presionando sus senos contra su pecho.

—Entonces abriré la puerta de par en par y te dejaré entrar.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante y la besó rápida y apasionadamente.

—Joder, te amo —susurró con voz ronca, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Su lengua estaba fría y sabía a champán mientras sus labios se movían juntos. Ella inclinó sus caderas y se presionó contra su endurecida longitud, produciendo un siseo entre sus dientes. Él agarró sus caderas, meciéndose contra ella, haciendo que ella se estremeciera cuando la cabeza de su polla golpeó su clítoris.

—También puedo provocar, princesa —murmuró él contra su piel, besando y mordiendo su cuello.

Ella se estremeció y bajó una mano entre ellos, posicionando su polla para poder deslizarse, envolviéndolo con su calor. Ambos gimieron simultáneamente, adaptándose a la sensación de que él estaba dentro de ella. Ella puso sus manos sobre los hombros de él y se movió lentamente, arqueando la espalda.

—No es provocación si sigo adelante.

Él maldijo en voz baja y pasó sus manos húmedas y jabonosas por el estómago de ella, terminando en sus pechos. Su respiración se aceleró junto con su ritmo, el agua chapoteando a su alrededor. Sus labios chuparon la base de su cuello, bañando su piel con su lengua. Ella pasó sus manos a través de su cabello despeinado, tirando ligeramente y haciéndolo gemir. La sensación de su voz vibrando contra su piel la hizo jadear cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Bella —susurró con voz ronca, deteniendo sus caderas y asegurando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se puso de pie con cuidado, una mano agarrándola a ella y la otra apoyándose en la pared, y salió de la bañera, sin perder ni una sola vez el agarre sobre su cuerpo, ni deslizarse fuera de ella. Se deslizó hasta el suelo y se recostó contra la alfombra de felpa. Sus ojos brillaban, salvajes de pasión.

—Ahora —gruñó él—. Móntame ahora.

Ella sonrió y aceptó el desafío en su voz, inclinándose hacia adelante para colocar sus manos en su pecho para mantener el equilibrio. Ella lo montó rápido y con fuerza, su respiración saliendo en jadeos cortos para cuando acabaron. Desnuda y sudorosa, se derrumbó sobre su pecho, intentando calmar su corazón acelerado.

Ella se incorporó lentamente, soltándose de su cuerpo.

—Estoy segura de que el agua está tibia a estas alturas, ¿puedes moverte del piso, anciano? —bromeó ella ligeramente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sus manos rodearon su cintura, tirando de ella contra él.

—Te mostraré un anciano, princesa. —Sus dedos se hundieron ligeramente en sus costados, causando que ella chillara y se moviera alrededor de su cuerpo resbaladizo.

—Para —jadeó ella—. ¡Para! ¡Me voy a hacer pipí!

Él la soltó y lentamente se puso de pie, extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Su expresión se volvió seria y sus ojos se ensancharon.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

—Nosotros, erm, no usamos ninguna protección —respondió él en voz baja, sus mejillas se oscurecieron con un sonrojo.

Ella levantó la mano y le acunó la mejilla.

—Está bien, cielo. Me puse la inyección justo antes de dejar Los Ángeles. Estamos bien.

Él soltó un gran suspiro y se rio nerviosamente.

—Está bien, es bueno saberlo. No es que un bebé sea lo peor del mundo. Quiero decir, por supuesto que ahora no es un buen momento, pero sé que eres la indicada para mí, así que quizás algún día podamos reconsiderar esta discu...

Ella cortó sus divagaciones colocando sus dedos en sus labios.

—Ssh, sé lo que quieres decir.

Él sonrió de forma avergonzada y miró hacia otro lado tímidamente.

—Aquí, agregaré un poco más de agua caliente y podremos limpiarnos.

Ella alcanzó su mano y la apretó, sintiendo de repente la necesidad de tranquilizarlo.

—Te amo.

Él la miró, su amor escrito claramente en su rostro.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

***Barry Gibb:** es un músico, cantante, compositor y productor británico. Saltó a la fama en compañía de sus hermanos, los mellizos Robin y Maurice por ser los fundadores del grupo Bee Gees.

***Rogaine:** es un fármaco de uso cutáneo empleado para el tratamiento de la alopecia androgénica cuyo efecto es retardar la caída y estimular el crecimiento del cabello.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Katie D. B, Kriss21, cavendano13, saraipineda44, Pili, crizthal, angryc, aliceforever85, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, Brenda Cullenn, Adriu, tulgarita, Tecupi, miop, BereB, Maryluna, freedom2604, patymdn, krisr0405, Lizdayanna, bbluelilas, Marie Sellory, jupy, Smedina, rjnavajas, lunaweasleycullen14, nydiac10, Diana2GT, Shikara65, Vanina Iliana, kaja0507, sandy56, somas, Tata XOXO, Jade HSos, Lupita Pattinson Cullen y Isabelfromnowon._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	17. Capítulo 17: The Climb

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Monica Szpilman

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo** **17:** **The Climb**

.

_The struggles I'm facing__  
__The chances I'm taking__  
__Sometimes might knock me down__  
__But no, I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it_  
_But these are the moments that_  
_I'm gonna remember most_  
_Just gotta keep going_

_.._

_**The Climb **__d_e **Miley Cyrus**

**.**

El miércoles luego del Día de San Valentín encontró a Bella temprano en el bar. Estaba haciendo su último turno esa noche antes de pasar el siguiente día empacando y con sus amigos. No ansiaba irse el viernes, pero sabía que necesitaba hacerse.

Estaba inclinada, anotando una lista de lo que había que traer del refrigerador principal, cuando oyó que se abría la puerta. No se molestó en echar un vistazo, ya que esperaba que Emmett apareciera en cualquier momento.

—Se quién eres.

Sorprendida por la voz haciendo eco a través del bar vacío, Bella levantó la vista. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando su mirada se posó en Angela Weber parada junto a la puerta con una mano en su cadera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —respondió, su voz llena de veneno—. Está cerrado.

Angela puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a la barra, apoyándose en sus codos.

—Entré por la puerta, cariño —respondió ella con una sonrisa enfermiza—. Estaba abierta. —Ella sonrió, moviendo su largo cabello castaño sobre su hombro—. Y no trataría de evadirme si fuera tú —continuó en tono triunfante—. Sé quién eres, _Izzy_.

Bella sintió que su sangre se helaba cuando Angela enfatizó su nombre artístico.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —negó.

Angela se burló.

—Oh, no te hagas la tonta, _Isabella._ Sé todo sobre ti. La hija pródiga de Forks, alejada de su estilo de vida de superestrella.

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron, y sintió una oleada de ira atravesarla.

—¿Qué quieres, Angela? —exigió con los dientes apretados.

Angela extendió las manos sobre la barra y se inclinó hacia adelante agresivamente.

—Quiero que te vayas.

Bella resopló burlonamente; de todos modos se iría en dos días, pero no estaba dispuesta a compartir esa noticia con Angela.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que me vaya de la ciudad? —preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

La modelo frunció los labios y enarcó una ceja.

—Creo que sabes exactamente lo que quiero. Tan pronto como estés fuera de la escena, Edward volverá directo a obedecer.

—¿Y si me niego? —se burló Bella.

—Me pondré en contacto con todos los medios de comunicación que conozco. Este pequeño pueblo estará lleno de paparazzi antes de que caiga la noche. —Sonrió con suficiencia y se apartó de la barra, irguiéndose y burlándose de Bella—. Estás acostumbrada a ese estilo de vida, pero ¿qué pasa con las personas que viven aquí? ¿Cómo lidiará la pobre señora Johnson con cientos de fotógrafos entrometidos que pisotean sus margaritas? ¿O qué tal el querido y dulce señor McCarty? ¿Apreciará que extraños hurguen en su basura con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pertenezca a Izzy Dwyer? Se comerán este lugar.

Bella tragó y se encontró con la mirada pétrea de la otra mujer, sin mostrar miedo. No era como si ella no hubiera tenido estos mismos pensamientos durante las últimas semanas, pero el hecho de que Angela se los tirara a la cara hacía hervir su sangre. Se apartó de la barra y se apoyó contra el pilar de madera detrás de ella. Sintiendo una debilidad en su presa, Angela continuó.

—¿Y qué hay de tu amigo, el jefe Black? Él tendrá su trabajo multiplicado por diez. —Sonrió ampliamente, sin darse cuenta de que el genio de Bella estaba en su punto de ebullición—. Ah, y pobre Edward. Ya sabes cómo es. ¿Realmente crees que tu vida complicada le atraerá a él y a su simple vida? Eres una tonta si crees que querrá lidiar con todo el caos que te sigue.

Su último comentario golpeó a Bella como un balde de agua helada. No tenía dudas de que Edward la amaba, pero incluso con sus planes de mudarse más cerca, ¿sería capaz de lidiar con la tormenta de mierda que venía con ser una celebridad?

Sin saber cuándo mantener la boca cerrada, Angela continuó con sus burlas.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó en Los Ángeles, Bells? ¿Tu mamá la cazafortunas te convirtió en una puta para llegar a la cima?

Los pensamientos de Edward salieron de su mente y todo en su línea de visión adquirió un tono rojo, enojado. Angela estaba peligrosamente cerca de empujar a Bella por el borde. Sin embargo no era consciente del peligro, demasiado atrapada en la satisfacción que había obtenido al burlarse de su ex amiga como para que se diera cuenta de que Bella se quitó los pendientes y los puso en la barra.

—¿Qué hay de tu querido papá? ¿Qué pensaría el jefe de cómo te has vendido por fortuna y fama?

—¡No sabes una mierda! —gritó, agachándose bajo el mostrador de la barra abatible y hablando cara a cara con Angela, que era diez centímetros más alta que ella—. Puedes hablar toda la mierda que quieras sobre mí, pero mantén el nombre de mi padre fuera de tu boca.

—¿O qué? —respondió insolentemente.

El tono de Angela finalmente rompió la determinación de Bella, y sintió que su puño volaba, conectándose con la mandíbula de Angela, antes de que incluso se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Angela jadeó, cayendo de rodillas cuando Bella flexionó su mano, tratando de aliviar el dolor que irradiaba de sus nudillos. Agarrando a Bella desprevenida, Angela se acercó y la golpeó en la parte de atrás de la rodilla, haciéndola caer al suelo. Saltando sobre su rival, Angela agarró un puñado del cabello de Bella y tiró, causando que ella gritara de dolor. Bella agarró las manos de Angela, arañándolas e intentando quitarlas de sus rizos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era inútil, también enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Angela, intentando infligir el dolor suficiente para que la dejara ir.

Angela renunció a su agarre casi de inmediato y se alejó, rápidamente se puso de pie y le dio una patada a Bella de lleno en el estómago.

—¡Ugh! —gruñó Bella, apretando su abdomen con dolor.

—No tan enojada ahora, ¿verdad, perra rica? —se burló Angela.

Ella se agachó, yendo hacia el cabello de Bella otra vez, cuando Bella sacó su pierna y la tiró al suelo. Esta vez, ambas mujeres se levantaron de un salto al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a rodearse alrededor de una de las mesas. Angela se limpió el labio roto y escupió sangre, el lío pegajoso golpeó el suelo cerca de los pies de Bella.

—¡Voy a patearte el trasero, Swan! —amenazó

Bella se detuvo en seco e hizo un movimiento de "adelante" con su mano.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo, Weber.

La puerta se abrió y escuchó brevemente a Emmett gritando. Bella levantó la mano e hizo un gesto a Emmett para que se quedara atrás, manteniendo sus ojos en la forma de Angela.

—¡Atrás, Em! Esta puta es mía —le gritó a su primo.

—¿Angela? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —intervino Edward.

Los ojos de Bella parpadearon brevemente hacia Edward, y Angela aprovechó la oportunidad. Rápidamente apartó una silla y se lanzó hacia Bella, golpeándola con su hombro y atrapándola contra la barra. Reaccionando rápidamente, Bella golpeó a Angela, alcanzando su estómago y causando que la modelo se sacudiera de dolor. Envolviendo sus manos de nuevo en el cabello de Angela, tiró con fuerza de su cabeza y clavó su rodilla en su cara. El sonido del crujido de los huesos fue seguido inmediatamente por el grito de Angela mientras caía al suelo, agarrándose la cara con dolor.

Bella se tambaleó hacia atrás y se apoyó en la barra en busca de apoyo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! —gritó Angela, su voz pastosa y distorsionada—. ¡Me rompiste la puta nariz!

—Tienes suerte de que eso sea todo lo que rompió —gruñó Emmett.

Bella sintió que los brazos de Edward la envolvían por detrás, y se relajó contra él mientras su respiración se hacía más lenta. Él la giró, sus dedos pasaron por su cara, tratando de asegurarse de que no estaba dañada. Ella intentó sonreír para él, pero solo terminó haciendo una mueca, y otra cuando sus dedos tocaron suavemente su cuero cabelludo. Sus ojos brillaron de ira, y miró a Angela, todavía lloriqueando y retorciéndose en el suelo.

—Emmett, llama a Jacob —dijo con una voz inquietantemente tranquila, sin apartar la mirada de su antiguo amor.

Angela lo miró sorprendida.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! —chilló. Señaló con un dedo sangriento a Bella—. Ella lo comenzó, _y_ me rompió la nariz. ¿Cómo puedes ponerte de su lado?

—Fácilmente —respondió con calma.

Angela se puso de pie y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Bien, compórtate así. Una vez que termine con Izzy aquí, no podrá cantar ni en una noche de micrófono abierto.

Edward respiró profundamente antes de responder con una voz engañosamente suave.

—¿Te olvidas de con quién estás tratando, Ange? Tú también tienes esqueletos en tu armario. Y sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando.

Angela palideció, su cara perdió cada gramo de color cuando sus ojos se agrandaron de miedo.

—No lo harías —susurró, quebrada—. Lo prometiste.

—Lo haría si te metes con Bella —respondió, sin dejar espacio para la especulación.

Se puso rígida y se levantó con tanta dignidad como pudo reunir.

—Bien —dijo ella entre dientes apretados—. Saldré por esa puerta y no diré nada sobre tu preciosa novia. Pero mantén la boca cerrada sobre lo que sabes y no te molestes en llamar a Black. ¿Trato?

Edward asintió secamente.

—Lo digo en serio, Angela.

Ella se burló.

—Yo también, Edward —respondió con altanería, antes de girarse y salir del bar.

Emmett se puso las manos en las caderas y se volvió hacia su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso?

—Ella vino aquí y me amenazó. Mencionó a mi padre y la golpeé.

Emmett sonrió ampliamente y se acercó para darle una palmadita en la espalda.

—Eso fue rudo, Scrappy. Estoy orgulloso de ti; esa chica necesitaba que le patearan el culo desde hace un tiempo.

Bella lo recompensó con una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, lamentando instantáneamente el movimiento cuando su cabeza palpitó en señal de protesta. Frotó suavemente su cuero cabelludo, tratando de aliviar algo del dolor.

—Em, la llevaré a casa —dijo Edward en voz baja—. ¿Estarás bien esta noche o quieres que regrese y te ayude?

Emmett lo despidió.

—No te preocupes por eso; podemos manejarlo. Solo cuídala. —Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a Bella.

Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emmett.

—Estaré bien, Shaggy.

Él se apartó con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que Ed lo esté.

Edward sonrió y la atrajo a sus brazos.

—¿Qué puedo decir? El hombre me conoce bien.

Ella se recostó en él una vez más y suspiró.

—Por una vez, no estoy de humor para discutir contigo, Em. Solo quiero ir a casa, relajarme y tomar una aspirina.

Emmett la espantó con sus manos.

—Entonces vete, mujer. Estoy seguro de que mi papá necesita algo de ayuda para empacar mientras estás en eso. —Se detuvo por un momento y movió un dedo en su dirección—. Y no creas que no te estoy agradecido por llevarlo contigo. El viejo puede detenerse un poco para tomar el sol.

Ella asintió y caminó hacia la salida, de la mano de Edward. Cuando sus dedos tocaron el pomo, se dio la vuelta una vez más y se dirigió a su primo.

—Me encargaré de él, Em. Lo prometo.

Emmett sonrió y asintió.

—Sé que lo harás. Ahora, ve a descansar un poco.

Con un último movimiento de mano, ya se había ido, dejando al Mac's Bar & Grille detrás de sí.

.

.

El resto del miércoles lo pasaron en el sofá de Edward, abrazándose y discutiendo planes para el futuro. Sabiendo que el viernes traería un adiós emocional, sus conversaciones se mantuvieron alegres. Bella planeaba sentarse a hablar con su agente tan pronto como regresara a Los Ángeles y establecer un plan de salida. Cuanto más pensaba en tomar una pausa del espectáculo y centrarse en la escritura, más se enamoraba de la idea. Definitivamente no estaba interesada en volver a la sensación de adolescente en la que insistía su sello musical. Haría que Tanya se pusiera en contacto con Vulturi Records y les propusiera la idea. Si no estaban listos para las negociaciones, estaba segura de que habría otro sello a la espera de agarrarla, dispuesto a ofrecerle la libertad creativa que había estado anhelando.

El jueves, Rose y Alice la secuestraron para un día de chicas en el salón de Allie. Tuvo la tentación de hacer un puchero por tener que estar lejos de Edward, pero sabía que extrañaría a las chicas terriblemente y estaba feliz de disfrutar de un día femenino con ellas.

Sabiendo que tendrían que levantarse temprano para el viaje al aeropuerto, Edward pasó la noche en su casa. Mac sabiamente decidió no molestarlo al respecto.

La caminata por el aeropuerto duró más de lo esperado. Mac intentó no poner los ojos en blanco cuando notó que Bella arrastraba los pies pero recordó cómo era el amor joven, así que le dio algo de espacio a la pareja.

La imponente puerta de seguridad se alzaba frente a ellos con demasiada rapidez. Bella sintió que le dolía el pecho al pensar en no ver al hombre que amaba durante semanas, y sollozó cuando la nariz le dolió por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Él le puso la cabeza contra su hombro, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Todo estará bien —susurró—. Hablaremos todos los días. El tiempo pasará volando; ya verás.

Bella tomó una respiración temblorosa, dispuesta a no llorar. Tenía razón; no era el fin del mundo.

—Lo sé —murmuró—. Simplemente no me di cuenta de que esto sería tan difícil.

Él besó la parte superior de su cabeza y suspiró.

—Iré a visitarte en unas pocas semanas pero estoy seguro de que se sentirá eterno.

Sonrió, ese punto brillante dándole fuerza para apartarse. Poniéndose de puntitas, lo besó dulcemente una última vez. Sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, y su beso rápidamente se volvió apasionado.

—Está bien, tórtolos —llamó Mac—. Detesto romper el momento, pero necesitábamos estar pasando seguridad hace diez minutos.

Edward se apartó, sonriéndole a Bella, pero pudo notar que no llegó a sus ojos. Apretó su mano y le dio un besito más antes de apartarse e ir hacia su tío. Se forzó a mirar hacia adelante mientras caminaban hacia el puesto de seguridad.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de desaparecer de vista, echó un vistazo hacia atrás. Edward levantó su mano y sonrió con tristeza. Devolvió el gesto antes de seguir a Mac hacia la puerta.

Bella paseaba mientras esperaban el abordaje. Mac se relajó en el asiento y observó, sorprendido. No estaba acostumbrado a ver este lado nervioso de su sobrina.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

Se hundió en la silla a su lado y sonrió irónicamente.

—James dijo que nos recogería en el aeropuerto pero dudo que pueda evadir a los paparazzi. Tengo que advertirte, pueden ser algo feos cuando quieren obtener alguna reacción.

Mac levantó una ceja.

—No puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo espera. A veces es un manicomio.

.

.

Después de la dos horas de vuelo, Bella se levantó y estiró sus piernas rápidamente cuando la señal de abrocharse los cinturones se apagó. Esperando a que los pasajeros de primera clase salieran del avión, suspiró y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de su tío.

—Tengo tanto que hacer y tan rápido como sea humanamente posible —murmuró suavemente—. Siento que fracasaré.

Mac pasó su brazo por el hombro de ella.

—Cariño, siempre habrá otra montaña y siempre querrás moverla. No se trata sobre lo que hay del otro lado; se trata de escalarla.

Bella parpadeó, y se volteó para enfrentar a su tío.

—¿Acabas de citarme a Miley Cyrus? —preguntó, incrédula.

Mac se encogió de hombros, despreocupado, como si no fuera de importancia que un hombre de su edad citara letras de estrellas de Disney.

—Aunque sí funciona.

La estudió por un momento antes de continuar.

—¿Sabes? Me recuerdas un poco a Hannah Montana.

Sus ojos se ensancharon cómicamente.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo te recuerdo a ella?

—Bueno, vives una vida doble como Izzy Dywer —especuló, frotando su barbilla, pensativo.

—No, mi mamá cambió mi nombre a ese. No estoy jugando o usando pelucas para esconder quién soy. Me apartaré del medio antes de que hagan algo así. —Se estiró al compartimiento superior y sacó sus maletas de mano.

Mac le palmeó la espalda con dulzura.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te enojes. Solo era una broma.

Le dio a Mac una gorra de repartidor de periódicos ya que había insistido en que sería mejor a una gorra de béisbol. A regañadientes la colocó sobre su cabeza y gruñó.

—¿Realmente es necesario, Bella?

Sonrió con dulzura, rindiéndose en tratar de prepararlo para los buitres que seguramente los estarían esperando.

—Ya verás, Mac.

Ubicó a James luego de tomar sus maletas del carrusel, y ya había una pequeña multitud reunida, tomando fotos. Respiró profundo y se preparó para ver cómo se desataba el infierno. En una escena similar a su escape de la misma ciudad hacía solo dos meses, Bella colocó su bolso en su espalda y su guitarra sobre su hombro, bajando la visera de la gorra de béisbol de su padre para ocultar un poco más de su rostro.

Cuando la pudo ver, James se apresuró, sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

—Te extrañé, Iz.

Casi instantáneamente, flashes cegadores estuvieron a su alrededor, y comenzaron a gritar.

—_¡Izzy! ¡Izzy! ¿Es verdad que estuviste en rehabilitación?_

—_¡Izzy! ¡Aquí!_

—_¡Izzy! ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello?_

—_Señorita Dwyer, ¿es verdad que desapareciste para tener el hijo de James?_

Se volteó y casi rio ante la afectada postura de su tío. Dos guardaespaldas comenzaron a llevarlos afuera y hacia una limusina. Mac se relajó contra el interior lujoso y dejó salir un respiro tembloroso.

—¿Ahora me crees? —preguntó, sacándole la lengua.

Él pasó las manos por su rostro.

—Mierda.

James rio y le dio una palmada al hombro del hombre mayor.

—Mierda en serio, señor McCarty. Bienvenido a Los Ángeles.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Isabelfromnowon, Kriss21, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Adriu, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, sandy56, cavendano13, Brenda Cullenn, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, Lizdayanna, Tereyasha Mooz, Katie D. B, Nadiia16, tulgarita, Esal, jupy, BereB, Smedina, Adriana Molina, Yoliki, lunaweasleycullen14, aliceforever85, miop, angryc, Cinti77, freedom2604, Shikara65, rjnavajas, crizthal, somas, Maryluna, crizthal, nydiac10, Jade HSos, Tecupi y merodeadores 1996._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	18. Capítulo 18: Breathe Me

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Breathe Me**

.

_Ouch, I have lost myself again __  
__Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found _

_Yeah, I think that I might break __  
__I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

_.._

_**Breathe Me **_de **Sia**  
.

Después de que James dejó a Bella y Mac en su casa, revisaron cada cerradura y se aseguraron de que la alarma estuviera activada. Mientras ella estuvo fuera, la seguridad había sido cambiada y mejorada. James quería que ella se quedara en su casa o se registrara en un hotel, pero que la condenaran si se sentía como una prisionera en su propia casa.

Le mostró a Mac la habitación de invitados más cercana a la suya antes de retirarse a su propia habitación. Había sido una mañana larga y estresante, por lo que una siesta era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Se quitó los pantalones y los arrojó sobre una silla, junto con su camisa y sujetador. Se puso una camisola blanca y se deslizó entre sus lujosas sábanas, literalmente gimiendo de alegría.

—Oh, cama, cómo te he extrañado —susurró en el aire, riéndose de lo tonta que debió haber sonado.

Su cabeza tocó una almohada y le tomó toda su fuerza no cerrar los ojos y dormirse pacíficamente. Pero le había hecho una promesa a Edward de que lo llamaría una vez que estuvieran acomodados. Afortunadamente, él respondió en el segundo tono, justo cuando sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. Su voz hizo que le doliera el corazón, pero también trajo una sonrisa a su cara.

—Hola, cielo —murmuró ella adormilada.

Él se rio entre dientes, su voz vibrando a través de las líneas telefónicas.

—Hola, princesa. Pareces agotada. ¿Está todo bien?

—Seh, solo estoy cansada. —Se apartó del teléfono y se tapó la boca mientras bostezaba—. Lo siento, lo siento. Tuve que bostezar.

—Aww, pobre Bella durmiente —le dijo, sonando compasivo y burlón al mismo tiempo—. Te dejaré ir para que puedas descansar.

Ella tarareó su aprobación. Parte de su cerebro se levantó molesto porque quería hablar más con él, pero fue derribado rápidamente por el lado más sensible y fatigado.

—Lo siento, Edwarrr —farfulló ella con cansancio—. ¿Puedo llamarte cuando me despierte?

—Por supuesto, cariño —respondió él. Su corazón se calentó ante la sonrisa que podía oír en su voz.

—Te amo, cielo —susurró ella.

—También te amo, Bella —le susurró él de vuelta.

Edward escuchó por un momento, esperando oír el sonido revelador de sus suaves ronquidos. Cerró los ojos y escuchó su respiración durante unos minutos antes de obligarse a colgar y comenzar a trabajar en la sorpresa que había planeado para ella.

.

.

—Jame, eres tan tonto —respondió Bella, sus hombros temblando de risa.

—Es cierto, pero por otro lado, ya lo sabes —respondió él, empujándola con el hombro.

Mac observó silenciosamente al par interactuar juguetonamente, viendo un lado de Bella que nunca antes había visto. Con James alrededor, su sobrina era más juguetona y burda de lo que había sido en Forks. No era necesariamente un mal cambio, solo algo que a Mac le pareció intrigante.

Bella miró a su tío, que estaba sentado frente a ellos en la barra de desayuno en la esquina de su cocina. Ella estaba feliz de que él pareciera estar mucho más tranquilo y tomándose todo con calma. Su mini ataque de pánico más temprano hoy la había preocupado más de lo que ella había dejado ver.

Se despertó después de su siesta y encontró a James hurgando en la cocina por algo para preparar el almuerzo. Mac estaba sentado a la mesa, con los ojos pegados a una computadora portátil abierta frente a él. Cuando ella miró sobre su hombro, inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Su llegada a LAX ya estaba esparcida por internet.

Actualmente, en la pantalla había una foto de ella en el blog de Perez Hilton, donde su foto había sido publicada con un corazón rosa alrededor de su cabeza y sus proclamaciones sobre lo feliz que estaba de que su "Niva" favorita o "no-diva", como le gustaba llamarla, aparentemente estaba de vuelta en la ciudad. La primera vez que conoció a Perez, lo dejó impresionado con su dulzura y su naturaleza sensata. Él todavía se burlaba de ella de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría de sus publicaciones eran de adoración.

James se sirvió una taza de café e hizo un gesto hacia la computadora portátil.

—Parece que los buitres están divididos entre el hecho de que estuviste en rehabilitación o teniendo a mi hijo natural. Personalmente, me gusta más la idea del niño. —Él meneó las cejas juguetonamente.

—Deja de ser un imbécil —respondió ella, golpeando juguetonamente su pecho.

James sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Mientras mantuviera una sonrisa en su rostro, él continuaría haciendo el tonto; él sabía que ella haría lo mismo por él. Él dio vuelta una silla y se sentó al revés, dejando su taza y frotándose su barbilla sin afeitar, pensativo.

—Sin embargo, deberíamos descifrar cómo vas a explicar al señor McCarty aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —respondió Mac.

James frunció los labios.

—Bueno, los medios de comunicación empezarán a hacer preguntas sobre el misterioso hombre mayor que vieron salir del aeropuerto con nosotros ayer. De hecho —reflexionó—, estoy casi sorprendido de que aún no lo hayan hecho.

Bella, sumida en sus pensamientos, se mordió el labio inferior.

—Bueno, pensé que podríamos hacerlo pasar por guardaespaldas o decir la verdad, que él es familia.

—Creo que probablemente sería mejor ir con el ángulo del guardaespaldas por el momento. —Hizo una pausa, antes de asentir—. En realidad, cuanto más lo pienso, más digo que simplemente no digamos nada y dejemos que asuman.

Los labios de Bella se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sabes lo que dicen de asumir*, James.

Su frente se frunció en confusión.

—No, ¿qué?

—Haremos el ridículo*.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Muy madura, Iz.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

—Estás celoso de no haberlo pensado primero.

—Está bien, niños —interrumpió Mac—, ¿necesito separarlos?

Bella sonrió.

—Sí, señor —respondió ella con un saludo de broma.

—Está bien —dijo James mientras se frotaba las manos—. El primer asunto del negocio es ponerte en contacto con otro guardia de seguridad.

—¿Qué pasa con Mac? —respondió ella confundida.

James sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Mac estará contigo, claro. Pero creo que estarás mejor con un profesional con ustedes también. No puede lastimar, Iz.

Ella asintió a regañadientes, no le gustaba, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

—Está bien —murmuró ella—, ¿por dónde empezamos?

James sonrió y se recostó en su silla.

—Ahora, escúchame en esto...

Ella gimió, interrumpiéndolo.

—Las preguntas que comienzan así nunca terminan bien.

Él soltó una carcajada antes de continuar.

—He estado pensando en esto desde que descubrí que Mac vendría contigo. Creo que conozco la solución perfecta.

Después de un momento de silencio, ella agitó su mano para que él continuara con eso.

—Alistair Treem.

—¿Quién es Alistair Treem? —preguntó ella confundida—. ¿Se supone que debo conocerlo?

James se burló.

—Es solo uno de los mejores y más buscados guardaespaldas en Hollywood. —Apoyó los codos en la mesa y sonrió—. Y por casualidad sé que en este momento está entre clientes.

Bella entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios en consideración.

—Si es tan bueno, ¿por qué está entre clientes?

James se encogió de hombros.

—Hace poco se libró de un cargo de asalto por haber golpeado a alguien que maltrató a su cliente. El tipo para el que trabajaba estaba contento con su protección, pero se separaron porque él ya estaba envuelto en mala prensa y su carrera no podía soportar más.

Los ojos de James brillaron con emoción.

—Realmente creo que este tipo encaja bien, Iz.

—Está bien, confío en ti, Jame. Si crees que es una buena idea, al menos puedo reunirme con el chico.

—Suena como un plan, nena. Me pondré en contacto con él en el camino a lo de Tanya.

Bella gimió y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa.

—¿Realmente necesitamos ir? ¿No podemos ir a su oficina mañana o algo así?

—¿Se está quejando la ilustre Izzy Dwyer? —se burló James—. ¡Anda, sí creo que lo está!

Ella se incorporó y sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

—Cállate, Tillman. Ha sido un día largo y no estoy segura si puedo soportar a Tanya gritándome en este momento.

James se acercó y le frotó el hombro.

—Lo sé —murmuró él con simpatía—. Has pasado por mucho y estás estresada. Pero ignorar a Tanya solo empeorará las cosas. Estoy seguro de que no será demasiado dura contigo.

Ella suspiró y se frotó la cara con las manos.

—Está bien, está bien. Vamos a terminar con esto.

.

.

En menos de una hora, los tres se dirigieron a la sala de espera de la oficina de Tanya. La recepcionista sonrió amablemente y les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran antes de que ella llamara por su intercomunicador.

—_¿Sí, Maria?_

—Señorita Sanders, Izzy Dwyer y James Tillman están aquí para verla.

Bella se mordió el labio mientras distinguía las órdenes gruñidas de su agente de enviarlos.

Los ojos azul hielo de Tanya miraron fijamente a Bella, causando que una descarga de miedo subiera por la columna vertebral de la chica. Ella tragó y le dio a la mujer mayor una sonrisa temblorosa. La fría fachada de Tanya se derrumbó y corrió al lado de Bella, acercándola para un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Oh, Izzy! —lloró ella—. ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! No vuelvas a tirarme algo así, ¿está claro? Esperaría algo así de este paleto, no de ti —se interrumpió, señalando a James.

—La lluvia en Sevilla es una maravilla. —Se rio James desde su asiento frente al escritorio de Tanya.

—Oh, como si no te enorgullecieras de ser un alborotador, ¿verdad, James? —replicó la agente.

James sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Alguien necesita mantenerte en pie.

Tanya resopló y miró a Bella.

—Sin embargo, en serio, por favor, no vuelvas a desaparecer así. Me quitaste unos años de vida.

Ella asintió rápidamente, sintiéndose culpable por causarle tal angustia a su amiga. Tanya retrocedió mientras sus ojos observaban los cambios en la apariencia de Bella desde que se fue de Los Ángeles, y sonrió suavemente mientras alcanzaba un mechón del cabello ahora castaño rojizo.

—Me gusta —murmuró ella—. Es muy tú. ¿Quieres mantener este look? ¿O volver al rubio?

—Quiero quedarme así —respondió Bella en voz baja—. Hay muchas cosas sobre las que me gustaría hablarte acerca de cambiar en algún momento.

Tanya sonrió brillantemente y asintió.

—Estaba esperando esto.

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró a la otra mujer con curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nunca has parecido cómoda en tu propia piel, a menos que estés cantando. Fuiste alguien que tu madre moldeó, pero ahora estás saliendo de esa caparazón y me alegro por ti.

—¿Conocías a Renée? —preguntó Mac desde el asiento al lado de James.

Tanya lo miró sorprendida. Había estado tan concentrada en Izzy que no había notado al otro hombre entrando en la habitación con ellos.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. Soy Tanya Sanders, ¿y usted es? —Ella extendió la mano.

Mac se puso de pie y también extendió la suya, agarrando sus dedos sin apretar.

—Robert McCarty, señora —respondió con una voz un poco más profunda que la normal.

Tanya se metió un mechón de su cabello platino detrás de la oreja y sonrió seductoramente.

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor McCarty. ¿Cómo conoce a Izzy?

Mac se sonrojó ligeramente y se aclaró la garganta.

—Por favor, llámeme Mac, señorita Sanders.

Tanya se rio tontamente, tocando suavemente el antebrazo de Mac.

—Solo si me llamas Tanya.

Bella observó su intercambio con fascinación. En todos los años que había conocido a Tanya, nunca la había visto actuar menos que profesional frente a un completo desconocido. Ella miró a James y llamó su atención. Él agitó las cejas lascivamente y sonrió. Ella se mordió la mejilla para contener una carcajada, volviendo su atención a Tanya y su tío.

—Por supuesto —respondió Mac suavemente—. En cuanto a cómo conozco a Izzy, soy su tío.

Los ojos de Tanya se ensancharon, y se cubrió la boca por la sorpresa.

—¿Estabas emparentado con su padre?

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Tanya se rio sin humor.

—Olvidas que he sido tu agente durante casi una década. Conocí a tu madre. Mac aquí no se parece en nada a Renée, así que supongo que debe ser por parte de tu padre.

—Entonces, ¿conocías a Renée? —Mac repitió su pregunta anterior.

—Desafortunadamente —respondió Tanya mientras caminaba y se sentaba detrás de su escritorio, metiendo sus dedos bajo su barbilla—. Renée era muy... exigente y solo parecía preocuparse por el aspecto monetario del negocio, no por el bienestar de su hija. Normalmente solo trato con actores, pero cuando hablé con Izzy por primera vez, supe que tenía que aceptarla, así podía estar pendiente de ella.

La mirada amorosa de la mujer mayor se endureció mientras se ponía seria.

—Estoy extremadamente agradecida de que estés a salvo, pero —se detuvo momentáneamente—, debiste haber acudido a mí cuando te diste cuenta de que estabas en problemas. Sé que tenías miedo, pero tienes un contrato y responsabilidades. Los trabajos de la gente dependen de ti.

Bella asintió tristemente. Ella sabía que habría consecuencias por sus acciones.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

Tanya sonrió sombríamente.

—Afortunadamente, tu ausencia no coincidió con nada importante. Dicho esto, estarás muy ocupada en el futuro próximo. Organizaré una reunión con tu publicista y trabajaremos en la historia oficial. Luego, serás entrevistada por todo el mundo, y no escucharé una queja, ¿verdad?

Bella negó con la cabeza, permaneciendo en silencio.

Hubo un rápido golpe en la puerta, seguido rápidamente por su apertura, y dos personas entraron en la habitación. La asistente personal de Tanya, Jane, se detuvo en seco cuando notó que Bella estaba sentada en la oficina, su hermano Alec la chocó por detrás.

—Maldita sea, Jane, ¿podrías mirar por dónde vas? —la regañó con irritación.

Cuando los ojos de él se posaron en Bella, se ensancharon, y miró sus pies rápidamente. Ignorando a su hermano, Jane corrió hacia Bella y la atrajo para un abrazo.

—¡Oh, Izzy! —gritó ella—. ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti, tontita!

Bella le dio unas palmaditas a la chica torpemente. Estaba acostumbrada a que Jane permaneciera silenciosa en el fondo. Sintió una sensación extraña y miró más allá de Jane para encontrar a Alec mirándola intensamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él desvió la mirada de nuevo. Ella reprimió un escalofrío ante la espeluznante vibra que él estaba emitiendo.

Bella se apartó de Jane y le sonrió a Tanya.

—Tan, ¿está bien si nos vamos ahora? Todavía tenemos mucho que hacer. ¿Almuerzo mañana o pasado mañana?

Tanya sonrió y asintió.

—Suena perfecto. —Caminó alrededor del escritorio para abrazar a Bella una última vez y luego se estiró por la mano de Mac otra vez—. Fue un placer conocerte, Mac.

El hombre mayor sonrió y se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

—El placer fue todo mío, señorita Tanya.

Bella se rio, ganándose una mirada asesina en broma de su tío. James sacó su desgarbada silueta de la silla y negó con la cabeza a Tanya.

—¿No hay amor para mí, Tanya? —Hizo un puchero, abriendo los brazos para un abrazo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él.

—Tienes suerte de que me gustes, niño. O te habría dejado hace mucho tiempo.

Él se apartó y se puso la mano sobre el corazón.

—Me hieres, amor.

Tanya se rio.

—Lo superarás.

James puso los ojos en blanco y pasó el brazo por encima del hombro de Bella.

—De acuerdo, nos vamos. Tenemos un guardaespaldas que contratar.

—¿Uno nuevo? —preguntó Jane con curiosidad. Alec se mantuvo alejado, observando su interacción estoicamente.

James miró al par con cuidado antes de responder.

—Sí, bueno, la seguridad de Izzy es importante para nosotros.

Jane sonrió y asintió en silencio. Después de sacar a Bella de la oficina, James se inclinó para susurrar en su oído.

—¿Esos dos también te parecen extraños? Juro que hay una mierda extraña pasando entre los dos.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír.

—Pero son hermano y hermana, gemelos si recuerdo bien.

James se burló.

—Esto es Los Ángeles, Iz. Hay raritos a montones.

—¿Es así?

James asintió enfáticamente.

—Síp. Creo que somos las únicas personas normales aquí.

Bella le guiñó un ojo.

—Nunca te consideraría normal, Jame.

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Tienes razón, soy extraordinario.

Cuando entraron en el ascensor, Mac soltó una carcajada y se volvió hacia su sobrina.

—Este tiene un ego sano, ¿verdad?

—Lo tiene, Mac —respondió ella, apoyándose en su amigo y sonriéndole.

James le sonrió y le besó la frente.

Un poco más tarde, los tres se sentaron en una mesa en un restaurante exclusivo. Mac miró el elegante interior y dejó escapar un silbido.

—Guau, esto es elegante —murmuró incómodo.

Bella apretó su mano y sonrió.

—No soy una gran fanática de lugares como este, pero tienen una seguridad excelente y podemos comer en paz, sin ser abordados.

Mac le sonrió tristemente.

—Esto es realmente duro para ti, ¿no?

Ella se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—A veces apesta, pero estoy acostumbrada. Espero que las cosas se pongan más fáciles en Seattle.

Una sombra cayó sobre la mesa y James se puso de pie de un salto, extendiendo la mano para estrechar la de un hombre de pelo oscuro.

—Bella, este es Alistair Treem —presentó James.

Alistair le ofreció una sonrisa torcida y le besó la parte superior de la mano. Era completamente cliché, pero la única manera de describirlo era alto, oscuro y guapo. Su pelo negro caía sobre sus asombrosos ojos azules, en desesperada necesidad de un corte.

—Es un placer conocerla, señorita Dwyer —respondió con una voz profunda pero suave.

Su belleza la mantuvo sin palabras por un momento. Seguramente este no era el mismo guardaespaldas despiadado y duro con el que James había estado entusiasmado.

Alistair sonrió y asintió.

—Oh, pero lo soy —respondió él, sorprendiéndola.

Sintió que su rostro ardía de vergüenza por hablar en voz alta.

—Soy más que una cara bonita, Bella. —Él se inclinó para susurrar en su oído.

Ella lo miró confundida.

—¿Sabes mi nombre?

Alistair se sentó a su lado y sonrió.

—Lo sé todo sobre ti. Desde este momento, mi trabajo es protegerte, y necesito conocerte para poder hacerlo. Soy el mejor en lo que hago.

Él tomó un vaso de agua y bebió un largo trago. Después de volver a colocarlo en la mesa, dirigió todo su encanto a la estrella de rock.

—Ahora, vamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

*Es un chiste y pierde el sentido cuando se traduce. Este es el diálogo en inglés:

"You know what they say about assuming, James."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "No, what?"

"You make an ass out of u and me."

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ saraipineda44, Pam Malfoy Black, Isabelfromnowon, patymdn, Adriu, cavendano13, krisr0405, angryc, Liz Vidal, Pili, sandy56, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, lunaweasleycullen14, Katie D. B, Tata XOXO, crizthal, Cinti77, Kriss21, tulgarita, Brenda Cullenn, Smedina, miop, Shikara65, bbluelilas, jupy, Esal, Lizdayanna, Jade HSos, Marie Sellory, Tecupi, rjnavajas, freedom2604, Maryluna, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, kaja0507, Adriana Molina, somas y Doristarazona._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	19. Capítulo 19: Closer to the Edge

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Monica Szpilman

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Closer to the Edge**

**.**

_Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free?_  
_The birth of a song, the death of a dream_  
_Closer to the edge_

_This never ending story_  
_Paid for with pride and fate_  
_We all fall short of glory_  
_Lost in our fate_  
..

_**Closer to the Edge**_ de **30 Seconds to Mars**

**.**

Bella se reclinó en su asiento en el lujoso sofá, esperando en la habitación verde su turno en el Tonight Show. La semana pasada había sido una serie de entrevistas y apariciones que la habían agotado, tanto física como mentalmente. Viajando de un lugar a otro, solo para terminar cayendo en la cama después de escuchar la voz de Edward a través de la línea telefónica. Un golpe en la puerta atrajo su atención e inclinó la cabeza perezosamente hacia un lado, mirando a Alistair asomar la cabeza en la habitación.

Cuando llamó su atención, todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír y sacudir la cabeza. Se acercó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Vamos, perezosa. Sigues tú.

Bella deslizó su mano en la suya, permitiéndole que la ayudara a levantarse suavemente. Suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo, intentando domesticar el desastre de rizos en los que el estilista había insistido. Se cubrió la boca rápidamente cuando un gran bostezo la atravesó.

—Maldición, lo siento —murmuró—. Tanya me ha estado explotando.

—Bueno, míralo de esta manera, después de mañana estarás libre por los próximos dos días, así que estoy seguro de que podrás dormir bien. No es que lo necesites, por supuesto. —Sonrió y la tomó suavemente por el codo, dirigiéndola hacia el pasillo.

—¡Já! —se burló, riendo un poco—. Si no fuera por todo el maquillaje me vería terrible.

Él se giró, sus ojos miraron profundamente en los suyos, y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Realmente no te ves, ¿verdad? Con o sin maquillaje, eres la mujer más hermosa de este edificio.

Bella sintió el rubor subir por su cuello y trató de reírse de su cumplido.

—En serio —respondió él, guiñándole un ojo—. Si no fueras mi jefa, te invitaría a salir.

Ella tragó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Uh, gracias por el impulso de ego, pero ya tengo un hombre increíble en mi vida.

Alistair sonrió enigmáticamente y asintió.

—Eso he oído. No puedo esperar a conocerlo.

Una cosa que había aprendido de Alistair en los últimos días era que nunca se sabía cuándo estaba siendo gracioso. Era inteligente y tenía un gran sentido del humor, pero su carácter dejaba mucho que desear. Afortunadamente no había presenciado la violencia por la que era conocido de primera mano. Todavía.

Se puso nerviosa en su lugar, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras esperaba su presentación. Alistair le dio un codazo en el hombro y le sacó la lengua, haciendo una cara tonta. Ella resopló y se rio, la tensión en sus hombros aliviándose.

—Gracias, Al —susurró.

—De nada, Bella.

—¿Mac está en la audiencia o tomó un taxi a casa? —preguntó con curiosidad, espiando a través de las cortinas hacia la multitud.

—Quería un asiento en primera fila, por lo que está en la multitud.

Bella respiró hondo y lo dejó escapar lentamente. Saber que su tío estaba ahí afuera la hacía sentir mucho mejor.

—¡Demos la bienvenida a nuestra próxima invitada, la sensación musical Izzy Dwyer!

Sacudió su cabello alrededor de sus hombros y puso una sonrisa deslumbrante, antes de caminar al escenario y ser asaltada por las luces brillantes.

.

.

Para cuando se encontraron en su casa, Bella estaba agotada. Se arrojó de cara al sofá y gimió.

—¿Ya terminó la semana? —murmuró contra el cojín.

Escuchó a los hombres reírse y giró la cabeza para mirarlos. Alistair sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, se puso en cuclillas junto a ella en el sofá y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con suavidad.

—Buenas noches, Bella —dijo en voz baja—. Descansa un poco, y mañana estaré aquí alrededor del mediodía, ¿de acuerdo?

Su molestia se derritió ante la amabilidad de sus ojos.

—Está bien. Buenas noches, Al.

Él sonrió y se puso de pie antes de dirigirse al hombre mayor.

—Nos vemos mañana, Mac.

Mac asintió y lo siguió, configurando el sistema de alarma después. Cuando su tío regresó a la habitación, estaba sentada y frotándose los ojos cansados. Mac se sentó a su lado y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—Entonces, Alistair parece un buen tipo —murmuró.

Bella levantó una ceja.

—Sí, lo es. Aunque sigo esperando a que caiga el otro zapato.

La frente de Mac se frunció en confusión.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. A veces parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Mac asintió.

—Entiendo a qué te refieres. Especialmente después de leer en internet sobre su previo comportamiento violento.

Ella se mordió el labio, conteniendo una sonrisa.

—¿En internet? ¿Desde cuándo te conectas a internet?

Su tío resopló molesto.

—Sé cómo usar Google, ya sabes.

Bella inmediatamente sucumbió a las risitas, lo que se convirtió en un ataque de risa y Mac rápidamente se unió a ella.

Se secó los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Oh, Mac —suspiró—. Te quiero mucho.

Él se rio, empujándola con el hombro.

—Vamos a dormir, cariño. Tenemos un día largo y tengo una cita mañana por la noche. —Le dedicó un guiño y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

Cuando entendió sus palabras, corrió escaleras arriba, detrás de él.

—¡Espera! ¿Cita? ¿Qué cita?

.  
.

El día siguiente se sintió aún más largo que el anterior. Después de saltar entre diferentes entrevistas de radio, Bella se encontró en el estudio por primera vez en meses. Estaba preocupada por estar nerviosa y oxidada, pero todo volvió a ella instantáneamente.

Tocó las cuerdas de su guitarra, repasando la melodía de su nueva canción, sonriendo suavemente mientras recordaba su conversación con Aro Vulturi a principios de la semana. Había dudado en aceptar los cambios en su personalidad en el escenario, pero después de dos horas de intensa negociación, llegaron a un acuerdo amistoso.

A cambio de trasladar su grabación y su vida cotidiana a Seattle, ella había prometido regresar a Los Ángeles cuando fuera necesario para cumplir con las obligaciones de los medios u otros asuntos importantes. A cambio firmaría una extensión de su contrato con Vulturi Records. Ciertamente, él había sido menos receptivo cuando ella solicitó poder tocar su guitarra en el escenario y en las grabaciones. Finalmente se rindió, pero ella todavía no tenía idea de por qué era un problema. Muchos otros músicos hacían lo mismo. No era como si le hiciera daño a su imagen.

Una vez que la melodía fluyó a la perfección, le hizo una seña al hombre que trabajaba en las cajas de resonancia. La música de fondo llenaba sus audífonos, y comenzó a rasguear con los dedos las cuerdas de la Les Paul. Acercándose más al micrófono, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar con alma, sus pensamientos se llenaron de Edward y lo mucho que lo extrañaba, dolorida físicamente por las ansias de su toque.

Cuando se despertó esa mañana, no había podido alcanzarlo para escuchar su voz, y comenzó su día libre con el pie equivocado. Habían pasado nueve días desde que se había ido de Forks, y lo extrañaba terriblemente. Las llamadas telefónicas y las sesiones de Skype que compartieron eran lo más destacado de su día.

Cuando terminó la canción, levantó la vista y sonrió, señalando a través de la ventana de cristal.

—¿Qué tal estuvo, Fred? —preguntó a través del micrófono.

El hombre mayor sonrió y levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—Perfecto en el primer intento, Izzy.

Asintió y volvió a colocar la guitarra en su estuche, deslizándola sobre su hombro mientras salía de la habitación insonorizada. Algo llamó su atención y se congeló en su lugar. Sentado en una silla previamente vacía junto al productor había un ramo de azucenas rojas. Los vibrantes colores rojo y amarillo eran increíblemente hermosos, pero al verlos se enfrió su columna vertebral.

Siguiendo su línea de visión, Fred sonrió y levantó el ramo, entregándoselo.

—Un repartidor lo dejó justo después de que comenzaras a cantar. Es muy bonito.

Bella lo tomó en sus brazos y olió la embriagante fragancia antes de buscar una tarjeta. Sin encontrarla, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al vestíbulo, donde Alistair la estaba esperando. Miró las flores y arqueó una ceja.

—Aparentemente fueron entregadas al estudio mientras estaba grabando.

Sus ojos se estrecharon con suspicacia.

—Solo unas pocas personas sabían que estarías allí hoy.

—Lo sé. Es un poco espeluznante.

Tomó las flores y las inspeccionó cuidadosamente.

—¿Sin tarjeta?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no había.

Él frunció el ceño e hizo un ruido evasivo.

—Vamos —murmuró, tocando ligeramente su codo—. Mac se reunirá con nosotros en la sesión de fotos.

Una vez que se dirigieron hacia el Corvette negro de Alistair, abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y arrojó las flores al pequeño asiento trasero antes de indicarle que tomara asiento. Ella sonrió y se deslizó hacia adentro, permitiéndole cerrar la puerta una vez que se acomodó.

El silencio pesó mucho en Bella mientras conducían a la sesión de fotos de la revista. Decidiendo romper el silencio, se dirigió hacia su guardaespaldas.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas de este romance de Tanya/Mac? —preguntó.

Alistair sonrió.

—Creo que hacen una linda pareja.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Supongo, pero ¿no crees que es demasiado viejo para ella?

Él se echó a reír, mirándola rápidamente antes de mirar hacia la carretera.

—¿Estás celosa?

—¿Qué? —replicó indignada—. Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué estaría celosa?

—Hace poco que encontraste a tu tío, y un romance podría quitarte parte de su atención —respondió.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, intentando ignorar su observación demasiado precisa.

—¿Desde cuándo cambiaste el ser guardaespaldas por psiquiatra?

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy bueno leyendo a la gente.

Puso los ojos en blanco y buscó en su bolsillo el vibrante teléfono. Inmediatamente después de su reunión inicial con Alistair, James la había arrastrado para conseguir un nuevo iPhone. Frunció el ceño cuando notó que el número estaba bloqueado. Solo un puñado de personas conocía su nuevo número, así que deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y se lo puso en la oreja.

—¿Hola?

El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando el silencio fue lo único que se escuchó.

—¿Hola? —preguntó de nuevo, con la voz quebrada.

Al notar rápidamente su lenguaje corporal rígido y el temblor de su voz, Alistair se detuvo a un lado de la carretera y le hizo un gesto para que le entregara el teléfono. Cuando ella se lo entregó, él tocó suavemente la pantalla para ponerlo en altavoz.

—¿Hola? —dijo más fuerte, ganando coraje de la presencia de Alistair—. ¿Quién es?

Se escuchó un fuerte aliento, seguido de un fuerte suspiro.

—¿Quién es? —gruñó Alistair enojado—. Deja de ser un cobarde.

El clic revelador de la línea desconectada hizo eco en el auto lleno de tensión.

Bella giró su mirada asustada para encontrarse con la preocupada de su guardaespaldas. Se estiró sobre la consola para tomar su mejilla con ternura.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Estás temblando.

Ella asintió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí misma en un intento de calmar sus nervios. Una mirada incrédula cruzó su rostro, pero encendió el auto y volvió a la carretera.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, posó y puso mala cara al fotógrafo de la revista, sus tomas favoritas incluían una hermosa Fender Stratacaster roja. Intentó divertirse con la sesión, pero los eventos de hacía unas horas aún le pesaban mucho.

Cuando David pidió un descanso, Bella miró a través de la habitación a la forma amenazante de Alistair, hablando animadamente en su teléfono. Agarró una botella de agua y se dirigió hacia él.

—No me importa lo que pienses, James. Me contrataste por una razón y yo me encargaré de eso —murmuró molesto antes de cerrar su teléfono.

—¿Qué? —dijo él bruscamente, rodando los ojos cuando notó la presencia de Bella.

Ella arqueó una ceja y apoyó una mano en su cadera.

—¿Qué sucede con James?

—Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

Entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Esta es mi maldita vida, Alistair. Merezco saberlo.

—¿En serio? —se burló

Frunció el ceño, incapaz de comprender por qué estaba actuando tan extraño.

—Al, no entiendo por qué estás tan molesto. Por favor, háblame. —Prácticamente suplicó.

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Quienquiera que esté haciendo esto es alguien cercano a ti, Bella. Para resolverlo, no puedo confiar en nadie. _Tú_ no puedes confiar en nadie.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Había tenido pensamientos similares, pero no sobre James. Alistair estaba loco al siquiera colocarlo entre los sospechosos, así que expresó ese pensamiento.

—Estás siendo ingenua —respondió él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Es mi mejor amigo —espetó—. Él no es responsable de esto.

—Tu _vida_ está en juego. Cuidar tu espalda y mantener a la gente a distancia o al menos en observación hasta que podamos resolver esto no te matará. Pero no hacerlo podría.

Ella lo miró estoicamente, sin querer retroceder de su posición.

Él asintió enojado.

—Bien, no sigas mi consejo. Pero seguiré haciendo las cosas a mi manera. Fui contratado para protegerte y es lo que haré. Incluso si es de ti misma.

Alistair se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejándola boquiabierta y mirándolo fijamente.

_¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?_

Bella fue sacada rápidamente de sus pensamientos cuando el fotógrafo pidió que se reanudara la sesión. Estaba tan ocupada siguiendo instrucciones y tratando de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro que no se dio cuenta de que Mac había entrado a la habitación hasta que finalmente terminaron. Sonriéndole a su tío, tomó un trago rápido de agua antes de llevarlo a su camerino.

—Oye, niña —murmuró, abrazándola con fuerza—. Alistair me habló de tu pequeño susto antes.

Dejó caer los brazos y dio un paso atrás, hundiéndose en un sofá mientras la derrota repentinamente recorría su sistema.

—No puedo hacerlo más —respondió ella con voz quebrada, las lágrimas ahogándola—. Esta es la razón por la que volví a Forks en primer lugar. No van a parar.

Mac se sentó a su lado y le frotó la espalda con suavidad.

—Ssh, va a estar bien.

Ella miró a su tío con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, rompiendo su corazón.

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo?

—¿Quién te dijo, cariño?

—Alistair. Me dijo que soy demasiado ingenua y que no puedo confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en James. ¡Es mi mejor amigo! —lloró—. Es mi hermano de otra madre. Si no puedo confiar en él, entonces no puedo confiar en mí misma.

—Mira, entiendo que estás molesta pero tal vez debas retroceder un poco. No estoy diciendo que tenga razón o no en confiar en James, pero puede que tenga razón al decirte que debes tener más cuidado.

Se secó la cara y se reprendió internamente por haberse quebrado. Ella era más fuerte que esto.

—Está bien —respondió, levantándose para caminar hacia una gran ventana de vidrio—. Pero está equivocado acerca de James. Y no voy a retractarme.

Mac asintió lentamente.

—Está bien, partiremos de allí. —Miró su reloj y sonrió suavemente antes de acercarse para besarla en la frente—. Tengo que bajar. Tanya me va a recoger para nuestra cita.

—¿Ella te va a recoger? Qué caballeroso de tu parte.

El hombre mayor se encogió de hombros.

—Oye, ella es la que conoce esta ciudad como la palma de su mano. Si la dama quiere conducir, ¿quién soy yo para disuadirla?

Ella se rio ligeramente y se despidió mientras él salía de la habitación, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Bella puso una mano contra el cristal de la ventana, mirando en silencio hacia el tráfico a lo largo de South Broadway, y suspiró. Cuanto antes regresara Alistair por ella, antes estaría en casa y en su cómoda cama. Oyó que la puerta detrás de ella se abría y se cerraba suavemente. Aún molesta por sus comentarios anteriores, no se molestó en darse la vuelta y dejó el balón en su cancha.

Cuando el silencio continuó llenando la habitación, ella suspiró.

—Sabes, eres jodidamente molesto cuando quieres, ¿verdad? Eres mi guardaespaldas, no mi padre, Alistair.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se puso rígida de repente cuando un brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura.

_¿Quién diablos es?_

Los labios rozaron su oreja, enviando un escalofrío por su espina dorsal y el pánico corriendo por sus venas.

—Hola, Bella.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Isabelfromnowon, Pam Malfoy Black, sandy56, krisr0405, Kriss21, angryc, cavendano13, rjnavajas, Pili, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, melina, Katie D. B, Tereyasha Mooz, Lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, Brenda Cullenn, Yoliki, Maryluna, tulgarita, lunaweasleycullen14, patymdn, Esal, Adriu, aliceforever85, crizthal, Tecupi, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Clary, freedom2604, liduvina, Smedina, Marie Sellory, jupy, ELIZABETH, kaja0507, cecydilo28, Nadiia16, Shikara65 y somas._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	20. Capítulo 20: You & I

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Monica Szpilman

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 20: You & I**

.

_Something, something about this place__  
__Something, 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face__  
__Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy__  
__Yeah something about__  
__Baby, you and I_

..

_**You and I **_de **Lady GaGa**  
.

Bella reconoció su toque y su voz al mismo tiempo. Su corazón aún acelerado saltó, y ella se recostó en su pecho, respirando profundamente por la nariz antes de darse la vuelta.

Ojos verdes y una sonrisa brillante llenaron su visión, provocando una explosión de alivio en sus venas. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, sofocando un pequeño sollozo.

—Edward —jadeó, apretándolo fuerte.

Sus labios se presionaron contra la parte superior de su cabeza mientras sus brazos rodeaban sus hombros.

—Princesa —susurró—. Te extrañé mucho.

Se permitió unos momentos de lágrimas y alivio antes de recomponerse y sonreírle con amor.

—Oh, cielo —murmuró, acunando sus mejillas—. Te he extrañado. Muchísimo.

Se inclinó y capturó sus labios en un dulce y suave beso. Sus manos subieron por su pecho y se enredaron en su desordenado cabello cobrizo. Un carraspeo detrás de la pareja hizo que se separaran ligeramente. Mirando alrededor del hombro de Edward, Bella vio a Alistair de pie en la puerta.

Edward volvió la cabeza, siguiendo su mirada. Se movió, metiéndola posesivamente en su costado antes de reconocer al recién llegado. Alistair enarcó una ceja ante la acción del otro hombre y sonrió.

—Debes ser Edward —dijo Alistair, extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo.

Edward respondió con una cálida sonrisa y firme apretón de manos.

—Sí. Supongo que eres Alistair.

El otro hombre le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo soy.

—Gracias por toda tu ayuda con la programación de vuelos.

Bella se volteó hacia su guardaespaldas con una mirada de sorpresa.

—¿Sabías que venía?

Alistair sonrió suavemente.

—Has sido tan amable conmigo que quería hacerte algo agradable a cambio. Sé que se extrañaban, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

—¿Puedes darnos unos minutos?

Su guardaespaldas puso los ojos en blanco juguetonamente.

—Volveré en quince.

La puerta estaba apenas cerrada antes de que ella se sentara a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Edward y lo besara con fuerza. Sus manos se enroscaron en su cabello, y él jadeó contra sus labios.

—Joder —susurró con voz irregular—. Te he extrañado mucho, princesa.

Ella apoyó la frente contra la de él.

—Oh, Edward, yo también. No puedo creer que estés aquí.

Se apartó, sus ojos brillando y sonrió alegremente.

—Tenemos doce minutos, usémoslos sabiamente.

Demasiado pronto, el golpe en la puerta los separó.

—Entra —dijo entre risas.

Alistair asomó la cabeza cómicamente, asegurándose de que la costa estaba despejada.

—¿Están decentes?

Edward se rio y se ajustó sutilmente.

—Depende de lo que consideres decente —murmuró para sí mismo.

Bella sonrió, mordiéndose el labio. Se volvió hacia su guardaespaldas y señaló la puerta.

—¿Puedes encontrar una manera de salir de aquí para que no nos vean?

Alistair asintió y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Cuando se volvió hacia Edward, notó que se había formado una línea en medio de su frente, con las cejas fruncidas, pensativo. Ella tiró de su mano, captando su atención.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué estamos buscando una manera de escabullirnos? —preguntó, después de un momento de vacilación.

—Para evitar a los fotógrafos —respondió con una sonrisa que cayó cuando la expresión seria en su rostro se mantuvo en su lugar.

—¿Normalmente los evitas?

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No, normalmente no. Me he acostumbrado a tenerlos cerca.

—¿Entonces por qué ahora?

—Para que no se lancen sobre ti. Harán un millón de preguntas y harán especulaciones. Prefiero sacarte en silencio y evitar todo eso.

Su ceño fruncido se profundizó.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Te avergüenzas de ser vista conmigo?

Su mandíbula cayó.

—Por supuesto que no. —Prácticamente gritó—. ¿Por qué demonios piensas eso? Te amo.

—Porque…

Sus palabras se detuvieron bruscamente cuando Alistair entró con confianza a la habitación.

—Muy bien, amigos, vamos a movernos. Tenemos una pequeña oportunidad.

Ignorando la tensión en la habitación, Alistair le hizo un gesto a Bella y Edward para que lo siguieran. Después de bajar silenciosamente tres tramos de escaleras, el trío salió por una puerta hacia el estacionamiento de atrás, donde los esperaba un automóvil de color oscuro. Alistair abrió la puerta trasera e hizo pasar a los otros dos adentro antes de acomodarse en el asiento del pasajero delantero.

Un hombre de aspecto severo se sentó en el asiento del conductor, iniciando la marcha sin decir una palabra. Bella se volvió hacia Edward, quien estaba mirando por la ventana. Ella suspiró y estaba a punto de hablar con él cuando su teléfono vibró. Lo sacó cautelosamente de su bolsillo, medio esperando que fuera otro número bloqueado. Sorprendida de ver que James estaba llamando, respondió de inmediato.

—Hola, Jame —respondió.

La mirada de Alistair se encontró con la de ella en el espejo retrovisor, con una mueca en su rostro. Arqueó una ceja por la duda, pero él solo sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, apartando la mirada.

—Hola, Iz —respondió James alegremente—. ¿Te dijo Al que llamé antes?

—Um, no, pero capté el final de la conversación, creo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Esa pequeña mierda —murmuró James en voz baja antes de aclararse la garganta—. Estoy en un aprieto, nena. Sé que estás agotada, pero necesito un favor.

—¿Qué clase de favor? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—Hay un premio esta noche, y necesito una cita. Iba a ir solo, pero mi publicista me está echando una mierda por no llevarte, ya que todos saben que regresaste a la ciudad.

Se frotó la cabeza y gimió, una multitud de sentimientos atravesándola. Estaba molesta con Alistair por interferir, y solo quería irse a casa con Edward para hablar, pero también se sentía culpable por rechazar a su amigo.

—No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea, James —murmuró en voz baja.

—¿Por favor, Izzy? —rogó—. No te lo pediría si no fuera importante. Solo sería por un par de horas.

Alejó el teléfono de su boca, inclinándose para preguntarle a Edward su opinión.

—Oye —susurró, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran—. James necesita que lo cuide esta noche en una entrega de premios. ¿Te importa si voy? Solo serán un par de horas.

Él la miró con atención antes de asentir y en silencio mirar por la ventana. Suspiró pesadamente, sin saber cómo arreglar esta brecha entre ellos. Cuando regresó su atención a su teléfono, escuchó una risa seca en su oído.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó, irritada.

—Sabes, él es tu guardaespaldas, no tu padre. No tienes que pedirle permiso, Iz. Solo díselo.

Rio ligeramente.

—No estaba hablando con Alistair, tonto. Le estaba preguntando a Edward.

—¿Edward? —Prácticamente chilló. Tanto Alistair como Edward se giraron hacia ella sorprendidos por el sonido.

—Hombre, lo siento mucho —continuó James—. Me siento aún peor sabiendo que tu chico está aquí. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Él me sorprendió —respondió ella, mirando a Edward con timidez. Su corazón tamborileó en su pecho cuando su expresión se suavizó, y él le sonrió, apoyando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Se derritió en su costado y fue asaltada por la sensación de estar en casa.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por un minuto, retirándose solo cuando James mencionó algo sobre el tiempo.

—Espera, ¿qué fue eso? —preguntó.

—Sé que el carpintero sexy distrae, pero presta atención por un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?

Se sonrojó un poco por haber sido atrapada por su amigo, incluso si él estaba al otro lado de la ciudad en ese momento.

—Bien —murmuró.

—Lo que estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran tan groseramente —continuó con altanería—, es que te recogeré en una limusina a las siete y media. ¿Te parece bien? Creo que dos horas en los premios y tal vez ¿una hora después? Puedo regresarte a los brazos de Eddie a las diez.

Ella aceptó y rápidamente terminó su llamada justo cuando llegaban a su casa. Era grande y ostentosa desde el exterior, pero el interior era cálido y acogedor. La casa era una de las pequeñas concesiones que le había hecho a su madre hacía unos años. Renée quería que al menos pareciera estar viviendo la mejor vida en una mansión, pero Bella pudo convencerla de una casa enorme, de tres pisos y seis habitaciones en Beverly Hills.

Alistair acompañó a Bella y Edward a la puerta principal, esperando que desactivara el sistema de seguridad y abriera la puerta. El guardaespaldas siguió a la pareja al vestíbulo y sonrió mientras miraba entre ellos.

—¿Están bien aquí, chicos? Haré que Marvin me lleve de vuelta a mi auto, y luego pasaré para hablar sobre el evento de esta noche.

Bella se giró y entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—Estaremos bien, gracias. Ah, y luego hablaremos sobre cómo te inmiscuyes en cosas que no te corresponden.

Alistair le lanzó una sonrisa juvenil y se encogió de hombros.

—Como te dije antes, mi trabajo es protegerte y me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio. —Él le apretó el hombro suavemente, riéndose de su expresión exasperada. Se volvió hacia Edward y le ofreció la mano—. Edward, una vez más, un placer conocerte. Tienes tus manos llenas con ella.

Edward resopló mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre.

—No bromeas sobre eso.

Bella rodó los ojos juguetonamente mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de Alistair, finalmente encontrándose sola con Edward. Miró hacia la puerta donde notó una maleta y una bolsa que no había visto antes.

Siguiendo su línea de visión, Edward se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.

—Son mías. Mac me recogió en el aeropuerto y los dejamos aquí antes de ir a verte. Yo, em, no estaba seguro de a dónde deberían ir. —Un rubor comenzó a abrirse paso por sus mejillas cuando comenzó a tartamudear sobre sus palabras—. Quiero decir, puedo encontrar un hotel si prefieres que no...

Ella lo interrumpió arrojándose a sus brazos y presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Su boca no se movió al principio, pero rápidamente se entregó al deseo. Él gimió y se apartó un poco.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —susurró contra su piel.

Dejó uno, dos, tres besos rápidos en sus labios.

—Solo ámame —susurró.

—Siempre lo haré, princesa. Ahora, ¿por qué no me enseñas dónde poner mis cosas?

Sonrió alegremente y lo condujo escaleras arriba a su habitación. Dejó sus maletas y miró la cama de tamaño king con nostalgia.

—¿Cansado? —preguntó.

Él le dedicó una media sonrisa y asintió.

—Vamos, entonces —respondió, caminando para sacar su camisa sobre su cabeza—. Tenemos unas pocas horas, así que tomemos una siesta.

Una vez que se habían desnudado para solo dejar lo mínimo, la pareja se acurrucó y Bella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Edward. No se dijo nada más de su conversación anterior cuando se quedaron dormidos rápidamente.

**.**  
**.**

Tres horas más tarde, Bella fue despertada por el estridente sonido del teléfono de su casa.

—¿Hola? —murmuró dormida.

—Jovencita, arrástrate a ti y a ese guapo hombre fuera de la cama, y déjame entrar para ayudarte a prepararte para esta noche.

—¿Tanya? —preguntó, su cabeza aún adormilada.

—No, es tu hada madrina —respondió Tanya con sarcasmo—. Pensé que necesitarías un tiempo de chicas para prepararte para tu cita de último minuto.

Bella se sentó y bostezó ampliamente.

—No es una cita —murmuró.

—Mejor que no lo sea —gruñó Edward con voz grave.

Bella se rio mientras él la atraía de regreso a sus brazos.

—Está bien, está bien, no quiero escuchar esto, Isabella —dijo Tanya rápidamente—. Y estoy segura de que tu tío tampoco.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Mac al teléfono.

Bella gimió.

—¿Trajiste a Mac? —se quejó.

Tanya se rio.

—Por supuesto. Pensé que podría hacerle compañía al hombre guapo.

—Bajaré en dos minutos.

Suspiró y rodó hasta el borde de la cama, apoyando los pies en la alfombra antes de encontrar un par de pantalones de yoga para ponerse con su camiseta. Bostezó de nuevo y se estiró antes de mirar a Edward, solo para encontrarlo sonriéndole.

Se inclinó y tiró de las mantas.

—Vamos, perezoso.

Él rio y se puso de pie, invitando a que sus ojos vagaran sobre los duros músculos de su abdomen y pecho.

—Uh, ¿nena? —cuestionó, aclarando su garganta.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los contrarios, sus mejillas calentándose. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a ducharme, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y salió de la habitación, dándole algo de privacidad. Después de dejar que Tanya y su tío entraran en la casa, Bella conversó con ellos un poco hasta que Edward bajó. Una vez que lo dejaron en las manos de Mac, Tanya arrastró a Bella escaleras arriba para elegir un vestido y prepararse.

En menos de una hora, Bella se dio una ducha, tenía listo el cabello y el maquillaje, y se puso un vestido azul medianoche. La seda acariciaba su piel suavemente, cayendo a mitad de la pantorrilla. Tanya aplicó los toques finales a su maquillaje y sonrió.

—Vamos a presumirte, cariño.

Ya no estaba acostumbrada a usar tacones tan altos, así que sus primeros pasos fueron un poco temblorosos, y Tanya sostuvo su mano mientras bajaban lentamente las escaleras. Mac y Edward estaban sentados en la sala de estar, viendo un partido de baloncesto. Ambos miraron hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que Tanya se sentaba en el espacio entre ellos.

—Ugh, odio estos estúpidos zapatos —se quejó Bella mientras practicaba caminar por la sala de estar con tacones plateados de diez centímetros—. ¿Por qué tengo que ir en esta cosa?

—Bueno, ¿quién estuvo caminando por los bosques en zapatillas durante los últimos meses? —Tanya sonrió desde su asiento en el sofá, cerca de Mac—. Además, fuiste tú quien aceptó ser la acompañante de James para esta entrega de premios.

Bella se detuvo y se puso las manos en las caderas, molesta.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Tanya —respondió sarcásticamente, con una sonrisa en su boca.

Tanya echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír.

—Solo estaba bromeando. No estoy aquí como tu hada madrina esta noche, cariño. Estoy aquí para salir con tu tío.

Miró a Edward, quien estaba evitando su mirada con cuidado.

—¿Cielo? —llamó ella suavemente.

Él levantó la vista y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te ves hermosa —respondió él suavemente antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la galería.

Les dedicó a los otros una mirada confundida y Tanya rodó los ojos.

—Ve a hablar con él —sugirió la mujer mayor—. Probablemente se siente inadecuado porque irás del brazo de James esta noche.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon.

—P-pero él sabe que James es solo mi amigo.

Tanya arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y? Los celos nunca toman la razón en cuenta.

Suspiró y se giró para seguir a su novio. Afuera, lo encontró apoyado contra la barandilla, sus antebrazos soportando su peso. Le tocó la espalda tentativamente, frotándola suavemente.

—Oye —habló en voz baja en la noche inusualmente tranquila. Normalmente, el aire de Beverly Hills era una cacofonía de ruido, pero parecía que el bullicio estaba en otra parte esta noche. Lo más probable era que Los Ángeles tuviera una gran actividad, donde las multitudes se reunían para echar un vistazo a sus celebridades favoritas.

Él la miró brevemente, volviéndose para mirar las brillantes luces de la ciudad.

—¿Todavía estás molesto conmigo por lo de antes? —musitó.

Edward se encogió de hombros ligeramente, no confiando en su voz en este momento.

—Edward, por favor —susurró, su voz a punto de suplicar—. Te amo, pero necesito que entiendas esto. No estoy tratando de ocultarlo. Solo quiero protegerte.

Se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos intensos y ardientes.

—Nunca aprendes, ¿verdad?

La tristeza en su voz le rompió el corazón. Su labio inferior tembló cuando trató de contener las lágrimas.

—Esto es diferente —respondió con voz temblorosa.

—¿Cómo? Sigues tomando decisiones basadas en lo que es mejor para Bella. También tengo una opinión y voz y voto al respecto, quieras admitirlo o no.

—No entiendes. —Prácticamente rogó ella—. Hay cosas de las que no tienes ni idea.

Él le lanzó una mirada exasperada antes de mirar hacia la distancia.

—¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? —respondió con voz fría.

—Edward, por favor… —comenzó.

—¡Bella! —llamó Mac desde la sala de estar—. ¡James está aquí!

La frustración rodó a través de ella. No había manera de que tuviera tiempo suficiente para explicarle todo ahora, y se estaba pateando a sí misma por no decirle antes.

—Lo siento —susurró al aire de la noche, quitando la mano de su espalda—. Prometo que te lo contaré todo cuando regrese.

La decepción picó su corazón cuando él respondió con nada más que silencio, y se dio la vuelta para entrar. Apenas había logrado atravesar el arco cuando sintió su mano en su brazo. Se volvió hacia él lentamente, algo asustada por ver la emoción en su rostro, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, él estaba sonriendo con tristeza. Acunó sus mejillas entre sus manos y se inclinó para besarla.

—Te amo —murmuró contra sus labios—. Estaré aquí para escuchar cuando estés lista.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apretó con fuerza.

—No tardaré.

Dio un paso atrás, asintiendo solemnemente.

—¡Edward! —llamó James, caminando a través de la habitación para estrechar su mano—. ¡Es bueno verte, hombre!

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa genuina y tomó la mano del otro hombre.

—¿Cómo te va, James?

—Bien, bien —respondió, tomando el brazo de Bella—. Gracias por dejarme tomar prestada a tu dama por la noche.

Edward sonrió de buen humor.

—Está bien. Solo devuélvela sin ningún daño, y estaremos bien, ¿de acuerdo?

James asintió con entusiasmo.

—Creo que entre Alistair y Felix, estaremos bien esta noche.

—¿Felix? —preguntó Edward confundido.

—Su guardaespaldas —respondió Bella suavemente—. Son primos y Felix es divertidísimo.

—Ah, está bien —murmuró.

Con una última sonrisa, él la besó en la frente y le dijo que esperaba que la pasara bien. Dudaba mucho que se divirtiera, sabiendo que él estaba en casa esperándola.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Rosy Canul, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, Hanna D. L, sandy56, Pili, krisr0405, saraipineda44, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, patymdn, crizthal, Brenda Cullenn, Isabelfromnowon, Kriss21, somas, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, rjnavajas, Tecupi, Esal, Marie Sellory, Adriu, Maryluna, Katie D. B, kaja0507, Nadiia16, angryc, Lizdayanna, merodeadores 1996, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Shikara65, lunaweasleycullen14, jupy, ELIZABETH, NTde LUPIN, freedom2604, bbluelilas, Smedina, Jade HSos, Cinti77 y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	21. Capítulo 21: He Won't Go

**_Disclaimer:_**_ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **KitsuShel**. We just translate with her permission._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de** KitsuShel**, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 21: He Won't Go**

.  
_There will be times_  
_We'll try and give it up_  
_Bursting at the seams, no doubt_

_We'll almost fall apart then burn the pieces_  
_To watch them turn to dust_  
_But nothing will ever taint us_

..

_**He Won't Go **_de **Adele**  
.

Bella retorció las manos en su regazo, mientras su pierna saltaba de arriba abajo con nerviosismo. Su estómago era una bola de nervios y le dolía el pecho al pensar en dejar a Edward en casa. Todo lo que ella había querido hacer era ayudar a su amigo, pensando que un par de horas no harían daño. Mientras más daba vuelta su mente, peor se sentía. Ella ni siquiera se había detenido a preguntar cuánto tiempo se quedaría.

Una mano tocó suavemente su rodilla, deteniendo su movimiento de staccato. Ella echó un vistazo y notó una expresión preocupada en la cara de James.

—¿Qué pasa, Iz? —Se inclinó para murmurar en voz baja.

—Quiero irme a casa —soltó ella.

Él levantó una ceja y la miró detenidamente.

—Bieeen —dijo arrastrando la palabra—. ¿Por qué?

—S-Solo quiero volver con Edward —susurró ella para que la gente dando vueltas por la habitación no escuchara.

James asintió lentamente.

—Está bien, claro. Encontremos a Alistair, y él puede llevarte de regreso.

Ella puso su mano encima de la de él y sonrió tristemente.

—Lo siento mucho, Jame. Pensé que estaría bien, pero soy un desastre. Él está molesto, y yo estoy aquí, y todo es un desastre.

James sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, de verdad. Si alguien pregunta, solo diré que no te sentías bien.

Se dirigieron hacia el fondo de la sala, Felix y Alistair aparecieron de inmediato. James besó a Bella suavemente en la mejilla y se la entregó a su guardaespaldas antes de volver a entrar. Alistair le lanzó una mirada confusa pero silenciosamente los condujo a su auto. Una vez que estaban en el camino, ella respiró profundamente.

—¿Siquiera quiero saber? —preguntó él, mirando entre ella y el camino rápidamente.

—Yo solo... no sé —respondió ella en voz baja—. Me sentía incómoda y quiero volver con Edward.

El resto del recorrido fue completamente silencioso. Cuando llegaron a la casa, la mayoría de las ventanas estaban oscuras, y el auto de Tanya estaba ausente. Alistair fue a hacer su barrido de la casa mientras Bella caminaba y se sentaba en un sofá, esperando por el visto bueno para moverse libremente por su propia casa. Se frotó las sienes y suspiró, su mente agobiada por demasiados pensamientos y preocupaciones.

—No hay moros en la costa —anunció Alistair, bajando las escaleras y sonriéndole—. Edward está arriba y es el único aquí.

Ella sintió una punzada de molestia hacia su tío y Tanya por dejarlo solo en la hora en que ella se fue. Suspiró y se reprendió mentalmente porque ella había hecho casi lo mismo antes cuando lo dejó, saliendo con James en su lugar.

—Gracias, Al —respondió ella con gratitud.

Después de cerrar la puerta con llave detrás de él, dejó caer su pequeño bolso en el sofá y caminó hacia el gabinete de licor. Sacó una botella de Jack Daniels y vertió el líquido ámbar en un vaso de vidrio. Ella volvió a tapar la botella y la guardó en el gabinete antes de tomarse el alcohol de un trago. Le calentó el pecho mientras ardía lentamente por su garganta.

—¿Recurriendo a las cosas fuertes?

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el pie de las escaleras, donde Edward estaba apoyado en el barandal.

—Ha sido una noche difícil —respondió ella, señalando hacia él con el vaso.

Él hizo un ruido evasivo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Tomando el vaso de sus dedos, él lo colocó en el frente del gabinete antes de estirarse para jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

—Llegas temprano a casa —reflexionó él.

Las lágrimas picaron sus ojos, y ella le dio una sonrisa tímida.

—Quería estar aquí contigo.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado ligeramente, como si tratara de resolver un rompecabezas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué fuiste en primer lugar?

Ella se apartó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen. Se quitó los tacones y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

—Esto no es tan fácil como crees, Edward. Ya te dije que mi vida era una locura. Todo el mundo exterior piensa que James y yo estamos juntos, aunque nunca lo hemos confirmado ni negado. Las apariencias engañan, pero funcionan a nuestro favor la mayor parte del tiempo.

Se detuvo junto a uno de los grandes ventanales de la habitación y apoyó la cabeza contra el vidrio antes de continuar.

»Estoy tratando de arreglar todo, obtener control donde nunca antes lo he tenido. Es un dolor de cabeza y agotador, pero lo estoy intentando. Cuando te dije el otro día que puse el plan en marcha, dije que había muchas otras mierdas con las que lidiar, y lo dije en serio.

Ella volvió a mirar hacia él, su rostro impasible, y se sintió derrotada.

—No sé qué decir para hacerte entender —respondió ella con voz temblorosa, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro—. Te amo, y quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero hacer eso en este momento causará más daño que bien. Necesito que mi carrera se estabilice y que la cosa del acosador se resuelva. Crear un circo mediático en este momento le dará la oportunidad que necesita para acercarse aún más.

—¿La cosa del acosador? ¿Acercarse aún más? —preguntó él con voz tensa—. ¿Qué no me estás diciendo, Bella?

Ella retorció las manos y se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo un sollozo. Estaba segura de que todo estaba a punto de estallar en su cara.

—Recibí llamadas telefónicas y flores. No te lo dije porque no quería que te preocuparas, a varios estados de distancia dónde no había nada que pudieras hacer.

Su mandíbula cayó, y sus ojos ardieron de ira. Antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca, ella comenzó a caminar y hablar de nuevo.

—Estuvo mal, y lo siento mucho. —Lloró ella—. Si nuestras situaciones se invirtieran, habría querido saberlo. La cagué y ahora no sé cómo solucionarlo.

Él tragó y apretó los puños a su lado. La miró directamente y negó con la cabeza antes de mirar hacia el piso, una mezcla de emociones cruzando su rostro.

—¿No confías en mí? —preguntó él con voz ronca.

Su corazón se rompió, y la angustia la desgarró. Ella sabía que lo había lastimado al no decirle lo que estaba pasando.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti —respondió ella, esperando que él pudiera escuchar la sinceridad en su voz—. Es en los buitres de los medios en los que no confío. Lo eres todo para mí; simplemente no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y verlos tratar de destruirte.

—Si confías en mí, Bella —intervino, su tenor todavía cauteloso—, entonces debes actuar como tal. Ocultarme cosas y no decirme toda la verdad no lo demuestra.

Él respiró hondo y se pasó una mano por el pelo, tirando con fuerza.

—Después de que te fuiste, me senté y hablé un poco con Mac —continuó él—. Si bien puedo decir que entiendo de dónde vienes, no estoy de acuerdo con la forma en que elegiste manejarlo. Mirando al pasado a todo lo que pasé con Angela, no creo que pueda jugar un papel secundario en una relación de nuevo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Es así como te sientes, que estás jugando un papel secundario?

Él asintió lentamente.

—En este momento, sí, lo hago.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y sintió que su labio inferior temblaba.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró ella—. Lastimarte es lo último que quería hacer, pero te dije que necesitaría algo de tiempo para arreglar mis mierdas. Solo necesito que seas paciente conmigo.

Apoyó la mano en la puerta de vidrio de la galería y miró hacia el horizonte. Las luces de la ciudad brillaban intensamente contra la noche oscura, solo unas pocas nubes a la vista. En ese momento deseó estar de vuelta en Forks, donde podía mirar al cielo y ver miles de estrellas.

De repente, de la nada, una simple máscara blanca y ojos oscuros la miraron fijamente, sacando un grito espeluznante de sus labios. Ella saltó hacia atrás justo cuando Edward la corrió y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

—¡Edward! ¡No, espera! —llamó ella mientras él corría por la puerta. Bella corrió afuera, justo a tiempo para ver a su novio pasar por encima de la barandilla y hacia un techo más bajo mientras perseguía a una figura vestida de negro. Corrió de regreso a la casa y marcó el 9-1-1 a toda prisa, sus dedos temblando violentamente. Una vez que le aseguraron que la policía estaba en camino, llamó a Alistair, quien dijo que estaría allí en un momento. Probó los teléfonos de Mac y Tanya, los cuales fueron directamente al correo de voz. Como último recurso, llamó al teléfono de Edward, solo para escuchar el tono de llamada que venía de su habitación en el piso de arriba.

Se deslizó por la pared más alejada de la galería y comenzó a sollozar. Asustada y sola, hizo una última llamada mientras esperaba que alguien llegara.

—¿Shaggy? —sollozó mientras su primo contestaba el teléfono.

.

.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Bella se sentó en el sofá, con las piernas metidas debajo de ella y una manta sobre los hombros. Se quedó mirando fijamente la pared mientras un par de policías uniformados revisaban el balcón y el área circundante. La interrogaron y anotaron sus respuestas, pero su mente estaba preocupada porque Edward aún no había regresado. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando comenzó a temblar y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Su mente comenzó a evocar el peor de los casos; la imagen de él sangrando y herido en una acera cualquiera apareció en su cabeza. Un fuerte tirón en su pecho le sacó un grito ahogado, y ella levantó las rodillas, enterrando su rostro en ellas y sollozando en silencio. Sintió que una mano le frotaba el hombro con suavidad y miró los cálidos ojos azules de Alistair.

—Oye —susurró él—. Va a estar bien.

—Pe-pero Edward... —se detuvo, cubriéndose la boca con las manos para sofocar un grito frustrado.

Alistair sonrió tristemente.

—Él está bien, Bella —respondió con confianza—. Probablemente se perdió en su camino de regreso. Este no es el vecindario más fácil para orientarse.

Ella parpadeó y se frotó la cara.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó en voz baja y asustada.

Él asintió.

—Realmente lo creo.

Ella respiró hondo y asintió, intentando calmar sus nervios. La puerta principal se abrió y sus cabezas se giraron rápidamente. Entró Edward, despeinado y sucio, con una zapatilla desaparecida. Bella gritó y salió volando del sofá, lanzándose a sus brazos. Él cerró los ojos y se aferró a ella con fuerza.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Era demasiado rápido y no tenía ni puta idea de dónde estaba para cuando lo perdí de vista.

Ella sollozó, el alivio corriendo por sus venas.

—Oh, Dios —dijo ella con voz ronca y seca por el llanto—. Estaba tan preocupada, Edward. ¡No hagas esa mierda nunca más!

—Ssh, no llores. Estoy bien; todo va a estar bien —susurró él mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Los oficiales regresaron a la habitación, uno de ellos se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Es el señor Cullen? —preguntó el oficial.

Edward asintió.

—Lo soy.

—¿Podría respondernos algunas preguntas?

—Claro que sí.

.

.

Poco después de que la policía se fue, Alistair salió para correr a casa y hacer una maleta así podía quedarse a pasar la noche. Después de los eventos de la noche, Bella realmente se sintió aliviada de tener a otra persona en la casa con ellos.

La casa estaba en silencio mientras Edward y Bella se miraban el uno al otro.

—No puedes... no puedes hacer cosas así, Edward —susurró con voz ronca—. ¿Y si hubiera tenido una pistola o un cuchillo o algo? No puedo perderte. —Ella enterró la cara en sus manos; la idea de perderlo le quemó el pecho como un cuchillo caliente.

Él se acercó, tirando de ella para un abrazo.

—Ssh, está bien —respondió.

Ella se apartó y buscó sus ojos con atención.

—¿Ahora puedes entender por qué quiero ocultarte? Si te expusiera a los medios de comunicación, el peligro sería diez veces peor.

Él le besó la frente y suspiró.

—Supongo que puedo ver de dónde vienes, pero no estoy de acuerdo con que me mantengas desinformado.

Bella le lanzó una mirada culpable.

—No fuiste solo tú —murmuró ella.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella suspiró.

—Nunca le conté a nadie en casa sobre los eventos recientes. Después de que saliste corriendo y yo estaba sola, intenté llamar a Mac y, cuando no pude comunicarme, llamé a Emmett. Después de que intenté explicar lo que sucedió, él estaba muy enojado. Apareció Alistair, y le prometí a Em que lo llamaría mañana. Conociéndolo, probablemente estará en un avión antes de que salga el sol.

Edward se rio enigmáticamente y sacudió la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, loca. Él te ama y te quiere a salvo. Yo haría lo mismo.

Ella se estiró y le acarició la mejilla.

—Sé que lo harías —respondió ella suavemente—. No quería que ustedes se preocuparan. Fui estúpida y lo siento mucho.

—Princesa, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera habido nadie aquí cuando ese tipo estaba en la galería? Ni siquiera puedo... —Se detuvo bruscamente y tragó saliva.

La empujó hacia adelante y estrelló su boca contra la de ella. Se alejaron, sonrojándose y respirando pesadamente, cuando la puerta principal se abrió una vez más. Esta vez, Mac se precipitó frenéticamente con Tanya pisándole los talones.

—Bella —gritó él, levantándola del sofá y atrayéndola a sus brazos—. Cristo, niña. Me he estado volviendo loco desde que encendí mi teléfono y recibí el correo de voz de Emmett. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Alguien irrumpió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?

—Una a la vez, Mac. —Se rio ligeramente—. Alguien nos estaba espiando desde la galería. No, no nos lastimó, pero Edward corrió como Spiderman y lo persiguió, pero se escapó. Los policías vinieron, tomaron nuestras declaraciones y dijeron que se comunicarían con nosotros.

Los hombros del hombre mayor se hundieron con evidente alivio.

—Mierda, estaba tan preocupado. Tanya y yo fuimos a ver una película y luego nos olvidamos de volver a encender nuestros teléfonos.

Tanya dio un paso adelante y envolvió a Bella en un abrazo maternal.

—Oh, cariño, ¿estás bien? Como, ¿realmente bien?

Bella se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Creo que sí. Bueno, al menos tan bien como puedo estar en este momento. Me sentiré mejor una vez que este maldito sea atrapado.

Ella giró la cabeza y se cubrió la boca, bostezando en silencio. Tanya sonrió y besó su mejilla.

—Descansa un poco, querida. Mac, ¿puedes acompañarme hasta mi auto?

Mac asintió y siguió a Tanya. Abrió la puerta y estuvo cerca de recibir un puño en la cara ya que Alistair estaba a punto de golpear la puerta. El hombre más joven dio un paso atrás y sonrió.

—Lo siento, hombre —respondió el guardaespaldas con una risa.

Mac se rio entre dientes.

—Está bien, solo voy a acompañar a Tanya de forma segura.

Alistair asintió con seriedad.

—No puedes ser demasiado cuidadoso —respondió seriamente, enviando un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Bella, desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Una vez que Alistair se acomodó en el sofá con una manta y una almohada, los otros tres se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar por la noche.

_._

_._

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Bella se sintió cálida y segura. Parpadeó lentamente, abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con una pared de pecho musculoso. Intentando girar la cabeza y mirar mejor, descubrió que estaba enjaulada contra los brazos de Edward. Estar envuelta por él era una sensación tan agradable que, en lugar de intentar liberarse, se acurrucó más cerca de él.

Ella sintió que su pecho se movía cuando él dejó escapar una risa profunda.

—Buenos días, princesa.

—Buenos días, Edward —susurró ella contra su piel antes de depositar un beso sobre su corazón.

—¿Hay planes para el día? —preguntó él vacilante después de unos momentos de silencio.

Ella sonrió y lo apretó con fuerza.

—¿Aparte de quedarme aquí en tus brazos? No, no realmente.

Él suspiró y pasó su mano suavemente por el cabello de ella.

—Me alegra oír eso, aunque necesito salir y comprar un nuevo par de zapatillas.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—Lo noté anoche. ¿Qué pasó con tu otra zapatilla?

—Se enganchó en algo, así que saqué el pie y seguí corriendo. Para cuando di la vuelta, un perro la estaba usando como juguete para masticar.

—¿Así que dejaste que el perro la tenga? —preguntó ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Él asintió enfáticamente.

—¡Era un perro jodidamente grande, Bella!

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó.

—Gracias por tratar de protegerme. Hoy te compraré un nuevo par de zapatillas.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo comprar mis propias zapatillas —respondió él, con una ligera irritación en su voz.

—Sé que puedes, pero es mi culpa que necesites unas nuevas —argumentó ella.

Él cerró los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí? —Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Sus ojos se abrieron y la chispa familiar que contenían la dejó sin aliento.

—Cállate.

Edward acunó sus mejillas y la besó rápidamente, su lengua buscando entrada, que ella le proporcionó fácilmente. Él deslizó una mano por su costado, deteniéndose para enganchar su pierna sobre su cadera y deslizarse sobre su espalda con ella a horcajadas sobre él.

Sus labios se arrastraron por su cuello, chupando suavemente su clavícula. Inconscientemente, sus caderas presionaron hacia abajo, buscando fricción. Edward gimió y agarró sus caderas con fuerza, tirándola contra él con brusquedad. Bella jadeó, el calor le quemó el vientre. No quería nada más que perderse con él, pero su corazón la detuvo.

—Edward, espera —susurró ella.

Él se detuvo de inmediato y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con confusión.

—¿No deberíamos hablar primero? —respondió ella vacilante.

Él sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

—Solo tú te detendrías de tener sexo —murmuró él, besándola suavemente en la unión de su cuello y hombro, provocando un escalofrío en su espalda.

—Simplemente… no quiero apresurar esto y hacer que te arrepientas más tarde.

Él arqueó una ceja y la miró con incredulidad.

—Suenas como si esta fuera nuestra primera vez, Bella. Sé cómo sabe tu cuerpo, cómo arqueas la espalda y gimes cuando te toco en el lugar correcto. No voy a ningún lado, y nunca me arrepentiré de esto, de ti.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, y ella tragó el nudo que repentinamente apareció en su garganta.

—Te amo —susurró ella con voz ronca—. Lamento haberte lastimado. Prometo hacerlo mejor.

Él sonrió suavemente y quitó algunos mechones de cabello de su cara.

—Lo sé —respondió él con sinceridad—. Ahora, ¿me besarás así puedo cogerme adecuadamente a mi novia? Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y siento que podría estallar.

—Lo tienes al revés —se burló ella—. Yo estoy arriba, así que soy la que te cogerá.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron de deseo, y agarró a Bella con fuerza antes de voltear sus cuerpos hasta que ella estuvo debajo de él y a su merced. Alcanzó sus manos y las sostuvo sobre su cabeza, besándola casi salvajemente.

—Estás tan equivocada, princesa —suspiró él contra la piel de su cuello, mientras arrastraba sus labios hacia su pecho—. Definitivamente estoy a punto de cogerte, y no voy a detenerme hasta que ninguno de los dos podamos movernos por el resto del día.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido lascivo y movió sus caderas para presionarse contra él.

—No juegues conmigo, por favor —suplicó.

Él sonrió, sus ojos brillando con alegría.

—Debería, ya sabes. Dios sabe que lo mereces.

Su corazón se aceleró, y sintió que el deseo crecía en su bajo vientre, necesitando desesperadamente que la tocara. Sus manos acariciaron sus costados, deslizándose debajo de la camiseta que había usado para dormir, y le bajaron las bragas por las piernas antes de tirarlas al suelo.

—Debería, pero no lo haré. Esta vez de todos modos —bromeó él con un guiño.

Cambiando su peso, Edward se quitó el bóxer y se arrodilló desnudo entre sus piernas abiertas. Él extendió las manos y la puso en una posición sentada, sacando su camiseta por su cabeza. Sus manos ahuecaron su trasero mientras la ponía en su regazo.

—Quiero intentar algo —susurró él, sus labios apenas rozaron los de ella.

—Lo que quieras —contestó ella suavemente—. Confío en ti.

Él la besó profundamente mientras levantaba sus caderas, fusionando sus cuerpos en un movimiento lento. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, algo torpe al principio, pero rápidamente cayeron en un ritmo. Pecho a pecho, la posición les ofreció un nivel más profundo de intimidad; algo que la pareja necesitaba en ese momento.

Jadeando, gimiendo, más rápido, más fuerte, pronto todo fue un borrón de pasión y éxtasis. Exhausta y agotada, Bella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward, dejando escapar un sollozo estremecedor. Él le acarició la espalda, dejándola expulsar toda la emoción contenida. Cuando su llanto se calmó, él la empujó con el hombro, queriendo que ella lo mirara. Él sonrió y acunó sus mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó él en voz baja.

Ella asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo que un peso se levantaba de su pecho.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y la besó dulcemente.

—Cualquier cosa por ti, princesa.

Acurrucándose juntos, los dos se recostaron en la cama y se quedaron dormidos por un rato. El sonido de su timbre sacó a Bella de su estado medio dormido. Bostezó ligeramente y se puso una camiseta limpia y pantalones cortos antes de bajar las escaleras. Alistair ya estaba en la puerta principal, hablando con alguien que estaba oculto de su vista.

Echó un rápido vistazo al sofá, solo para ver la manta que él había usado bien doblada en una silla, junto con su almohada.

—¿Todo bien, Al? —preguntó ella detrás de él.

Alistair miró por encima del hombro y sonrió.

—Claro, pero tienes un visitante.

Cuando su guardaespaldas se apartó del camino, apareció el enorme oso de peluche que era su primo. Él entró en la casa, sonriéndole aliviado y abriendo los brazos.

—Scrappy —murmuró con un suspiro.

Ella se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Oh, Shaggy —susurró ella, hundiendo su cara en el hombro de Emmett.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Isabelfromnowon, tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, bbluelilas, aliceforever85, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, Nadiia16, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, krisr0405, Esal, jupy, Pili, sandy56, Yoliki, Tecupi, freedom2604, Kriss21, Brenda Cullenn, kaja0507, Adriu, Hanna D. L, Katie D. B, Tereyasha Mooz, liduvina, Marie Sellory, Lizdayanna, Smedina, merodeadores 1996, Jade HSos, somas, Naymorin, BereB y Shikara65. _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	22. Capítulo 22: 1 Crush

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart **

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 22: #1 Crush**

.

_See your face every place that I walk in__  
__Hear your voice every time I am talking__  
__You will believe in me__  
__And I will never be ignored_

_I will burn for you__  
__Feel pain for you__  
__I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart__  
__And tear it apart_

..

_**#1 Crush**_ de **Garbage**  
.

Bella y Emmett conmemoraron su visita inesperada con un viaje al expendio para autos de In-N-Out.

—Sabes, Em, eres como un perro gigante que piensa que todavía es un cachorro.

Edward escondió una sonrisa detrás de su mano y le lanzó a Bella un guiño por el espejo retrovisor. Emmett, por otro lado, fingió estar herido.

—Me hieres, Scrappy —se quejó, colocando su mano sobre su corazón.

Ella le lanzó una papa frita, que él atrapó y se metió en la boca, ganándose algunas risitas de Alistair y Edward en el frente. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando su primo miró por la ventana con excitación.

—Nunca antes he estado en California —reflexionó él.

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿De verdad?

Emmett le sonrió y asintió.

—Bueno —respondió ella con una sonrisa—, entonces tendremos que hacer algo increíble.

.

.

Emmett jadeó y se recostó contra la pared de ladrillo. Rápidamente miró alrededor del callejón oscuro antes de decidir que era lo suficientemente seguro, y le lanzó una mirada a su prima. Bella estaba jadeando, una mano presionada contra la pared opuesta a él.

Él se rio sin aliento.

—Cuando dijiste algo increíble, Scrappy, no esperaba ser atacado y perseguido por un grupo de chicas gritonas. Pensé que eso solo les pasaba a los chicos, por cierto.

Ella lo hizo callar, asomándose sigilosamente por la esquina para comprobar si alguien los había seguido. Al no ver a nadie en la calle, regresó al lado de Emmett, se quitó la gorra y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

—Cristo —murmuró ella—. ¡Eso me asustó muchísimo! Un minuto esperábamos a que los chicos trajeran el helado, al siguiente me bombardearon por autógrafos, y luego nos persiguen como perros. Eso nunca me había pasado antes. Normalmente, mis guardaespaldas me sacan de ese tipo de mierda.

Emmett sonrió tímidamente.

—Lo siento. Debí haber ido a la tienda con Ed. Simplemente no quería dejarte fuera de mi vista. Resultó muy bien, ¿verdad?

El tono culpable en su voz la puso triste y ella le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Oye, está bien —lo consoló—. Ambos nos asustamos y corrimos. Todo va a estar bien.

Se palpó los bolsillos y maldijo en silencio por haber dejado su teléfono en el coche.

—Em, ¿tienes tu celular?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—La batería estaba muerta, así que lo dejé en tu casa para cargarlo.

—Mierda —murmuró ella.

Bella miró hacia atrás por la esquina del callejón, tratando de tener una idea de dónde estaban realmente. Se ajustó el sombrero y miró a Emmett.

—Está bien, Shaggy. Vamos a tener que correr. La oficina de mi agente está a unas seis cuadras de aquí. Si podemos mantener un perfil bajo y movernos rápido, creo que podemos llegar sin problemas. Una vez que estemos en la oficina de Tanya, llamaré a los chicos.

Emmett la miró con aprensión.

—¿Estás segura? Puedes darme instrucciones y puedo volver mientras te escondes aquí.

Bella miró alrededor del callejón oscuro y sospechoso.

—Uh, de ninguna manera —argumentó ella—. Creo que prefiero arriesgarme con esas chicas.

El par se dirigió a la oficina de Tanya sin incidentes. Mientras el ascensor subía al séptimo piso, Emmett se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él en voz baja.

—Estoy bien. —Ella le ofreció a su primo una sonrisa—. Claro, me quitó algunos años de mi esperanza de vida, pero sobreviviré. Deberías haber visto a tu padre cuando aterrizamos en L.A.X. Los paparazzi casi lo hicieron cagar en los pantalones; fue muy gracioso.

Emmett se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Después de colgar con él esa noche, me reí durante unos diez minutos. La pobre Rosie no tenía ni idea de qué demonios se me había metido.

El ascensor sonó cuando llegaron a su piso, las puertas se abrieron casi en silencio. Cuando estaban doblando la esquina hacia el escritorio de Maria, Emmett literalmente chocó con Jane, tirando al piso la carpeta que ella llevaba. Bella se arrodilló de inmediato, ayudando a la chica a recoger sus documentos.

Cuando terminaron, Jane le sonrió brillantemente a Bella y le dio un rápido abrazo.

—Muchas gracias, Izzy. Eres tan perfecta —dijo Jane efusivamente, soltando a Bella para apretar el archivo contra su pecho.

—Um, ¿de nada? —dijo Bella, su respuesta sonaba más como una pregunta que como una declaración. En dos años que había conocido a Jane, la chica nunca había hablado mucho.

—¿Estás aquí para ver a Tanya? Me temo que no está en la oficina hoy —ofreció Jane con una voz demasiado dulce, estirándose para tocar a Bella en el brazo.

—No, en realidad, yo… —comenzó Bella antes de que Emmett la interrumpiera.

—Solo necesitamos usar el teléfono por un minuto. Lamento interrumpirlas, pero tenemos un poco de prisa. —Emmett le sonrió a la chica más pequeña, que entrecerró los ojos en respuesta.

—Claro, está bien —respondió ella—. ¡Adiós, Izzy! Te veré por ahí —gritó mientras se dirigía hacia su propia oficina.

Confundida por las acciones de Emmett, Bella se volvió hacia él y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Emmett se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Era espeluznante y toquetona. Además, necesitamos llamar a tus chicos antes de que uno de ellos tenga un aneurisma.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y atribuyó las observaciones de Emmett a la paranoia.

Diez minutos después de colgar con Edward, sus caballeros de brillante armadura entraron a la recepción, y fue arrastrada a los brazos de su novio.

—Maldita sea, Bella —susurró Edward en su oído—, estaba tan jodidamente asustado cuando salimos y ustedes dos se habían ido.

Ella agarró su camisa con fuerza, las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse mientras el agotamiento la alcanzaba.

—Lo siento —sollozó.

Después de unos momentos, se separaron el uno del otro. Miró a Alistair y se encogió ligeramente ante su imponente postura. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y un ceño fruncido arruinaba su rostro.

—Al —lo saludó nerviosamente.

Su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una sonrisa reticente.

—Sabía que significabas problema la primera vez que James me llamó para convertirme en tu guardaespaldas.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Lo siento, solo entramos en pánico.

Alistair negó con la cabeza y se rio entre dientes.

—Puedo imaginarlo. —Él la miró especulativamente antes de continuar—. Sin embargo, asumiré la culpa por hoy. Nunca debí haberte perdido de vista. No volverá a suceder.

Bella inmediatamente se sintió culpable.

—No fue tu culpa —argumentó ella—. Les supliqué que dejaran que Emmett se quede conmigo. La culpa es mía.

Alistair puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Para qué me pagas, Bella?

—Para ser mi guardaespaldas —respondió tímidamente, ya sabiendo a dónde iría su línea de preguntas.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo principal de mi trabajo?

—Protegerme —susurró, mirando a sus pies.

Alistair suspiró. Quería hacerla entender su punto, no hacerla sentir mal.

—Mira, vamos a dejar de lado la culpa en esta ocasión, pero no habrá una próxima vez. —Su voz era firme, sin dejar lugar a dudas.

Bella levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, asintiendo con comprensión.

—Tienes mi palabra, Alistair. No iré a ningún lado sin ti.

Alistair se mordió la mejilla, conteniendo una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano para que Bella la tomara. Ella miró su puño casi cerrado, y luego volvió a mirar su cara, confundida.

—¿Quieres que te lo prometa por el meñique? —preguntó ella con incredulidad.

Su guardaespaldas sonrió y asintió.

—Absolutamente. Alguien me dijo una vez que una promesa de meñique era irrompible.

Él cerró los ojos brevemente, y una mirada triste cruzó su rostro. Rápidamente la enmascaró y movió su dedo meñique hacia ella.

—Vamos, no tengo todo el día.

Ella sonrió y enganchó su dedo con el de él.

—Promesa de meñique —murmuró ella.

_._

.

Al día siguiente, Bella y Edward estaban descansando perezosamente en la cama cuando sonó su teléfono. Ella suspiró al ver el nombre de Tanya, respondiendo de mala gana.

—Hola, T.

—Hola, nena —contestó Tanya alegremente—. ¿Puedes venir a la oficina hoy para que podamos revisar algunos problemas de agenda?

Bella gimió ligeramente, causando que Edward la mirara con preocupación.

—¿Esto puede esperar hasta mañana o algo? Realmente quería pasar el día con mi familia.

Ella miró sus ojos verdes y de repente se sintió aprensiva, sin saber cuándo planeaba regresar a casa. Ella se había negado a preguntarle directamente, y ahora se estaba pateando a sí misma por no haber terminado la conversación.

—Mira, Izzy, lo siento, Bella —se corrigió Tanya—. Esto debería llevarnos solo una hora. Es importante que hoy solucionemos todo.

Bella suspiró y estuvo de acuerdo antes de colgar con su agente. Se dejó caer de espaldas y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo. Edward le acarició el brazo ligeramente.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa? —preguntó, su voz teñida de preocupación.

Ella descubrió su rostro y le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Solo estoy frustrada y decepcionada. Tanya quiere que vaya a la oficina hoy, y quería salir con ustedes. —Ella tragó el nudo en su garganta y continuó, decidida a ser abierta y honesta con él—. Además, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estarás aquí, así que no quiero perder ni un minuto.

Edward sonrió cálidamente y acunó su mejilla.

—He estado esperando por eso.

Ella le lanzó una mirada confusa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Él se inclinó y la besó suavemente.

—Estaba esperando que me preguntaras cuánto tiempo me quedaría.

—¿Bien? —preguntó ella, después de que él se quedara en silencio—. Me estás matando aquí.

Él sonrió.

—Todavía estoy esperando.

—Tú, asno. —Se rio ella, dándole una palmada en el pecho.

Él se recostó y se apoyó contra la cabecera, estirando los brazos sobre la parte superior.

—¿Qué? No siempre puedes usar los pantalones en esta relación.

Sintiendo un grano de verdad en su broma, ella se sentó y lo enfrentó. Ella se agachó, jugando con un hilo suelto en el edredón mientras pensaba cuidadosamente sus palabras. Cuando estuvo lista, levantó la vista y se encontró con su mirada inquisitiva.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella suavemente—. Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Edward suspiró y alcanzó a Bella, sentándola en su regazo.

—Sé que lo haces. Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal; solo estaba tratando de dejarlo a un lado.

Ella le enmarcó la cara con las manos y lo besó apasionadamente. Ella se apartó, dejándolos a ambos un poco sin aliento, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó suavemente, con miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

—Hice arreglos para una visita de dos semanas —respondió en voz baja.

Bella cerró los ojos, la tristeza llenó su pecho al darse cuenta de que solo le quedaba aproximadamente una semana y media para pasar tiempo con él.

—Está bien —susurró con voz ronca. Ella no sabía que estaba tan molesta, no era como si no supiera que él solo estaba allí temporalmente.

Él acarició suavemente su cabello.

—Eso cambió el día después de que llegué.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él sonrió tristemente.

—No podía irme sabiendo que alguien te estaba vigilando, posiblemente esperando el momento adecuado para llegar a ti. Así que estoy aquí por tiempo indefinido o hasta que me eches. Aunque dudo que incluso echarme realmente me haga irme.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

—Diría que lo siento, pero no sería en serio.

Sus manos se enredaron en su cabello y acercaron su boca a la de él.

—Bien. Siempre debes decir lo que crees y creer lo que dices.

.

.

Dos horas después, Alistair llegó a recoger a Bella para su reunión con Tanya. Se sentó y charló ociosamente con Mac mientras esperaba a que ella terminara de prepararse. Alistair levantó la vista cuando Bella bajó por las escaleras, asegurando una gomita para el pelo al final de su cabello mojado y trenzado. Se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo y fue a agarrar su bolso, cuando se dio cuenta de que Emmett la estaba mirando, pareciendo como si alguien hubiera pateado a su cachorro.

Ella se acercó, se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le tocó el brazo.

—¿Qué pasa, Shaggy? —preguntó ella.

Emmett negó con la cabeza y se miró los pies. Ella suspiró y se echó hacia atrás.

—Vamos, Em —persuadió ella—. No me hagas usar la técnica de retorcerte el pezón.

Su primo soltó una risita antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.

—Me siento un poco mal por lo de ayer.

—Oh, Em —susurró ella—. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

Él resopló y volvió a mirar hacia el suelo.

—Lo digo en serio —continuó ella—. Tú fuiste quien nos alejó de la multitud y nos metió en el callejón. También fuiste el que más me protegió hasta que llegamos a la oficina de Tanya. La mierda sucede. Estamos bien. No te castigues.

Él sonrió.

—Si nuestras situaciones se invirtieran, ¿no estarías un poco emo al respecto?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No, probablemente no. Diría que fue tu maldita culpa.

Emmett se rio y la atrajo para un abrazo.

—Gracias, Scrappy.

—De nada, Em —respondió ella mientras lo apretaba con fuerza.

Ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde Alistair estaba esperando en la puerta.

—¿Lista? —preguntó él.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, terminemos con esto.

—¿Bella? —llamó Emmett.

Ella se giró y lo vio de pie junto al sofá.

—¿Sí?

—Ten cuidado —respondió solemnemente.

—Lo tendré. —Ella le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de salir de la casa.

Durante los quince minutos completos de viaje, así como el viaje hasta el piso de su agente, Bella molestó a Alistair con chistes toc-toc. Él puso los ojos en blanco ante uno especialmente terrible que ella había hecho, justo cuando se abrían las puertas del ascensor.

—Realmente necesitas material nuevo —bromeó él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se rio, abriéndose paso hacia la oficina de Tanya.

—Entonces, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que nunca lo lograría en el horario nocturno?

Alistair se rio.

—No, estarías bien. Mientras alguien te escribiera tus chistes.

Bella le pellizcó el costado ligeramente justo antes de que entraran a la sala de espera. La recepcionista levantó la vista y sonrió, mirando a Alistair descaradamente.

—Pueden pasar directamente —dijo ella, seductoramente, batiendo las pestañas—. Tanya está esperando.

Alistair le lanzó una sonrisa a la chica y le guiñó un ojo mientras pasaban.

—Eres un coqueto —comentó Bella con una risita.

Tanya los saludó a ambos con un abrazo antes de ir directamente a los negocios. Alistair se sentó en el fondo de la sala y jugó con su teléfono durante la hora que las mujeres pasaron hablando y revisando los detalles. Este vibró repentinamente, y él iba a dejarlo ir al correo de voz, pero luego vio que el número era de la casa de Bella.

—Discúlpenme, señoritas —interrumpió, contestando el teléfono y presionándolo contra su oreja—. Treem —respondió enérgicamente.

Bella se dio cuenta enseguida de que la llamada debía haber sido importante, de lo contrario Alistair no la habría contestado. Ella observó su ceño fruncirse mientras hablaba en voz baja, apenas emitiendo breves respuestas de "sí" o "no".

—Estaré allí en un momento —respondió Alistair apresuradamente, cerrando el teléfono.

Él se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó para agacharse directamente en la visión de Bella.

—Ese era Edward —dijo apresuradamente—. Hubo algún problema en la casa, pero está bajo control. Me dirijo allí para ayudar. No... —Hizo una pausa para enfatizar—. No salgas de esta habitación o del lado de Tanya hasta que uno de nosotros venga por ti.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron e inmediatamente comenzó a protestar.

—Pero, Al…

—No —respondió él con firmeza—. Por favor, Bella —suplicó—, solo haz lo que te pido. No puedo hacer mi trabajo si estoy preocupado por ti. Por favor, ¿prometes quedarte aquí?

Ella tragó nerviosamente y asintió. No quería nada más que seguirlo a su casa y averiguar qué estaba pasando, pero le había prometido a la gente que amaba que su seguridad sería lo más importante.

—Me quedaré aquí, Al. Lo prometo. Sin embargo, no me mantengas desinformada, por favor —prácticamente suplicó.

Alistair sonrió.

—Lo prometo. Te llamaré tan pronto como esté seguro de lo que está pasando.

Después de que él salió de la habitación, Bella se giró hacia Tanya y suspiró.

—Bueno, parece que eres mi niñera hoy.

Tanya le dio una sonrisa compasiva y se encogió de hombros.

—Con suerte, todo esto terminará pronto —dijo en un tono calmante—. Déjame ver si puedo conseguir que Jane nos traiga algo de beber.

Quince minutos más tarde, la alegre rubia entró con dos tazas de café de Starbucks.

—Aquí tienen, señoritas. —Se volvió hacia Bella y sonrió alegremente—. Si necesitas algo más, solo avísame.

Después de que ella salió de la habitación, Bella se giró hacia Tanya con una ceja levantada.

—¿Puedes decir escalofriante?

Una mirada preocupada cruzó el rostro de su amiga.

—Eso fue... —Tanya se detuvo momentáneamente— extraño. Nunca antes había visto a Jane actuar de esa manera. Muy extra...

Bella saltó de su asiento y se acercó a Tanya cuando la mujer mayor comenzó a desplomarse en su silla. Sus ojos parpadearon por un minuto antes de cerrarse completamente.

—¡Tanya! —llamó, palmeando ligeramente a la otra mujer en la cara—. ¿Tanya? ¿Qué pasa? —gritó.

Ella comprobó su pulso, encontrándolo lento, pero constante. Bella levantó suavemente uno de sus párpados para ver que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y no respondían. Entrando en pánico, corrió hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo, buscando a alguien que la ayudara. Sin prestar atención, corrió directamente hacia Jane, casi tirando al suelo a la mujer más baja.

—Izzy —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Está todo bien? Te ves sonrojada.

—¡No! —gritó Bella, a punto de enloquecer—. Algo está mal con Tanya. Ella se desmayó y no puedo despertarla, y Alistair no está aquí. Le prometí que me quedaría.

El balbuceo de Bella cesó una vez que notó la extraña mirada en la cara de la otra chica. Sus ojos se desviaron a donde la mano de Jane estaba jugando con algo en su bolsillo.

—¿J-Jane? —preguntó ella, la aprensión estremeciendo su columna.

Más rápido de lo que Bella pudo reaccionar, Jane sacó una pequeña jeringa de su bolsillo y hundió la aguja profundamente en el costado de Bella.

Jane la envolvió con sus brazos mientras se hundía lentamente sobre sus rodillas, rápidamente poniéndose somnolienta y débil.

—Jaaaane. —Bella comenzó a arrastrar las palabras—. ¿Qué has hecho?

Sintió que alguien le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, mientras sus ojos se cerraban por voluntad propia.

—Ssh —susurró Jane en su oído mientras se deslizaba en la oscuridad—. Todo va a estar bien, Izzy. Te amo. Cuidaré de ti.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Pam Malfoy Black, krisr0405, rjnavajas, Lyd Macan, Kriss21, cavendano13, Rosy canul 10, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, piligm, Tata XOXO, Isabelfromnowon, sandy56, Yoliki, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Katie D. B, Brenda Cullenn, ariyasy, freedom2604, tulgarita, patymdn, Adriu, Esal, aliceforever85, Doristarazona, Tecupi, Smedina, Nadiia16, Hanna D. L, somas, Marie Sellory, Shikara65, BereB, Bellalphine Black, Jade HSos, jupy, kaja0507 y Adriana Molina._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	23. Capítulo 23: One Way or Another

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart**

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 23: ****One Way or Another**

**.**

_One day, maybe next week_  
_I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha_  
_I'll meetcha_

_I will drive past your house_  
_And if the lights are all down_  
_I'll see who's around_

..

_**One Way or Another**_ de **Blondie**

.

Los ojos de Bella estaban pesados mientras se despertaba lentamente. Bostezando, se estiró para frotarse los párpados en un intento de instarlos a que se abrieran. Se sentó lentamente, en una cama desconocida, y miró alrededor de la habitación vacía. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color amarillo pálido y la alfombra era marrón. Su nariz se arrugó mientras se preguntaba quién demonios elegiría una alfombra marrón.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, tenía la garganta seca. Levantó la mano y se tocó la cabeza, un dolor palpitante recorría su cráneo.

—Maldita sea —susurró con voz ronca—. ¿Dónde diablos estoy?

Bella cerró los ojos y trató de recordar lo último que había pasado. Se quedó sin aliento al recordar a Jane clavándole una aguja y el mundo volviéndose negro. Se quitó las mantas y se puso de pie con vacilación. Estaba agradecida de descubrir que todavía estaba completamente vestida y que el bulto de su teléfono todavía estaba en su bolsillo trasero.

Sacó el iPhone y deslizó un dedo por la pantalla para desbloquearlo, solo para encontrar que no tenía señal.

—¡No, no, no! —gimió, deambulando por la habitación y tratando de encontrar algo de recepción. Caminó hacia una ventana bastante grande, que comenzaba a la altura de su cintura y se extendía justo por encima de su cabeza.

Había algunas personas dando vueltas en la acera, así que ella comenzó a golpear la ventana con la esperanza de que alguien la notara. Después de unos minutos de intentarlo sin ningún resultado, soltó un sollozo y apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal. Respiró profundamente por la nariz y se secó los ojos, decidida a ser fuerte en esto.

Bella miró por la ventana, observando el suelo debajo. Consideró brevemente romper el vidrio y saltar los tres pisos, pero rápidamente lo descartó, pensando que con su suerte la caída la dejaría con una pierna fracturada y Jane intentaría cuidarla de nuevo para que recuperara la salud, como en Misery*.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mirando alrededor de la habitación vacía, que contenía solo una cama. Suspiró e intentó una última vez abrir la ventana. Sin embargo, la madera debía haber sido pegada, porque no se movía.

El sonido de una llave deslizándose en una cerradura la hizo saltar y enfrentarse a la puerta con cautela. El pomo giró y Jane entró con una brillante sonrisa.

—¡Oh, Izzy! —exclamó con entusiasmo—. ¡Ya estás despierta! ¡Traje a un amigo para que te saludara!

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron cuando notó a un hombre alto que seguía a Jane a la habitación. Cuando su sonrisa familiar se hizo visible, ella jadeó y se tapó la boca rápidamente.

—¿D-Dillon? —tartamudeó en shock.

Su ex guardaespaldas se limitó a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

—¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿De verdad, señora Dwyer? Estoy seguro de que puede sumar dos más dos —respondió él con sorna.

La frente de Bella se arrugó en confusión.

—Lo siento —suplicó—. Honestamente no tengo ni idea.

—Cuando hiciste tu pequeño acto de desaparición, me despidieron. Tengo niños a quienes mantener, así que cuando Jane me ofreció dinero en efectivo, aproveché la oportunidad para obtener un pequeño reembolso. Eres una perra tan egoísta.

Él dio un paso amenazador hacia ella pero Jane se interpuso entre ellos con una mirada en dirección a Dillon.

—Fuiste contratado por tu fuerza y para hacer el trabajo preliminar. No le pondrás un dedo encima —gruñó Jane—. Nadie toca a Izzy excepto yo.

La ira en la voz de Jane sorprendió ligeramente a Bella y se sintió un poco más segura sabiendo que Jane no quería que la lastimaran.

Dillon puso los ojos en blanco antes de salir por la puerta, dejando a las dos mujeres en paz. Jane sonrió alegremente a Bella, alcanzando su mano y llevándola hacia la cama.

—Siéntate, cariño —arrulló la rubia—. No deberías estar esforzándote.

Bella se sentó vacilante, mirando la cara feliz de Jane.

—Jane, ¿por qué haces esto? —preguntó Bella en voz baja.

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Jane pero ella rápidamente lo enmascaró con una sonrisa.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Izzy.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué me sedaste? ¿Qué había en esa aguja?

Jane se sentó a su lado y le palmeó el brazo con suavidad.

—Estás aquí porque necesitábamos un lugar para estar solas, sin distracciones. Solo te sedé porque sabía que sería más fácil que vinieras aquí sin que pelearas conmigo. Fue solo un sedante suave, no te hará daño.

Bella sacudió la cabeza rápidamente pero de inmediato lamentó el movimiento cuando su cabeza comenzó a latir de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —jadeó a través del dolor en su cabeza—. ¿Qué quieres de mí, Jane?

—Oh, eres tan tonta. —Se rio con voz infantil—. Estás aquí porque te amo y sé que, una vez que me conozcas, también me amarás.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —respondió Bella con dureza—. ¿Me acosaste y me drogaste por un estúpido enamoramiento?

Los labios de Jane temblaron y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

—¡No es un estúpido enamoramiento! —gritó—. Te he amado por mucho tiempo. Desde mi primer día como asistente de Tanya, sabía que debía ser así. Eras todo lo que quería en una amante: amable, dulce y hermosa. —Sus ojos se estrecharon, mirando a Bella—. No estás siendo muy amable en este momento.

Jane respiró hondo y, cuando volvió a mirar a Bella, su rostro se volvió frío y serio.

—Sabía que esto no sería fácil —murmuró, acariciando suavemente el brazo de Bella.

Bella apartó el brazo y miró a su captora.

—Jane, no sé qué te pasa, pero necesitas algo de ayuda.

Jane se movió rápidamente y Bella sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su muslo. Miró hacia abajo y vio otra jeringa que sobresalía a través de sus pantalones vaqueros. Sus extremidades comenzaron a sentirse pesadas y no pudo defenderse cuando Jane estiró su cuerpo a lo largo de la cama.

La rubia se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Bella, susurrando suavemente en su oído.

—No necesito ayuda. Se lo dije a mamá y a papá antes, y te lo digo a ti ahora. No vuelvas a decir eso.

Bella luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero fue una batalla perdida. Escuchó a Jane susurrar que lamentaba haberla lastimado y que la amaba, antes de caer silenciosamente en el olvido.

.

.

La próxima vez que Bella se despertó, las sombras jugaban en la pared de la habitación. Miró por la ventana, notando la puesta de sol en el horizonte. Encogió sus piernas hasta su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Estaba tratando de mantener la calma, sabiendo que sus muchachos la encontrarían pronto.

Cuando el sol se hundió en el cielo, su esperanza comenzó a desvanecerse. Los pensamientos comenzaron a girar alrededor de su cabeza sin parar a la velocidad del rayo. Seguramente alguien había encontrado a Tanya y notado la ausencia de Bella, descubriendo que ella había sido víctima de un juego sucio. ¿Alguien la habría visto siendo sacada contra su voluntad del edificio?

Tenía demasiadas preguntas y no estaba segura de cómo obtener las respuestas que buscaba. Si ella había aprendido algo de antes, era tratar muy suavemente a Jane. La chica era un cartucho de dinamita, lista para que una chispa la incendiara.

Bella sacudió la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando escuchó que empujaban el pomo. Jane apareció junto a la suave luz del pasillo. Extendió la mano y tocó un interruptor en la pared, dando vida a una luz del techo que Bella no había notado antes.

Jane sonrió tímidamente a Bella, saludando ligeramente desde la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Bella arqueó una ceja.

—Claro. Es tu casa, ¿cierto?

Jane sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero quería ser una buena anfitriona.

Bella se tragó la respuesta sarcástica, no quería tener otra aguja metida en su piel tan pronto. Jane se acercó a la cama y se sentó a los pies. Los ojos de Bella se dirigieron involuntariamente hacia la puerta abierta de par en par, preguntándose si ella tendría la oportunidad de atravesarla antes de ser atrapada.

Jane siguió la mirada de su cautiva y dejó escapar una risa ligera.

—No te preocupes por la puerta, mi querida Izzy. No podrías superarme. Tu amigo se acercó pero todavía lo dejé comiendo polvo.

—¿Tú eras la que llevaba la máscara? —preguntó Bella, encajando más piezas del rompecabezas.

Jane asintió.

—Sí, solo quería controlarte. Ya sabes, para asegurarme de que llegaste a casa de esa aburrida entrega de premios, de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo supiste…?

Jane agitó su mano con desdén, cortando la pregunta de Bella.

—Estaba allí, tontita. Siempre estoy ahí.

Una corriente de temor recorrió la columna vertebral de Bella.

—¿Me tomaste la foto mientras dormía? ¿Y me dejaste la nota?

Jane sonrió.

—Lo hice. —Su sonrisa cayó ligeramente antes de continuar—. Lamento haberte asustado y hacerte huir, cariño. Prometo ser buena de ahora en adelante.

Bella se tensó, sabiendo que estaba caminando sobre una fina línea al seguir con ese tipo de preguntas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a mantenerme encerrada, Jane?

Jane inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensando en su respuesta.

—El tiempo que sea necesario, Izzy.

—¿Que sea necesario para qué? —preguntó con confusión.

—El tiempo que te lleve amarme —respondió Jane con una mirada extraña en su rostro.

Bella asintió lentamente, el miedo se convirtió rápidamente en pánico. Sus dedos chasquearon sus nudillos con nerviosismo, esperando una oportunidad, que llegó unos minutos más tarde.

Un fuerte golpe, como una puerta que se cerró de golpe, hizo eco en toda la casa. Y más de una voz comenzó a gritar a la vez. Jane comenzó a ponerse de pie para investigar y Bella vio que esa era su oportunidad.

Extendió la mano y agarró dos puñados del pelo de su captora, tiró de la chica de nuevo a la cama y le dio un cabezazo con una fuerza salvaje. Bella hizo una mueca ante el destello blanco que causó el impacto detrás de sus ojos, y Jane se acurrucó en una bola, gimiendo.

Bella se puso de pie temblorosamente, tropezando hacia la puerta cuando Jane se recuperó y la agarró por la cintura.

—No irás a ningún lado, Izzy —afirmó la chica más pequeña con enojo—. Te vas a arrepentir de eso.

Bella miró la mano libre de Jane y captó el destello de otra aguja preparada para golpear su piel. Retirándose del agarre de Jane, Bella tomó la mano de la chica y la giró hacia su cuerpo.

Jane dejó escapar un chillido cuando la aguja destinada a Bella perforó su propia piel en su lugar. La pareja luchó momentáneamente mientras el sedante se abría paso a través del torrente sanguíneo de Jane.

—Buh, te amoooo —dijo ella mientras su cuerpo se volvía pesado en los brazos de Bella, y sus ojos se cerraban.

Bella soltó el cuerpo de Jane y dejó que la chica cayera sin ceremonias al suelo. Dando un paso atrás, respiró hondo antes de correr hacia la puerta y salir al pasillo, intentando encontrar una salida.

Ella estaba caminando por el pasillo y luego bajando un tramo de escaleras, cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra un pecho duro. Unas manos rápidamente agarraron sus brazos con fuerza mientras miraba la cara de Dillon. Un moretón ya se estaba formando en su rostro y la sangre goteaba de la comisura de su boca, que se convirtió en una sonrisa malvada.

Bella se encontró dada vuelta rápidamente, presionando su espalda contra el pecho de Dillon mientras él los movía con cuidado por las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja. Sintió que algo se presionaba contra su costado y tragó con dificultad, con la bilis en su garganta.

—¡ALÉJENSE! —gritó su ex guardaespaldas cuando subieron al rellano—. ¡Deténgase o le dispararé!

Dillon clavó el arma en las costillas de Bella con brusquedad, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y probara su punto.

—Está bien, amigo, solo cálmate. —Bella sintió una ola de calma pasar a través de ella ante el sonido de la voz de Emmett.

Sacando fuerza de la voz de su mejor amigo, abrió los ojos lentamente y dejó que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo cayeran libremente. Emmett estaba parado en medio de una pequeña sala de estar, sus manos en el aire en señal de rendición. Junto a él estaba el hombre que amaba, un poco golpeado pero un espectáculo para sus ojos doloridos.

Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los de ella, y la angustia que vio allí hizo que se le rompiera el corazón. Ella trató de sonreírle, pero sus labios temblaban demasiado.

—Bella —susurró él quebrantado.

—Hola —respondió ella con voz ronca.

Dillon la atrajo hacia sí.

—Suficiente con la charla. Nos vamos y ustedes dos se quedarán donde están. ¿Comprenden?

—¿Scrappy?

La mirada de Bella fue hacia Emmett, mirando sus preocupados ojos marrones.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo tu padre cuando Tyler Crowley intentó besarte en tercer grado?

Ella frunció el ceño, tratando desesperadamente de seguir la línea de pensamiento de Em. Vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y al instante recordó la lección: pato.

Pisó con fuerza el pie de Dillon y se tiró al suelo. Un cuerpo familiar cubrió el suyo cuando el sonido de cristales rotos y disparos llenaron sus oídos. Edward cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos, acurrucándose sobre ella tan protectoramente como pudo.

Su corazón latía de miedo, aunque no solo por sí misma esta vez.

—¡Está abajo, chicos! —gritó Emmett.

Bella giró la cabeza lentamente para mirar a Edward, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas. Él ahuecó sus mejillas y besó su frente.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró con voz quebrada—. Estaba tan jodidamente asustado, Bella.

Ella dejó escapar un sollozo, agarrando a su novio con fuerza. Después de dar a la pareja unos momentos para recuperarse, Emmett se agachó para ayudarlos a ponerse de pie. Tan pronto como Bella estaba de pie, fue aplastada en los brazos de su primo.

—Scrappy —murmuró, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Oh, Shaggy —lloró ella, hundiéndose contra su pecho musculoso.

Las sirenas sonando en el fondo se hicieron más fuertes y más cercanas cuando Bella levantó la cabeza para contemplar la escena a su alrededor. Dillon estaba sobre el suelo, inmóvil, mientras que Alistair estaba de pie sobre él, vigilándolo.

—¿Él está...? —preguntó Bella, alejándose.

Alistair negó con la cabeza, optando por darle al hombre acostado una rápida patada en las costillas, haciéndolo gemir.

—Solo está inconsciente. La policía se ocupará de él en un minuto. —Alistair se acercó y le frotó el hombro con suavidad—. La pregunta más importante es, ¿cómo estás? ¿Dónde está Jane?

Bella se encogió de hombros a medias.

—Sobreviviré. Ella me drogó dos veces e iba a hacerlo una tercera vez cuando se la inyecté a ella. Está en el tercer piso.

Sintió que la liberaban del abrazo de Emmett y luego los brazos de Edward que la envolvían con seguridad.

—¿Cómo me encontraron?

Alistair se tensó y su rostro se oscureció por la ira.

—Su hermano causó la conmoción en la casa y fue atrapado. Tan pronto como dije que iba a volver allí, Mac ya estaba saliendo por la puerta de camino hacia ti. Cuando llegó allí y encontró a Tanya fuera de combate y tú no estabas en ningún lugar a la vista, nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos sido engañados.

Su guardaespaldas respiró hondo y miró hacia otro lado.

Emmett se burló.

—Una vez que papá llamó y nos dijo lo que estaba pasando allí, Al se puso furioso. Prácticamente torturó por información a ese tipo. Dijo que no tenía nada que ver con el acoso, simplemente estaba allí porque su hermana necesitaba un favor. Puras mentiras. Tenía que haber sabido algo.

Alistair asintió en acuerdo.

—¿Sabes que vivían juntos? No hay forma de que él no tuviera ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo Jane.

Bella se estremeció y se recostó en el abrazo de Edward.

—Pero eso fue hace horas. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar? No es que me queje —agregó y se ganó una carcajada de los hombres.

—Fuimos a su apartamento —habló Edward en voz baja al lado de su oreja—. No había ni rastro de ti ni de Jane. Llegamos a un callejón sin salida hasta que la policía encontró una conexión en sus transferencias bancarias.

Alistair se apoyó contra la barandilla al pie de las escaleras.

—Un viejo amigo mío en la fuerza me llamó con la información de que ella le había estado pagando grandes sumas de dinero a Dillon MacKenzie. Cuando James escuchó el nombre mencionó que pensaba que el nombre le sonaba familiar. Una vez que descubrimos que era un ex guardaespaldas, corrimos aquí a su casa para ganarle a la policía.

Él sonrió levemente cuando el estridente sonido de las sirenas se detuvo frente a la casa, destellando luces rojas y azules rebotando en las paredes.

—Justo a tiempo, también, debo decir.

.

.

En las primeras horas de la mañana, justo antes del amanecer, Bella estaba en su cómoda cama, envuelta en los brazos de Edward mientras él roncaba suavemente detrás de ella. Se quedó despierta, mirando por la ventana mientras el cielo se iluminaba. Se había quedado dormida brevemente, solo para despertarse por una pesadilla.

Después de que la policía la había interrogado a fondo, insistieron en que la revisaran en el hospital. Ella viajó en una ambulancia y pasó a través de todos los procedimientos y análisis de sangre que le habían querido hacer. Edward se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo.

Tres horas más tarde y con un buen estado de salud, la pareja cayó en silencio en la cama. Podía ver en sus ojos que él quería interrogarla, asegurarse de que ella estaba realmente bien pero estaba muy agradecida de que él sintiera su necesidad de asimilar todo. Una vez que se habían desvestido y acurrucado juntos, se volvió y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias por no presionarme. Mañana, lo prometo —susurró en la oscuridad.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza como respuesta, tirando de ella contra su pecho antes de quedarse dormido.

Cuando el cielo se volvió rosa, Bella ya no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos. Se puso de espaldas y miró al hombre que dormía a su lado, maravillándose de la suerte que tenía de tenerlo. Ella juró que no daría un momento con él por sentado nunca más. Hizo una nota mental para hablar con Tanya y Aro con la esperanza de acelerar su traslado a Seattle. Estaba más que lista para dejar atrás el sabor amargo de Los Ángeles.

Poniéndose de lado, Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre el corazón de Edward, el latido constante de su corazón la ayudó a calmarse.

* * *

***Misery:** es un libro de Stephen King, que cuenta (muy resumido) la historia de una fan que se obsesiona con su autor favorito y lo secuestra luego de que tiene un accidente, con la excusa de que lo está cuidando.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ cavendano13, Iza, Isabelfromnowon, Lizdayanna, patymdn, Pili, Rosy Canul, lunaweasleycullen14, Marce Ortiz, Adriu, saraipineda44, Brenda Cullenn, Liz Vidal, Keniie Masen, Lady Grigori, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, freedom2604, Yoliki, tulgarita, Shikara65, Esal, rjnavajas, Katie D. B, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Pam Malfoy Black, krisr0405, aliceforever85, Tata XOXO, Kriss21, BereB, jupy, Tecupi, Nadiia16, Jade HSos, gabriela cuellar, Johanna22, Adriana Molina, somas, kaja0507, Smedina y ori-cullen-swan._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	24. Capítulo 24: All In

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart**

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 24: All In**

**_._**

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide __  
__I'm falling harder than a landslide __  
__I spend a week away from you last night_

_And now I'm calling, calling out your name __  
__Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, __  
__I'm all in tonight__  
__Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

_.._

_**All In **_de _**Lifehouse**_

_._

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó sola y confundida. Estirándose, sus dedos se deslizaron por las frescas sábanas donde debería haber estado el cuerpo de Edward. En su lugar, se encontró con un pedazo de papel. Sonrió mientras leía sus palabras indicando que había ido a correr con Emmett y que volvería más tarde.

Se incorporó, bostezó y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Después de mirar el reloj para revelar que era media mañana, Bella se acercó a su teléfono y decidió quitar algunas llamadas del camino. La primera fue para Aro Vulturi, quien se mostró sorprendentemente complaciente cuando suplicó abandonar L.A. antes de lo planeado originalmente. Él señaló que tenía una hija y estaba seguro que poner primero su bienestar siempre sería la decisión correcta.

Animada por los resultados positivos de su primera conversación, cuadró los hombros y realizó su próxima llamada a James.

Después de unos minutos de ida y vuelta, asegurándose de que se sentía bien, Bella se acercó a su objetivo principal de la conversación de forma tentativa.

—Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas, Jame.

.

.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Bella se desnudó y se metió en la ducha humeante. Estaba a medio camino de lavarse el pelo cuando la puerta se abrió, asustándola. Un Edward completamente desnudo entró rápidamente y la atrajo a sus brazos.

—Mierda —murmuró cerca de su oído—. Lo siento, princesa. No quise asustarte.

Ella tragó, respirando hondo y le dio una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Está bien —murmuró.

Él le acarició la espalda con suavidad, sintiendo que su corazón aún latía rápidamente donde sus pechos se tocaban.

—No, no lo está —argumentó—. Después de lo que sucedió ayer, debería haber sabido que no debía escabullirme así. Lo siento.

—En serio —respondió Bella—, estoy bien, solo un poco asustada. Realmente no es un gran problema.

Ella se alzó sobre las puntas de sus dedos del pie y tiró de su cabeza para besarlo ligeramente. Sus dedos recorrieron su húmedo cabello, instándolo a acercarse. Él gimió y colocó sus manos en sus caderas, moldeando sus cuerpos juntos bajo la cálida lluvia. Su lengua se deslizó sobre la de él, causando que Edward se alejara, respirando pesadamente.

Apoyó la cabeza en su frente y suspiró.

—Más despacio, nena —susurró en el aire—. No deberíamos apresurar nada.

Frustrada, ella se apartó un poco y lo miró a los ojos. El amor y la preocupación que encontró allí casi derritieron su molestia.

—No estoy rota —susurró con voz ronca—. Sí, Jane daba miedo y estaba loca como la mierda, pero estoy bien. Ahora mismo lo que necesito es que me abraces y me ames. Por favor, no me trates como si estuviera hecha de vidrio.

La comprensión se reflejó en la cara de Edward y sonrió.

—Te amo —susurró mientras sus labios rozaban los de ella.

Sus besos se convirtieron rápidamente en apasionados, provocando gemidos y manos que deambulaban por ambas partes. Edward presionó suavemente la espalda de ella contra la pared de la ducha, colocando su pierna sobre su cadera para un mejor acceso. Sus dedos acababan de deslizarse provocativamente a través de su clítoris cuando comenzó un golpe repentino contra la puerta.

Los movimientos de él se detuvieron y Bella gimió, frotando sus caderas más cerca de su cuerpo, buscando fricción.

—Ignóralos —gimió.

Su novio le lanzó una sonrisa sexy y continuó acariciando su carne resbaladiza. Ella le mordió ligeramente el hombro para no gritar. Los golpes comenzaron de nuevo y Bella apoyó su espalda contra la pared.

—¡VETE! —gritó—. ¡Hay como otros cuatro baños en esta casa!

—¿Scrappy? —gritó Emmett, su voz llena de alegría—. Siento, ehh, interrumpir, pero la policía está aquí para hablar contigo.

Edward apoyó la pierna de ella en el piso de la ducha, dándole una sonrisa triste.

—¿Lo dejamos para más tarde?

Bella hizo un puchero juguetonamente, golpeándolo en el culo cuando se dio la vuelta.

—Te haré cumplir eso, señor Cullen.

—Y siempre cumplo, princesa. —Le guiñó un ojo mientras depositaba un último beso en sus labios.

La pareja terminó rápidamente su ducha, vistiéndose en un tiempo récord. Cuando bajaron las escaleras, un hombre mayor de uniforme permanecía en silencio en la sala de estar. Notando la entrada de Bella, el oficial le ofreció una sonrisa cautelosa.

—Señorita Dwyer, soy el capitán Daniels de la L.A.P.D* —dijo en voz baja y al mismo tiempo dominante. Sacó una placa del bolsillo y se la ofreció a ella para que la inspeccionara.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Bella con temor.

El capitán Daniels le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Hasta ahora, todo parece estar en orden. Jane Pressman está bajo vigilancia las veinticuatro horas en una sala de psiquiatría y su hermano está bajo custodia por ser cómplice de su secuestro. Al parecer, también tiene un fetiche por estrangular a las mujeres durante momentos íntimos y su hermana lo chantajeaba para que la ayudara. —El hombre se estremeció ligeramente antes de recuperar la compostura.

»En cuanto a por qué estoy aquí hoy, me encontré leyendo su informe esta mañana y quise venir y disculparme personalmente por el mal manejo de mi departamento ante su queja anterior hace unos meses. Después de investigar un poco, descubrimos que el oficial que atendió su queja al principio fue sobornado por los Pressman para _perder_ su informe. Ese hombre está actualmente suspendido mientras Asuntos Internos investiga la situación.

Bella asintió y se tragó el nudo en la garganta.

—Está bien, gracias por venir aquí para dejar las cosas claras. Tengo una pregunta, si no le importa.

—Adelante. Haré todo lo posible para responder.

—Estoy planeando mudarme en unas pocas semanas. Fuera del estado —aclaró—. ¿Eso interferirá con su investigación?

—No preveo que eso suceda —aseguró el capitán—. Tenemos confesiones de los dos gemelos Pressman, así que dudo que la llamen para testificar o algo así. Llamaré a la fiscal y le informaré de su situación. Ella seguro la llamará y se lo hará saber.

Después de ver salir al capitán, Bella se derrumbó en el sofá junto a Edward y lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

—No puedo creer que esto casi haya terminado. Estoy tan cansada, mental y físicamente —susurró en su hombro.

Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó suavemente en la cabeza.

—Todo estará bien —murmuró con consuelo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Emmett entró en la habitación con una amplia sonrisa, sosteniendo algo detrás de su espalda. Bella lo miró con cautela antes de hablar.

—¿Qué pasa con la sonrisa come mierda, Shaggy?

Emmett agitó una caja de DVD frente a su cuerpo y la presentó como lo haría un modelo.

—Sé que estás estresada, así que pensé que podríamos ver _La princesa prometida_ y relajarnos un poco. Sigue siendo tu favorita, ¿verdad?

El corazón de Bella se derritió en un charco de sustancia pegajosa cuando se levantó del sofá y se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Sí, sigue siendo mi favorita. ¡No puedo creer que lo recuerdes! —Ella se rio ligeramente mientras le apretaba la cintura.

—Ja, nos hiciste ver esa película una y otra vez ese verano. Apuesto a que todavía puedo citarla también.

—¿Es eso un desafío? —preguntó ella, emocionada de competir con él.

Emmett sonrió y asintió.

—¡Prepárate, Scrappy!

.

.

A mitad de la película, Bella le estaba ganando a Emmett por dos citas cuando se abrió la puerta y James la atravesó.

Bella levantó la vista cuando su amigo se dejó caer en un sillón y dejó escapar un gran suspiro. Había estado acurrucada en el sofá, al lado de Edward mientras veían la película con Emmett.

Hizo clic en pausa en el control remoto, obteniendo un disgustado "¡oye!" de su primo, que ella rápidamente sofocó con una mirada en dirección a Em.

—¿Cómo te fue, Jame? —preguntó en voz baja, mirando a su amigo con preocupación.

James puso los ojos en blanco y resopló dramáticamente.

—Tan bien como pensé que sería. Mamá lloró y mi padre expresó su extrema decepción por mis elecciones, diciéndome sobre cómo supo todo el tiempo que Hollywood me arruinaría.

Bella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, moviéndose para sentarse al lado de la silla de su amigo. Se inclinó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella—. Me siento mal por haberte animado a hablar con ellos.

James se encogió de hombros, dándole una pequeña sonrisa y acariciando su pierna suavemente.

—No te preocupes por eso, Iz. Fue lo correcto. Para ser honesto, tenías toda la razón.

Ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Parece que este peso gigante se ha quitado de mis hombros —respondió—. Debería haber dicho la verdad hace mucho tiempo. Estoy cansado de ocultar quién soy.

Emmett frunció el ceño confundido.

—Espera, espera. ¿Le dijiste a quién qué?

—Hoy fui a la casa de mis padres para decirles que Izzy y yo no estamos realmente juntos, y que soy bisexual. —James rio con tristeza—. Mi madre estaba más molesta porque no logré que Iz tuviera ningún nieto hermoso.

Bella arrugó la nariz con desagrado y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sin ofender, Jame, pero ewww.

James se rio y asintió.

—Sin ofender. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

Sintiendo que había más sobre el tema, Bella le dio un codazo a su amigo suavemente.

—¿Y tu papá?

Un músculo se apretó en la mandíbula de James en un obvio esfuerzo por contenerse.

—Al principio, él gritó sobre cómo estaba tomando todas las decisiones equivocadas y cómo Hollywood era el culpable. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba comprando su mierda, comenzó a insultarme por cómo me estaba condenando al infierno eterno y lo avergonzado que estaría cuando todo el mundo descubriera que su famoso hijo era un maricón.

James escupió la última palabra con veneno, su temperamento al límite.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró Bella, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Los hombros de James se hundieron en derrota y su ira se desvaneció.

—No importa, Iz. Lo conoces, nunca he sido lo suficientemente bueno para él.

—Lo sé —respondió ella suavemente—, pero no hace que sea correcto. Son tus padres y deberían amarte incondicionalmente, incluso si no están de acuerdo contigo. Mereces algo mejor que ser tratado así.

James le apretó la cintura.

—No sé qué haría sin ti, Iz.

—Oh, estarías totalmente perdido —bromeó en un intento por aligerar el estado de ánimo.

James se rio entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, la parte difícil está hecha. Ahora, ¿cuándo quieres hacerlo público?

Edward, que había estado observando en silencio, se inclinó hacia adelante con los ojos iluminados con esperanza.

—¿Hacer público? —preguntó, sin poder ocultar el toque de emoción en su voz.

Bella se mordió el labio y regresó a su asiento junto a él.

—Sí, hacerlo público. Si los eventos recientes me han enseñado algo, es que voy a vivir mi vida con la felicidad que pueda obtener. Si bien tengo mis obligaciones con respecto a mi carrera, mi prioridad es mi corazón y nuestra relación.

Ella ahuecó su mejilla sonrojada con una mano.

—Siempre serás lo primero. —Pasó un dedo sobre la piel rosada—. Me encanta este sonrojo —susurró para que solo él pudiera oír.

La cara de Edward estalló en una amplia sonrisa cuando la tomó en sus brazos.

—Te amo mucho, princesa —respondió, rozando sus labios contra los suyos.

Bella descansó su cabeza contra su pecho y sonrió.

—Lo sé. Yo también te amo.

Después de un momento tranquilo, Emmett habló y terminó el silencio.

—Entonces, ¿qué van a hacer? ¿Organizar una ruptura pública?

James sonrió.

—No, creo que tengo una mejor idea. Podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro y hacer una entrevista.

Bella sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante con entusiasmo.

—¿Como con Barbara Walters? ¡Siempre quise hacer una entrevista con ella!

Él asintió, sonriendo junto con ella.

—Exactamente. Podemos hacer una entrevista lado a lado. Salgo del armario y tú te quedas a mi lado para mostrar tu devoción como mi mejor amiga. Nunca hemos confirmado ser una pareja real, así que esto será una explicación para eso. Solo tenemos que hacer que Tanya organice todo y asegurarnos de no meter la pata con lo que decimos.

Bella asintió, recostándose contra el pecho de Edward.

—Creo que es una gran idea. ¡Encaja perfectamente con el concierto de Seattle!

—¿Concierto de Seattle? —preguntaron Edward y Emmett simultáneamente.

—Mierda —murmuró con una risita—. Se suponía que eso sería una sorpresa.

Emmett agitó sus manos, instándola a seguir hablando.

—¡Continúa! ¿Qué concierto en Seattle?

—Escribí una nueva canción y la presentaré en vivo en un concierto en Seattle en tres semanas. Entre ahora y entonces, estaré ocupada empacando mis cosas y buscando un nuevo lugar para vivir. Después me tomaré un breve descanso para terminar el nuevo álbum antes de hacer una gira este verano.

—¡Inconcebible! —gritó Emmett, sonriendo como un tonto.

Bella se recostó y rodó los ojos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando para usar esa palabra?

Su primo se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

—Desde que recogí la película.

—Sobre esto —comenzó James mientras se ponía de pie—, iré a hacer algunas llamadas y a hacer que la pelota ruede.

Bella se levantó y abrazó a su amigo.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedes pasar un rato con nosotros si quieres compañía.

James sonrió y besó su mejilla.

—No, estaré bien. Pasaré mañana, ¿quizás podamos almorzar?

Ella asintió y lo acompañó hasta la puerta principal. James hizo una pausa por un momento y tomó su mano.

—Solo voy a ponerme todo sentimental esta vez, así que disfrútalo. —Él le dirigió una sonrisa descarada antes de levantar sus nudillos hacia sus labios y presionar un pequeño beso en su mano.

»Has sido mi mejor amiga durante años, Izzy, y te voy a extrañar mucho. Pero de la misma manera, quiero que seas feliz y estar con ellos te hace feliz. Y si no te mantienes en contacto, nunca te perdonaré.

Bella sintió que las lágrimas le picaban los ojos y se estiró para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Te amo, Jame. Juro que me mantendré en contacto.

James asintió y compuso su rostro en su ser normal feliz y despreocupado.

—Está bien, entonces. Te veré mañana para almorzar, cariño.

Cuando cerró la puerta, se recostó contra ella y suspiró. Definitivamente echaría de menos a James, pero estaba lista para seguir con su vida; estaba lista para que su familia volviera para siempre.

—¿Todo bien?

Bella levantó la vista para ver a Edward parado en la puerta, y asintió.

—Sí, todo está bien. Solo es un poco abrumador, ¿sabes? Queda mucho por hacer.

Se pasó la mano por la nuca nerviosamente, su adorable sonrojo se deslizó por sus mejillas.

—Sí, sobre parte de eso —respondió con la voz quebrada. Se aclaró la garganta y le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Qué dirías si te saltas la parte del lugar para vivir?

Ella lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Necesito vivir en algún lugar, cariño.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo con frustración.

—No, quiero decir, ¿por qué no te mudas conmigo? Mi casa está casi terminada y, como sorpresa, preparé planes para construir un estudio en el sótano.

Su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella vacilante—. Quiero decir, ese es un gran paso.

Su rostro cayó un poco.

—Sí, estoy seguro, pero si quieres esperar…

Ella cortó sus palabras caminando y presionando sus labios contra los de él.

—Sí quiero, Edward —susurró mientras se alejaba para mirarlo a los ojos sonrientes.

—Te amo mucho, princesa —respondió apasionadamente.

—¿Van a estar ahí afuera y darse besitos todo el día o vamos a ver esta película? —gritó Emmett desde la otra habitación.

Riendo, Bella tomó la mano de su novio y lo llevó a la otra habitación.

—Estamos en camino, Em.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia su rostro sonriente y no pudo borrar la sonrisa del suyo.

—De hecho lo estamos, princesa.

.

.

**Tres semanas después**

—¡Hola, Seattle! —saludó Bella a la multitud que gritaba—. Estamos haciendo algo un poco diferente esta noche, ¡así que tengan paciencia conmigo!

Se inclinó, levantó la guitarra de su posición de descanso en un taburete y la acunó en sus brazos. Ella rasgueó algunas notas antes de que la banda comenzara a tocar.

Edward observó, embelesado, durante los siguientes noventa minutos mientras su novia cantaba y bailaba, todo mientras sostenía a su audiencia en la palma de su mano.

—¡Muchas gracias! —gritó Bella al final de su concierto—. ¡Han sido increíbles!

Se alejó del micrófono y comenzó a caminar fuera del escenario cuando la multitud comenzó a cantar en voz alta "¡otra!". Ella juguetonamente corrió hacia atrás.

—¿Una más? —preguntó y recibió un abrumador _sí_—. ¿Cómo puedo decir que no a eso? —Ella rio—. ¡Un segundo!

Bella corrió hacia donde estaba parado Edward y sonrió cuando él le dirigió una sonrisa confundida.

—¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del término _gran_ _gesto_? —preguntó descaradamente, estirándose para besarlo rápidamente antes de volver corriendo al escenario.

Los ojos de él se abrieron en comprensión cuando ella agarró el micrófono y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, muchachos —comenzó—, esta es una canción completamente nueva que escribí para alguien especial.

Tragó visiblemente y observó alrededor para mirar a Edward.

—Te amo —articuló, poniendo su mano derecha sobre su corazón.

Bella se volvió hacia la multitud y comenzó a rasguear.

_.  
__All night, staring at the ceiling__  
__Counting, the minutes __  
__I'm feeling this way__  
__So far away and so alone__  
._

La banda se unió cuando ella tocó el coro y la multitud se volvió loca. Ella cerró los ojos, cantando con el corazón. Cuando tocó el segundo coro, miró directamente a Edward y le cantó.

_.  
__And I'm all in, nothing left to hide __  
__I'm falling harder than a landslide __  
__I spend a week away from you last night_

_And now I'm calling, calling out your name __  
__Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, __  
__I'm all in tonight__  
__Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life __  
__._

Su corazón dio un vuelco mientras miraba al hombre que amaba. Su rostro estaba dividido en una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Superada por la emoción, dejó caer el micrófono tan pronto como la última palabra salió de su boca y se apresuró a saltar a sus brazos. Edward la atrapó fácilmente, chocando su boca con la de ella mientras ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Todos entre bastidores intercambiaron sonrisas de complicidad y apartaron la mirada del momento íntimo. Habían guardado silencio sobre su relación desde que se emitió la entrevista de Bella y James, dejando que el drama que lo rodeaba desapareciera.

—Me encantan tus grandes gestos —murmuró Edward contra sus labios.

Sonriendo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio alegremente.

—Te amo, Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Canción del capítulo**: _All In __de__Lifehouse _(también es la canción que canta Izzi Dwyer al final)

***L.A.P.D:** Departamento de policía de Los Angeles.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Pam Malfoy Black, Kriss21, krisr0405, Krom, piligm, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, lunaweasleycullen14, Nadiia16, saraipineda44, BereB, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Brenda Cullenn, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, rjnavajas, Smedina, jupy, Adriu, aliceforever85, Tecupi, Lizdayanna, Katie D. B, Esal, Maryluna, Jade HSos, somas, freedom2604, patymdn, Doristarazona, Isabelfromnowon, Adriana Molina, miop, kaja0507 y Shikara65._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	25. Capítulo 25: Parachute

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart**

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Parachute**

.

_I don't need a parachute_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch me_

_If I fall_

_Down, down, down_

..

_**Parachute**_ de _**Ingrid Michaelson**_

.

Bella jugó con algunos interruptores en el panel de control, guardando su última sesión de grabación, antes de subir a la cama. Miró el reloj y frunció el ceño cuando notó que eran más de las once en punto. Probablemente Edward ya estaría dormido y ella echaría de menos su beso de buenas noches.

Apagó las luces mientras atravesaba la casa y se maravilló por lo rápido que él había podido terminar todo en los últimos meses desde que se mudó de Los Ángeles. El único proyecto que Edward aún tenía que completar era la biblioteca complementaria que pensó que ella disfrutaría. Bella sonrió al recordar su razonamiento.

**.**

**.**

_—Creo que es una gran idea —la engatusó, besándola en el cuello mientras yacían en la cama una noche._

_—¿Pero no es un poco excesivo? Quiero decir, te amo y amo el hecho de que quieras construir algo así para mí, pero no quiero alejarte de proyectos más importantes._

_Edward se apoyó en el codo y le sonrió._

_—Nada es demasiado bueno para ti, princesa._

_Ella suspiró, sintiendo que cada defensa se derretía con sus sinceras palabras. Acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó suavemente._

_—Te amo mucho. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —susurró Bella en la tranquilidad de su habitación._

_—Lo sé —respondió, apoyando su frente contra la de ella—. En cuanto a la biblioteca, podemos hacerla multifuncional si te hace feliz._

_Ella alzó una ceja._

_—¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Edward sonrió, una mirada pícara sobre sus facciones._

_—Bueno, podemos convertirla en una biblioteca/oficina. Agregaremos un escritorio grande y una computadora. Quizás nuestros hijos puedan hacer su tarea allí algún día._

_Bella sintió un cálido tirón en el pecho mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos._

_—¿Hijos? —preguntó tentativamente. Aunque no tenía nada en contra de ellos, nunca habían hablado sobre esa parte de su futuro antes._

_—Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, no hemos hablado de eso, pero sabes dónde estoy parado. Lo que eres para mí. Quiero casarme contigo y formar una familia. —Edward tragó antes de continuar nervioso—: ¿Eso es… eso es algo que no quieres?_

_Ella sonrió tranquilizadoramente y lo besó._

_—Me encantaría tener a tus bebés algún día. Hasta entonces, la práctica hace la perfección, ¿sabes?_

.

.

Bella dejó caer su mirada sobre la habitación a medio terminar y se permitió una rápida visión de su futuro. Un niño de cabello cobrizo estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá, leyéndole a su hermanita su libro favorito. La vista le calentó el corazón y le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Nunca se había imaginado a sí misma como una madre pero con Edward lo quería. Ella sabía sin lugar a dudas que él sería un padre excelente.

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza un poco antes de cerrar la puerta y subir las escaleras. Hasta ahora, había podido mantener un perfil bajo y los medios aún no la habían encontrado. Pero ella y Edward sabían que era solo cuestión de tiempo y estaban preparados para enfrentar las consecuencias juntos. Esta vez, estaba decidida a luchar por su vida juntos; ella lo daría todo.

Cuando giró por el pasillo hacia su habitación, oyó que la televisión reproducía una entrevista demasiado familiar. Se apoyó contra el borde de la puerta, observando a Edward mientras él se recostaba contra la cabecera y miraba atentamente la pantalla grande.

—¿Por qué insistes en ver eso una y otra vez? —le preguntó, la diversión clara en su voz.

Él la miró y se encogió de hombros, dándole una sonrisa impresionante.

—No lo sé... ¿Porque te ves sexy con ese atuendo?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia la cama, quitándose los zapatos mientras avanzaba. Se subió a su cama gigante y se acercó a los brazos de su novio que la esperaban. Apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y se recostó para volver a ver parte de su entrevista y la de James con Barbara Walters.

.

.

Barbara: Gracias por acompañarme esta noche.

Izzy: ¡Es un placer, Barbara! Estamos felices de estar aquí, ¿verdad, James?

_James sonríe suavemente a su compañera y asiente._

James: Sí, lo estamos.

_Barbara se recuesta y cruza las manos sobre su regazo._

B: ¿Escuché que hay algo de lo que quieren hablar?

_Izzy asiente esta vez, señalando a James para que tome la delantera._

J: Hay muchos rumores por ahí y nos gustaría aclarar algunos de ellos.

B: ¿Pasamos directamente a la pregunta principal? ¿Cuál es exactamente el estado de su relación?

_James se ríe antes de responder._

J: No te andas con chiquitas, ¿verdad?

_Barbara se ríe y le sonríe._

J: Bueno, ya hemos hablado de esto antes, dijimos que somos mejores amigos, que nos amamos. Eso es cien por ciento verdad. Pero nuestra relación se siente más como una de hermanos que como una de novios.

B: Entonces, ¿por qué querrían engañar al mundo entero para que piensen lo contrario?

J: Supongo que tendría un poco más de sentido si empiezo desde el principio. Cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria, comencé a notar que era... diferente... de los otros chicos. Me atraían tanto los chicos como las chicas. Mi familia es muy religiosa, así que me hicieron creer que ser homosexual, o bisexual en mi caso, era un pecado. Por lo tanto, mantuve mis sentimientos para mí mismo e hice todo lo posible para ocultarlos.

_James hace una pausa, perdido en sus pensamientos. Izzy coloca su mano en la de él, devolviéndolo al presente. Él le da una sonrisa rápida antes de continuar su historia._

J: Cuando me mudé a Hollywood en mi búsqueda de una carrera como actor, era un mundo completamente diferente. Me sentí libre y sin vergüenza por primera vez en años. Le debo mucho al primer hombre con el que intenté salir. Se llamaba Laurent y era sabio más allá de sus años. A medida que mi fama comenzó a aumentar, decidí mantener mi orientación sexual en secreto para que mi familia no se enterara.

B: Eso debe haber sido difícil para ti.

J: No fue tan malo. Quiero decir, no tan malo como había sido tener que ocultar completamente mis sentimientos. Mientras fuera discreto y eligiera a las parejas adecuadas, mi secreto estaba a salvo. Debo admitir, que mi mejor amiga se hiciera pasar por mi novia durante los últimos años lo hizo mucho más fácil.

_Izzy se sonroja y niega con la cabeza en respuesta a un guiño que James le envía._

_Barbara se gira en su asiento para centrar su atención en Izzy._

B: ¿Por qué elegiste fingir con James?

_Izzy sonríe y se encoge de hombros ligeramente._

I: Él es mi amigo. Honestamente es así de simple. No estaba saliendo con nadie en ese momento y no tenía interés en hacerlo. Para mí, no fue la gran cosa.

_Barbara mira algunas notas antes de cambiar el tema de conversación._

B: Se ha hablado sobre que Izzy ha tenido algunos problemas recientes con su seguridad. ¿Cuál es la verdad detrás de eso?

I: A principios del año pasado, comencé a recibir pequeñas notas dulces de un fanático en particular. En el transcurso del verano, las notas se volvieron cada vez más posesivas e inquietantes. James y mi agente, Tanya, me convencieron para que contratara seguridad adicional, en vano, en realidad. En la víspera de Navidad, después de regresar de una fiesta con James, una nota y una foto mía durmiendo me esperaban en mi cama.

_Izzy se estremece visiblemente._

I: Entré en pánico y me escabullí en medio de la noche, sin que nadie me notara.

B: Y eso nos lleva a nuestro próximo tema. Como sabes, el misterio con respecto a tu infancia siempre es un tema candente con tus fanáticos. En entrevistas anteriores, siempre has respondido _sin_ _comentarios_ o te has negado directamente a abordar el tema. ¿Es eso cierto?

_Izzy sonríe con tristeza._

I: Sí, definitivamente es cierto. Crecí en un pueblo pequeño, criada por mi papá. Él y mi madre se divorciaron cuando yo era una bebé y ella se mudó. No la volví a ver hasta que mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía trece años. Empacó todas mis cosas y apenas me dejó despedirme de las personas que amaba antes de llevarme a vivir con ella y su esposo a Los Ángeles.

_Izzy respira hondo y deja salir un suspiro._

I: Nunca quise hablar de mi infancia porque rara vez me permitía pensar en ello. Perdí a mi papá, a mi mejor amigo, que era como mi hermano, y a un tío, todo de una vez. Era doloroso pensar en eso.

_Barbara asiente con simpatía._

B: Es comprensible. ¿Por qué no te mantuviste en contacto con ellos cuando te mudaste?

I: Mi madre me obligó a cortar todos los lazos, no queriendo que me recordaran ese "pequeño pueblucho". Después de su fallecimiento hace unos años, me permití pensar que había pasado demasiado tiempo. Me sentía lo suficientemente insegura como para pensar que alguno me recordaría.

_Izzy sonríe dulcemente._

I: En diciembre reuní el suficiente coraje para volver a casa y descubrirlo por mí misma. Estaba asustada por el acosador y nerviosa por ser bienvenida de nuevo allí. Pero en realidad, no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Me amaban y me extrañaron tanto como yo a ellos. Incluso hice algunos nuevos amigos en mi viaje. Fue una experiencia reveladora.

B: ¿Entiendo que tu problema con el acosador se resolvió y que varias personas están bajo custodia policial como resultado?

I: Estás en lo correcto. La policía de Los Ángeles manejó toda la situación a fondo.

_Barbara sonríe._

B: Es bueno escuchar eso. Y ahora que esos temas están cerrados, ¿hacia dónde los llevará el futuro?

J: Siempre seremos amigos, pero la verdad está afuera ahora, así que ambos podremos perseguir otros intereses.

B: ¿Hay alguna perspectiva en ese frente? ¿Hay alguien especial en alguna de sus vidas?

_James niega con la cabeza y sonríe, empujando a Izzy con el codo._

J: Nadie para mí, pero Iz tiene un guapo novio. Estoy celoso de ella.

_Izzy se sonroja y se muerde el labio mientras sonríe._

B: ¿Alguien que conozcamos, Izzy?

_Izzy niega con la cabeza._

I: No. Estamos llevando su adaptación a la locura de mi vida pública lentamente. Puede ser un poco difícil de manejar. Quiero asegurarme de que no lo haga correr gritando en la dirección opuesta.

_Barbara se ríe._

B: Entiendo completamente lo que quieres decir. Bueno, muchas gracias por contarme sus historias, ¡y les deseo a los dos la mejor de las suertes en el futuro!

_Izzy se inclina hacia adelante y abraza a Barbara rápidamente._

I: ¡Gracias por invitarnos! Lo apreciamos.

_La cámara avanza para enfocarse solo en Barbara._

B: Y gracias a todos ustedes en casa por acompañarnos. ¡Buenas noches!

.

.

Bella le arrebató el control remoto de las manos a Edward, haciendo clic en el botón de apagado.

—Realmente no sé por qué sigues viendo eso —murmuró ella, inclinándose para besar su pecho.

Las mejillas de él se oscurecieron con un sonrojo, lo que todavía hacía que su corazón se derritiera.

—Es solo que... Tú nos defendiste, a nuestra relación. Perdóname por ser un romántico al respecto.

Superada por la emoción, ella colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y se inclinó para besarlo con cada onza de amor que pudo reunir.

—Te prometo que siempre lucharé por ti. Mis días de huir han terminado —susurró contra sus labios.

Ella lo sintió sonreír justo antes de que él cambiara de posición, presionando sus caderas contra las de ella para que pudiera sentir su erección.

—A las palabras se las lleva el viento, Dwyer. ¿Por qué no me lo muestras? —respondió con voz ronca.

Sin querer dar marcha atrás a su desafío, ella se lo mostró... varias veces.

.

.

_**Un año después**_

Bella estaba de pie en el balcón de una suite penthouse en Seattle. El horizonte era hermoso, pero sus ojos estaban desenfocados, simplemente mirando a la nada mientras su mente giraba con pensamientos tumultuosos. Tenía una hermosa casa y un esposo maravilloso esperándola de regreso en Forks, pero ahí estaba, en Seattle, dejando que sus inseguridades la devoraran.

Había estado en reuniones todo el día con Tanya y algunos ejecutivos de Vulturi Records. Tenía un nuevo álbum por salir y estaban presionándola para que hiciera una gira mundial. Las frustraciones abundaban porque ella era firme en su decisión de no hacer una gira para este álbum. No podían entenderlo y, en realidad, era su culpa por no divulgar sus razones. Pero no podía compartir con ellos la noticia que Edward merecía escuchar primero.

Suavemente pasó una mano por su estómago aún plano y sintió mariposas en erupción dentro. Este embarazo no fue planeado por completo y, aunque la ponía nerviosa, también provocaba entusiasmo. No le preocupaba cómo su esposo tomaría la noticia, ella sabía que él estaría encantado, incluso aunque llegara en el momento menos oportuno. Habían estado casados solo tres meses cuando tuvo que regresar al estudio para su cuarto álbum. Ahora, seis meses después, estaba tratando de no tener que hacer una gira mundial. Aunque probablemente solo tenía seis semanas de embarazo, no solo no quería poner en peligro a su bebé, sino que no quería estar lejos de Edward durante meses.

Llegó a Seattle el día anterior por la tarde y se registró en el hotel, planeando renovarse y estar lista para la serie de reuniones de ese día en la que discutirían los próximos planes. Había estado totalmente dispuesta a ir a una gira de promoción para el nuevo álbum, así que cuando apareció hoy, pálida y estresada, su repentina oposición sorprendió a todos.

Se había despertado empapada en sudor y saltó de la cama para vaciar el contenido de su estómago en el retrete. No era la primera vez que sucedía, así que no pensó en nada hasta que vio el par de tampones de cortesía en el cajón al lado del fregadero. Se apresuró a agarrar su teléfono y sacó el calendario, verificando las fechas.

—Mierda —susurró en la oscuridad.

Bella se puso los jeans del día anterior junto con una de las sudaderas con capucha de Edward que había traído para su comodidad. Silenciosamente salió del hotel y fue al Walgreens* 24 horas, agradeció a sus estrellas de la suerte que pudo ir allí y regresar sin ser notada. Sacó la caja de su bolso y leyó cuidadosamente las instrucciones. Diez minutos después, estaba sentada en el suelo del baño en estado de shock, los sollozos le cerraban la garganta.

Estaba sucediendo demasiado en su vida en este momento, no había forma de que pudiera ser madre. Pero la realidad era la que era y cuanto más se imaginaba a su futuro bebé, sus preocupaciones pasaban más a segundo plano. Su principal preocupación en ese momento era posponer esas reuniones gerenciales el tiempo suficiente para hablar de todo con su esposo. No había forma de que ella tomara decisiones sin su opinión, ella había aprendido de sus errores pasados.

Ahora eso la dejaba cansada y molesta por haber sido interrogada y cuestionada durante todo el día. Rechazó de forma absoluta la gira mundial pero admitió que todo era negociable y explicó que solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar. Tanya estaba preocupada y trató de hacerla contarle la verdad, Bella se mantuvo firme en que se lo diría pronto, solo que no en ese momento. Con cierta reticencia, Tanya lo dejó pasar, pero los otros ejecutivos le exigieron que volviera a las reuniones al día siguiente, ya que no habían logrado nada.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, respirando el aire frío y fresco de la noche. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar. Justo cuando cerraba la puerta de vidrio detrás de ella, llamaron a su puerta. Miró el reloj, que marcaba casi la una de la mañana y se acercó para mirar por el agujero.

Jadeando, abrió la puerta y se arrojó sobre su marido. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, maniobrando adentro con cuidado. Un pequeño sollozo escapó de su garganta y Edward se sentó en el sofá, sentó a su esposa en su regazo y le acarició la espalda suavemente.

—Ssh, cariño —le dijo suavemente al oído—. Dime qué pasa para que pueda arreglarlo. —Si había una cosa que nunca podría soportar, era ver sus lágrimas.

—No es tan simple —respondió suavemente mientras hipaba, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Habla conmigo —imploró.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y miró sus preocupados ojos verdes.

—¿Cómo sabías que te necesitaba? —preguntó.

—Tanya me llamó hace un rato y me dijo que estabas molesta por algo, así que me subí al auto y conduje. Ahora, deja de retrasarlo. Por favor.

Ella suspiró.

—Estoy embarazada.

Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente antes de soltar una carcajada.

—¿Eso es todo? Pensé que alguien se estaba muriendo, Bella.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo golpeó en el hombro.

—¿Eso es todo? —lo imitó—. ¡Sí, eso es todo! ¡El momento es terrible! Tengo un nuevo álbum por salir y quieren que vaya a una gira mundial. ¡Una gira mundial, Edward!

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar delante de él, agitando las manos mientras hablaba.

—No puedo ir de un lugar a otro, de un país a otro, mientras estoy embarazada. Estaré agotada y malhumorada, y será peligroso para nuestro hijo.

Maldijo y se sentó en un sillón, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y enterrando la cabeza entre las manos.

—No puedo hacer esto —dijo en voz baja—. No puedo ser la madre de alguien.

Aunque no podía verlo, Edward sonrió antes de arrodillarse frente a su esposa. Gentilmente la hizo sentarse y luego tomó sus manos entre las suyas mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Princesa, vas a ser una madre increíble. No dudes de ti misma.

—¿Pero cómo? —gimió—. Apenas podemos ir a la tienda de comestibles sin que un imbécil empuje una cámara en nuestras caras. ¿Cómo puedo hacerle eso a mi bebé? He tenido un modelo de mierda cuando se trata de cuestiones maternales.

Edward ahuecó sus mejillas, secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Esa es una de las razones por la que serás una madre increíble, nena. Sabes lo que es no tener una, así que te asegurarás de ser lo mejor que puedas ser. Tengo fe en ti, Bella.

»En cuanto al resto de las cosas, haremos que funcione, princesa. Nuestro hijo o hija estará protegido y amado. Deja de preocuparte y abraza la parte feliz.

Ella se movió hacia adelante y colocó sus labios contra los de él, besándolo profundamente. Sus manos se enrollaron en su cabello y ella tiró suavemente, disfrutando del gemido silencioso que cayó de sus labios.

—Llévame a la cama, Edward —murmuró con voz ronca.

—¿No deberíamos hablar más primero? —Se puso de pie, desmintiendo sus palabras y llevándola con él para envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación.

Ella se rio por primera vez en días y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Podemos hablar más tarde, pero ahora necesito hacerle el amor a mi esposo.

Edward la dejó caer sobre la cama y sonrió.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

La pareja se quitó lentamente la ropa, tomándose su tiempo para acariciar y besar lánguidamente. El momento era más acerca de volver a conectar y compartir su alegría. Horas después, Bella yacía con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward, jugando suavemente con el pelo en su pecho.

—¿De verdad crees que seré una buena madre? —preguntó con voz tímida.

—Sí, de verdad —respondió sin dudarlo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, él volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

—Bueno, ahora que he hablado contigo, puedo compartir las razones por las que no quiero hacer la gira. En todo caso, estoy segura de que Aro comprenderá mi decisión. Mencionó antes cómo lamentaba haber perdido tanto tiempo con su hija mientras construía su imperio.

Ella se movió sobre su codo para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué dirías si lo dejara?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Dejar qué? ¿La música?

—Sí, ¿y si después de este álbum, por supuesto, me retiro?

Edward extendió la mano y metió un mechón de cabello detrás de su cabeza.

—Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, entonces te apoyaré. ¿Estás segura?

Ella sonrió con tristeza y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no estoy segura. Pero por ahora, quiero ser madre de este bebé. Estar de gira y rara vez en casa no me permitirá hacer eso. Además, no es que no tenga dinero de respaldo.

—Sabes que nunca se trató del dinero, princesa. Escribes y cantas porque te encanta. Tal vez puedas tomarte el tiempo libre que quieras y luego regresar en unos años. O incluso seguir escribiendo y dejando que otras personas canten tus canciones.

—Esa es una gran idea. Hablaré con Tanya mañana. ¿Ves? Es por eso que te mantengo cerca.

Él extendió la mano y la agarró, rodando hasta que quedó atrapada debajo de él.

—Te mostraré por qué me mantienes cerca —gruñó juguetonamente antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Lo que había comenzado como una idea descabellada para evitar a un acosador se convirtió en algo mucho más de lo que Bella había esperado. Antes se enfrentaba a una vida de soledad, aburrimiento e incertidumbre. Ahora estaba rodeada de familia y amor. Había cambiado su corazón de conejo por el de un león, lista para luchar por lo que amaba. Siempre estaría agradecida por reconciliarse con su familia y por conocer al amor de su vida. Nunca volvería a dar nada por sentado. Esa era una promesa que cumpliría por el resto de su vida.

* * *

**Canción del capítulo**: _Parachute __de_ Ingrid Michaelson

***Walgreen** es una compañía estadounidense que opera como la segunda cadena de farmacias más grande en los Estados Unidos.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Pam Malfoy Black, aliceforever85, Pili, cavendano13, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, patymdn, Flor Santana, Brenda Cullenn, somas, Krom, krisr0405, Katie D. B, Kriss21, saraipineda44, Isabelfromnowon, Tata XOXO, lunaweasleycullen14, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, Tecupi, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, kaja0507, Maryluna, Adriu, freedom2604, Smedina, bbluelilas, BereB, sandy56, liduvina, Jade HSos, Cinti77, MarianaAlai y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	26. Outtake: Brown Eyed Girl

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to __**KitsuShel**__. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de__** KitsuShel**__, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Rabbit Heart**

**By:** KitsuShel

**Traducción: **Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Outtake: Brown Eyed Girl**

_Playin' a new game,_

_Laughing and a running hey, hey_

_Skipping and a jumping_

_In the misty morning fog with_

_Our hearts a thumpin' and you_

_My brown eyed girl_

.

.

—¡Nu-uh!

—¡UH Huh!

—¡Nu-uh!

—¡UH Huh!

—¡Deja de ser un cabeza de caca, Shaggy!

—¡Entonces deja de ser una niña estúpida, Scrappy!

La niña se cruzó de brazos y miró al niño mayor, quien a cambio, tenía los puños cerrados por la ira.

—¡No soy una niña estúpida! ¡Retira eso, gran idiota!

—¡No! ¡Eres una niña estúpida y ya no quiero jugar contigo!

De forma impulsiva, el niño empujó a la niña al suelo y se alejó. El labio inferior de ella tembló mientras veía a su mejor amigo en el mundo alejarse, otros dos niños riéndose a su lado. Se agarró la manga de la camisa entre la palma y el pulgar, secándose la nariz y las lágrimas de las mejillas.

Si Emmett quería jugar con esos chicos idiotas en lugar de ella, bueno, ella no lo necesitaba. Bella suspiró y sintió un fuerte tirón en el pecho. Presa del pánico, se agarró el corazón y se puso de pie de un salto, corriendo sin parar todo el camino a casa. Sin aliento, jadeó y gimió, cayendo a los pies de su padre en la sala de estar.

Charlie Swan miró a su hija y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Bells? ¿Pensé que tú y Emmett estaban jugando en el parque?

—Papi —jadeó, todavía agarrándose el pecho—. Estoy teniendo un ataque al corazón, ¡por favor no me dejes morir! —gimió cuando un torrente de lágrimas bañó su rostro.

Los ojos de él se abrieron y la observó, tirando suavemente de ella hacia su regazo. Después de revisarla cuidadosamente en busca de lesiones, apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, frotándolo ligeramente.

—Shh, cariño, cuéntale a papá lo que pasó para hacerte sentir de esta manera.

Mientras escuchaba a su pequeña niña sollozar y continuar, tenía emociones encontradas. Por un lado, estaba enojado con Emmett por tratar a Bella de esa manera. Pero por el otro, recordó cómo había sido ser un niño de diez años. Los niños eran crueles y tener una niña como mejor amiga tenía que ser duro para él.

Charlie suspiró.

—Bebé, no estás teniendo un ataque al corazón. Vas a estar bien.

Bella levantó sus ojos color chocolate para encontrarse con los de su padre.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me duele el corazón, papi?

Él acunó sus mejillas y usó sus pulgares para limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Porque Emmett te lastimó, cariño. A veces, cuando estamos heridos emocionalmente, se manifiesta de forma física.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Qué?

Él se rio entre dientes.

—Significa que te duele el corazón por dentro, no por fuera. Como cuando te asustas y te da escalofríos. Eso se llama reacción. Si bien sé que un dolor de corazón duele mucho, también sanará. Tú y Emmett volverán a ser amigos una vez que se dé cuenta de que sus nuevos amigos no son tan divertidos como tú.

Ella sollozó y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—¿Pero y si eso nunca sucede, papi? —preguntó ella, su voz llena de tristeza.

Charlie respiró hondo por la nariz y soltó el aire lentamente.

—No creo que eso suceda, pero si sucede, lo superaremos juntos. Siempre estaré allí para ti, bebé.

.

.

Entre el corazón lastimado de Bella y su carga de trabajo en la estación, Charlie había estado demasiado ocupado para llamar a su mejor amigo, que también era el padre de Emmett. Descargando su equipo de pesca en el muelle, los vio a los dos caminando. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando notó que Emmett se movía nerviosamente.

_«Maldita sea, deberías estar nervioso, muchacho. Heriste a mi niña», _pensó Charlie para sí mismo.

Emmett tragó nerviosamente y saludó al hombre mayor.

—Hola, jefe.

—Em —respondió Charlie bruscamente.

Robert McCarty levantó una ceja hacia su mejor amigo, notando su comportamiento frío.

—¿Todo bien, Charlie?

—En realidad no —respondió, arrojando su equipo al bote—. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que podremos resolverlo todo. ¿Verdad, Emmett?

Emmett cruzó sus delgados brazos, encogiéndose de hombros.

La frente de Mac se frunció en confusión.

—¿Por qué me siento fuera del círculo? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Bueno, parece que tu chico aquí es demasiado bueno para ser amigo de una chica, así que decidió que romper el corazón de su mejor amiga era la elección correcta.

Mac miró a su hijo sorprendido.

—Emmett Dale —lo reprendió—, ¿en serio hiciste eso?

El chico se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Lo que sea, ella es solo una niña.

Charlie suspiró y subió al bote, sin ganas de lidiar con el drama infantil.

Mac todavía estaba fuera de sí ante las noticias. Siempre había soñado en secreto que su hijo e Isabella se enamorarían y se casarían algún día. Le recordaban mucho a sí mismo y a Charlie cuando tenían su edad, mejores amigos que se defendían sin importar nada. Siguió a su amigo y se sentó a su lado, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Emmett se paró obstinadamente en el muelle, molesto con el jefe por delatarlo con su padre.

—Vamos, muchacho, sube al maldito bote. Estamos desperdiciando la luz del día —dijo Charlie.

De mala gana, Emmett se sentó frente a su padre y se miró los pies. Después de unos minutos de tenso silencio, mientras Mac maniobraba la embarcación hacia el centro del lago, Charlie se aclaró la garganta.

—En serio, Em, ¿por qué le harías eso a ella? Es tu mejor amiga.

Emmett suspiró.

—Lo siento, jefe. No quise lastimarla. Mike y Eric me estaban tomando el pelo por ser amigo de una niña y me avergoncé. No quería que pensaran que era un mariquita, así que la empujé y fui a jugar con ellos.

Mac fulminó con la mirada al chico.

—Emmett Dale McCarty —gruñó—, nunca debes poner tus manos sobre una niña de esa forma, nunca. ¿No te he enseñado nada?

Emmett se encogió de hombros, nunca había visto a su padre tan enojado.

—Lo siento, papá —susurró—. No quise hacerlo, solo me hizo enojar tanto cuando me gritó.

Su padre suspiró.

—Emmett, no siempre vas a salirte con la tuya. No puedes pelear para salir de situaciones que no te gustan. Herir a Bella era algo que realmente no deberías haber hecho y necesitas disculparte con ella.

—Bien —murmuró el chico—, pero aun así no voy a ser su amigo nunca más. No puedes obligarme.

Charlie se rio entre dientes.

—Por supuesto que no, muchacho. Eres libre de elegir a tus propios amigos pero no te enojes si ella sigue adelante y decide que no vales la pena cuando vuelvas arrastrándote.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —replicó Emmett molesto.

Charlie se inclinó hacia delante, su imponente figura intimidaba al niño.

—Lo que quiero decir es que esos chicos no son tus verdaderos amigos, son oportunistas. Los verdaderos amigos te apoyan y protegen, no te empujan cuando te interpones en el camino. Te darás cuenta de eso tarde o temprano, y puede ser demasiado tarde.

Emmett sintió que las lágrimas le picaban los ojos, así que apartó la vista. Realmente no quería lastimar a Bella, la amaba pero tampoco quería que lo molestaran los otros chicos. Charlie lo estaba poniendo nervioso, realmente no quería pensar en los sentimientos de Bella en ese momento.

El resto de su viaje pasó en una tranquila contemplación por parte de Emmett y hablando de deportes entre los dos hombres. Después de atracar el bote y guardar su equipo, los tres se dirigieron al restaurante, para su cena habitual juntos. Emmett no lo deseaba, sabiendo que Bella estaría allí esperándolos con la señorita Cora. No tenía idea de cómo actuar alrededor de ella ahora que ya no eran amigos. Eso se resolvió con bastante facilidad cuando entraron y notó a Mike, Tyler y Eric en una cabina en la parte de atrás. Lo saludaron y él se volvió hacia su padre, quien observó la interacción especulativamente.

—¿Puedo ir, papá? —rogó.

Mac miró a Bella, sentada sola en el mostrador mirándolos. Emmett siguió la mirada de su padre y sus ojos se abrieron cuando se encontraron con los tristes de ella. Ella parpadeó, rompiendo su conexión y miró hacia abajo, dejando que su cabello ocultara su rostro. Algo tiró de él, llevándolo en su dirección pero lo pisoteó.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, Em —respondió Mac con cautela.

Emmett sonrió y se dirigió hacia los chicos, decidido a olvidar todo sobre la pequeña Bella Swan.

Mac sacudió la cabeza y observó a Charlie por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba claro que su mejor amigo estaba desconsolado por su hija, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. Era decisión de Emmett y todo lo que pudo hacer fue rezar para que todo saliera bien.

.

.

_Standing in the sunlight laughing,_

_Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,_

_Slipping and sliding_

_All along the waterfall, with you_

_My brown eyed girl_

.

.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron lentamente para Bella. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el interior leyendo, en lugar de salir a jugar. Un día, Charlie tuvo suficiente de su tristeza y la convenció para que jugara con Angela Weber, la niña de al lado. Estaban en la misma clase pero Angela era terriblemente tímida y nunca hablaba con nadie.

Ambas chicas pasaron el día en silencio en la habitación de Angela, cada una leyendo un libro diferente. Unos días después, Bella apareció en el porche delantero de los Weber y le preguntó a Angela si le gustaría ir a ver el partido de béisbol de la liga infantil con ella y su padre. Angela se llevó el vaso a la nariz, con una mirada desconcertada en su rostro.

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso? —preguntó.

—¿Porque es divertido? Emmett está jugando tercera base este año.

Angela arrugó la cara confundida.

—¿Por qué querrías ver a Emmett jugar? Pensé que estabas enojada con él.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no estoy enojada con él. Lo extraño un poco.

Angela puso los ojos en blanco.

—Solo va a ser malo contigo otra vez.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Probablemente, pero todavía quiero verlo jugar, incluso si no me habla.

—Está bien, entonces diviértete, Bella. No vengas a llorar cuando él sea un idiota —resopló Angela.

Las manos de Bella se apretaron en puños.

—Bien, como quieras, Angie. —Se dio la vuelta y regresó a su casa, hirviendo de ira infantil.

Entró corriendo a su casa, subió las escaleras, arrojándose a su cama, y lloró. Extrañaba a su mejor amigo y nada se sentía bien sin él. Poco después, se sentó y se secó los ojos, no queriendo que su padre supiera que estaba molesta. Si Charlie se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, nunca dijo una palabra. Cenaron en silencio y luego se subieron en su patrulla.

Cuando llegaron al campo de béisbol, se acercaron y se sentaron con Mac. Aunque ya no eran amigos, Bella vio el juego, orgullosa de que Emmett estuviera jugando bien. Después del juego, Charlie le dio algo de dinero para comprar palomitas de maíz mientras él y Mac hablaban sobre un próximo viaje de pesca.

Estaba caminando de regreso con su refrigerio cuando dos niños se interpusieron en su camino. Levantó la vista y vio a Eric y Tyler sonriéndole.

—Sal de mi camino, tonto.

—¿Qué tal si nos das un poco, Swan? —bromeó Eric.

—¿Qué? ¿No eres tan ruda sin Em a tu lado? —intervino Tyler.

Ella mantuvo la cabeza alta y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Mi papá me está esperando, así que sal de mi camino.

Eric le arrancó la bolsa de palomitas de maíz de la mano y derramó un poco en el suelo.

—¡Oye! —gritó ella—. ¡Devuélvemelo!

El chico lo sostuvo sobre su cabeza y se echó a reír.

—Devuélvelo —gruñó una voz detrás de ella.

Bella no necesitaba verlo para saber que era Emmett.

Tyler ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Relájate, McCarty. Simplemente nos estamos divirtiendo.

—No, estás siendo malo con ella sin ninguna razón. Devuélvele las palomitas de maíz.

Eric se burló y volcó la bolsa, vaciando su contenido en la hierba. Bella sintió lágrimas brotar de sus ojos, la ira brotando de su pecho. Empujó a Eric con fuerza y lo tiró al suelo. Cuando Tyler hizo un movimiento para golpearla, Emmett lo derribó al suelo. Eric se puso de pie y retrocedió rápidamente, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie vio a una chica derribarlo.

—Te arrepentirás de eso, McCarty —se burló Tyler, volviéndose para seguir a Eric.

Emmett se volvió hacia Bella y sonrió vacilante.

—¿Estás bien, Scrappy?

Ella parpadeó antes de estallar en lágrimas y caer de rodillas. La cara de Emmett cayó e inmediatamente estuvo al lado de su mejor amiga, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo.

—Oye, no llores. Está bien, se han ido —intentó calmarla.

Ella resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

—No les tengo miedo —respondió con hipo, tratando de dejar de llorar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó, perplejo.

—Te extrañé —respondió sinceramente, sus grandes ojos tristes y enrojecidos.

Emmett le sonrió.

—También te extrañé. Lamento haber sido un idiota.

Bella rio un poco.

—Dijiste idiota.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Mi papá me llamó así cuando descubrió lo que sucedió.

Ella sollozó y frunció el ceño, antes de volverse hacia él y limpiarse la nariz con el hombro de su camisa. Él abrió mucho los ojos y saltó con disgusto.

—¡Asqueroso! —gritó—. ¿Por qué acabas de hacer eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy usando mangas cortas y necesitaba limpiarme la nariz. Estabas allí. Además, te lo merecías por ser un imbécil.

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

Pensó por un momento, antes de asentir.

—Sí, pero la próxima vez que seas malo, voy a golpearte. Luego me limpiaré la nariz en ti. ¿Trato?

Emmett escupió en su mano y la extendió para que ella la estrechara. Ella copió sus acciones y mantuvieron sus manos juntas con fuerza.

—Es un trato, Scrappy. Mejores amigos para siempre.

Ella asintió.

—Mejores amigos para siempre, Shaggy.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Y así llegamos al final de esta historia. ¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció este outtake? ¿Disfrutaron de la historia en general? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó?_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta traducción, si quieren dejarle un comentario de agradecimiento a la autora, en EFF encuentran opciones._

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ Kriss21, ariyasy, Lizdayanna, cavendano13, piligm, Liz Vidal, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Tata XOXO, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, patymdn, tulgarita, Keniie Masen, rjnavajas, sandy56, Adriu, Marie Sellory, saraipineda44, Yoliki, Nayely, bbluelilas, Esal, Pam Malfoy Black, somas, BereB, Marce Ortiz, miop, MarianaAlai, aliceforever85, Tecupi, Isabelfromnowon, freedom2604, Smedina, jupy, angieleiva96, Nadiia16, angryc, Jade HSos y Doristarazona._

_¡Hasta la próxima traducción!_


End file.
